My Girl
by its-JP-hello
Summary: Rukawa-kun was turned into a girl by an old and bitter witch and he would have to do what it takes to get back to his own gender even if winning someone's love is the closest thing he's got to magic.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl**

Summary: Rukawa-kun was turned into a _girl_ by an old and bitter witch and he would have to do what it takes to get back to his own _gender_ even if winning _love_ is the closest thing he's got to magic. ^_^

Cast/s: SenRu; Others

Warning/s: Gender-bender/ humongous-OOCness/Romance/very LAME -_-/ and yes, this will probably be updated a bit _slower_ so there… just to keep you posted and all! ^_^

A/N: Ahoy there! I got a new (weird and lame) idea again! I'm so happy and ecstatic every time a new SenRu fic idea comes buzzing in; although compare to the other fic- this idea of mine is somehow a little vague, so expect a lot of probable inconsistencies, loops, and lapses. And I don't think I'll exert on the details, lol! It will still be detailed but probably not as _broad_ as my 'Osaka' fic. *Yikes* Just the same, hope to hear from you, dear readers! Thanks much!

A/N: In this fic, to avoid slight confusion- Rukawa will address himself as a 'male'- meaning, his POV will be more of regarding himself as "he"or "him"- because he is indignant about it. Sendoh will occasionally regard him either as "he" or "she"- depends on our Ryonan's Ace mood! LOL! While the others will obviously regard _him_ as a _female_ ("she" "her" "girl") because that is how and what _they_ actually see 'him' as. Well, I hoped I made it a bit clear. J

A/N: I know I got a lameass title; it's not original. But let me tell you something-I got this idea from a very old song; yup, you got it right- that 1950s song from the great band, 'The Temptations' J And no, this fic has got nothing to do with that Korean drama 'My Girl' nor Macaulay Culkin's 1991 film either! Haha! J

_ITALIZED WORD_\- read with emphasis. J

'xxxxx'- thoughts

"xxxxx"- dialogues

**Chapter 1: Curse**

Kanagawa. Summer. One fine day, Shohoku's Rookie decided to wake up early in the morning to play at a nearby court. But the said nearby court was already packed with children playing as well, so he decided to cycle a little bit further to find another court. Still to no avail though, he _decided_ to cycle pretty more until he reached the second district- the _Araboshi_ district; district prior to Ryonan. He huffed and sighed as he came across one empty court. Determined to now play on his own, (even though its summer already and there's no more classes) he stepped in and observed the place as if it was his first time seeing a basketball court. Rukawa then, started dribbling the ball- minutes later more, he can be seen running, making dunks, and shooting hoops as he enjoys the company of solitude. Twenty minutes more when he decided to sit on one worn-out bench to rest for a bit. It was a _hot_ and humid afternoon and as the warm wind blew by, Rukawa felt his eyes droop in weariness. He sighed and tried to open his eyes only to be met by a pair of black eyes staring back at him. The rookie lazily rubbed his eyes in an attempt to woo away the sleepiness. There, he saw _her_. A weird and scary-looking _old_ lady dressed in black all over! Her menacing big eyes and evil smirk, her pointy, long, and bony fingers, and her long grey hair. Rukawa was surprised as he found himself backing a bit- he knotted his brows and was preparing for a run when the old lady spoke in a voice so hunting and eerie it made the rookie experience goose bumps.

"Hihihi~ found_ you_ at last, you _cold-hearted_ bastard." Rukawa frowned. 'Cold-hearted bastard?' Did this old lady just called him as if she is of his age? Rukawa found himself glued on the spot; he wanted to run away but something's been holding him back and he doesn't know why. He felt his throat tightened as he couldn't seem to speak or scream even. Just then, the old lady _wailed_ and bawled as if a seven-year old kid! Rukawa sweat drop. 'What on Earth is this-?!'

"Grrggh, I _hate _you- it's me! I _am_ one of those many girls who _confessed_ my love for you but you simply turned me down and walked as if you ruled the world! Zaaaahhh!"

'Confess? What? When? This _old lady?!_' Rukawa _could_ not possibly remember that. And even if he did- he couldn't possibly have _someone_ as old as this lady coming onto him to confess! He gritted his teeth in annoyance and manageably able to speak to the horror of the old lady!

"Who are you? What do you want, leave _me_ alone." The rookie almost shouted, fist clenching. The old lady backed away in horror as if hearing taboo. "Zaaahh, _how_ can you speak like that? My power has little effect on you?! It's supposed to quiet you down, zaahhhh~!" Rukawa rolled his eyes and _with all his strength, _manages to stand up!

"I don't know _you_. I don't remember anything you say. Leave me alone." He hissed menacingly. The old woman was terrified, eyes spiralling in sheer surprised. Rukawa twitched his lips in response and pouted a bit as if in disgust.

'Zaaah, this boy has _strong_ spiritual energy! It can't be helped then, if I can't turn him into a _cat_ so that he can be my pet, guess I have no choice but to turn him into _one_ of us! Zaahhahah!' The old lady mused as she placed both hands on his hips and cackled loudly. From behind the trees, crows suddenly started flying over- the sky somewhat darkened and a gust of wind circled around them. Rukawa tried to cover himself by raising his arms- but watching with horror as well beneath his fringes as the old hag started raising her hands up in the air while seemingly chanting in a _mantra_ or some sort.

_"__Bagahi laca bachahe Lamac cahi achabahe Karrrelyos Lamac lamec bachalyos cabahagi sabalyos Baryols Lagozatha cabyolas Sam ahac et famyolas…..Harrahya!"_

From above, thunder and lightning roared together and the rookie found himself in surprised- he take no heed of the situation as his feet automatically darted towards the exit, ignoring the absurdity of the situation that seemed to befell him. He ran with all his might- and weird as it may sound, clouds of nimbus and dark cumulus gathered together as it _poured_ heavily on a summer! Rukawa ran and ran- he ran as if he's never ran before- but as he found himself getting _further_ away from that court, he could hear somewhat the menacing and cackling voice of the old woman as if she is just right behind his _ears_! Rukawa closed his eyes and tried to shut it but the words… those _words_ never failed to make it clear…

_"__Zaahhh-you can ran, but you can never hide, you and your selfish ways, enjoy the ride. Now it's your turn to know what it feels like to be one of them…Zaaahhhahah! I doubt if you can find someone who will like you despite your ethereal looks, unless you do, you will remain as a girl zzzaaahhahaha…" _

And the voice _just_ fade away and… _gone_. Rukawa stopped running when he felt his legs giving in, he huffed and puffed out his heavy breath as he felt his knees wobbling; he dropped down on the ground, _tired_, wet, and sweaty as the rain continued pouring in. He clung his hand onto one lamp post as he tried getting up. 'Kso, what the _heck_ was that?!' But deep inside, it stirred something in him- he actually _felt_ nervous suddenly. It felt all so real and… _scary_ as well. It is as if, someone literally _put_ a curse on him! Now, Rukawa is dreading _what'll_ happen. He slapped his cheeks in an attempt to check if he's dreaming indeed- but turns out, he _wasn't_. He felt his chest thump. 'Kso, kso… _that_ cannot be true now, or can it?!' He shook his head in anger and _mixed_ emotions as he started walking towards _nowhere_; only determined to take a long route back to Shohoku and lay down to sleep _and_ rest. But looks like his feet wouldn't let him take another step further as weariness crept inside of him like virus.

Tomorrow, how he hoped and _wished_ that everything that has happened is just indeed a very _bad_ nightmare… that night, Rukawa Kaede _prayed_ and wished that he was _just_ indeed _dreaming_ and that he would woke up, and everything would be _okay_.

Sendoh looked outside his bedroom window as he heard the clapping of thunder and flash of lightning. He cock his head coyly and scratched his nape. A knock broke his solitude and in came his older brother, Akito. "Weird, it's raining I think." Akito chirped as he went inside his brother's room. "Bad luck." Then he clacked his tongue. Sendoh Akira simply chuckled softly and shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. Could be otherwise though." The young Sendoh plopped down his body on his bed and flipped on the news, now fully aware of the water pattering outside and onto his window. He smiled as he saw a good show on TV and decided to stick to that show while his brother flipped onto some magazines. He was happy that it _is_ indeed summer vacation and that Ryonan _won_ on its first practised match against a certain school called Shohoku three months ago. 'Looks like it's _our_ season after all.' He inwardly mused. A paper whacked him on his face. "Hey!" Akira immediately opened his eyes and stared almost angrily at his brother. His brother grinned back at him- eyes looking mischievously.

"Why are you smiling, you pervert?" Akito ask. Akira simply rolled his eyes. "I'm not a perv, bro… and I'm smiling because we won our first practised game." Akito laughed. "Hahahah, just that, huh? That was months ago, right? Can't seem to forget it, huh? Why so?" Akira shrugged and nodded. "Just _that_."

"Easy win, I presume?"

"Yup…" Then Akira paused. "Well, _not_ really…" Seemingly reminded of _something_ that struck him or rather _someone_. He _somehow_ knew of the name but couldn't quite _remember_ it exactly, although he is damn sure that he _remembers_ the face. 'There's no mistaking in it…' "There's this very _awesome_ rookie though…" He found himself mouthing the _words_ and just then, the thunder clapped yet again and both Sendohs almost ducked their heads since it _seemed_ so close, it scared the hell out of them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Akito yelled. "Sheesh, scaring the hell outta me! Uggh." Akito added. The younger Sendoh shook his head and stood up to close the blinds; he peered slightly outside and was a bit forlorn to see the torrential rains hovering above their district. 'Strange… really. It was scorching hot this afternoon.' He twisted the blinds and closed them.

"You were saying something?" Akito prodded further.

"I said there's this _one_ player though from Shohoku… he was _awesome_." Akira flopped his face onto the pillow and nuzzled it there, suddenly feeling way too tired and _lazy_.

"You were trashed?" Akito prodded while looking blankly at the TV. Akira mumbled. "N...not really- but he was good. _Really_ good…" 'Quite a _stunner_, too.' Sendoh softly snorted while nuzzling his face on his pillow.

"Ah, a _match_ now, finally huh. What's the name bro? Maybe we _could_ look it up on Facebook or something? Stalk thy enemy!" Silence. Akito looked at his side and saw his tall and younger brother _now_ asleep. He shook him violently and Akira woke up a bit, muttering something under his breath. "The _name_ of the rookie, bro, will look up at _Facebook_…"

Akira shook his head and waved his right hand lazily. He mumbled under his pillows. "Forgot… been three months… something like… _Regawa? Uh…_Na_ge_wa? Rikuwa? _Rikiwa_? _Dunno_…" A snore. Akito looked and went bug-eyed as his younger brother drifted towards dreamland.

"Sheesh… what a sleepy-head." He smirked and well, draped over the sheets on his brother. He switched off the TV and turned on the lampshade nearby. He cast one last look at the dimmed room and outside the window thru a small slit into the blinds. It _is_ still pouring hard. Akito wordlessly sighed and closed the room. 'Sweet dreams, bro.'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl**

The sound of morning caused his eyes to flutter a bit; he knotted his brows in an attempt to _sleep_ further but the sound of neighbourhood that seemed to have awaked already is becoming more vivid in his senses. He scratched his cheek absentmindedly and slowly opened his blue eyes into tiny slits. The ray of the morning shine was what he first saw. He partly opened his lips as if intending to say something but closed them back nonetheless. He hoisted himself up and clacked his tongue as he felt his back _ache_ for having been lie down for so long—and on a concrete bench! Rukawa sighed heavily as he felt his droopy eyes gets a tad bit heavier- he rubbed them in hopes of brushing away any sleepiness left and opened them now more vividly—only to be met by a few _stares_ from random… _people?_ He perked up a bit and abruptly turned to his left and right. He looked up and his jaw literally _dropped_ open. 'Oh shit!' He cursed.

His running must have exhausted him last night and the endless pouring of rain really drenched him causing him perhaps to _stop over_ a waiting shed nearby to sit and take cover but in reality—his weariness must have overcome him and he had fallen asleep the whole entire fucking night outside, on a concrete bench, under a waiting shed—and in _someplace_ else. His eyes widened in realization. 'Fuck, where am I?'

This doesn't looked like Shohoku district at all?' He must have looked crazy because the said waiting shed is near a small road to which residents nearby lives—so that explains _random_ people passing by and _blatantly_ staring back at him with utmost… _weirdness_ and… _something_ else? 'Grave stares, what's up with this people?' He tried to look for any signs and as one cab pulled over- out came a middle-age woman who seemingly looks cheerful. Rukawa finally stood up and walked over to the surprise of the _woman_.

"Uh, anou, excuse me…" He started, not _quite_ liking the sound of _his_ voice- it's a tad bit softer than usual and… 'Weird, do I have a sore throat?'

"Yes?" The woman nodded- but she smiled. Rukawa decided to continue. "What _district_ is this?" He was dreading to hear the answer. The woman softly chuckled. "Oh, this is _Ryonan_ district. I'm guessing you aren't from here?" She momentarily stared and almost gasps when she probably saw _the_ drenched clothing. Rukawa looked down and understood what the woman probably meant. "Uh, last night it rained…"

The woman sighed, but smiled again. She nodded. "Yes, it did alright, I hope you have a change of clothes my dear… you might get sick. And oh, pretty _girls_ like you should dress more _effeminately_ next time, okay?" She chuckled softly and waved her goodbye. Rukawa was stunned- no, more like, confused? He felt his brows knotted. 'What did _she_ just say?' 'Pretty… _girls_?'

'I'm _not _really-?!'

Then his eyes widened. Suddenly he felt his chest thump as if he is in a race—he opened his lips to say something. He panted- Rukawa touched his forehead and bowed down and his eyes couldn't have been wider as_ locks_ of silky straight, jet-black hair flowed freely on both his sides- it sent him chills. He literally felt his lips quiver in fear and Rukawa instinctively roam his palms over his _face…_ 'Oh no… Kami-sama please… no…' he inwardly plead. He had to see for himself! He ran a hand on top of his head and was even more horrified to feel his usual cropped and airy hair… _long!_ He tilted his head to the side and gathered all of the _hair_ on one palm as he now feel his hands shaking in _fear_, _anger_, nervousness, and whatnots. This is all too much… 'Mirror! I need a mirror!' Rukawa did not hesitate as he dashed to nowhere in hopes that _what_ has happened is nothing but a false nightmare- and how he'd wish he wakes up _soon_. 'Shit, Kami-_sama_ what is this?! I don't want to believe this… please no…' He inwardly screamed. He ran until he can find a mirror and for the first time probably, that once cold and cerulean irises of him felt prickly and _watery_… He felt one tear slid down on his cheek and as Rukawa bravely wiped away his tear- he felt his teeth gritted as he remembered that _old_ woman from last night who did this to him.

'Please _let_ this just be _dream…_ I want to _wake_ up now…' And he ran and _ran_. He came upon a right turn and as he panted- he placed his hands on top of his knees and was even more terrified as he felt _his_ clothes a tad bit _loose_ and somewhat rather big than the ordinary. 'Kso! No!' He looked up and saw a car parked nearby. He did not waste any precious moment as he dashed off to now bravely stare at his own reflection on the car's window—for the second time, he was beyond _horrified_.

Staring back at him was a _face_ he thinks he _doesn't_ own, nor worst, doesn't even _know_. It looked awfully familiar but it has softer features. He touched his face- more roughly now as he began to pinch all of its sides as if he'd gone nuts! He noticed his eyes—they were still blue; and were still _fox_-liked as what everyone always says-although a bit bigger than before. His lashes; they were still long and prominent. His pinched his slightly pinkish cheeks and cringed at its natural firmness and softness. 'What the fuck?!' He inwardly cursed. Rukawa stared more closely on the windows and took note of that nice heart shape face- his brows which was almost similar as well, his pointed and well-defined nose, his light pink cupid-formed lips that seems to be the rarest of all lip forms. He bang both of his palms on each side of the car and _what_ probably got him seethed in anger was the fact that his 187cm height was _reduced_ to probably 180cm! He continuously banged the car with both of his fists. "Kso… kso." He inwardly cursed and hissed as he felt yet another prick of a tear gliding slowly on one corner of his porcelain-like face. He banged the car once more and shut his eyes, visibly afraid at his own reflection. 'No. This _is_ not me. Who is this freak?! I am not this. I _am_ not this _silly_-looking piece of-?!'

Rukawa was taken aback when the _window_ of the car opened and he found himself backing a few steps as if stung by a bee because the window revealed no less a _guy_\- a probably good-looking guy who's equally astonished and _stunned_ to be staring back at him. His eyes were practically _surprised_ or whatever adjectives could suffice. The guy has dark blue eyes, black hair that of medium length- and with fringes that are a tad bit longer than his but still enough to reveal his deep set of blue orbs (even though he was wearing a clear rimmed glasses) his hair at the back a bit long but falls perfectly just the same- and his almost perfect rectangle-shaped face that apparently looks even and manly on him. The said guy wordlessly stepped out of the car and placed his hands on his hips- eyes looking in deep thought. He has his brows in a knot. Rukawa was panting _heavily_ as he stared deadlock on at a now _taller_ guy; taller than him! 'Kso, this tall bastard is probably one-two centimetre taller than my original height.'

Rukawa's eyes widened and he could only gasps as the said guy _smiled_ that… seemingly familiar smile! 'What the? Where _have_ I seen that smile before? I swear it awfully looks familiar.' The guy took a step forward and run a hand through his hair. Rukawa _now_ remembered. He did not know what made him say that- he did not know where it came from either… all he knows is that _this_ person literally beat the crap out of him in basketball and that he still needs to beat the shit out of him. So he felt his fist clenched in anger. But… _for_ some reason, he don't want anger to overcome him as solid _desperateness_ swelled right in front of him. 'Someone's got to know what happened… someone's got to help me… this is not happening, this _can't_ be happening.' And what's even sad is that he's not yet even at home as he has come to realized that he is indeed in a rival's territory district. Rukawa gulped.

"Sendoh?" He can't believe, he _remembered_ the name. "Sendoh of Ryonan?" The guy looked back at him with sheer surprised and _smiled_ that familiar smile again. He nodded as he roamed his eyes over _her_. 'Wow, this _girl_ is quite a stunner- but, _she_ knows _him_? How so?' Akito Sendoh sighed as he smiled yet his famous Sendoh-smile and leaned back on his car, terribly amused at a morning's event. He was getting ready to leave for a business trip in Hiroshima and _this_ is what greeted him.

A lovely _girl_\- pretty tall, pale, blue-eyed, long-haired and definitely a _looker_. If she had been probably near his age, Akito would have proposed. But no, he was guessing that _she_ was probably five or six years younger than him. 'Tsk, what a waste- she must be Akira's age- but damn that height though, does she play-?!' And as if Akito _knew_ and understood, the reason behind the pretty girl called him by his own _surname_. He grinned. 'Oh well, this bastard is famous alright.'

"Sendoh of Ryonan, you _played_ against us… Shohoku..." 'Three months ago?' Rukawa softly said- his voice awfully sounding _girly_ and softer now. Akito was amused. 'Oh wow, she has a nice voice.' He grinned. "Uh, look miss, I think you might be referring to my _younger_ brother." He smiled. "But hey, you are right- I _am_ a Sendoh too, _Akito _Sendoh though. I think you meant—my brother though?" A grin. "He plays _basketball_. He's the Ace of Ryonan High." Akito grinned some more as he sleekly leaned back on his car and stared deeply at the surprised girl. "Hey, you're _cute_, you know." Akito winked. "But _don't_ go banging on window's cars- if you break them, they might cost you a lot." He nodded as if softly berating a young sister. He smiled.

Rukawa tried to open his mouth- he almost felt his cheeks flushed. 'I am not a GIRL?!' "Who…who _are_ you anyway again?" He stupidly asks. Akito chuckled. "I am Akito Sendoh, and I think _you_ might be referring to my younger brother, _Akira_ Sendoh?" Akito paused. "Say… _are_ you his girlfriend?" He grinned but eyes staring back looking pleasantly thoughtful and almost endeared.

"I am NOT _his_\- where_ is_ Sendoh Akira?!" Rukawa almost shouted surprising Akito. "I _need_ to see him!" Rukawa did not know what caused for him to say that. All he knows that time is that he _wants_ to at least confirm from someone else and probably _confide_ to someone the terrible things that have happened for the past twenty four hours. 'This _is_ not happening.' "I am _not_ a girl! I _played_ basketball, where is he?!" The pale rookie almost sounded desperate. Akito scratched his cheek and sweatdrop. 'Not a girl? Eh?' From a far, a black cat meowed and had the same expression. 'Eh? Meow.' Akito snorted. 'You looked awfully _girly_ to me… what the heck is-?' Suddenly as if being struck by a lightning, Akito rushed to the girl in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shook her. Rukawa's eyes widened as he felt himself stiffening- he looked up, suddenly feeling way too small because Akito is towering over him by about nine centimetres. "Oh my God, tell me… did he do something wrong to you?! Are you… are you here because he got you _pregnant?!_" Akito hollered stupidly. Rukawa froze. He felt oxygen deprivation suddenly- may it be weariness or caused probably by stressed, he doesn't know anymore, plus the fact that he's been drenched wet all over since last night and he hasn't taken a proper warm bath yet- he felt his head light and he almost wanted to protest loudly. He tried to lift both of his arms to push away Akito but to no avail. His eyes were seeing _stars_ already as he felt his temples throbbed.

"Fu…_fuck_ you… doaho. P_regnant?_ I _am_ not….I _can't_ be…" And everything went black.

Akito panicked as the frail form _fainted_ right in front of him. '_DOAHO_? She just called me doaho?! She even said _fuck_ me? When it's obviously _my_ brother who _did_ her?! Teens nowadays, argh!'

"Ahhh! K'so, she fainted, this _is_ a bad sign alright. Akira! AKIIRRRAA! Wake up you idiot!" Akito's voice boomed throughout the small street in their neighbourhood sending one window opening. The old lady threw in a plastic tumbler and hit him on the head.

"Quiet you _noisy_ Sendoh neighbors!" Akito winced and shot back a glare. "Oui, I am NOT noisy! Tch! AKKIIIRRRAAA!" Akito bent low and scooped the fainted girl in his arms as he ran back to their house kicking their door open. Akito rushed inside their living room just in time to see a descending Akira down the stairs. The Ace is still rubbing his eyes – hair dishevelled. Eyes in a dazed. 'Damn it's still early, so noisy already…' He mumbled silently. He was simply wearing a pair of black shorts since its summer, thus exposing his well-built upper body. Akira's brows were knotted as if annoyed that he's been disturbed. His eyes widened though as he _saw_ Akito with a _girl_ in his arms. The younger Sendoh was dumbfounded-as he stopped dead on his tracks.

His older brother flopped down the said person on their sofa and hoisted her head with a pillow and two more under his feet. It was only then Akira rushed, suddenly panicking as well. "Bro, _what_? What happened?! _WHO_ is that?!" Akira rushed to the other side and turned on their air-condition to cool the living room. Akito hopped to his brother and clung on both of his arms and dramatically stated the following. "Why _didn't_ you tell me?!" Akira looked back dumfounded as well. "Tell you _what_, aniki?!" He moved away from his brother and looked at the sleeping form on the sofa. 'Who the heck is this?'

"That you already have a _hot_ girlfriend and that she's _pregnant_! I would have understand! Mom and Dad could have understand!" And Akito almost wailed dramatically, putting both of his palms on top of his equally handsome face. "Ahh, _the_ price to pay of being gorgeous-looking people, indeed!" Akira's jaw dropped as he instinctively shook his brother to bring in some senses. He was _surprised_ but most of all- almost annoyed at what he just heard!

"What the fuck was that?! I _don't_ have a girlfriend! Heck I don't even _know_ her!" He pointed at the sleeping girl across, sounding indignant- eyes wide and can almost feel blood pumping up to his head. 'Argh, what's happening anyway?!'

"But she was looking for you! She said she needed to talk to you, she _looked_ desperate! She looked pale and ill… and sick." Akito countered. The younger Sendoh rolled his eyes and almost flared up. 'Stupid!' "The word ill _and_ sick is the same bro. I don't know her! I haven't met her! And I never got_ any_ girl pregnant! Sheesh, gimme a break!" Akira walked towards the sofa and tried to peer into the sleeping girl's face. But it was being obscured by her long fringes. Akito chuckled suddenly and grinned. Akira looked incredulously at his insane brother. "What? You've gone nuts or something- one minute you were wailing, now you're laughing?" Akira snorted and felt his lips tugging upward.

"Hahaha, never gotten anyone pregnant, eh? You're that _careful_, huh?" Akito cackled. Akira shook his head. "You're_ an_ idiot." He then turned to look back at the sleeping form. "Who is _she_? Where'd you see her? I… I don't know anyone _looking_ like…." Akira looked closer- he brushed up the fringes with his left hand to reveal that face and as he did so… he was left to _gape_. Totally. _'Stunner.'_

"Haven't met anyone looking like what?" Akito sneered from behind. His younger brother obviously fell silent. Akira stood up. Akito was dumbfounded. He poked his younger brother. "Oi, are you okay?" Poke. Poke. Akira looked back at him- eyes a bit _surprised_ and something else. "Where'd you meet her?" He asks softly. Akito chuckled and ran a hand on his soft tresses. He shook his head and grinned. "Outside. She was banging on your car- and then she asked for _you_." The young Sendoh walked towards the other end of the living room, eyes looking unreadable, and face blank. 'Why would she asked for me? I swear I haven't seen her before… or have I?' He inwardly mused, quietly being bothered for some reason. 'She _seems_ familiar and _not _at the same time… weird.' He grabbed a random shirt lying down on a nearby sofa and put it on, as the living room started to chill because of the opened air-conditioner.

Akira looked at his brother. "Oi, aren't you _leaving_ for Hiroshima? It's already 8 am?" Akito's eyes widened as he felt his jaw dropped. "Fuck that!" Akito dashed, without even looking back. "Shit, I can't bring the car now, I have to take the cab! The train leaves in thirty minutes, fuck, fuck, and fuck!" He hollered as he ran outside. Apparently another plastic tumbler hit him once again as he cursed the old lady from the balcony.

"Damn, noisy Sendoh neighbours!"

"I am NOT noisy, that's _two_ already for ya!" Akito yelled and whistled as a nearby cab loomed in. Just when he was about to get in, he turned and grin- just in time, Akira was leaning on one side of the door; smiling as well. "Oi Akira, _don't_ do anything stupid while I am away. I'll be back in three days!" He winked. The young Sendoh simply shrugged and almost chuckled. "The _fuck_ are you talking? Take care there, bro." Akito laughed back as he waved his goodbye. "I'll _call_ you!" Akira waved back and nodded. 'Now what?' He's going to be left alone in the house for three days. He went in and was about to go up in his room when he stopped. He smack his forehead. "Oh shit." He looked at the sleeping girl on the sofa and clacked his tongue. Sendoh scratched his head rather irritably. 'How can I forget?'

He went over the sofa and stared for a few more sec. He decided to _wake_ her up now. He shook her gently by the arm. "Oi, oi…. Wake up, _miss_." Sendoh knotted his brows. 'What a dead-tight sleeper.' Being now annoyed and the realization that he _can't_ go out and leave the house just because _someone_ unknown is currently occupying their sofa. He sighed before deciding to _observe_ further at the lithe frame in front of him.

'Hmm… she's just wearing an oversized white shirt and an oversize black and red jogging pants? Even her shoes _looks_ awfully awkward?' Sendoh almost twitched his lips. His eyes widened as he focused on the girl's foot. 'Bash? _Nike_? Jordan _11_? She _plays_ basketball?' And as if lightning struck him, Sendoh wasn't able to help but shift the girl lightly to one side- 'Shit, where have I seen this before? Or haven't I?' Sendoh cannot fully remember-he need to _look_ for something, anything at least- even though he, himself isn't fully aware as to _what_ is it that he needs to look specifically for. He shifted her to the side, sending one pale arm dangling on the sofa.

"What the f-?!" Sendoh's eyes widened instinctively as the letters that were printed in bold and broad way font waved their hello to him. "Sho_hoku_!?" he voiced out rather sounding stupefied. But how come? 'Shohoku has a basketball team for girls?' Sendoh absentmindedly scratched his cheek. 'Really. I didn't know that.' Sendoh sighed and shook his head- suddenly feeling all too confused. He stood up and walked away- walking towards the kitchen. 'Do I know somebody else from Shohoku? Aside from the basketball team? A _girl_?' He tried to remember hard but came up with none. All he could think of was the team and a certain _someone_. He took note of the time- it was 9AM already. He frowned; seemingly uncharacteristically of him but he can't helped it- he's supposed to have plans for today. But because of the lady on the couch, he can't go out. He opened the fridge and help himself over carton of milk-looking across the living room. "So, when do you plan on waking up, _sleeping beauty?"_ He stated flatly. Akira walked over the living room and decided to switch on the component and popped in some music. He looked over the sleeping form and raised a brow. "This is _our_ house anyway." And he almost rolled his eyes. "Help yourself with some music." And Sendoh threw in his iPod to have music blaring in the living room. Just then, his phone rang. He looked to see Koshino calling by. Picking it up, he greeted the other caller on the line. "Hey Kosh."

"Hey Akira, we're supposed to go out today, right? Movie? Remember _John Wick_?" Koshino happily reminded his teammate. Akira slouched on the sofa and lift his long legs on top of the table, he then shook his head. "Yeah, I do remember but I'm afraid I *can't* go out." Emphasizing the word _can't_. Koshino shouted on the other line. "Like what?! We've planned this, right? You're supposed to drive! Uekusa, Hikoichi, are coming along!" Koshino scowled. Sendoh sighed and puffed out. "Something came up… and…." He paused, looking at the sleeping girl across the other sofa. "…I got a _visitor_. I'll try to call you, we could go in a bit later."

"That's a bummer! Who's the goddamn visitor?!" Koshino hollered, now annoyed. Sendoh snorted softly. 'Bummer indeed.' "I… just _someone_. I'll try to get away if I _can_." Koshino cursed and Sendoh could only laughed softly. "Fuck you! I bet that's a girl!" Sendoh was surprised. "Oh wow, how'd you guess?" Koshino shouted. "For real?! Fuck! Are you playing around with Kate?" Sendoh almost winced as he was reminded by Koshino. Sendoh mouthed a curse as he smacked his forehead. '_Kate_' He suddenly remembers _her_. Kate apparently is a third year senior in Ryonan and is openly and _obsessively_ mad about him. Kate is a looker- many boys tried to woo her but her undying affection towards Sendoh remained unparalleled. Kate apparently thinks that they're going steady but to Sendoh- he was just being nice. True, they are going out once in a while, but he's simply being friendly and well, again, _nice_\- and he already told her _his_ stand, but Kate doesn't seem to accept _no_ for answer. Sendoh, being the _gentleman_ and ultra-good guy he is, yet has to think of another way to keep away from the ever tantrum-throwing and obsessed girl-'friend' of his.

"I'll tell on you, Akira- I swear!" Koshino threatened. Sendoh rolled his eyes and tried to reason. "Chill it, Kosh. I'll call you later."

"But who's the girl you got there?!" Koshino prodded. Sendoh twitched his lips and replied indignantly. "No one Kosh, it was a joke." Sendoh lied. 'Some friend.' Akira stood up and paced around the room, one hand on his hip. "I don't believed ya! I'll visit you now!" Koshino chuckled. Akira gritted his teeth in annoyance- truth is, he doesn't know what Koshino will do if he arrives and saw this_ unknown_ girl on the sofa. 'I better wake her up- now!' "Be reasonable, Kosh- I'll call later. For real. We'll go out." Koshino chuckled, liking the trying-to-be-oblivious way of Sendoh's panicky voice. "Hahaha, kidding! And yeah, be sure to call and get away from whatever that's been keeping you. Remember our movie… and yeah,_ remember_ Kate." Dial tone. Sendoh looked at his phone and simply smirked. 'Oh brother~…'

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you baby…_ And as if trying to kid him all over, Akira walked towards his player and pressed the next button. "Thanks a lot _Bruno_ Mars." The Ace found himself chuckling to himself.

He suddenly felt _cold_\- he shivered involuntarily as he knotted his brows. His eyelids flutter and slowly opened as he felt sleepiness and dazedness now leaving him inch by inch. He tried to move his legs and felt a bit of cramp somewhere. He winced slightly. Rukawa flinched his dangling right arm and moved to placed them on top of his chest—his eyes darted open in sheer madness and surprised. He abruptly hoisted himself up and…

"Fuck!" He suddenly blurted out. Rukawa found himself suddenly unable to move- as he clutched something on top of _his_ supposed to be chest! 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck is this-?!' Rukawa opened his mouth to say something. He pulled the slightly loosed neck of his white shirt and peeped into it. His eyes widened as he suddenly stood up from the sofa to whirl around in sheer disgust. "Fuck, shit, I hate this! Fuck, I'll _kill_ you bloody old hag!" Rukawa continued twirling around clutching his own shirt as he tried not to feel disgusted. He spun for one more sec and stopped when he saw another person standing nearby-eyes looking at _him_ in sheer surprised, curiosity, and probably something else. Rukawa stopped and looked. More like, _stared_. Hard. He found himself suddenly looking _up_! 'Tall!' was the first word he inwardly mused.

Sendoh was taken aback as his uninvited visitor finally woke up- he was in the kitchen trying to make some popcorn and cheese sticks when a series of 'F' words and other expletives broke his solitude. He abruptly stopped what he was doing to look at the living room and saw _her_ clutching the hem of her shirt, and spinning stupidly like a seven-year old. 'What the heck?!' Sendoh scratched his head absent-mindedly. He found himself chuckling a bit at the absurdity of the scene before him but couldn't quietly place as well as _why_ on Earth he was glued on the spot—just left to _stare _at the tall, long-haired, pale, slender, and quite _stunner_ female from Shohoku. 'Or maybe she's just pretending to be from Shohoku. She might have borrowed it from someone…'

"H-hey…" Sendoh started softly. He let out a smile. "Are you _okay_?" He smiled again. Sendoh put on his weight on one of his legs and waited for an answer. Rukawa was left to stare- dumfounded a bit. He can feel his hair all _dishevelled_ and his fringes almost hovering above his electric blue eyes, but he was certain he was glaring. 'This guy, it's really _him_ alright. Sendoh _of_ Ryonan. The one we played with months ago and lost too, as well…' And as if the present situation and the current as well dawned into him, he opened his lips to speak.

"Se…Sendoh _of_ Ryonan." His voice betrayed him- they were still a tad bit soft and _girly_. He almost cringe in disgust. Sendoh nodded. "Yes?" The tall guy acknowledge, he stepped a good two steps forward alerting Rukawa who backed one step. Sendoh stopped, chuckled a bit and decided to finally start the conversation. 'Oh brother… here goes nothing.'

"Right, so, uh… to _whom_ do I owe this chance of… _meeting_ you? Uh, _Miss_…?" Sendoh charmingly smiled- the good kind. He was not trying anything on, like, _flirting_, he was just being himself and truth is, with the way the girl reacted awhile back- Akira thought that it would probably take her awhile to finally _tell_ on the details as to why she was _here_ and was, as he was told, _looking_ for him. 'I can't seem to place it- feels like I've seen her and yet…' Sendoh mustered all the guts and finally asks her.

"Excuse me, but… _have_ we met before?"

And as if hearing the right cue, Rukawa found himself walking towards the Ace and stopped for about three steps. He nodded fervently. Keen on only letting someone know of his current status. "Sendoh of Ryonan, it's _me_." He said rather blatantly. Sendoh tilted his head. "Who?"

Rukawa shook his head, "It's _me_\- we've played against your team, Ryonan." He stated, trying to sound indignant. A pause. "Remember?" Sendoh found himself knotting his brows before smiling good-naturedly. "Sorry but, we don't play against _girls_…" He said softly. Rukawa felt his fist clenched. 'Kso!'

"But I'm _not_ a girl, I'm a _boy_! It's me! I _guarded_ you." Rukawa was now desperate. He can't believe he was talking continuously- shaking his head as his long fringes probably sway to and fro as well. Sendoh sighed and opened his mouth. For the past one minute, he has _heard_ a few good _stupidity_. He almost hated the fact that the girl looks stunning enough to have men at her feet but seems like her brain has been _racked_ a tad bit hard. Sendoh snorted softly as he scratched his cheek. He stepped forward and reached for the girl's left arm. Rukawa felt like _he_ froze or something. He was so near- only then he realized how _small_ he turned out to be as his eyes were just right in front of Sendoh's well-built chest as the tall guy lead him back onto the couch.

"Uh, look… you take a seat first, okay? I'm making something- _cheese sticks_ and popcorn." A grin. "I'll bring in some water as well." Rukawa clenched his fist and stood up abruptly just in perfect timing to have her head bumped against Sendoh's chin! Both winced. "Argh, ouch!" Sendoh backed away- suddenly clutching his chin and rubbing them. Rukawa flinched and grimaced as he touched his head as well. "K'so! Ite!" He muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sendoh still managed to ask her. 'What the heck is this girl-?!' Rukawa looked up at Sendoh, eyes almost glaring as the collision really hurt his head. "I didn't see _your_ chin, _doaho!_" Sendoh was stunned. Did this _chick_ just called him a _doaho_? The guts. Still he found himself chuckling along. "Right, you won't be seeing _anything_ with that long fringe of yours, you might want to cut it a bit- barely can see your eyes, you know."

Rukawa almost felt his ears burned a bit. 'This idiot, why does he need to see my eyes?' He snorted. Sendoh started for the kitchen. "Look, this won't take long- I'll get you something to munch in." But Rukawa cannot be glued on his seat- he followed the guy, just in time as Sendoh turned to look back. "Oh, and before I further forget. It seems like you _knew_ me… and I only think it's fair that I asked of your name, so, what's your name, _Miss_?" Sendoh prodded- a soft smile on his lips.

Rukawa sighed. 'K'so this can't be happening… looks like I've been _cursed_ alright.' He gritted his teeth in annoyance and clenched his fist. 'I got to find that old hag.' But first things first- does he tell on Sendoh now? He might freak out but… it's the _reason_ why he's here, right? He wanted someone to know of his situation, and apparently he would have liked it if it was someone from Shohoku, like his Ayako-senpai. But fate seemed to have worked against him as Rukawa found himself standing face-to-face with _his_ rival from a distant school. The guy who first _humiliated_ him in a practice match. The one that led Ryonan to victory over his team… the guy that came in late but still managed to get everyone on their feet, the _guy_ who apparently, he _owes_ now his pathetic existence for he will be telling _him_ everything that has happened last night- and probably, the _guy_ that would laugh his head off and ran away when he hears his pathetic story. Rukawa felt his throat tightening. Suddenly his eyes were a bit prickly. But he can't cry, not now, not when he is at his _most_ vulnerable part… he vowed to find the old hag and make her explain and probably pay…

He clenched his fist, and gulped down an impending sob. Sendoh almost felt something akin to… _pity_? But why does he pity her? Sendoh stood there, patiently waiting for her answer- as the girl was pretty hesitant to say something. He almost wanted not to prod in further, but _he_ wants to know as well, heck, he _needs_ to know as well. And so he waited. His eyes not leaving her lithe frame- admiring her a bit for being _exceptionally_ a good looker- and probably possessing _something_ far from else her looks. Rukawa sighed deeply as he clenched his fist- he looked down at the floor and with much courage, he manages to speak.

"Sendoh _of_ Ryonan… it's me, _Rukawa _Kaede- from Shohoku." Rukawa finally blurted out his name. And Sendoh? He squinted his eyes as if he suddenly remembered the name, and _the_ face from three months ago. 'Rukawa Kaede…' Sendoh's eyes widened.

It's that freshman from Shohoku that has boldly _faced_ and guarded him in their practice game. It's that guy that has truly and exceptionally caught his attention. Rukawa Kaede _of_ Shohoku… now he remembers fully. 'An outstanding rookie…' Sendoh can feel his lips tugging upward. It was an exhilarating game- but his smile faltered a bit as he looked at the _girl_ who claimed to be _Rukawa Kaede_.

"Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, I know this is absurd but I need to explain a lot of things. This _isn't_ me! I mean, I _am_ Rukawa Kaede- but this _isn't_ me. I am a _guy_! I am a boy. I _can_ explain- I need to tell you something and… I…" Rukawa paused. Sendoh was simply staring back at him- silent as well. "You have to help me, I think I might have been… _cursed_." Only then Sendoh seemed to have snapped back from his reverie. "Cursed?" Sendoh can now feel one of his temples throb. 'What is _wrong_? What is happening? What is this girl trying to-?' And Sendoh was taken aback when she stepped forward and almost clutched at his broad arms.

"Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, please help me, someone _put_ on a cursed on me- the _old lady_ from last night- she made me like this! It _rained_ and she was gone… I _need_ to get back on my body. And I don't _know_ how… I am a _boy_. I don't remember doing _anything_ against older people but she claimed that I_ did_ something wrong _and_ she turned me into a _woman_… and it's _disgusting_…and I…" Rukawa paused- he was surprised when Sendoh brushed up his long fringes that has been hovering over her eyes.

Sendoh absentmindedly reached for her fringes and managed to brush them up- he was _stunned_. Stupefied. Astonished. _Taken_ aback. Blue eyes stared surprisingly back at him- _fox-eyes_ that reminded him of _the_ Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku that he played against with. The Ryonan Ace was seemingly caught in that _enthralling_ stare. There was absolutely something in the eyes of _this_ Rukawa. 'Help? She needed help? This _is_ Rukawa? She _is_ a boy? Cursed? Get back _his_ body?' There were so many questions that has suddenly erupted in his mind, never in a million years that Sendoh would believe that he would be one day, facing a situation as complex as this yet… _seemingly_ interesting to him as well.

'I really need to eat first.' Sendoh sighed as both pulled away abruptly- feeling a bit awkward all too sudden for being _touchy_ even though they just seemingly met. "Right." Sendoh started. 'Oh brother- I need some aspirins.' He then looked at the seemingly dazed look of Rukawa- a few sec more and Sendoh decided to smile. "Look, _Ru-ka-wa_ _of_ Shohoku…" Sendoh stated, imitating the latter's way of addressing him for a number of times already. He felt himself chuckling a bit. The pale person seemed to have perked up, feeling comfortable all of a sudden hearing_ his_ name being addressed properly. Sendoh ran a hand on his hair, he suddenly felt weary. 'What the heck?!'

"Let's _eat_ first, okay?" Sendoh said well naturedly. 'Jeesh, Akito-niisan, I wish you didn't have to leave. Bummer.'

This is _day_ one. That fateful day when the _boy_ from Ryonan, met the _girl_ from Shohoku. From the living room, the music from Sendoh's iPod seemed too fond of annoying both of them as it plays…

_If I were a boy, even just for a day_… Rukawa gritted his teeth annoyingly as he heard the first line played. No thanks, _Beyonce_. 'I _am_ a BOY!' Rukawa muttered inwardly.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- OF BELIEVING IN BOYS, BOOBS, AND BASKETBALL**

Two pm. Both were quietly munching some popcorns and cheese sticks that Sendoh made. They were sitting in the living room while the TV turned on but neither paid attention to what's being shown. Sendoh seemed to stare blankly on the screen, eyes constantly darting towards the other side to sneak a peek at his _visitor_. Rukawa was not flinching a bone as he wordlessly as well eat some popcorn on a rather slow motion state. Rukawa paused and stared at a lone corn on his palm. "How'd you made this?" He softly asks. Sendoh was taken aback as he looked across the girl in front of him- her head cast a bit low as long and ebony fringes still obscured her line of vision. Sendoh snorted softly. "The popcorn?" A nod. Sendoh smiled. "I _popped_ them- in the microwave of course." He grinned. 'Sheesh, is there a need to ask?' But really, Sendoh finds it a bit funny and well… _cute_. 'What a naïve girl.'

Rukawa nodded. It's not that he doesn't know_ how_ it's done- it's just that, they have been quiet for the past three hours and its getting into him. He softly sighed and flinched slightly on the couch. "Can I use the bathroom?" Sendoh contemplated at first before nodding. "Sure, it's upstairs…" A pause. "…in _my _room." Rukawa wanted suddenly to hesitate, not wanting to further impose but also needing to go. Sendoh stood up and started walking towards the stairs stopping for a while to look and see the girl standing up as well and moving towards him. Sendoh nonchalantly smiled and up, they both went.

Upstairs, there is a small hall with a few furniture from each side and two rooms. Sendoh walked over to the one on the further edge and opened the door, disappearing as he walked inside. Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks as he came face-to-face yet again in front of a much larger mirror hanging on the wall. Once again, he felt an unknown surging of his emotions- but this time more of hate, and _anger_. He clenched his fist as he bit his lower lip. 'Kso, I'll _find_ you old lady and when I do…' Staring back at him under his fringes, was a lighter and smaller version of _his_ self. "Hey, are you going in or what?" Sendoh broke his reverie, leaning on one side of the wall. Rukawa was surprised a bit but decided to nod as well. He then wordlessly walked over to where Sendoh was and he literally brushed past him since the space was a bit smaller now because the Ryonan Ace was standing on one side. Sendoh took note of the girl under his observant stare and wordlessly as well, followed her inside.

Rukawa stopped when he's standing in the middle and tried to look around but careful enough not to look like he's_ prying_ or anything. He took note of the older guy's simple room- very manly to boot. He suddenly remembers his own room and almost wanted to get out of the house to go home and jumped onto his bed to pour there all of his frustrations. Sendoh has a rather large bed with blue beddings. His walls as well were of blue in colour and on one side a study table can be found. On top of it was a laptop, a speaker, and some books and notebooks carefully aligned on one edge of the table. From another corner there is a cabinet that holds more books and stuff. On top of it were picture frames of probably his family. He has his own walk-in closet, LCD TV, a player, stack of DVDs and his own play station console. On the corner of the bed, there is a guitar though standing on one side. What caught Rukawa's eye though was the two things hanging on the walls- a long, black, steel-made _fishing_ rod. 'He _fishes_?' Over all, and basing from the look of their house- the Sendoh's seemed pretty _above_ average in terms of household living. He inwardly wonders as to what kind of jobs does his parents have. "Do you have a change of clothes?" The voice asks him. Rukawa turned to see Sendoh in front of the washroom- the door opened already and lights on. Rukawa's eyes widened as he forgot! 'Kso, guess I just have to wear these again.' He inwardly smacked his own face. He shook his head. Sendoh sighed and opened his closet then paused as if he's gone nuts. "Look, obviously I don't have any _girl's_ clothes here." He then faced the unflinching lady.

Rukawa clenched his fist. "I am _not_ a girl. I told you, haven't I? It's _me,_ Rukawa Kaede, I'm a _guy_." Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Right, and we haven't _agreed_ on that… yet." Rukawa clacked his tongue. "You don't believe me, then." Sendoh shook his head and chided softly. "On what part of your story do you want me to believe you, anyway?" Rukawa found himself suddenly getting a bit worked up. "That I am a _guy_ and that my name is Rukawa Kaede- and that I am _him_ alright." He gritted his teeth. "And that… that an _old_ hag did this to me and I don't know _why_!" He almost shouted- but his voice, although it sounded mad, its still tad a bit soft. Sendoh puffed out a sighed and scratched his nape. "Do you _believe_ me now…" A pause. Rukawa felt himself shaking suddenly. "Or… do you think I'm nuts and have gone out of my head." He cast his head down- eyes suddenly a bit prickly. 'Life is _unfair_, alright.'

"You think I _made_ this all up… you think I _love_ being in a body I don't even _know_ or own… you think-?!" Rukawa stopped trailing off when a hand patted his head. He almost gasps. Sendoh found himself getting all too tired as well with the constant r_easoning_ and _yakking_ and _nonstop_ indignation of the girl- not quietly the one _giving up_ on the notion that she indeed is a _he_ and has been _cursed_ for some reason. 'Damn, alright… I need a minute.' Sendoh tiredly mused. He reached out and pat her head as if patting a cat. He felt her stiffen a bit. "Look, alright, let's settle this for now- you go ahead and take a shower or anything, ill lend you some clothes- but they're going to be a lot bigger on you." Rukawa slowly nodded and pried away from the large hand that has been on top of his head- it felt heavy on him. He went inside the washroom and locked it. Sendoh then shook his head and opened his cabinet once again to rummage into the smallest clothes he could actually find- when a scream alerted him!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sendoh went in front of the washroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, are you okay there? What happened?!" He knocked the door a few more times. The scream continued followed by expletives. He sweat dropped. "What is _these_?! Why do I have these?! This is disgusting! Fuck these! I don't want these! Get these off me!"

The door opened suddenly and Sendoh gasps in surprised and he abruptly turned around on his back- face flushed and all. "What the heck are you doing?! Put something on!" Sendoh stammered. 'What is wrong with this girl, anyway?!' Sendoh managed to shout back as he has his back on. He smacked his palm on top of his face and shook his head. He can feel his ears burning. Rukawa, with all his animosity engulfing his whole being, opened the door _withou_t any shirt on! He was stupidly pointing on his chest! "What are these?! Why do I have these?! Get this off me, it's disgusting!"

He or rather, _she_ hollered and endlessly wailed in frantic. Sendoh thinks he's going nuts as well but heavily tried to maintain what little composure and sanity he has with him. The day started being insane already alright. "What are _you_ complaining, those are…" Sendoh felt his face flushed. 'Dammit, do I really have to tell her?! Doesn't she know?! I mean, why do I need to tell these _natural_ things to one _silly_ girl?' "…those are _breasts_, mind you. You have them _of course_, alright. Sheesh, you're _a_ girl for Pete's sake. It's only natural-?!"

"It's _not natural, _I don't have them before! I don't like them! Get these off me!" Rukawa yelled in desperate plea, voice sounding in sheer disgust. Sendoh is questioning the heavens as to why on Earth would a girl doesn't want a pair of _breast_ on her. 'This world is sick alright.' He tried to reason with his back on her. "Surely you _had_ them already before!" Sendoh shouted a bit.

"I DON'T!" Rukawa yelled indignantly. Sendoh winced at the holler behind me. "Alright, you don't have them before, but _now_ everything's _different_! You have them now and you _can't_ get them off, sheesh! What the heck were you thinking anyway!?" Sendoh yelled back- a bit irritatingly but not enough to stay angry. Truth is, he wanted to laugh. Yes, wanted to laugh his ass off at the scene before him. He actually felt his lips tugging upward- the girl is obviously _crazy cool_ to be pulling off antics such as these. "And you need a _bra_ for that!" The taller guy added. Silence. Sendoh thought he had calmed her down. His chest is beating fast- he could actually feel his cheeks still flushed- it's not every day that he would be facing a very angry girl who _hates_ herself and body to the core. But looks like he only ignited her fury. "A _bra?!_ What the fuck is_ that_?! I don't_ know_ that! What for?!" Rukawa practically banged his fist on the door now.

"Why are you not facing me, anyway, Sendoh _of_ Ryonan!" He yelled and started walking towards the tall guy. Sendoh shook his head as he stepped towards his bed- his back still on her; he sensed her walking towards him. "Stay _back_\- put something _on_ first if you want to talk, there's a towel there!" Rukawa clacked his tongue and went back to the washroom as he grabbed the towel in anger. "I'm chopping these off, I don't fucking need these, you don't have them as well anyway, why do I have them the least?!"

And that probably did it, Sendoh felt the string to his patience snapped as he turned finally to face the girl. "What's with _chopping_ them off?! Are you nuts?" Sendoh reasoned.

"I don't want them. I. Don't. Need. Them." Rukawa hissed in between his gritted teeth. He already wrapped himself with the towel. "I have _them_\- here, look!" And Sendoh_ raised_ his white shirt on revealing his well-toned _and_ broad chest and his _six-pack_ of abs. "And what do you mean you don't need them? They _are_ there for a _reason_, sheesh!" Rukawa was taken aback at that as _he_ did not know why he suddenly felt his cheeks flushing as well.

"Men have _breasts_ too, just that they don't grow _bigger_." Sendoh shook his head. Rukawa knotted his brows. "You don't have to show me, doaho! I also have _those_ chest before, idiot!" Rukawa goaded as he only seemed to miss his original body more. Sendoh smirked as he was able to catch her blush awhile back. "Right, but you're different now- you have them a bit bigger now and you will need a _bra_ for that." Rukawa cursed. "I don't need a bra! I don't want a bra! I'm a GUY!"

Sendoh wasn't able to help it as he chuckled. "And don't even think of _chopping_ them off- you'll bleed to death and you'll die." Silence. "No more _chance_ of getting your body back." Silence. 'That should put her on _hold_.' Sendoh inwardly congratulate himself.

"Now, get back on the washroom and don't try anything stupid." Sendoh warned her. Rukawa glared. "Do anything stupid?" Sendoh smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, like _hanging_ yourself by using the shower nozzle, because I can see how much you _hate_ that _hot_ body of yours." He chuckled. Rukawa's ears burned. "It's not _hot_ and it's not _mine_! Fuck that! I am a-?!"

"-_boy_! Yeah, yeah, heard of it alright. You're a _guy _alright, you're Rukawa Kaede _of_ Shohoku and you play basketball. Sure thing." Sendoh smirked as he shook his head. 'I need aspirins and fast.'

Rukawa snorted softly and wordlessly went back to the washroom. Sendoh went back on his closet and was able to find his medium sized black shirt back when he was in middle school. 'This'll do- it's not like she has a choice.' He rummaged some more and was glad to see a pair of short pants that's he has outgrown already. Although it may still seem a bit big to her, again she has no choice. He placed the clothes on top of his bed and was about to leave the room when another _scream_ erupted. 'Not _again_!' Sendoh inwardly mused- because the next thing he heard sent him laughing _hard_.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! What the fuck?! Where's my _d**k_! What the heck is this?! I can't _pee_ properly!" And as if sensing the door to open again- Sendoh held steadfastly on the doorknob and pulled it back with his force. He felt the door being tried to be open as Rukawa banged on the other side.

"Oh NO you don't! You're staying _in_ there- I don't need to explain to you _that_ part of the anatomy, Rukawa _of_ Shohoku!" Sendoh hollered back as he held with brute force. Rukawa tried to pull on the other side, but to no avail. "I can't _pee!_" Sendoh chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to _sit_ now when you pee!" He laughed.

"Let me out, you asshole! I just lost a _d**k!_ Fuck, where's my-?! Get this off me!" A wail from the other side can be heard, but Akira held tighter- he found himself chuckling as he shook his head. It was indeed an afternoon to remember because he has never experienced so much insanity before. "Get back to taking a bath! You're not going out until you're done!"

"But it's _gone_! Where'd it go?! What the heck is this?!" Sendoh clutched his sides as he laughed. 'Where'd it go?!' "It probably went to the _police station_, hahaha!"

"Fuck you! I'll kill you as well!" Rukawa snapped back and banged on the door- he felt his face flushed.

"Again, it's _natural_, stay calm Rukawa _of_ Shohoku?" Sendoh laughed as he childishly decided to play along. "Fuck you Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, let me out of here! I bet you don't have _this_! Why do I have this!?'" Sendoh tried his best not to let go of the knob as he found himself chuckling. "Obviously I _don't_ have that! And I aint showing you what I _have_ down here!" A laugh. Rukawa banged on the door annoyed as he felt his ears burned. 'Show me?!'

"DOAHO, I _have_ it as well!" Sendoh laughed some more. "But you don't have it _now_! Hahaha! Chill there and finish your bath already!" He banged the door for a few more times. He gritted his teeth and annoyance and faced his reflection in the mirror. "I'll make you pay old lady. I'll make you pay dearly!" He vowed as he went back to finish his or rather, _her_ bath.

Rukawa sighed as he folded his dirty clothes and put them inside the plastic bag that Sendoh provided him. He sat down wordlessly on one edge of the huge bed and took in the quietness of the room. He felt weird to be wearing clothes that doesn't belong to him- but it's a lot weirder to have a body that does not technically belongs to him. Sendoh even let him have a new pair of unopened boxers- he said that he has outgrown them and is not going to need them anyway. The door opened and in came the tall guy with his hair dishevelled slightly as he towelled them dry. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and some denim pants. Sendoh probably decided to take a bath on the other washroom inside his brother's room while Rukawa was still inside. Rukawa momentarily looked up in between his long fringes and wordlessly stare. Sendoh move inside his room without hesitation and decided to gel his hair- the usual spikes. He looked at the silent girl sitting on his bed, through the mirror. "Are the clothes okay?" He asks while styling his hair. Rukawa shrugged. "They're fine." Rukawa stood up and was about to leave the room when Sendoh noticed her clutching her shorts on one side. "Uh, thought so it's a bit _big_ on you… but they looked nice on you. You're _tall_ probably, that's why."

Rukawa pouted a bit. "I _am_ originally taller than this." Sendoh chuckled. Truth is, the clothes seemed a bit big alright but probably because her physique is that like of a model's, it seems to look _fine_. A bit boyish but she looked nice. Sendoh paused on his hair as Rukawa was made to look. The next thing he knew- Sendoh removed his belt and gave them to _him_! Rukawa's eyes widened as he almost gasps in surprise. "Here, take this- I don't need them anyway." The Ryonan Ace smiled charmingly. Rukawa stared at the belt before getting them from him as _she_ wordlessly fastened it on her shorts. He almost felt his cheeks heat up. 'Sendoh of Ryonan… he _seems_ like a nice guy.' Rukawa inwardly mused. Sendoh grinned and went back to his hair. "Are you sure you don't need them?" Rukawa softly asks with a small pout- eyes looking in between his long fringes. Sendoh shook his head. "Nope, no need." Silence ensued. It was the girl who broke it first. "Looks like you're going someplace." Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, apparently…" Rukawa fidgeted slightly as he finally decided- he took note of the time inside the room and saw 4PM. 'It's late indeed, I've stayed out for far too long, I should head home- but I need to go back to the court.' He suddenly remembers his bike, bag, and ball that he left yesterday because he ran off someplace.

"I… I got to go now… I need to go back to the court- and probably home." He stated in his soft and quiet voice. Sendoh stopped and turned around. "Go back? Where are you going?" Suddenly being curious but not knowing why. He inwardly kick himself for somewhat trying to _stop_ her from leaving. 'What gives Akira? She wants to go home, and her parents must have been worried already.' Akira's eyes soften at the lithe frame in front of him. 'She seemed lost, alright.' Sendoh sighed. Rukawa shrugged. "The court. I… left my things there yesterday." Sendoh paused. "What court?" He inquired. Rukawa sighed and stared. "The court five blocks from here, I guess." Rukawa started for the door, opened it and out he went. Sendoh was left to gape as he hurriedly put on the finishing touch to his hair- he put his small comb behind his pocket and went after his visitor. "Oi, wait up…"

Rukawa was sitting at the foot of the stairs tying his shoes. He knotted his brows. 'Kso, even my shoes feels weird- they're obviously way too big now.' He decided to tie the laces tighter, but somehow the shoes still feels loose. He clacked his tongue and shook his head. 'Don't tell me, I need to buy a new pair of bullshit?' He inwardly cursed. Sendoh walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. Suddenly, there is this great deal of curiosity creeping into him as he heard the word 'court'. Sendoh can feel his chest raced a bit. 'But, can it be true after all?' Could the girl be actually confiding in the _truth_? Sendoh found himself suddenly… wanting to know. He doesn't know why the sudden change of heart- but, surely this so-called 'Rukawa' wouldn't fight that hard and indignantly if _he_ or rather, she was just _bluffing_. On one part of their conversation, she almost looked _dead-end serious_\- and she wanted to ask for help. The question now is, 'Why me?' Sendoh mused. It's not like he doesn't want to help- but still, he's eager to know. If what she was saying was true indeed, wouldn't he be confiding to _his_ team instead? Now, Sendoh was _more_ eager to know because he found himself _offering_ something he hopes, he would not regret. "You said you're from Shohoku, right?" Sendoh prodded. Rukawa paused on his shoe laces as he looked up from in between his fringes. "Right." She curtly replied. Sendoh sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm sort of going there- with my _team_." Rukawa shrugged. "So?" Sendoh chuckled. 'Uh, my bad- it doesn't seem to work on her.'

"I mean, I'll give you a ride to the _court_\- we'll passed by it anyway. I think I might know what court you are referring too. And probably…" He paused. Rukawa stared. Silence ensued. Sendoh heaved a huge sigh and decided to _finally_ speak his mind. "…you could tell me on what _really_ happened last night." A pause. Silence ensued some more. Sendoh did not know why he said that- but, the girl doesn't seem to be bluffing as well either. And Sendoh already felt bad the least because deep inside of him, he _knew_ that he had already judged her since she started talking about curses and _old ladies_, and the whatnots. She remained _constant_ all throughout their conversation and he, while he on the other hand, even tried to just play along and did not even bother to _listen_.

"If I… _tell_ on you, would you…." Rukawa cast down his head on his shoes. "…_believed_ me then?" It was a simple question, really. Not seemingly hard to answer but Sendoh felt like his answer got stuck somewhere between his throat. He almost hated the fact that he'd be sending her his disappointments, but, truly. Could it be even possible to have this kind of _black_ magic to happen? 'Black magic?' Sendoh almost wondered a bit weirdly. Sendoh sighed softly. "I'm sorry but…" He crouched down and met her face-to-face. Rukawa was surprised as she backed his head a little. Sendoh smiled a bit. "I _won't_ promise you anything but…" Rukawa waited. Sendoh snorted softly but he smiled- the genuine kind. "… I'll _listen_."

They seemed to be lock in a staring game for a minute or so until Sendoh decided to break it first. "Look, I _know_ the guy you're referring to- I _know_ Rukawa Kaede." He smiled. "I remember him alright. He's a great player. He's just a freshman but he _will_ be a great player." Rukawa, somewhat found himself… tugging his lips upward- no matter how small they may seem.

"I just want _someone_ to know." The raven-haired told Sendoh. A pause. "And oh, I _am_ Rukawa Kaede- if you _need_ proof, I'll _show_ you later." Rukawa almost said _confidently_ as he sort of found a _way_ for the other to _believe_ him. Sendoh found himself grinning. '_Proof_, eh? I wonder.'

"Yeah, you sort of _looked_ like him alright." He patted her head as she tried to bat her hand away. "C'mon, let's go. I still have a movie to catch." Sendoh said, and they both went of the house.

Sendoh opened the gates and beeped in on his car keys to unlock the door on the car that is parked just outside their house. Rukawa paused momentarily at the navy blue Mitsubishi- Lancer EXI in front of him. 'He has his _own_ car and he _drives_.' He inwardly thought. Sendoh just finished locking the doors to his house and went on the other side of the car. "C'mon, get inside." Rukawa moved like a robot as he stared at his feet- suddenly feeling all too uncomfortable just because his shoes were bigger now. 'Kso.' He cursed. Rukawa opened the door and hopped wordlessly inside. A few minutes more and they're on the road. Both were neither talking. Sendoh found the silence unnerving as he pressed on the radio and suddenly there was some alternative music playing.

_…__I was out the other day and I saw you and your big black car, and I was waving as you're passing coz I know who you are… _

_You had this look that of an angel, it was such a bad disguise, and did you think for a second, I would not realize…_

_(Somewhere In the Middle, Dishwalla) _

They halted into a stop. Sendoh was quietly drumming his fingers on the wheel as he lip-synced on the lyrics- eyes darting forward, and trying to blank his mind. A few seconds more and it was good to go once again. They passed by the fourth block and Akira decided to slow down as if sensing that they're nearing the court. Rukawa suddenly pointed on the far right. "Right there…" Truth is, he wanted very much to hop outside as he too, felt the sudden racing of his chest. The car made a slow turn to the right sending a few chills to Rukawa's spine. He suddenly found himself remembering all of yesterday's event. He clenched his fist in anticipation. The car moved in slowly and parked on one side. Sendoh pulled on the handbrake and switched off the engine. He then looked at his side to see her looking through the tinted glass. Sendoh pressed on the button and Rukawa suddenly perked up when the lock to his door opened. Sendoh shrugged. "You could go out." She nodded. They both hopped down from the vehicle and slowly went inside the quiet and seemingly deserted court. Rukawa gathered his composure as he felt his nerves wracking some more- truth is he was feeling a bit nervous, he didn't know what to do when the old lady suddenly shows up. 'Well, I would very much like it is _she_ shows up, I'll pummel her to pieces!' He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He went inside and took note of the empty and almost gloomy court-with Sendoh trailing behind. Rukawa took note of the fallen dry leaves from all over the place- a small puddle of water near the bench and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw his bag, his bike, and his ball still _there_! He felt a leap of _joy_ as his things seemed to remain intact. Sendoh was alerted when she suddenly sped off at the bench. He followed her as well with almost eager steps- and stopped midway. Sendoh felt the thumping of his chest beating more wildly now. 'Oh shit… could it be?' Suddenly, Sendoh felt _nervous_ as well. Could _she_ be telling the truth?

Rukawa crouched down and rummaged at his bag to check if anything's missing- well, looks like everything remained intact- his empty tumbler, his extra towel and shirt, a new pair of socks, a few school papers, his coin purse… He momentarily looked and stared inside his bag as if he's seeing it for the first time. He then looked at the bike that's been on one corner. He tried to lift his own bike- suddenly feeling it a bit heavy for him. 'Turned into a girl, and the bike seems suddenly big and heavy. Ch!'

Rukawa went back on his bag, as if suddenly remembering what he _told_ Sendoh a while back about the _proofs_ he will be showing. He got _something_ from inside his bag and held onto it as if his life depended on it. He opened his palm and felt another pang of anger as he saw a pair of eyes staring back at _him_\- his very own _photo_, his school ID! 'I am going to get _me_ back.' He felt his fist clenched. Rukawa slowly zipped his bag and walked towards at Sendoh who seemed to be starting to _get_ a hang of things. Sendoh clutched at his car keys tightly as he sees a lace dangling on her hand. He involuntarily gulped. He feels like he's going to get probably the next _surprise_ of his life. He clutched tighter at his keys. 'Could it be? Is it even, possible? But how? But why?' Rukawa stopped when he was a good arm's length away. He slowly lift his right arm. Sendoh gulped as he stared down at the closed pale hand-suddenly not wanting to see what's _inside_ her hand. Rukawa slowly opened his hand. Sendoh's eyes widened.

"Sendoh _of_ Ryonan…" A pause. "You asked me if we have _met_ before…." But Sendoh's stare seemed to be glued on that particular _photo_ on the ID card that seemed to be staring back as well with him as he was taken aback from three months ago. Three months since Shohoku came in their school and had a practice game with, as proposed by his coach. There he was, that seemingly brat and unfeeling freshman that boldly faced him with all the guts he could muster. He actually _felt_ happy that time- for the first time, he found a worthy opponent on court. And not just a _worthy_ one- for the fox-eyed rookie of Shohoku seemed to make him _play_ in a way a game should be. Sendoh later on found his name to be…

"…and I say, _we_ had. For I am _him_." Silence. The wind suddenly blew by sending the leaves on the ground to dance with it. Rukawa's long and silky hair swayed on one side and Sendoh couldn't have been more surprised as he found his lips parting slightly. Her fringes blew from one side revealing that cerulean blue _fox-eyed_ eyes that he too, has been staring for quite some time at the ID before him. Rukawa stared back- his eyes holding almost nothing at all. But it was _sullen_. He was feeling sullen for having this fate befell upon him. Sendoh was silent, he had his head cast down. Not knowing what to say suddenly- no, scratch that- he actually has tons of questions but he doesn't seem to know how to start. They stood like that for fifteen good minutes. Rukawa fidgeted first, alerting Sendoh. He decided to walk towards the far right- and found his orange ball. Sendoh's eyes were following her- or _him_, he suddenly thought. He was only taken aback when Rukawa dribbled the ball once. Rukawa too seemed surprised as he felt that his _skills_ seemed to remain. And as if wanting to be sure- he dribbled the ball more fervently this time- it still feels okay and _right_. He gulped- and decided to run while dribbling. Sendoh gaped- he saw _her_ running as if she was _indeed_ that freshman boy from Shohoku. And what probably send him chills is when Rukawa dribbled in between _her_ leaner legs and fire a fade away. The ball went in. Sendoh was left to gape. 'I… I've seen this before… It really is… _him_. I… but….how come?'

Rukawa took note that unlike before, he has to exert a few good efforts on jumping and force- the height reduction did him. But his skills and accuracy on court seemed fine still. He caught the ball on one hand and dribbled it as if its natural- but he felt glad. He found his lips tugging upward as the one thing he thought he only _had_... remained with _him_. And he thought of not letting it go. Sendoh felt something when he saw her _tugged_ his lips upward.

"Ru… Rukawa-kun."

The aforementioned name stopped dribbling as he seemed surprised at the sudden _way_ his name was called. He looked up- lips parted slightly. Sendoh sighed as he looked down for a bit before looking up as well and he _smiled_. Once more, the soft breeze of summer afternoon blew by as fluffy clouds of white clouds float across the blue, blue sky.

"I _believe_ you and… I _think_ I want to help you." A smile. He stepped towards the rookie and stopped when they were a few spaces apart. Sendoh grinned. "By the way, I'm Sendoh Akira of Ryonan. Nice to see you _again_, it's been three months." He extended his hand- remembering the same way he did to _him_ months when _they_ first met, Sendoh remembered Rukawa simply tapped his hand away and turned, frowning like a sore loser. He chuckled at the thought. 'You're too naïve then.'

And it that sunny afternoon, Rukawa probably smiled his second small smile as he nodded. "Rukawa Kaede. Shohoku." But this time, he _clasps_ his hand into _Sendoh's_. A pause. The next statement sent Sendoh laughing his head off.

"One on one? _Boobs_ and all?" Rukawa smirked beneath his long fringes. Sendoh chuckled as he put his other hand on his mouth- shoulders shaking as mirth of laughter escaped him. "Don't _blame_ me if I accidentally _brushed_ on them." Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted. "I'll call it _foul_, then."

Sendoh laughed a bit more and grinned. "Right, so… before we could actually get you back- you owe me a _full_ detailed story!" Rukawa snorted. "Believe me, it's the_ worst_."

Sendoh grinned. "Try me then."

And in that sunny afternoon, as the cool air sent more dry leaves rustling and dancing on the ground, as fluffy, and white clouds slowly moved along across that blue, blue sky, and as a few birds flew and chirped by, two persons sat on a nearby bench, the other _talking_ while the other _listens_, and probably the story would be the craziest and_ most_ mundane plot he would ever hear, but Sendoh _knew_ at the end of the day, he still found himself _believing_.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hello! I cant believed I uploaded the third chapter! I wasn't really supposed to yet, but the constant private messages and 'update soon, update soon' got me. Hahaha. Well, the truth is, I haven't written Chapter 14 of 'When In Osaka' yet that is why, I decided to just ****_compensate_**** on this other fic of mine, though. Um, compare to the Osaka fic, I am still very much a bit undecided on this plot- I honestly don't have a clear ending to this, so any suggestions from you dear readers is highly appreciated as well. Please do share some bits and pieces of your ideas, I badly need them for this fic, I guess. Hahaha! Well, here's the third instalment. I'm not sure if this'll be a good one, but I hope you'd find it a ****_fun_**** read nonetheless. Thanks so much, as always… ****_reviews, and comments_**** brightens up an author's day. (or night?) ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- MEETING KD**

Rukawa flopped down his body on his bed, burying his face on his pillow. It was already 5pm when he reached his home. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the quiet surrounding of his own house. The good thing is that- he lives alone. He's been living alone since he was ten; his parent's works overseas and they seldom go home. They either just send him lump sum amount of money for everyday needs, tuition, and monthly fees. Although Rukawa has a grandmother who lives in the same town as he; he would visit her once or twice a month just to see if she's doing fine. But looks like, he won't be seeing her for now because of _his_ current situation. He momentarily closed his eyes and remembered what had happen a while back. He was able to do it. He was able to _tell_ Sendoh everything. It was such a feat to actually get a person he barely knew to _believe_ and listen to him, lest, help him even. 'Sendoh's a weird guy.' He inwardly mused. 'But he's _nice_.' Rukawa added in his thoughts- remembering how he has been generously taken into the household, prepared food for, and… he sighed. 'Ugh, I'm even wearing _his_ clothes.' He almost winced at the thought. He flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. After telling the older guy everything, he even offered him a ride home but Rukawa knew better than to further impose. He declined the offer and told him that he's just going to ride the bike home. It is still a bit far but he's persistent, and so Sendoh was left no choice but to go straight to where he's supposed to go.

**_Flashback_**

Sendoh wordlessly looked at the empty court as a soft wind blew by. After hearing the whole thing- he was speechless. Truth is, it was an _unbelievable_ plot to bluff but the way Rukawa narrated the events- seems like he wasn't really joking at all. And he almost felt sorry for his younger rival from a distant school. "That is the coolest story, I've ever heard." He stated and smiled. Rukawa glared, not liking his statement obviously. Sendoh chuckled softly. "Kidding, it is _scary_." Sendoh then shrugged. He ran a hand on his hair and sighed once more- he instinctively looked at his watch and clacked his tongue. Truth is, he doesn't know what he will do if _that_ happens to him. 'In any way, I don't think I look _good_ as a girl either- unlike _him_. Sheesh.' "So what do you _plan_ on doing now?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa shrugged. "Find her." Sendoh prodded further. "But where? And _how_?" Rukawa puffed out a sigh sending a few of his fringes flying up. "Anywhere." Sendoh shook his head. "I don't think that's gonna work. I mean, surely she must have _told_ you something…" A pause. Sendoh continued. "You know… _something_ you _need_ to do or perhaps, accomplished in order for you to revert back?" Sendoh somehow managed to think of these thoughts despite being shaken by Rukawa's plot as well. And as if on instinct, Rukawa suddenly remembered _her_ voice before it disappeared out of nowhere- that eerie and annoying voice…

_"__Zaahhh-you can ran, but you can never hide, you and your selfish ways, enjoy the ride. Now it's your turn to know what it feels like to be one of them…Zaaahhhahah! I doubt if you can find someone who will like you despite your ethereal looks, unless you do, you will remain as a girl zzzaaahhahaha…" _

'Find _someone_ who will _like _me…? But where? How? And… _who_ will like me anyway?' Rukawa seemed to have spaced out for a few sec. He wanted to ask Sendoh- the words have been confusing him because the only thing he wanted now was to find her and make her undo this curse. 'She might just be lurking around.' Rukawa believed that he will still be meeting _her_ soon… 'And once I get to see granny, I'll make you pay and with interest!' He gritted his teeth in annoyance and went bug eyed. Rukawa opened his mouth to speak- but decided not to speak further. He looked at his right to see Sendoh staring back at him- an obvious space between them. "You need to go." Rukawa stated in his monotone and girly voice. Sendoh nodded softly. "Yeah, I supposed I should already…" Sendoh stood up slowly and was about to turn when he stopped. "Hey look, I'm about to go to Shohoku district anyway…" Rukawa looked up. Sendoh smiled. "There's a new _mall_ there- it's pretty big and we just want to check it out. I could give you a ride." Silence. Rukawa shook his head. "Heard of it…" He too, stood up and went to pick up his bike. "Thanks but, I'll be cycling home." Sendoh remained unmoving- his eyes only following the lithe form of Rukawa. "Are you sure? I mean, it's really okay." Rukawa shook his head and started to hop on top of his bike, suddenly noticing his bike to be a bit higher than before because of his current height- but he was still able to balance perfectly. Rukawa stepped on the pedal slowly as if trying to test the bike- he wobbled a bit because of the weight adjustment he had to find for a few sec and in no time, he was able to cycle around the court in ease. Sendoh looked as she continued to slowly cycle around him. "Go on, I'll be fine." Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh nodded- but his eyes tells him otherwise somehow. "Okay, I'll be going now- it's good to see you again…"

Rukawa kept silent as he pedalled slowly within the court- he seems to be contemplating deeply. Sendoh cannot blame him- the situation is truly something _unearthly_ and he could only wonder as to how _strong_ Rukawa seemed to be for not almost looking like it _bothered _him. Sendoh looked at her for one last time before deciding to exit the court. He approached his car and pressed on the keys- the locks gave way. Sendoh stepped inside and started the engine when a tap on his window ensued. He opened the window and saw Rukawa outside on top of his bike- peering beneath his fringes. Sendoh took note of her cerulean irises once more and how blue they really were against her pale skin, her pinkish lips, and her jet black hair. Akira almost felt _something_ weird like… staring at someone _ethereal_ or what. But he kept his impending thoughts at bay.

"Changed your mind?" He smiled. Rukawa shook his head. "Thanks for listening and…" Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh softly snorted and put his hands on the wheel. "It's nothing… and _yes_, I won't tell on anyone." The Ryonan Ace continued. Rukawa sighed softly and nodded his farewell. He started pedalling on the other side of the road when Sendoh called him from the window.

"Hey, go _straight_ home and- _you_ need a change of clothes, like _skirts_ and dresses." He grinned. Rukawa simply looked back and rolled his eyes. "Idiot." And Sendoh can only managed to laugh softly. The two parted ways.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Care to explain why you made us wait for one hour full?" Koshino berated as he banged on the door a tad bit loudly in front. From behind, Uekusa and Hikoichi simply sat back in silence. Hikoichi greeted him exuberantly despite him being late, while Koshino simply scowled his face. "Hey watch the door, Kosh!" Sendoh reminded him and clacked his tongue. But Koshino remained annoyed. "Yeah right, I thought we've grown roots and leaves and bore fruits on that spot! Its 530 pm already Sendoh and I've been standing there since 430!" From behind, Hikoichi managed to butt in. "I don't mind Sendoh-san!" He smiled and Uekusa simply nodded as well. From the rear mirror, Sendoh simply grinned back and chuckled. "Shut up, Hikoichi- well, I mind, okay!" Hikoichi shuddered and shut his trap instantly.

"Alright, I'm sorry- I got stuck somewhere. Well, we're all here now- what time is the movie?" Sendoh tried to cut off the impending sermon. Hikoichi looked at his phone and stated cheerily. "Next time is 630 pm! We still have one hour left."

"That's great, we could eat early dinner first or stroll around, and so which is better?" Uekusa suggested. Sendoh simply shrugged as his eyes were glued on the road. "You guys choose, anything is fine by me." Koshino snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. "I suggest we eat first, since I'm famished already." Everybody seemed to agree with their hot-headed teammate- the next few minutes were spent in a regular chat but mostly between Hikoichi aand Uekusa from the back. Koshino looked at his left to sneek a peak at Sendoh. He feels that something's way off.

"Oi, what _are_ you thinking?" Koshino prodded. The car halted to a stop and as Sendoh stepped on the brakes, he sighed. He then turned to ask Hikoichi. "Hey Hikoichi, remember our practice game with Shohoku three months ago?" Hikoichi nodded. "Oh yes, I do, senpai, what about it?" Sendoh smiled. "Do you have any info with regards to _Rukawa_ Kaede?" Koshino gaped and Uekusa too, was a bit surprised. Hikoichi grinned and rummaged into his bag to get his trusty notebook and pen. "Like what?! What for?" Koshino seemed unsure. Why would Sendoh want an info- it's the first time their Ace sought after Hikochi's nosy skills. "You mean that freshman brat who guarded you?" Koshino exclaimed. Sendoh nodded. "_She's_ not a brat, Kosh." Kosh and the others tilted their heads. Sendoh paused and inwardly banged his head on the wall. 'Shit!' "I mean, _he's_ not a brat!" Sendoh sighed and almost thought he gave out a tiny information somewhere.

"Oh really, how'd you know? Are you friends with him?" Koshino squinted his eyes. "Because to me, he looks pretty conceited."

'Pretty, _but_ not conceited.' Sendoh almost gasps at his own train of thoughts. "No we're not but… I _plan_ to make friends with him." Sendoh grinned. From behind Hikoichi laughed and scribbled something. "Sugoi, that's wonderful Sendoh-san, we really have to make our friends close, and our _enemies_ closer!" Uekusa simply laughed softly. Sendoh rolled his eyes. 'Ugh, that's not what I intend, anyway.' Koshino twitched his lips. "So, have you gone nuts? Like why would you want to befriend him? He seems the unfriendly type…" The traffic light signalled green and Sendoh simply chuckled softly as he put down on the handbrake and stepped on the gas. "Nothing… I just want to befriend him." Sendoh smiled. Koshino rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, as if he _knew_ of your existence." Sendoh laughed as he made a left turn and that is where they all saw the big shopping mall. And by the looks of it, there are lots of cars waiting in queue to the parking area, Sendoh decided to follow suit. "He _knows_ me, Kosh. I assure you." Koshino went bug-eyed. "I'm Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, am I not?" And Sendoh could only grin knowingly.

"Why, is there a Sendoh _of _Shohoku, senpai?" Hikoichi dumbly asks. Sighs of deject followed suit as the three could only shook their heads exasperatedly.

They walked in along the big and wide mall- it was a Friday night and the four boys decided to have their tickets first before deciding to eat dinner at a ramen restaurant. "I'll mail you the info later, senpai!" Hikoichi said. Sendoh nodded as he munch in on his tempura. He suddenly wonders as to _what_ she is doing now. He took note of the time and saw 615 PM. The four guys ate while constantly talking about the most mundane things there is, with Koshino reminding them of the time if they want to have a good start on the movie.

Rukawa lazily slouched on his bed as he absent-mindedly looked at the TV screen. It was past six pm already and truth is, he suddenly feels bored. For the first time, he _feels_ bored. And he doesn't even want to play basketball. He honestly wanted to go out and _find_ the old lady that did this to him- upon arriving, he rested for a bit and started searching on the internet for all the possible information he could find. It's a bid dreadful because he started searching Google using the words _talisman_, _black magic, curse, evil spirits, witches, deity- etc_. His head throbbed as he endlessly read on each of them but not being able to find one single clue. He clacked his tongue in disgust and shut his laptop off. He is once again slouching on his bed- head against the wall- eyes looking blank. And once again, the voice of the old lady rung into him and that is where it hit him. "Get _someone_ to like me." He stated softly. He sweat drop. "Like a date?" He slumped his head in forlorn and scratched his itching hair. He looked at his long locks and stared back at the mirror that is across his bed. There, he saw a pale, tall, slender, and… well, _good-looking_ fifteen year old girl. "You are _not_ me." He stated coldly, his eyes peering beneath his long fringes. Rukawa suddenly decided to stand up and decided to get out of the house as he suddenly remembered something Sendoh told him awhile back. 'Cut my fringes.' He inwardly mused. Rukawa hopped off the bed and opened his closet- he rummaged into his stacks of shoeboxes and opened a few of them in hopes of finding that one pair of _Chucks_ that's a tad bit smaller in size compared to his other basketball shoes. He saw his pair of sneakers in red and wore them, still a bit big but it fits much better than his own basketball shoes. He stomped his feet on the floor as if checking his shoes and closed his closet. He fished for his wallet, house keys, and celphone that's been lying on top of the table and headed out.

'I need to go to the _barber_ shop.' And Rukawa trotted his blissful way into the streets of Shohoku district at 630 in the evening. The soft lights of lampposts illuminated the side streets of Shohoku district as Rukawa walked nonchalantly and with almost no care. It was the district that has rows and rows of random boutique shops, food stalls, and various electronic arcades and confectionary shops. As he seemingly walked, he remained oblivious to a few constant stares being thrown at him. Rukawa did not paid any attention as he heard a few catcalls from some random guys at the side. He clenched his fist, almost readying himself for a head on fist fight if ever they decide to try something funny, but it seems that his or rather _her_ height for a 'girl' is also not something to be reckoned with as _she_ stands a good 180 cm. Rukawa turned left at the sight of that familiar red, blue, and white, barber pole that keeps twirling around as if dizzying his blue orbs. He decided to enter the shop, unminding the surprise stares of the _men_ inside it. He sat down- more like, flopped down comfortably on one chair and waited. The guys inside looked as if it's their first time seeing a tall, pale, long-haired, slim, and good-looking specie of Eve. A fat and bald-looking guys approached her with a frown, he seems to be the owner of the shop. Rukawa took note of the approach and tilted his head to one side- eyes obviously being obscured by his fringes. He pointed at his bangs and slightly pouted. The next statement earned him a few chuckles from the usual patrons. "Cut. Fringes. Just above the brows. Trim the back." He muttered softly- blaming his vocal chords that has turned probably a pitch higher than his usual monotone voice. He missed his own voice. The owner shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me, _miss_. This aint a _salon_. We don't do _girls_ here. You may leave now." He rather said a bit calmly but sternly as if trying to impose authority. Rukawa frowned. 'What the heck? I just wanted my fringes cut.' He pointed at his fringes again. "What salon? It's just a cut. No need for salon." He insisted. But the owner simply swung his chair to his surprised! Rukawa grabbed the arms of the chair but the old man was keen on making _him_ leave. He was pushed out of the barber shop! Rukawa dusted himself up and frowned. He glared at the old man inside the shop as he flipped the 'open' signage to _"close"_. Rukawa clacked his tongue and scratched his hair in disgust and annoyance. There are no more barber shops and salons in the area- the _mall_ is his last chance. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and jogged to where the new mall is. 'I hate this body, alright!'

It was 635 pm already and Sendoh and his teammates were already jogging their merry way to the movie house. "I told you guys to hurry!" Koshino snapped. "But it's just passed five minutes!" Hikoichi muttered. Koshino stills scowled as the strutted the mall with big steps with a few people looking at them- more like at one particular, good-looking, tall, and spiky-haired player who has that disarming smile that sends a few girls giggling at the sides. Sendoh snorted and shook his head as he wordlessly looked ahead to his rushing teammates. A few minutes more and they're already inside the dim-lit cinema. "Uh, guys, why is it so dark here?" Hikoichi muttered as they strut with careful steps upstairs. Koshino growled. Uekusa chuckled. "If you want light, you could go outside and wait for us, you dimwit." Koshino berated and Sendoh could only chuckle in response. "Sheesh, quit it guys, lets hover on the vacant seats already." And in a few more sec, four boys can be found sitting quietly as the movie started rolling. "Who's John Wick again?" Koshino gritted his teeth upon hearing Hikoichi muttered again. "It's your _uncle_ from Osaka, Hikoichi." Sendoh butted in softly, then he snickered. Uekusa and Koshino paused- then laughed. Hikoichi scratched his head. "But my uncle's name is Taro-san, Sendoh-senpai." All three laughed some more and halted to a stop when popcorns from the back started flying in at them. "Quiet you tall bastards!" All four sank deeper into their seats as they snickered softly.

Rukawa entered the fab mall and sauntered his eyes all over the place. It was big indeed, there are lots of people milling around and looks like the mall is not going to be closing anytime soon. The escalators looked grand as well as the high-rise ceiling. The air-conditioning system sends chill to everyone and the scent of newly furnished floors, walls, carpets, and shops greeted everyone in such a manner. He walked and let his eyes wander for a bit. He almost felt hunger seeping into him as the aroma of bread, coffee, and other viands crept their way into his nostrils. Rukawa felt his stomach growl- he pouted. 'I'm hungry.' He softly muttered. He walked with slow steps and saw almost an endless line of designer boutique shops and random stalls in the middle. He occasionally stopped to peer into some shops and had some weird gazes thrown at him every time he would attempt to try on something quite the opposite of _what_ he is as of the moment. He found himself entering a random shop- _Topshop_ to be exact. One random salesman greeted him and bowed. Rukawa ignored him and walked randomly amidst the different styles and colours that has been draped stylishly on tables. "Irashai, good evening _Miss_, looking something for _him_ perhaps?" The young man greeted- but he paused as he was made to look at the tall _and_ stunning lady. He felt himself flush. 'So pretty…' Rukawa felt his brows knotted and looked down at the guy that's been looking at _him_ rather weirdly and with almost heart-shaped eyes. "For _me_." He stated calmly. "Eh?" The salesman scratched his head and chuckled softly. "Well, we do have _smaller_ sizes of men's clothes, would you like to try on them?" The guy shook his head inwardly and sighed. 'And here I thought _she's_ the girly type, looks like she isn't. What a waste!' And he showed _her_ a few shirts that are rather small and would fit him in his state. Rukawa scrutinizing-ly eyed the shirt and sweat drop when he saw the tag price. 'Naani?!Just a freaking plain shirt and it costs around 5000¥!' He went bug eyed and immediately dropped the red shirt. "5000¥? For a freaking red, plain shirt? Are you kidding me?" He rather said in his monotone voice. The guy gulped but blushed as well. "B-but, this is a designer brand, _miss_. Surely your _boyfriend_ would love to-?!" But he was cut. "-For _me_. I want a shirt, for me." Rukawa muttered. 'What boyfriend? I _am_ a guy!' The guy tried to stop him but Rukawa hurried out of the shop. Looks like someone pretty is quite a haggler too, alright. Rukawa wordlessly strutted his feet to where it would lead him and after twenty minutes more of walking and not seemingly able to know what is it that he truly wants, stopped to a random bench nearby to seat back and rest. He sighed almost dejectedly and crossed his long and lean legs, earning a few onlookers from around- he didn't mind them a bit. He puffed out some air sending his fringes flying up and that is where his blue orbs widened. In front of him and in big, bold, letters, the words _Tokyo Cut International Salon- For Him &amp; Her_ stood proudly. Rukawa stood up and walked liked a soldier towards the premiere salon. 'At lasssstt!' He inwardly screamed. Screamed? It doesn't seem liked him, but he did screamed… albeit, _inwardly_. He pushed the door open to the delightful faces of guys, girls… and _gays_.

"Hello~ Welcome, pretty!"

"Come inside, sweet chick!"

"Wow, what would you like to be done? Some curls? Colours? Harharhar…" They all seem friendly and cheerful as they endlessly laughed feigning timidly in their approach. Rukawa walked at the counter and instantly someone _caressed_ her long tresses- he was made to look and almost glared. "I loooveed your locks girl, they're soft, black, and natural… a little colour would make you looked more…" A pause. Then she smiled. "Stunningly attractive!" They all agreed and cheered. "Yeah, that would be more perfect!"

"Let's make her blonde!"

"No, auburn, make her auburn!"

"Chestnut is hot girl, its summer!"

"Let's get you a Brazilian blowout! It'll make your hair shine more!"

Cheers erupted. Obviously, the gays and girls thought it was a superb idea.

Rukawa felt like throwing up- he partly opened his lips but no words came up. He felt like his temples have been throbbing with the nonstop chatters and laughter from around him. He wanted to get out and dumped the idea already of wanting to get his fringes cut. He hated the fact that there are about five people inside talking simultaneously and all amounting in about probably 200 words per minute! He inwardly groaned at his thought and gritted his teeth. He shook his head and was ready to leave when a loud voice halted him. He turned and saw apparently a very blond lady in her mid-forties. She is obviously voluptuous in shape and has that no-nonsense look in her sharp eyes. She is wearing a dark-rimmed glasses that speaks of 'bitch' and a very red lipstick marring her thin lips. Rukawa stared- more like, glared. Just then, the lady laughed- hands on her hips which send the rest laughing as well. Rukawa sweat drop. 'What the heck is this place, again?'

"I am the manager of this salon, and the way I see it, you want to look _glam_." She paused and looked at her from head to foot. Rukawa snorted. "I want to look like a _man_\- and _be_ a man." Silence- then they all laughed. Rukawa sweat drop. 'What's wrong with wanting to be _me_ anyway?' She grinned. "You are a very pretty lady indeed but it seems like you don't know how to use your 'appeal' to attract men! Harharhar!" She laughed as if a laughing _witch_. Rukawa frowned, obviously getting annoyed as minutes ticked by. 'What the heck, I don't need to attract _men!'_ Then he paused; suddenly remembering what the old hag told him yesterday. He almost gasps. 'Wait a minute, I guess I _do_ need to attract men?!' Rukawa seemed a lot more confused now, he absent-mindedly scratched his head and using his slight un-decisiveness, he just found himself being pushed onto a chair and with quick and swift motion, the sound of snips and snaps coming from expert hands of one gay worked its way to cut his stubborn and long fringes. Rukawa almost held on the armchair for dear life as little by little, his _eyes_ were finally being revealed. He gulped involuntarily- a few more snips at the back and voila! In ten minutes, Rukawa was left dumbfounded to stare at the mirror and saw a _girl_ staring back at him in utmost surprise. There he saw _her_ image- his very own, blue fox-eyed irises, his usual devilish brows, his thick set of eyelashes, his pale, pale, skin, and slightly pinkish lips. Rukawa felt his chest race. 'Am I… really this… _good-looking_?' He paused in his thoughts and went bug-eyed. He puked. 'Ugh, stop saying these disgusting words, Rukawa Kaede.' Silence. Rukawa's eyes widened as five people loomed in behind _her_ back. More silence. Rukawa can feel his chase racing. 'Uh, what now?'

"Suuutteekkiii!" And they all screamed in his back. Rukawa fell off the chair. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that scream right behind his ears! The manager laughed as if she has done something wonderful indeed. She cackled her deep and bitchy laugh as she spun around her salon. "Beautiful! You are now ready to face the world of _men_ and have women envying you to the core, all thanks to our super class salon! Harharhar!" Everyone nodded and seemed to agree. Rukawa could only sweatdrop. 'Bunch of weirdos.' Rukawa stood up from the seat and was about to go to the counter when he was pulled back _by_ the hair! He glared to see who has the nerve to do that and seeing that it was the _gay_ who trimmed his fringes, he readied his fist to give him a knuckle punch- but Rukawa's eyes widened as the _gay_ just fished out a small ribbon from his pocket and in no time, he felt his hair being pulled _up_ in a ponytail! "Taadaa~ lovely, lovely you!" He grinned, eyes gleaming as he clasps his hands together. Rukawa stared back at the mirror- he was now more stunned to see _himself_ looking a tad bit better than he was before; the trim really did him well as he was now able to see better and his long locks were stylishly ponytailed from the back. Still, one thing remained despite _her_ looks- he needs to find the old lady and make her pay! Rukawa curtly nodded and fished out for a thousand yen before getting out of the salon. Upon stepping out, he has already garnered a few good onlookers who catcalled him. One guy seemed too confident as he approached _him_.

"Hey there beauty, looking great, can I get your mail?" He grinned- trying to look cool. Rukawa simply snorted and turned away. "Move, doahou." He spoke rather harshly. The guy was a bit stunned by the cold attitude as he instantly found himself giving her way. 'Yikes, and I thought she looked sweet!' For twenty minutes more, Rukawa walked and _walked_ inside the mall with no particular place in mind- determined to finally take a good walk home, he momentarily looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 830 PM already. 'I'm hungry.' He dejectedly thought like a kid. He frowned, realizing that it took him more than an hour or so, just to have his fringes cut. He was about to go down the escalator when a wide banner caught his eye. _OPENING SALE 50% ON ALL ITEMS!_ Well, looks like someone is a fan of discounts as well alright, and Rukawa instinctively found his feet strutting towards the mall's department store. Somehow, he found his lips tugging slightly upwards. 'Boxers and briefs… here I come~!' He inwardly chanted to himself.

830 PM. The movie ended and Sendoh and friends were now getting out of the movie house. "Wow, that was some movie, I liked it!" Hikoichi chattered. Uekusa nodded. "Yeah, me too." Koshino simply snorted and nodded as well- but he liked the movie too. He looked at Sendoh who was simply looking ahead as they walked. "Did you like the movie, Sendoh?" Sendoh looked at Koshino and nodded. "Yeah, it was good." He paused. "I liked _his_ cars. It was _wicked_ indeed." Then all three snickered. "Well, I like the dog he got at the end of the movie!" Hikoichi grinned. Uekusa simply chuckled. Koshino shrugged. "So, do we eat dinner here or, what?" He asks. Sendoh scanned his eyes around while shrugging. "You guys decide, anything goes for me." Koshino twitched his lips. "It's always the same for you, Sendoh- anything goes is your favourite agenda, anyway." Uekusa and Hikoichi simply chuckled. Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I was just saying the truth, Kosh." He grinned then shook his head. Just then, Sendoh heard his phone ringing- he fished for it in his pocket and answered nonchalantly without even bothering to look who called in- he felt his smile faltered a bit. "Yes?" He said cheerily.

"Aki~ra, it's me! Where are you? Can we meet up? Like, _now_?!" Sendoh's mouth opened- then closed again. 'Uh-oh.' He clacked his tongue. "I… well, I'm at a place- outside." He grinned. 'Damn.' Koshino squinted his eyes. "Oi, who's that?" Sendoh looked at him- eyes seeking for _help_ or an excuse- _anything_. He mouthed '_it's her!'_ to which Koshino got and the smaller guard could only smirked and snickered in response. Sendoh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uh, _Kate_, yes… I'm outside." A pause. Sendoh nodded. "Yes… I'm not at home." A pause. "With friends…" A pause. Sendoh furrowed his brows and scratched his cheek. "I'm not sure…" He looked around and was now scratching his head. "Uh, _mall_\- the new one… yes." Sendoh paused for a while, then his eyes widened. "NOW? Here? You are _here_ as well?!" 'Damn it.' Just his luck to be known by this girl. Sendoh sighed. "No, we're scheduled to go out some more…" He removed the phone to his ears and looked at his teammates. "Right guys? We're going out tonight, right? Drink? Party? Booze?" Sendoh nodded. All three simply looked back at him as if he's gone nuts. Koshino then, laughed. "Oh we're going out? Thought we're done with the movie?!" Sendoh gritted his teeth in annoyance. _"Akira, I'm about to go the movie house, you're there, right?"_ Kate said on the other line. Sendoh ran his fingers on top of his spikes and glared at Kosh who was laughing insanely. "No, I'm not here anymore…" Sendoh started walking someplace else, lest, Kate saw him. From his back, he heard the three called unto him to wait up but Sendoh walked at a faster pace, decided not to be meeting _her_ for some unknown reasons. The girl is so clingy it suffocates him. 'Kate you _are _beautiful and nice but… it's just a _no_ for me, why can't you understand that?' He inwardly stated.

Kate, 18 years of age, a senior from Ryonan High, cheerleader, and a socialite; meaning she is a person who has a reputation in upper class society for spending a significant amount of time participating in social activities such as parties, charity, fundraisers, and other fashionable events; as well as entertaining guests and being entertained by others of similar upper-class social standing. She's the 'it' girl from Ryonan High and as what she believes, the 'it' girl could only deserve the 'it' guy from his school- and that guy is no other than Sendoh Akira. Kate, with her pretty looks, hazel-nut irises and brown tresses, stands a good 175 cm against Sendoh's 190 cm. Many boys from their school tried to woo here but to no avail. Ever since Sendoh attended Ryonan high in his first year, Kate has eyed him in a way that no other girl comes close. 'He's mine and no one else!' Although being popular as well in school but not as extremely popular like Sendoh, Kate has her reputation of being a bit bitchy especially with most _girls_ trying to surround themselves at her object of affection. Kate is very much able to do as she pleases (well, almost) because just so happens as well that she came from a very influential family- she has two brothers who works in the Japan Navy and just so happens as well that his father is a very successful businessman in Japan as well in New York. Her mother is a simple housewife who enjoys the luxury of living and Kate is simply the only girl in a brood of three that is why she is used to having all the attention by herself. And back on the scene, Kate can be scene tapping her foot impatiently as she knotted her fine brows while looking at the phone. She has called Sendoh Akira in hopes of meeting up with him and going on a _date_ that night but ten minutes of talking to him, he hasn't called back. Kate decided to just find him in the mall. "Where could you be?" Kate instinctively got up from the nearby bench and was keen on heading out the department store. She hates department stores because just so happens as well that there's an ongoing sale of items that is why a lot of people have been standing and sorting on both sides. Kate finds it disgusting to be trying to squeeze in to these commoners. She frowned and tried to act as if in _vain_. "Ow, puhleezze, excuse me and get off the space!" A few onlookers stared at her irritably and ignored her. "This is a sale, lady!" Kate frowned. "Go get your own mall!" Kate clenched her fist as she tried to squeeze her way out. "Eww, excuse me- you're all gross! Eww!" But the people proved to be less considerate as they all rummaged here and there, and from left to right into the sale. Kate swore she would never go the malls again. 'I hate bloody commoner malls! Akira, where are you, save me!'

Rukawa's eyes roamed around when he saw how the people reacted at the sale. Clothes were being thrown around and the salesmen and women looks like they're being chased by humongous bulls. People were milling around and chattering about the discounts and there were constant waves from salesmen and women from different stalls, inviting them over to have a look at their items. Rukawa felt dizzy- he did not know _where_ to possibly go. The queue to the counter lines looks like a ruckus too. He almost wanted to back out but upon seeing that _brand_ and in 50% off, his eyes instinctively widened and Rukawa, found himself marching in the ruckus as well. '_Hurley_ dropped at fifty~!' He almost inwardly chant in a sing-song voice. Rukawa- using _his_ height found himself on one specific stall with cabinets filled up with various shirts, logo shirts, staple shirts, underwear, undershirts, boxers, and the likes. He can feel his eyes blinking in anticipation as he wordlessly admire each boxes. Lucky for him, there are about a few people around- unlike the other shops that has been popping with so many people trying to get a hold of all the items. Rukawa placed himself on one cabinet- particularly the ones where the tanks are placed. He sorted each one on the hamper, eyes scrutinizing each item. He got one in particular, a black coloured dri-fit shores tank to be exact. He flipped over the price tag and saw that it dropped fifty. He gulped and looked around just in time to see a smiling and cheerful looking saleslady looking at him for the past few minutes. "Yes _maam, _may I help you?" Rukawa nodded. "New stock, for _me_?" The girl's smile faltered. "Er, for _you_? I'm afraid we don't have a smaller size of that one in particular… would you like to try the other designs?" She smiled. Rukawa frowned. 'Dammit.' He inwardly cursed. "Okay…" He was left with no choice and soon after, a few more colours and designs were presented at him- he was satisfied nonetheless and found himself getting two tanks in different designs. The lady cheerily exclaimed. "Aww, you're so sweet maam, I am very sure your _boyfriend_ would love this-?!" But she was cut. Rukawa muttered. "No. For me. Mine. Doahou!" He muttered softly but a bit sternly as well. The girl gulped and bowed a few more times, she was dumb founded as to how _she_ seemingly speak. "Uwaah, I'm so sorry maam, I didn't mean to-?!" Rukawa simply sighed. 'This look of mine is really getting in my nerves.' "Don't mention it." He uttered and decided to look for a shorter counter to queue on but finding none as of the moment, decided to further _shop_ some more. 'I need those underwear, and fast!' He exclaimed- and frowned as he tried to squeeze in _her_ way into the impending crowd.

Sendoh stopped on his tracks in front of the department store- he just received a message from Kate, asking to be _saved_! 'Saved from what?' He inwardly muttered. He clacked his tongue and scratched his head. Koshino patted him on the back and snickered. "Tsk tsk, the problem with having a _foo-foo girlfriend_ is that you gotta be there when _she_ needs you." Koshino grinned. Sendoh frowned. "What's a _foo-foo_?" Hikoichi raised his pointy finger up and dictated as if reciting a mantra. "A _foo-foo_ girlfriend is also known as the high-maintenance girlfriend that has higher than normal expectations; has a greater requirement for affection or attention; has more needs and or demands and therefore more difficult or challenging!" Hikoichi paused. Sendoh seems to be waiting for more- only then Hikoichi decided to continue surprising Uekusa and Koshino as well. "A _foo-_foo girl doesn't equate to money or material possessions alone but may be needy in emotional attention and affection; picky, bratty, likes things her way, takes pride in her appearance, finicky. Usually very well put together and usually independent therefore requiring a lot out of a man to keep up with her!"

Hikoichi panted. "Ugghhh, that was tiring!" Koshino laughed. "Great going, Aida! Hahahah! I believed Sendoh understands that now, don't you, Sendoh?" Koshino prodded and saw Sendoh looking blankly ahead inside the department store. "Is there a sale?" All three sweatdropped. Hikoichi cried. "Senpai, I thought you're listening to me!" Sendoh smiled nonchalantly, "I was Hikoichi, I've heard everything and…" he paused. "I think you're right." Sendoh tapped on his phone and held it on his ears. The three boys simply shrugged and leaned at the railings that is near the escalator as they waited for Sendoh to meet up with the fiery Kate.

"You know Koshino-senpai, Sendoh-san is really nice, I don't think he _likes_ her that way but he's still being nice." Hikoichi softly muttered. Koshino simply shrugged. "Well, that's Akira for you- he always tries to be the gentlest of all gentleman out there." Then he scowled. Truth is, Koshino also dislikes Kate's attitude with most of Sendoh's admirers in school, and she tends to be clingy and bratty all over. Plus the fact that some of the practices in Ryonan- she would try to interfere just to have that silly moment with their Ace. Even Coach Taoka is getting fed up most often than not, just so happens that Kate's family has also the connections inside the school and that they're also part of the stockholder's association. Sendoh is being nice, because he doesn't want to treat any _lady_ in a way that would make them looked as if they've been _hurt_\- but Koshino _knows_ his friend more than ever, Sendoh too, is sometimes reaching his _limit_ as well. 'You just don't show it.' Koshino inwardly muttered. "I guess this is the price to pay when you're good and you _looked_ good." Uekusa stated. Both players looked at him surprisingly. It's rare to have Uekusa talked in that way. Koshino and Hikoichi nodded. Sendoh held the phone on his ears; just then, he was answered by a whining voice. He almost cringed at the sound. "I'm outside the department store already, Kate."

_"__Save me Akira, I'm inside this rowdy place~"_ Kate whined. Sendoh buried his palm on top of his face. "Save you from _what_? From _whom_?" he exclaimed rather tiringly. 'Aw, c'mon, Kate.' "Just come and get me here! I'm near counter 7!" Kate whined and pressed the button. Sendoh was dumbfounded as he absent-mindedly scratched his head. "She just hung up on me." Koshino scowled. "Well, it's time to leave then, let her be!" Koshino started to walk away followed by Uekusa and Hikoichi. "You guys go ahead, I'll look for her then." Sendoh almost hesitated but decided to hop inside the store as well. Koshino gaped. "What the-?! Akira you're nuts to be putting up with a foo-foo!" Hikoichi shook his head. "Uwwaahh, I wish senpai would _find_ someone better!" Koshino bonked him on the head. "Sendoh has no time for girls, Hikoichi. He needs to concentrate- our team needs him!" Hikoichi pouted- then his eyes widened a bit as if remembering something. "Oh, I forgot, I need to send him about the information on Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku, I guess, I'll be off now Senpais!" Hikoichi started jogging to the exit leaving a bewildered Koshino and Uekusa. "Well, I guess we have to go home as well- besides, I don't think Sendoh would _allow_ Kate to go home by herself, he'd drive him home for sure." Uekusa reasoned. Koshino gritted his teeth. "Well, that girl has her own car and driver- maybe she ought to call him up instead of letting Sendoh drive him home. Nuts!" But the two Ryonan players started walking towards the exit as well- with Koshino casting one last look at the department store, he scoffed off quietly. 'Sendoh Akira, I guess you better be _looking_ for someone else instead!'

Rukawa now found himself on one stall where the boxers are- 'Large, large, extra-large, extra small, extra small, large, large, extra-extra-large…where the heck are the mediums?!' He was flipping some of the boxes to his discontentment when he decided to call it quits. He sighed dejectedly and was getting ready to get to the nearest counter- counter seven. He pouted as he heard his stomach growled yet again. 'I hate this day. I hate this life.' He felt his shoulder slump in forlorn and went on to queue at the back. Rukawa took a step forward when the lines started to move when he was made to look at his right and saw a _girl_\- a somewhat good-looking girl as well, dressed in light blue chiffon blouse with frills and a pair of skinny jeans. She was carrying a designer tote bag and her hair is of colour-brown which falls freely up to her shoulders. She rather has a nice face but the next words _he_ heard sent her off somewhere. "I hate you! What took you so long?! Like I have been waiting for hours! Why didn't you come to save me early?" Rukawa frowned. 'Save? This idiotic dimwit wanted to be saved from what?' Rukawa scoffed. "Save your ass…" He hissed rather a bit loudly- Kate seemingly heard that and she instinctively looked to where _it _came from. There, he saw a tall, pale, pony-tailed girl wearing a black shirt and s guy's short pants and some red sneakers. Kate frowned. 'Eww, lesbian?!' The line moved again and Rukawa took another step. The girl was getting a bit of attention because she was talking rather a bit loudly causing for some people to look by as the seemingly 'object' of her anger has finally arrived. Rukawa chose not to look behind him. 'Idiots. Bunch of them.'

"You didn't answer some of my calls!"

"I did answer- and I called you, alright." Sendoh reiterated. He was moving his hands as if trying to explain.

Rukawa frowned. 'Wait a fucking minute- why does it feel that I've heard that _voice_ before?' The line moved again- Rukawa took another step but he can feel his chest race as he clutch his purchases tighter on one hand for the _familiar_ voice talked back again. "I called and mailed you, anyway I was waiting for you outside- but I decided to just hop in…" Sendoh explained. Kate continued to frown and act as if she is indeed a damsel in distress. Sendoh opened his mouth to speak some more but no words came out. Kate whined. "_Akira_, you promised we'd have dinner tonight!" Sendoh coyly scratched his head. 'Promise? I don't remember myself saying anything! Sheesh.' "B-but Kate I…"

Did the girl just mentioned the name _Akira?_ Rukawa's eyes widened. The line moved again and Rukawa took another step- he very much would like to turn his head already and see for himself when the counter shouted 'next' alerting him suddenly. He walked at the counter to the surprise of the cashier given _her_ height. The cashier smiled cheerily at her but Rukawa ignored her of course. "That would be 2000¥ for both shirts." Rukawa tried to fish for money in his pockets and frowned when he fished out only 1500¥! He fished for the other pocket but wasn't able to get any! He felt his brows furrowed. 'Shit, I don't have any money left?!' Rukawa went bug eyed, he remembered about the salon! He almost wanted to bang his head on the counter. The cashier _waited_ patiently, her smile never falteringly. And that is where Rukawa finally decided to turn his head to the right and he could only gasps in sheer surprise as the said voice belongs to no other than the person he's been _with_ yesterday-that certain spiky-haired dude from Ryonan that seemed to be in a hot tub lately while trying to explain in front of a seemingly hot-headed and filthy rich chick. Rukawa did not know but he instinctively found himself _walking_ towards the 'discussing' duo and stopped a good three steps away- still being oblivious to the two. Only then Rukawa found his voice to speak up- causing for one spiky-haired dude from Ryonan to look at his _left_ and making his blue orbs wide as he… saw… _her_ looking rather a bit more _pleasant_ than before.

"S… Sendoh of Ryonan?" Rukawa started. Sendoh, equally dumfounded as well, found himself _staring_ at a rather _stunning_ pair of foxy-blue irises, jet black hair, pale-pale skin, and lithe frame of _her_\- him, rather. "Ru-Rukawa-kun?!" He equally stated, making Kate looked at the two of them. She frowned. A good three minutes passed by- both players seemingly caught in a deadlock stare- one looking up, the other looking a bit down- luckily, it was Rukawa's turn to recover. He snorted. "What are you doing here?" He pouted a bit. Sendoh gulped. He was stunned, more like surprised. He never thought that _his_ young rival actually looked this _good_ up close. Sendoh almost felt his ears heat up. 'Wow, am I seeing you for the first time?' But he was able to get a hold of himself- he smiled to Rukawa's surprised. "H-hey, I should be the one asking you that." He paused then looked at _her_ from head to foot. He smiled. "Did you just _cut_ your fringes?" A grin. Rukawa frowned. "And tied up your hair?" Rukawa frowned some more. Sendoh charmingly smiled- sending a few girls around giggling. Rukawa snorted. 'Ch, what's the hype all about anyway?'

Obviously the three are causing a scene with one handsome guy seemingly caught in between two girls. They all seemed to be waiting for an impending catfight. Kate can feel his blood boiling as she clenched her fist into a ball. She was eyeing those two who suddenly seemed as if the world closed on in them and left everyone behind. She was specifically being mad at the equally stunning, tall, slender, pale, blue-eyed girl that she yet has to know. 'Who the heck is this bitch?!' She can feel her teeth grit in annoyance. Sendoh chuckled and took a good two steps forward making Rukawa gasps in surprise- it was way too close. He backed a bit, but Sendoh looked over his head then back at his fringes and the next action sent Kate mad as hell. Sendoh instinctively brushed Rukawa's fringes up to the bewilderment of the pale guy-making his ears burned as well. Sendoh grinned. "Looking _good_." 'Rukawa-kun, you looked nice alright. It suits you.' Sendoh inwardly added. He was simply taken aback- he never thought that the fiery pale kid could actually be a stunner. "Ch, quit it, doahou." Sendoh wasn't able to help but laughed at this. "It is _you_ alright. Good seeing you here." Rukawa pouted and looked behind Sendoh to see an approaching and very furious girl with her fists clenched.

"Excuse me?! Someone needs to be introduced, perhaps?" Kate blabbered. A series of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' erupted from the crowd. Sendoh turned to face a furious-looking Kate versus a poker-faced Rukawa. Sendoh opened his mouth to say something then remembered suddenly about Rukawa's situation! 'Oh shit, I cannot spill anything.' He looked at the pale girl beside him for anything but found nothing on her equally pretty face.

"Uh, yes… this is Kate…" Sendoh paused, looked at Rukawa who looked from Sendoh to _Kate_. Kate raised a brow and smirked. "…she's from Ryonan, she's my friend and _schoolmate_." Sendoh said flatly and smiled. Kate frowned. "No we're not _just_ schoolmates and you know it." Clearly, she wasn't expecting that _kind_ of introduction from Sendoh. Sendoh sighed. "Kate, we're _both_ from Ryonan right-?" Kate gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Yes but you could at least say that we're_ far_ from being just schoolmates! Akira, I don't get you!"

Rukawa's eyes moved from Kate to Sendoh- still keeping his poker face on. 'What the fuck is going on?' He inwardly mused. He felt his stomach growl. 'I _am_ hungry.' Rukawa remained silent as the two seemed to be getting more and more heat up- but honestly, he could feel his lips tugging upward slightly. 'So, this is _you_ when you're_ in_ a hot tub, Sendoh_ of_ Ryonan.' Rukawa inwardly stated. He could not believe that his rival from a distant school is _dangling_ from a pinkie finger of one spoiled rich girl. Kate fumed. She was expecting a lot more _specific_ than just being schoolmates. Sendoh sighed deeply and ran a hand onto his spiked hair. "But we _are_ friends and _schoolmates_." Sendoh insisted back. The crowd drew in closer. Rukawa sweat drop and frowned. He's getting annoyed. 'Friends? Schoolmates? Doahou.' Kate clenched her fist into a ball. 'This _bitch_ though!' She scornfully stared at the taller girl beside Sendoh who rather looks _gorgeous_ as well but she would not admit it of course. She laughed. "Oh c'mon Akira, be a _man_, I know you could do better than that." And that probably did it for Sendoh- he has been very patient for the past year, he has been treating Kate to the extent that sometimes he's skipping practice just to give into her few tantrums and misbehaviours, but the Ryonan Ace could only take in so much as he wordlessly shook his head and softly clacked his tongue.

"I'm not just your friend, I'm _your_ girlfriend!" Kate exclaimed. Everyone gasps. More 'oohs' and 'aahhs' erupted from around and some "I knew it!" erupted from behind. Sendoh's eyes widened. Kate smirked again. Rukawa dead-panned. 'Friends? Schoolmates? Girlfriend? Doahou.' Sendoh opened his mouth- no words came out. Rukawa looked at him, equally surprised- he raised a brow. Sendoh shook his head at Rukawa. "Aww c'mon?" Rukawa shrugged. "She's _your_ friendly-schoolmate-girlfriend?" Sendoh rolled his eyes at Rukawa. 'Rukawa-kun, really.' Kate smirk. "Very much _yes!_"

"No we are _not_…!" A pause. "…_boyfriend-girlfriend_!" Sendoh suddenly blurted out- this time more guys and girls celebrated in glee! "Yatta, he's single!" The guys pumped their fist in the air. "Alright, she's not with him!" Rukawa went bug-eyed. He's officially irritated. 'Bunch of Ryonan retards.' Sendoh put his palm on top of his forehead and shook again his head. "Kate, please…" Kate bit her lip, feeling furious.

The crowd went wild as they clapped and hooted at the back. Kate turned beet red as she fumed even more. "What do you mean by I'm _not_ your girlfriend?" 'Akira, you disappoint me!' Kate walked a good two steps forward, tiptoeing so to meet the expectant gaze of Sendoh- Sendoh, hovering backwards slightly as she neared him. Rukawa yawned and rubbed his eyes. He frowned. "Kate- please…" Sendoh sighed and placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders. "Akira, I cannot accept this. I would _not_ accept this!" Rukawa yawned yet again with matching sounds and tiredly rubbed his eyes and blinked them twice. He twitched his lips and put his weight on one foot. He scratched his head. 'Ree~tttarrddss.'

"What is it that you _won't_ accept again?" A dead-pan and irritated voice broke the ruckus. Silence. Both Sendoh and Kate turned their heads slowly to one side to see a poker-faced Rukawa staring back at them with almost half-lidded eyes. Sendoh sweat drop. 'Seriously? Oh brother.' Kate knotted her brows and gritted her teeth. "Who _are_ you anyway? Why are you talking to _him_?" She pointed one finger accusingly to one stoic-looking girl with a sleepy look. Rukawa seemed to mumble some incoherent words and shrugged. Kate took a brave step forward and looked up at the much taller girl. "Who are you again, you sly-looking lesbian-freak?" She seethed. Rukawa looked down at her and… _yawned._ 'I am feeling hungry and sleepy. What a deadly combination.' He inwardly mused. "I asked you, _bitch_! Who the hell are you!?" The crowd 'ooohh' in unison. Sendoh fired a shock looked at Kate- clearly wasn't expecting Kate to _bad-mouth_ Rukawa-kun; he instinctively looked at Rukawa who still has that blank expression at her equally lovely face. Sendoh tried to cut in. "Kate, stop this, we're in a public-?!" Kate glared at him. "Look, I don't care where _we _are, I am asking this _bitch!_" Sendoh frowned and tried to hold her on one arm. "Kate, this is getting nowhere, please mind your manne-?!"_And_ was cut off to the surprise of one spiky-haired dude who looks like he's about to bang his head on the nearest wall.

"Call me a bitch _again_ and I'll show you one, _doahou_." Silence. Then the crowd hooted and cheers of "owwww!" erupted. "Yeah! Go fight her, _pale_ chick!" More cheers and claps erupted. Rukawa frowned – this time he's truly pissed. For the past twenty four hours, he has been experiencing all the oddities one could wished for. He met an old hag who angers him. He was _cursed_ into a girl, he was 'adopted' by a rival from Ryonan in _his_ own home, his clothes belong to this certain rival, he was fed by _his_ rival, he has no choice but to confess and _seek_ assistance from Sendoh, he has hated _his_ girl-body since time immemorial, he has never liked his height now, he needed to cut his fringes in order to _see_, he has grown a pair of _boobs_, he lost his dick, he can't _pee_ standing up- it trails down to his legs now, _he_ needed now a _bra_, he's hungry, sleepy, and… totally _broke_ now he can't even pay for two tanks on sale! A vein popped on his temple as Rukawa felt his fist shaking as it formed into a ball. Then this stupid and idiotic girl comes barging in his radar, calling _him_ bitch, sly, and _lesbian_! 'I'm a GUY! You don't call me a LESBIAN! FUCK!' And this so-called handsome-looking Sendoh rival of his doesn't seem to _know _how to handle his uncontrollable freak of a schoolmate in front of a whole bunch of on-looking retards! 'Dammit Sendoh Akira of Ryonan, why can't you just shove her _off_?!'

_A_ _man of silence_ could only take too much and Rukawa for all that matters, wanted very much to end the chaos right _now_. He don't have the slightest clue as to _how_ to, but the _way_ to put a dot on the silly scene they all caused _has_ to stopped somehow and NOW.

Kate gritted his teeth, flaming red in anger. "Show me then- _bitch_!" And that _did_ it. Rukawa furrowed his brows and clenched his fist; he took a sidestep to his right to the surprise of one blue-eyed guy from Ryonan and _wrapped_ his arms around a dumbfounded Sendoh Akira. Rukawa glared from behind Sendoh's shoulder, cerulean orbs glinting as he spoke in _his_ trademarked cold, cold, voice. "He _is_ mine. He _likes_ me. He is _my_ boyfriend, so _leave_." A gust of wind blew by. Silence ensued. Another gust of wind blew by even though they're inside the department store. One senior citizen happened to turn on an electric fan on sale and pressed the number three button- sending yet another _gust_ of wind blowing by. More silence. The electric fan whirred and turned from left to right. The senior citizen smiled politely to the salesman and nodded. "I liked it, the air is cool and it is _quiet_, no unwanted sounds. I'll get it." The salesman smiled and bowed politely. "Thank you so much, sir. I'll settle this now." The senior citizen nodded. The electric fan whirred another round. A _gust_ of wind blew by again. Sendoh for some unknown reasons felt a sweat trickled down his face. He could actually feel those pale and slender arms wrapped around his waist and a soft and lithe body frame behind him- a chin on top of his shoulder. For some unknown reason, he _can't_ move and speak. Rukawa's words _still_ reverberate into his ears- he gulped involuntarily. _He is mine. He likes me. He is my boyfriend, so leave._ The words _he_ said were crystal clear. Sendoh couldn't have gotten it all wrong.

All he can see now is the angry glare of one lady in front of him as she grit her teeth and point accusingly at him-_no,_ at them! Kate was shaking as she seethed and hissed in mixed emotions of anger, and _shocked_\- much to the _shocked_ of Sendoh as well! "Akira, why you… you two-timing _bastard_! How dare you do this to me?" Kate diverted her eyes to Rukawa's unflinching stare and fumed in disgust and anger. "I hateee you both! You'll both pay dearly!" Kate whined and she stomped her angry feet on the floor. Sendoh seemed to recover as he was able to break free from that almost _warm_ hug from behind- approaching a tantrum-throwing Kate but the girl only tried to push him back. "Kate, you need to stop this-?!" Sendoh was taken aback when he was shoved away. "How _long_?!" Kate demanded. Sendoh was stupefied. 'How long?! Why, I don't certainly don't know how to answer that!' Sendoh helplessly looked at the bored-look of Rukawa and sweatdrop when the stoic rookie replied as if everything is _true_ indeed. "Three months." The crowd laughed and cheered. Kate, sensing everything is going down, shook her head in sheer surprise and disgust and flared for the last time, sending in her almost final threat. "You'll get this, _both _of you! Akira and you _bitch_! Cheating bastards! I promise!" And she started running off the store while whining and shouting expletives. "The name's _KD,_ bitch." Kate stopped dead on her tracks as she felt his blood run cold. She glared for the last time and hissed. 'KD… I'll remember that you freak.' Rukawa stared back defiantly, but he too, sweat dropped at his own statement. '_KD_?! What the heck am I saying anyway? _Where_ on Earth did I get that? Who's KD again? Ugh.'

Sendoh was stunned. He don't know what to say. 'W-wait, Rukawa-kun? Who's_ KD_?' The crowd cheered and hooted as if they have just witnessed a j-drama series in its climatic scene. Soon, everyone started dispersing. _Sendoh_ exasperatedly sighed and almost rolled his eyes. Rukawa frowned and took another step forward to grab a hold on Sendoh's left arm. Sendoh looked back, surprised at the sudden action. Rukawa pouted a bit. "Do you have an extra 500¥?" And _smiled_. Rukawa did not know why he did, but he _felt_ like it.

Sendoh felt his chest race. For some unknown reason Sendoh was enthralled when the _cursed_ guy smiled back at him sending his chest a few humdrums. "A _what_?" Sendoh suddenly found his lips tugging upward now- all the craziness and ruckus causing for him to feel stressed out as if he has just run ten laps on the field. 'Is _he_ asking me for some money, what the-?!' Sendoh chuckled a bit. Rukawa shrugged. "500¥. I ran out short in cash." He flatly stated as he slightly fidgeted and stared down at his own sneakers- he could actually feel his ears burn. 'Dammit, Rukawa Kaede- you're a loser, alright.'

Sendoh looked for a moment- only then he chuckled causing for Rukawa to look up. Sendoh fished for his wallet and handed a five-hundred yen bill. He smiled. Rukawa looked for a while before reaching out to get the bill to which Sendoh playfully pulled back to the pale guy's surprised. Sendoh grinned. "Before I give you this, let me ask you something." Silence. And Sendoh found himself inhaling before trailing off. "That _trick_ you pulled off a while back, you _are_ playing around, right?" Was he really playing around? Rukawa kept his poker-face on; he shrugged. "Apparently, _yes_." He reiterated back. Sendoh nodded and pulled back again the bill to his amusement when Rukawa tried to get the money yet again. Rukawa frowned. "You _do_ understood what you _said_ a while ago?" A shrugged. "Sort of." Sendoh twitched his lips and sighed. "I _mean_, you do _understand_ what that means?" Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes to the amusement of a bewildered Sendoh. 'This is the first time I've seen someone rolling their eyes off and can still look _beautiful_.' Sendoh gasps at his own thoughts, clearly he wasn't expecting his own train of muses to sound so… _appraisingly_. Rukawa, tried to get the bill again from Sendoh but Sendoh was more alert; Rukawa frowned and stated in his soft but serious tone. "Look, Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, I do get what you're trying to say and yes, I do understand what happened a while back." He paused. "You got yourself a nincompoop girl for a lover and turns out she's a high-maintenance, controlling freak that you can't pushed off." Sendoh shook his head. "She is _not _my lover, we are _not _together, Rukawa _of _Shohoku." He clarified. Rukawa knotted his brows. "Whatever. I just happened to have _assisted_ you back there- and yes, once again, I am _aware_ of what I said awhile back." Sendoh shook his head. "You don't know her, Kate _is _going to pull this one on _you_ in particular. She won't let this off the hook, easy." Rukawa shrugged. "I don't care. I'm a _guy_, I could punch her and she'd die." Sendoh almost chuckled at this. The Shohoku rookie could not have been more _right_. Rukawa simply shrugged and smirked. Sendoh pursed his lips in a straight line, eyes widened a bit in surprised. Rukawa chose to continue, but looking down as if feeling all too shy suddenly. "Look, it's no _big_ deal." He looked up- eyes meeting Sendoh's cobalt blue orbs. "I'm a _guy_ too, in case you forgot. It won't _affect_ me- or _you_ for that matter." Rukawa shrugged. "You could still go out and _date _other girls while pretending to be with… _me_." Somehow, at the back of Rukawa's mind- he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he said all those things without halting. He just suddenly wished and pray that he _won't _be regretting anything-not one bit. 'There is only one main concern for me, I need to find the old lady and get _me_ back.' He sternly decided to himself. Sendoh was silent- eyes looking blank as he tried to decipher the words and the situation he suddenly befell upon. 'He wants me to date _other _girls?' Sendoh sighed softly. _Rukawa_ abruptly got the five-hundred bill from Sendoh's hand and wordlessly walked to the cashier who was on the counter- forlorn and tired. She perked up once Rukawa stood in front of her now with the missing amount on hand. She nodded and bowed. "H-haii! I'm still here _maam_!" Rukawa nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, took me long enough to find cash." And he jabbed his finger to his back, making the lady looked over to see a tall, spiky-haired dude looking at the girl in front of her. The cashier giggled and turned beet red. "Sugooii….so handsome, your boyfriend is sooo cool!" She squealed as she punched in the items-fingers ramming on the keyboard expertly. Rukawa felt his lips tugging slightly upwards as he nodded and almost cheerily exclaimed, making him feel _alienate_ to his own self. "Yes, he _is_. You could _date_ him, if you want!" The poor cashier turned beet red and puffed out steam. And as for Rukawa? He almost puked and cringed at his own choice of words. 'Seriously? Handsome?! Date?! Boyfriend? Sendoh Akira?!'

"You owe me 500¥." Sendoh exclaimed, then grinned. They are now heading out at the mall. Rukawa shrugged. "Yare yare, I know, I'll be paying you, ch." Sendoh laughed and shook his head. Rukawa stopped, making Sendoh stopped as well. The rookie was looking across a small dumpling shop across the mall- he felt his stomach growled. 'Ch, I _am_ hungry, and I got no money left, plus, I owe this idiot 500.' He twitched his lips. 'Guess I just have to hurry back to my place and sleep.' Sendoh followed _her_ gaze and chuckled softly. "Do you wanna grab a bite over there?" He grinned. Rukawa looked and pouted. "Nah, I'm heading home." Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Aww, c'mon, I _know_ you're hungry." Rukawa knotted his brows. "How'd you know?" Sendoh occasionally put an arm around Rukawa's shoulder surprising the raven-haired, making _her _ears burned. "I _am_ your boyfriend after all, am I not?" He grinned. "Therefore, I _should_ know." Rukawa felt himself flushed; he didn't know why. And so two tall persons found themselves in a situation neither of them expected- but somehow finding themselves hoping against hope that they would not _regret_ making a decision as _crazy_ as this one. And as they crossed the street, "I'll be eating a lot of dumplings, I am _so_ hungry." Rukawa stated in his bored voice. Sendoh laughed at the statement. "Hahah, sure-sure order anything you want." He then paused, "Wait, what _name _you called yourself again?" Rukawa shrugged. "KD." Sendoh scratched his head. "Where'd you get that?" "Billboard." Sendoh laughed. "Billboard? Hahahaha, you've got to be kidding me!"

Rukawa smirked. "Am not. _KD Pest-Control._" Sendoh paused, scratched his head and knotted his brows, "_KD Pest-Control_?" A sweat drop. He looked at the small, lithe frame, "So what does K _and_ D stands for?" A pause, then Rukawa looked up meeting the gaze of the Ryonan Ace and in his serious tone, he answered, "Knocked Down." Sendoh stared and paused. "_Knocked-Down Pest Control_." Rukawa repeated and nodded. "KD _is_ a pest-control brand." Sendoh stopped on his tracks. "That's _not_ a girl's name." Sendoh sweatdrop. "Heck, that's_ not_ even a _name_!" He hollered. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "What are you sulking, idiot. I _am_ a guy, am I not?" Sendoh snorted. "Well, you are not a _guy _now. And, does this mean that I have a girlfriend _named_ Knocked-Down?!" A pause. "Heck, even my name sounds more _humane_ than _knocked-down_." A friendly waiter welcomed them and bowed. "Irashai~ table for two, yes?" The Ryonan Ace nodded and grinned, "Come over here, _KD_ and let's start _knocking-down_ some dumplings!" Akira laughed as they ordered different varieties of dumplings. He found himself dodging a few flying melon seeds that has been served as a random appetizer from a poker-faced Rukawa. And Rukawa? Well what do you know, for some reason, he found himself chuckling softly while tugging his lips upward. 'Doahou, Sendoh.'

**TBC**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, I cant believed I updated this fic again- and this is 16 pages, haha! =D Um, still not sure on how to basically 'do' with this plot though, but I really am trying to rack my brains out here… Anyway, I still haven't written about Osaka's chapter 14, I mean, I have already written about two pages or so, but of course, that isn't really typical of 'me', hahaha… so, here's chapter 4 of "My Girl" and I do hope that you'd find the time to hit back and review and maybe holler a few words or so. Yup! And oh, please don't hesitate to tell on some great, great ideas… they're highly appreciated. And yes, feel free to hate 'Kate' … hahahah! She's my OC! Do tell me if anyone wants to see a catfight. ^0^**

**Kaede4ever****à****thank u so much dear! I cant believe that you're actually liking this weird story! Thank you! ^_^ By any chance, you might want to share a few fic ideas, perhaps? Lol! **

**To all 'usual' un-logged reviewers, guys thank you! *bows* hope I don't disappoint you on this one! ^_^**

**To ShitCantFindaName- lol! I do hope you'd find a name soon, gosh, thank you dear! :D**

**To JAMIE011****à****yeah I know, I should start writing Osaka already and this one! At nang may mabasa ka na ulet! Ahhaha! :D**

**To Addicted to SD****à****actually don't know how to make Rukawa act 'girly' –I'll try tho! Hahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- MEETING BROOMHILDA**

"Where are you going?" Rukawa prodded as he chewed on the final bean curd. He's stuffed and he knew it. Sendoh abruptly stood up from his seat and handed out three thousand bill. He smiled, "Get the bill and pay up, I'll go back the parking lot, I'll get my car, wait for me here." And he jogged off back to the mall just across from where they both are. Rukawa blinked his eyes twice before looking down at the money on top of the table. 'He's _treating_ me?' He inwardly mused and shrugged. Rukawa looked at the waiter and asked for the bill to which the guy simply nodded. Just a few minutes more and the waiter returned with the bill and some change. "Here's your change _maam_, thank you!" Rukawa half-glared and nodded. 'Maam_, Miss_, Lady, Girl,_ Bitch_…' He felt his blood boiled. 'I'll get you alright, old lady.' He hissed to himself. He took note of the time and saw it to be a bit late already. 10PM. Rukawa got up from his seat and pocketed the change- contemplating at first whether he would give a tip or not; but decided not to. He wordlessly walked out of the dumpling stall and yawned. 'I'm a pig alright.' He rubbed his eyes and opened them again and stared in utmost _shocked_. Rukawa stared so hard at the plump and small figure right across in front of him! It's the old woman! Rukawa felt his eyes widened suddenly- he opened his lips as if wanting to shout; the old lady across simply waved at him cheerily and cackled- hands on her plump hips! "He~llo! Zaahhaha!" Rukawa for some reason was able to get back to his senses and as if on cue- knotted his brows and gritted his teeth in sheer anger. He clenched his fist and _dashed_ across the street in fury. The old lady, sensing the flame of anger coming from the angered raven-haired girl- widened her eyes and dashed off as well in sheer fright! 'Zaahhh! She looks like she'd kill me alright!' The old lady rushed on the other side of the road- running towards wherever her short and plump legs would take her! She ran and ran- eyes shutting close and shouting expletives at the raging Rukawa. Rukawa on the other hand, used his height advantage and raced behind the _exceptionally_ faster old hag. "Come back here you _freaking_ son of a bi*ch!" The old lady waved her hands in frantic as she continued running away from the glare of death behind her. She never knew that Rukawa could run like hell. 'Yikes, I angered _her_ alright!' The old lady sensing that she was being caught up waved her hand in the air and in no time- a _broom_ suddenly appeared out of nowhere- to which she suddenly sat upon sending her up in mid-air! Rukawa's eyes widened in shock but he kept running on- flared up even more. 'She's a _witch_ alright!' He gritted his teeth in annoyance, _fear_ forgotten as he run like he has never ran before. He saw the old lady dodge a few trash bins along the side walk- swerving right to left and knocking down onto some bins, making them roll down behind. She momentarily looked behind her to see Rukawa athletically _leaped_ over the rolling bins to her horror! "Zaarrgh, this _kid_ is a cat indeed!" She ruffled her grey hair in annoyance. 'Cat?! Why you-!' Rukawa clacked his tongue and pursued his chase- more infuriated than ever. "I am no _small forward_ for nothing, old lady!" He hollered back. The old lady widened her eyes in horror as she sensed her magical broom descending down slowly and wobbling on air. "Zaah, what's happening to my broom?!" The broom swayed from right then to left in a seemingly confused state making her wobble and in no time at all the old lady found herself tossed off and sprawled into the ground- the magical broom suddenly falling down as if it had no life from the start. The old lady tried to stand up and ran again but a pair of hands caught her by the back and almost grappled her by the neck. Rukawa kneeled down as he tried to glomped the old lady at the back- the old lady frantically waving her hands as if feeling suffocated already. "Zzzzaaah, lemme go you cat-eyed freak!" She hollered. Rukawa frowned and but held on tight- gritting his teeth in anger. "Finally caught you, turn me back into a _man_! Now!" The old lady shook her head and threw in a wail. "Zaaahhh…. I can't, I can't anymore! Lost my power to do so!"

"What do you mean you _can't?!"_ Rukawa hollered in her ears.

"Release _me_ first! Zaaah!" The old lady retorted back. Rukawa shook his head, "No! You'll try to run again!" He held tightly. The old lady wailed. "You _cat_-eyed freak-?!" Rukawa frowned. "I'm not a cat-eyed freak, its _fox-eyed_, old lady!" he pouted and held tightly on the squirming old lady. "Lemmego! Zaaah! I told you, I cannot turn you _back_, I lost most of my energies into turning you into a _gir_l rather than into a cat!" She cried- more like wailed. Rukawa sweatdrop. "What do you mean, doahou!" He can feel his chest racing- not truly wanting to hear the following statements that might finally put an end to his miserable situation. 'Ow shit, no please! I need to get back!' He inwardly screamed. "I can't anymore turn you back! I lost all of my powers! Did you see my _broom_ dying down on me?" She hollered back in her hoarse voice. Rukawa gulped- eyes glaring as he held _tighter_ making the old lady cough in suffocation. "You…you…" He could feel anger overwhelming him in a way that he wanted actually to kill her. The lady coughed, "Be (cough-cough) rational…. And _think _(cough) instead!" Rukawa knotted his brows. 'This freak is asking me to _be _rational? Well, fuck!' "Rational?! Well, were _you_ being _rational_ when you turned me into this?!" He glomped her tighter. The lady wailed. "Zaahh, alright, alright! (Cough-Cough) Release me!" Rukawa loosened his grip but kept the old lady straddled between his leaner thighs. He glared down menacingly at her. The old lady pouted and puffed out a sigh. "Look, remember what I told you that needs to be done? Looks like that is the only way." She paused. Rukawa waited for more. "You _need_ to find someone who will _like_ you…" A pause. "No scratch that- _LOVE_ you regardless of who you truly are…" She paused again and threw a meaningful look at the pale girl hovering above her. She frowned. "…regardless of how _pretty_ or aesthetically you look." Rukawa continued looking at her and knotted his brows. "But I'm a _guy_\- so that means, I need to look for a girl?" He seethed. The lady smirked. "Silly you, do you see yourself as a _man_ now?" Rukawa frowned. "What do you mean?" The lady cackled despite her current situation. "You're a _girl_ now, you need to find a _man_ who will _love_ you- _truly_ love you for _who_ you are and what you are _not_." She grinned. Rukawa felt the thumping of his chest as a cold sweat ran down his back. "How do I know if _he_ loves me…" The lady shrugged. "Are you stupid? Haven't you been in love before?!" She hollered. Rukawa winced at her statement and looked down at nothing in particular- he suddenly felt his ears burned. The lady paused- then laughed. "Ahahahahah! You haven't been _in_ love that is why you're _afraid_!" Rukawa glared, "I'm not afraid, you old fag!" The lady grit her teeth. "I'm _not_ an old fag! I'm _HILDA_! _Broomhilda_!" Rukawa tilted his head- and frowned. He shrugged. "That is the ugliest _name_ I've ever heard." The old lady wailed, he pinned her down. "Zaaahhh! You dare insult me and my name, it's better than your _pest-control_!" Rukawa felt a vein popped. "Mind your own problem!" The old lady smirked. Rukawa scoffed. "So that's it? I just need to find a guy who would _love_ me and I return back?" The lady nodded. Rukawa paused. "But what about me? What if I don't _love_ him?" The lady grinned menacingly now- she squirmed under Rukawa's slightly loosened grip and was able to stand up abruptly alerting the pale girl- Rukawa was about to grapple her back down but she Rukawa's slightly loosened grip and was able to stand up abruptly alerting the pale girl- Rukawa was about to grapple her back down but she _stayed_ and did not bother to ran away. "You're pretty _but_ you're stupid. Zahahaha!" Rukawa frowned. "Of course you _need_ to love him back, moron!" She paused and snickered. "The problem with you is that _you _tend to shut down those people trying their best to open up their hearts for you." Rukawa found himself looking up- the sudden change in her tone and her choice of words _did_ him. He found himself _listening_. "Girls confessed how much they like you- giving you gifts, showering you with their undying affection and devotion- and you? You stare at them like a rock and do nothing!" Rukawa tried to reason, "But what do you want me to do?" He gritted his teeth and pushed his knee up so he was basically kneeling down on the cemented sidewalk. "You want me to accept _all_ of them and say yes?!" He paused. "You really are plain pretty _but_ dumb alright!" She wacked him with a paper fan. Rukawa winced and glared, wanting to strangle her back but the old lady was able to dodge, making Rukawa fell face- flat on the ground- the old lady laughed. Rukawa hissed and clenched his fist in annoyance. She bend down and leered closely at her face- closing in their proximity by merely inches. "I want you to _listen_ and be _considerate_. You don't need to reciprocate all of their feelings, you just need to treat them well and _notice_ their efforts. You, _be_ nice and stop acting like the asshole prick you are." Rukawa was silent. "Consideration for others brings many things, a little thought for others makes all the difference." She smirked down at the silent blue-eyed girl. "I turned you into a _girl_ for you to know _how_ it is to be _them_\- us, seems like you need to be _slightly_ punished in order for you to be aware." Rukawa widened his eyes and shot back a stare. The old lady simply grinned. "People need to learn that their actions do affect _other_ people; So be careful of what you say and _what_ you do, it's not always just about you." She paused. "You need to know how hard is it for women to be dragging down their feet in front of you just so they could_ confess_ –and you simply ignore them as if they're mere bugs and beetles under your horrendous stare!" Rukawa tried to defend himself. "I don't technically-?!" But Broomhilda pointed her finger at him. "So, hear me out now and remember well, you _need_ to love and it is important to be _loved_ in return- and of course!" She started laughing before she could actually say the next few sentences. Rukawa growled in annoyance. "He _should_ kiss you. Not _you_ kissing him- zzaaahhhhahahaha!" The raven-haired felt his cheeks heat up a bit, "That is insane!" Broomhilda cackled. "Oh well, people are literally insane-most of them are! Zaahhhaha!" Rukawa clenched his fist. "What if I can't make _him_ do that?!" Broomhilda shrugged. "Well you have to find a way! Zaaahahahh!" Rukawa clacked his tongue. "And I instantly get back to being a man?!" Broomhilda paused and stared- squinted her eyes and smiled wickedly. "Maybe." Rukawa's eyes widened as he instinctively got up from his position and readied himself for another strangle attack, but this time, Broomhilda was quick to dodge and in an instant- her broom went sweeping her off of her feet and up she went into mid-air. Rukawa was surprised at this as a sudden gust of wind blew by, sending dry leaves up in the air at 11pm. The moon is full and was shining brightly against the darkened sky. "Remember, Rukawa-kun- you need to find this person who will love you and kiss you. If you ever get kissed by the wrong one, say goodbye to your ball fanatic alter ego! Zaaahhahah! We will meet again soon, til then!" And she cackled evilly while flying off to nowhere. Rukawa tried to follow her more, running yet once again and stopped when he could no longer see her. Rukawa found himself panting heavily as sweat trickled down from his forehead, back, armpits, and the like. He suddenly found himself slumping in forlorn on one corner- eyes getting heavy as tiredness crept into him. "Kso…" He cursed as he shook his head- the ribbon on her hair losing off, making his long locks flow from each side of his face. He found himself kneeling on the ground and banging his fist on the stone bench nearby- he felt his eyes prickly. Rukawa honestly thought that he could actually get back to being a _man already_ upon meeting her- but he was wrong. He felt more desperate now as the conditions that befell upon him is way too challenging and unnerving. It certainly did his expectations… "Where do I find _this_ person… how do I make this person… what gives… how I do… where…" He felt his eyes getting blank- as he stared at nothing in particular, only the words of Broomhilda reverberating into his ears; he did not noticed a car pulling over on one side of the street, its horns honking and one guy stepping out of the car. Sendoh jogged across the street, shaking his head, "Hey! What are you doing there? I thought I told you to wait for me! You even left the clothes you shopped. Are you alright?" Sendoh asks as he helped _her_ stand up. Rukawa has his head cast down, obscuring all of his vision as his long locks gave way. Sendoh stared forlornly at the raven-haired- eyes a bit worry. He shook her lightly. "Oi, Rukawa-kun, are you okay? What happened?" Sendoh asks softly. He was answered by silence. Sendoh softly sighed and his voice turned serious. "Look, if you won't tell, I'll get you home- tell me where you live, I'll drop you by-it's late in the evening anyway." He ushered for her as they walked by back to his car.

Sendoh found himself driving in silence- since Rukawa hopped inside, he did not talked. Sendoh in all honesty was getting a bit worried. He wanted very much to pull over on one side and get the raven-haired to talk to him. He was occasionally looking at his side to see if Rukawa would be talking anytime soon but he wasn't- he was simply looking at the window blankly. Sendoh shook his head and decided to finally pull over at a bus stop nearby- signalling hazard. "Okay, I'm getting worried. What happened? I came back the dumpling stall and the guy told me you suddenly ran away, what gives? Are you training for a marathon?" Silence. Sendoh sighed audibly and grip his wheel. "Rukawa-kun, at least _say_ something." Rukawa fidgeted slightly and turned his head slowly- eyes cast down. "I… I saw the old lady." Sendoh parted his lips, "Old lady? That _cursed_ you? And? What happened? Where is she now? What did she say?" Rukawa clenched his fist. "She got off… I wasn't able to catch up." Only then Rukawa looked up to meet the Ryonan's Ace cobalt blue. "She's a _witch_\- she has this flying broom with her…" Sendoh knotted his brows. 'Flying broom?' He found himself sweat-dropping. Rukawa stared. Sendoh remained unflinching and was silent. Truth is, he was trying very much to decipher the turn of events. 'This is getting serious; witches, curses, old hags, and now- flying brooms?' Rukawa sighed. "You don't believe me." He snorted and pressed on the door's lock and got out of Sendoh's car. Only then Sendoh was taken aback. "Hey, come back inside!" But Rukawa did not bothered- he continued walking the silent side street. Sendoh clacked his tongue and looked on from the inside- looked at that tall, pale, and lithe frame walking in solitude on the street. Rukawa seemed not to care as he continued traversing the path alone. He turned right on the first block- Sendoh clenched his fist on the wheel, seemingly contemplating. 'Damn, I pissed _him _alright.' He paused for a few minutes before deciding to step on the gas to follow the lone figure; he as well turned right on the first block. He pressed the window to the passenger seat open and shouted from the inside. "Hey, get inside…I said I'm driving you." Silence. Sendoh shook his head and continued driving in slow pace.

Rukawa for some reason felt a bit disappointed. He thought he'd made things clearly already, seems like there's still a loophole somewhere that Sendoh can't seem to fill in. He found himself blankly looking ahead- thoughts blank as well. He knows Sendoh has been slowly driving by at the side- but he didn't mind; he thought that he'd trouble him far enough. His thoughts were only focused on getting back to his true gender and putting an end to the insanity. The old lady told him some absurd things- absurd things that he thought he could not _do_. 'To love and be loved in return? Kiss?' He found his ears heat up a bit in the dark of the night. Is he even sure that this'll work? What if it's all just a bluff and the truth is—he could never get back to being him? He stopped on his tracks as he felt a pang of ache somewhere. He suddenly felt his eyes prickly- suddenly he wanted to turn back time- turn back to that day when he met the old lady; what if he has never gone to practice alone, probably he did not have to meet her and have this consequence befell upon him. He felt his fist clenched. His eyes suddenly blurred. 'What if I don't find the person who will _love_-?!" His eyes widened as he felt his left arm being pulled back; he looked back and tried to send a glare only to have his eyes widened. "Look, what part of _get inside the car_ you don't understand?" Sendoh stated- eyes looking a bit serious but his voice remained calm. Rukawa tried to pull back but to no avail. "I can get myself home." Sendoh shook his head. "It's late, I'll drive you by." Rukawa remained silent. Sendoh sighed. "Rukawa-kun, please…" Sendoh for some reason found himself saying 'please' for the nth time that day- and no, not because he likes to beg, he simply wanted to get things done and drive back home as well. It's an hour and thirty minutes from Shohoku to Ryonan back and the time is already 1130 pm. He did not want to remain on the road at two in the morning or so. "Look, let me just drop you by and I'll go home as well." Rukawa looked up at the taller guy and Sendoh tiredly smiled back. A few minutes later they're back inside and on the road. "Turn right, third block from here." Rukawa softly instructed. Sendoh wordlessly nodded and soon found himself turning right indeed. "Fourth house on the right." Rukawa stated. Sendoh once again found himself nodding and soon after, the car halted to a stop. He pulled on the handbrake and looked at his silent companion. Rukawa fidgeted slightly on his seat and fished out something inside his pocket- he extended his hand to Sendoh's curiosity. "Change, from the dumpling store." Sendoh softly snorted and nodded, took the change and placed it in a small compartment inside the car. Rukawa was about to exit the car when he paused yet again, "Uh… guess I owe you fifteen hundred now." Sendoh found himself softly chuckling at the statement. "Nah, consider it as a dinner treat." He winked. Rukawa pouted. Sendoh looked on as the tall, slender, long-haired _girl_ got out of his car and walked right up to the door. When Rukawa was about to close the door- he found himself looking back at his rival. "Uh, you wanna go inside or something? Coffee?" Rukawa went bug-eyed at his own statement, truth is he didn't expect himself to be inviting his rival from another school, and he just couldn't bring himself to know as to why he did that. 'You're weird, Rukawa.' He inwardly berated himself. But part of the small reason is that it's the only way for him to slightly compensate at Sendoh's dinner treat, the five hundred bill, and the drive back home. 'Baka, Rukawa Kaede- you're silly alright.' Sendoh was surprised at the invitation- he grinned. Rukawa felt his cheeks tinge slightly of pink, good thing it was dark already. "Thanks Rukawa-kun, but it's really late, I should leave." He paused. Rukawa did not flinch. Sendoh thought his statement _lacked_ something so he decided to continue, "I would love to, next time though." He smiled. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Why don't you leave already?" Sendoh shrugged. "You get inside_, then_ I leave."

"Ch, I am already at _my_ house." The fox-eyed lady snorted. Sendoh snickered. "Well, I'd very much appreciate it if you get _inside_ the house." The Ryonan player insisted. It's not that he can't leave- he _can_, really, just so happens that his values are starting to kick in again and their parents have really thought them to be truly _gentlemen_ because every _girl_ deserves to be treated nicely. 'And Rukawa-kun is _not_ even a girl to be _exact_.' Sendoh found himself musing inwardly- he smiled to himself. 'But _he's_ a girl now, so this is an exception, right?' He found himself asking and answering his own question as well. Rukawa wordlessly pushed on the door and went inside- he pushed on the door's locks and went inside the house but not without glancing a final look on the blue car he just hopped himself into; Sendoh then decided to drove off. 'Don't sleep while driving, doahou.' Rukawa for some reason, found his thoughts saying those words.

Sendoh plopped down his body heavily on his bed and yawned- taking in the time as well. It read 1AM. He ran his hand onto his dishevelled hair and rubbed his tired eyes sleepily. He was ready to doze off when he decided to check his phone for some new mails. Turns out he has several. He browsed each mail absent-mindedly and stopped when the name of Hikoichi appeared on the screen- clicking it he found himself reading Hikoichi's few notes and saw an attachment as well. _Senpai, here's the information you're asking from me. See attached file! Good night! –Aida Hikoichi_. Sendoh clicked on the attached file and in a few minutes the profile of Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku downloaded right before his very eyes. For some reason, Sendoh found himself sitting up from his bed and reading into a few details. The profile was sent to him as a _pdf_ file and there's a complete data on everything about his yong protégé from Shohoku- even the playing stats, a few basic information, and some snapshots from their practice game and during middle school. Sendoh particularly found himself staring at one picture of the Shohoku rookie wearing his school uniform in Shohoku while riding a bike- he found himself smiling on that particular picture because it somehow depicts an almost innocent-looking Rukawa Kaede on a bike while looking up on a particular Sakura tree as he pedalled his way in his school; he stared for a few more and found out that despite the seemingly cold, cold eyes and seemingly emotionless face the rookie upholds, he's hard to miss. It's not wonder why people can be easily drawn at him, he seems not to seek attention but rather, he _commands_ it. The picture was obviously a candid shot and Sendoh now believes in Hikoichi's skill to be a legitimate informant. 'Well, he does looks nice on pictures.' The Ryonan Ace found himself musing and he can now see as to _why_ he even looked more nicely when he became a _girl_. Sendoh found himself browsing through a few playing stats but he did not paid attention to them; not minding the high average Rukawa seemed to pose, being a deadly scorer as well on court. He was more focused on Rukawa's height, where he lives, and his_ birthday_. "Well, Happy New Year to you, too." Sendoh muttered softly to himself as he chuckled softly while sitting on his bed alone and with only a lamp shade as his source of light. He scrolled down some more and took note of his address and his… number. Sendoh found himself saving then clicking on the number and a few seconds more, he can hear the ringing of the phone as he awaits the answer.

"Hello?" The voice of a girl. But it has that seemingly _male_ attribute to it. 'Flat and monotone, eh.' Sendoh mused and tugged his lips upward. Clearly it was not a voice he's expecting given that the voice supposedly should belong to a guy but the aforementioned guy has been _cursed_ alright for some reason. He grinned. "Hi there, it's _me_." There was an obvious silence from the other line. Sendoh thought if he dialled the wrong number. "I don't know anyone named _me_." Sendoh found himself chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "Aww c'mon now _KD_\- it's me, Sendoh Akira." There was a slight gasp on the other line and Sendoh grinned as if he could see the other on the line being surprised that he indeed called _her_. Dial tone. Sendoh was surprised. "She hung up on me?!" Sendoh for some unknown reason found himself dialling again. "Hello." This time the voice sounded annoyed or what. Sendoh chuckled a bit. "Hey you hung up on me." Rukawa clacked on the other line. "Where'd you get my number, ahou?" Sendoh rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "I got sources." Rukawa snorted. Sendoh grinned, "Well, in anyway- don't worry my informant mainly revolves around our basketball circle, no need to panic."

"I am not panicking." Rukawa reiterated. Sendoh chuckled a bit. "Yes you are." Rukawa found himself rolling his eyes. He was already lying on his bed when an unknown number came by flashing on his screen- he frowned for a bit before deciding to answer, it is rare that he gets calls from his teammates and he did panicked a bit because he doesn't know what will he do if one of his teammates decided to call him. "So why'd you call?" It was more of a statement. Rukawa prodded as he sat on the edge of the bed towelling his now extra-long hair with one hand. Sendoh softly sighed on the other line. "Well, look…" A paused.

"I know that you're thinking that I don't _believe_ you." He paused again. "I mean, I want to be _honest_ with you and all." Pause. "I must admit that I _am_ having a hard time rendering all of these events. It's not that I don't want to believe you- nor I'm trying to ride with your _situation_ just to keep things at _bay_-it's just that I _am_ just truly having a difficult time taking all of these in." Sendoh paused. He honestly doesn't know if he made all things clear for Rukawa remained silent on the other line. "Truth is, if there is someone who's got to be more pissed- it's got to be _you_, really; you're in a situation that's apparently _unearthly_ and I guess you have every right to be mad at me or even to the whole world." He sighed then paused again. Sendoh smacked his forehead with his palm and shook his head. 'What the hell am I saying and thinking.' He bit his lower lip and decided to add a little more. "KD look, I mean- _Rukawa_-kun, I'm _sorry_. I shouldn't be really taking this situation lightly."

For some reason, Rukawa found his lips tugging slightly upward. Good thing he can't be seen by his caller. "That's it?" Sendoh almost gasps on the other line as he opened his mouth and closed again. "You mean you're not mad at me or something?" He heard a soft snort on the other line, Sendoh smiled at this. "To be owing you five hundred and then getting mad, isn't it too _bitchy_ of me?" Rukawa muttered. Sendoh found himself chuckling at the other line- he felt _glad_ that the younger kid didn't mind. "Well, in that case, I am _happy_ then." Rukawa snorted and shrugged at the other line. "I only have one aim in mind." He paused. "I'm getting _me_ back." Rukawa stated almost flatly but he sounded serious. Sendoh nodded- suddenly remembering as well that he can't be seen. "Yeah, I understand." Sendoh paused and lean back on his bed putting on two pillows behind his back. "So, how'd you plan to get on that? Did she tell you something?"

Rukawa felt his left hand fisted on the sheets. For some reason he can feel his own chest thumping a bit faster and he didn't know why. But he knows as well that for now, since there's currently just _one_ person who knows of his morbid situation, he _better_ start telling. "Yeah, _she_ did said a few _conditions_." Rukawa paused. Sendoh closed his eyes- he suddenly tiredness creeping in, "…and that is?" he prodded for the other to continue. Rukawa heaved a sigh. 'Here goes nothing, he might laugh at me for saying this though.' Sendoh found himself getting dizzy and soon after, everything went black as he was called upon into the arms of Morpheus. 'You need a _what,_ Rukawa-kun…?'

"I _need_ a guy." Silence. Rukawa softly tried saying 'hello' once more but it was silent. He sighed, looks like Sendoh fell asleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hello! This is rather a very short chapter (its only 7 pages) and, I'm not even sure if this is worth the wait? Hahah! So do forgive me, then again, I might be writing on chapter 6 immediately after this so that I could compensate for the lack of funny and 'it' scenes in this chapter! Yikes! Please don't get mad! Do drop by and tell me what you think! And oh, thank u so much again for the warm reviews. I really enjoyed reading your pleasant words. Love the ideas too. Alright, I might consider your awesome concepts! Thanks again! And oh, still, ideas are very much welcome! :D God bless!**

**A/N2: Okay, here's to somewhat compensate for this boring chapter; the next chapter will be about Sen and Ru in a mall—doing some clothes shopping for KD! Hahah! How's that? ^_^ Now I hope that'll interest you, guys! Thanks heaps! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- OF BRAS, BFFs, AND BOYFRIEND**

Rukawa slowly fluttered his eyes to open and as he did so, he was instantly greeted by the morning rays of the sun peeking into the slits of his closed venetian blinds. The sound of birds chirping nearby and atop the trees also greeted him in a seemingly gleeful manner. He fished for his celphone and checked on the time, it read 11AM. "Oh shit." He grunted and almost heavily hoisted himself up. He drowsily looked at his surroundings and crawled out of the bed to go straight to the bathroom. He looked momentarily at himself on the mirror and saw the _same_ image- a girl with a very messy hair. He wordlessly opened the faucet and started brushing his teeth.

Thirty minutes after, Rukawa decided to go out of his room and to his kitchen- opened the fridge and found nothing. Just a carton of milk, some canned sodas, some bottle of beers, and a frozen beef. For some reason he doesn't feel like cooking today. Closing his fridge in disappointment, he found himself drinking coffee instead. Walking towards the living room he found a remote control and pressed play- a few seconds more and the whole living room was filled with some rock music. Rukawa sat wordlessly on the plush set and crossed his leg while lazily slouching on the couch.

_I kn-kn-know a girl_

_She gets what she wants all the time_

_'Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind…_

(_She's So Mean, Matchbox20)_

"'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, she's a hard-core, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl…" For some reason, Rukawa found himself softly singing on the lyrics as he stared blankly head of him. 'Ugh, what am I doing here?' Rukawa went bug-eyed as he suddenly found himself seemingly _wasted_. He has no food in the fridge and he can't go out because he doesn't know _where_ to specifically go. For once, he hated the fact that all he can seem to so is to lounge out and _think_ of all the possibilities to keep his sanity. A few minutes more, the doorbell rang. Rukawa found his eyes looking at the door. 'Someone?!' He suddenly felt panicky- eyes widening a bit, he stood up abruptly and tiptoed quietly to peep into the small hole on the door. His eyes squinted and adjusted as he somewhat see someone wearing a red striped- unbuttoned polo shirt with a black tee on the inside. Another doorbell. Rukawa jolted as he backed away from the door- eyes looking wide and he suddenly felt himself panicky. He _cannot_ see the face of the said person, 'He's tall?!' He gulped. 'Shit, what if it's Akagi-senpai? Or anyone of his teammates?!' He felt his chest raced. 'G-gori? I mean, Akagi-senpai?!' Another doorbell. 'What if there's p-practice? Shit.' Rukawa run towards the kitchen in search of a _towel_ to cover his head and hide his hair. Two doorbells. "Oh shit-shit-shit." It could be Akagi-senpai alright! He tried to lower his voice, to make it manlier. "Uh yeah, coming!" He opened and peeped through the slit- getting ready for the surprise of his life when an equally wide-eyed Sendoh is what greeted him. Sendoh found himself looking at a rather peculiar state of Rukawa- who has a towel wrapped around his head with only his eyes showing and very much trying to glare. Sendoh tried to stifle a laugh-instead he settle for a nice grin. "Uh, hi good morning. I'm sorry, is this _bad_ timing?" Rukawa looked at the chuckling Ryonan guy before opening the door widely now and inviting his guest in. Sendoh wordlessly nodded and step inside.

Sendoh woke up to the sound of his alarm and slammed his hand on the poor clock. It read 8AM. For some reason, it was indeed quite a feat for him to be able to hear his alarm. He yawned and stretched his long limbs and nuzzled his head deeper into his pillows- but abruptly tilted his head up as if remembering something. 'Last night, I called Rukawa-kun…' And he found his eyes widening a bit; fetching for his phone he took note that he did made a call but has slept halfway thru their conversation. "Oh brother." He smacked his forehead and shook his head. He decided to get up from the bed and straight into the shower instead. After a few minutes of bathing, Sendoh emerged half-nakedly walking around his room and with only a towel on his waist- he opened his closet and rummage into his clothes before deciding to wear something casual. He wordlessly descended down the stairs and straight into the living room to make a phone call. 'I guess I better compensate for sleeping on him last night.' Sendoh paused, 'Wait a minute, I remember him saying something about needing a _…_' Sendoh knotted his brows for a while as if trying to remember the exact words correctly. 'Could it be _that_? But _why_?' he shrugged before once again deciding to drop by the pale rookie's house to _visit_. He chuckled to himself as he anticipate the would-be reaction of the guy if he sees him on his doorstep.

"Hi! Yes, I'd like a takeout- yes, breakfast please. Right, Sendoh Akira, Ryonan district. The_ usual_ breakfast." A pause. "Uh…" Sendoh seemed to be contemplating for a while before finally deciding to answer. "For _two_. Same address _and_ number. Yes, thank you." Sendoh put down the phone and opened the television to have some noise on but not minding the show being aired. He walked towards the kitchen and opened his fridge to drink some milk before sitting down on the kitchen stool by the counter. A few minutes more and the doorbell rang. He smiled as he got up, walked towards the door and paid the delivery service. "Thanks a lot." Closing the door, he peeped inside the bag and felt his stomach growl in an instant upon sniffing in the sumptuous meal he usually orders for takeout. He suddenly missed his brother- both Sendoh's knows how to cook but between the two, it was Akito who's the better cook. And given today that he's not around, Sendoh found himself ordering food and having takeout for the past two days.

He fished out for his celphone and typed in a message for his brother. _Niichan, I missed you_. He grinned and was about to pocket his phone when he decided to message _another_ person. _Hey, awake already? Can I drop by?_ Sendoh then decided to pocket his celphone and sat down on the kitchen counter to start drinking in his Arabica coffee in cinnamon. A few sec more and his phone beeped- he almost jumped up as if expecting _him_ to reply. 'Wait, there's two guys I texted.' And was surprise that it's his brother who replied back. _Missed you too, otouto. Back tomorrow night. Cook something. _Sendoh chuckled softly as he mailed back. _Let's eat outside. Eggs n Things. Lazy to cook_. Sent. Akito seems not to be doing anything as Akira's phone beeped back immediately. _Your treat? Sure._ Akira rolled his eyes and chuckled. _I'm broke, bro._ _Spent yesterday_. He sipped onto his coffee and waited for another reply. _Spent on your girlfriend again? Hehe, sure. Do the reservations. I hate waiting._ Akira could not have grinned more. _I'm touched bro, I love you lots. XOXO._ From Hiroshima though, Akito found himself chuckling as his day two in his seminar is just starting as well. _Love you more otouto. Be good._ Akira grinned and took note of the time- it is past ten in the morning. He made one last message to one certain person and decided to once again leave the house to drive again at Shohoku district. _Hey, I'm dropping by_. _Sorry for the short notice. I got you breakfast. For sleeping on you last night._ But the said person never mailed back. Not even a 'doahou', still, Sendoh found himself hopping inside his car and leaving Ryonan district. 'Oh, I need to stopped by the drug store, need to buy _that_.'

Rukawa blink his eyes twice and stared again at the equally dumfounded Sendoh. He slightly fidgeted and decided to shrug. "I _mailed_ you- twice." Sendoh started. They were now in Rukawa's living room- which was obviously blasting with some rock music. Sendoh didn't mind- he's quite a fan of music, but he never expected for Rukawa to be listening at a loud volume. "Don't you think the music's too loud?" Rukawa looked up to him and tilted his head on one side. "What?" Sendoh snorted, feeling amused. "I said the music is too _loud._" Rukawa furrowed his brows. "What?" Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Never mind." Rukawa snorted. "Ch, doahou." 'What the heck is he saying?' And the rock music continued blasting from the background.

Sendoh grinned and almost shouted. "So, what's with the _towel_ on your head?" Rukawa gasps and snorted as he pulled off the towel on his head- the older guy laughed. "I was about to take a_ bath_." Rukawa lied and snorted again. Sendoh chuckled. "I thought you're sporting a_ new_ style." He grinned. Rukawa frowned. "Yeah, I'm imitating the gypsies- that's my new style." Rukawa sarcastically rebutted. Sendoh laughed at this, the girl-version of Rukawa is obviously amusing and cute. Rukawa pouted, "And I haven't seen my phone yet." Sendoh shrugged as he wiped the few tears from laughing in his eyes. "It's okay." He paused. "But really, sorry for bothering you." Rukawa shrugged.

They were seated across each other. It's really a good thing that the music was turned on at a level that it doesn't feel much awkward to be sitting face-to-face and without a specific topic on mind. The silence between them was unnerving, it is as if they're meeting for the first time but wasn't really. Sendoh fidgeted and opened the paper bag that he placed on top of the table in between them. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night, I fell asleep so…" He smiled. Rukawa kept on looking. "I thought I'd buy you breakfast." He grinned. Rukawa's eyes widened and looked at the delicious-looking omelette in front of him. He suddenly felt famished. Rukawa was looking without a word on the food before him, truth is, he found it all odd for Sendoh to be dropping by at his house and bringing him breakfast. Does he owe him again? Speaking of owing Sendoh, he decided to pay the older guy now. He stood up wordlessly to the surprise of the spiky-haired boy and got his small wallet which was placed on top of a cabinet. He fished out for a bill and handed it to the older guy. "Uh, your five hundred from yesterday." Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh looked and wordlessly got the bill. "You didn't have to-?" But he was cut by the raven-haired girl. "I _want_ to pay you now." She insisted and Sendoh found himself nodding.

Rukawa walked his way back to the couch and flopped down heavily. Sendoh took note of Rukawa's messy hair, blank eyes, and forlorn mood. He suddenly felt sorry for the younger kid. 'He's frustrated alright.' If only Sendoh _knew_ where to find the old woman who did this to his younger rival; he wanted to help _him_ and get him back _his_ true identity. Sendoh then managed somehow to smile and pushed the food in front of Rukawa. "Hey, eat up! Then we'll go out." Rukawa shot a look of bewilderment and almost gasps. He looked at the grinning Sendoh who has his legs on top of the other while leaning casually on the sofa. Rukawa knotted his brows. "Why are you doing _this_? Why are you _here_? Why do we_ need_ to go out? Why did you _buy_ me food?" Sendoh stared and smiled- Rukawa for some reason felt his ears burned. 'Kso, what was that for?' "I could answer all of that in _one_ sentence, Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh leaned forward and playfully tweaked the pale kid's forehead. Rukawa scowled and glared.

Sendoh grinned. "Didn't you just said that I'm _your_ boyfriend, _KD-chan_?" Sendoh chuckled, amused at the blushing Rukawa Kaede. 'Rukawa-kun, you looked cute.' Well, seems like one raven-haired dude/girl found his cheeks flushing up upon hearing the Ryonan's Ace statement. "Doahou." Sendoh found himself laughing.

"So where are we going?" Rukawa prodded. After eating breakfast together, Rukawa insisted on paying again for his share but Sendoh declined. They fought for a while on who gets to pay and not to pay but Rukawa lost. Rukawa then, took a bath and found yet again himself having difficulties finding something to wear. He rummage into his closet and found himself a slightly smaller-white shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He found himself getting once again on his red sneakers. He went out of his room and as Sendoh looked on, he found himself flushing. "Uh, Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh sighed. 'Ugh, _he_ truly doesn't get it.' Rukawa looked up to meet the gaze of his companion but Sendoh simply looked the other way. "Put something _underneath_, Rukawa-kun." Rukawa knotted his brows. "What?" Rukawa looked at his shirt, then his pants, then his shoes- they all seem to be okay. He frowned. "Underneath? I'm wearing my boxers, idiot." Sendoh chuckled, still looking the other way though. "I don't mean _that_." He paused. "Do you have a _dark-coloured_ shirt?" Rukawa paused- then looked back at the taller guy. He seem to have _understood_ what he meant by having _something_ underneath. 'Ts, this _breasts_ again, eh.' Rukawa clacked his tongue and shook his head. "We both know that I don't have what you're looking for. I'm a _guy_, remember?" Rukawa hissed. Sendoh sighed, Rukawa was right- she is indeed a _he_ in real form. Sendoh shook his head and decided to just remove his polo shirt and handed it over without still looking at _her_. "Take this and put this on- just cover up." Rukawa annoyingly snatched Sendoh's striped polo shirt and put it on his white shirt-only then Sendoh turned his head and smiled-it was much better now. Though his polo really looks way too _bigger_ on Rukawa's slim frame; the only thing that seems to be compensating is given the fact that _she_ stands a good 180cm and has a broad shoulder.

Rukawa frowned. "I feel like a madman wearing this—and to think its _hot_ outside." Rukawa muttered. Sendoh simply laughed and waved him off. "We're going to the _mall_ first." Rukawa was about to protest when Sendoh signalled him a hand. "Ah-ah-ah, you are going to _buy_ some new set of clothes." He grinned. Rukawa fumed. "I _don't_ need a new set of clothes." Sendoh shrugged. "Of course you do. You can't just wear those baggy shirts and pants whenever. It's different now. And until you get back to being you—you need a _change_ of proper clothing." Silence. "Look, I know this'll cost you- I'll share half, besides this will help you feel much comfortable as well." Rukawa snorted. "The only thing that'll make me feel comfortable is getting my gender back. I don't care about anything else anymore." Sendoh winced at her statement. 'Damn you _are_ so right, Rukawa-kun. Sometimes I'd want to play a basketball session with you but apparently, that's not allowable now, given your situation. Ugh.' Sendoh inwardly muttered and mused. He shook his head. "Look, we can argue all through the day about this but in the end, _this_ will still matter; I know it's much comfortable for you to be wearing shirts, tanks, your own jersey, briefs or boxers, but _that_ is not just what it _is_ right now. You _have_ to be aware of the people around you. You can't go walking around looking _half-naked_ before their very eyes. It's like you're a_ prey_ to these _men_ you know, and you'd only make the people _with_ you _feel_ awkward and uncomfortable."

"Do _I_ make you feel awkward _and_ uncomfortable?" Rukawa shot back. Sendoh paused. He stopped. There was a few minutes of utmost silence. Rukawa seemed to be waiting for an answer to which Sendoh remained silent. "So?" Rukawa prodded more. Sendoh involuntarily gulped. He looked back and smirked. "No. You don't make me feel both." Rukawa was silent. Sendoh decided to continue. "I am _just_ concerned at the fact that I am _with_ you and people are going to wonder on _what_ kind of man I am for letting you _dress_ like someone who works in a red light district- and that I am _not_ that kind of guy, alright? What I wanted to really say is that, I _just_ want you to be _respected_." Rukawa felt his eyes widened and he almost gasps- but he was able to hold it back. Rukawa found himself looking down at the floor. 'Sendoh… you _are_ a weird guy alright.' Rukawa wondered _why_ Sendoh seems to be _that_ concerned much. A guy can only be nice, is it even possible to have someone as _extra_ nice as he is? Rukawa wondered if he's even for _real_. Then he remembered _her-_Kate. Rukawa knew, that Sendoh seemed not truly attracted to _her_ but still he kept her at bay, treated her nicely, _and respected_ her… as if they do share a relationship. Rukawa further wondered if Sendoh treats all of his women _equally_\- or even like _this_. 'He's way too nice…' Rukawa found himself musing thoughtfully. He felt his fist clenched and unclenched- suddenly run out of words to say. Sendoh sighed. "Look, we got to go now, its past 12 noon." Rukawa slightly looked up and wordlessly nodded. 'Sendoh _of_ Ryonan… I wonder _if_…' But Rukawa chose not to continue his impending thoughts further.

They drove in silence with Rukawa occasionally looking at his left to see a serious-looking Sendoh staring in front of the road. Rukawa slightly fidgeted on his seat- getting all too comfy already since he has been riding the sleek car for two days straight already. He felt his lips twitched and sighed audibly. Sendoh pushed on the button of the player and suddenly there was some hip hop music playing on. Rukawa knotted his brows at first but decided not to speak nonetheless. A few minutes more and it was Sendoh who decided to speak first upon halting to a stop. "You_ drive_, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa perked up a bit as he almost felt his eyes getting droopy once more. He shrugged. "I _bike_, Sendoh-san." Sendoh chuckled, finding the response rather amusing. "You an inborn _deaf_ or something?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa almost twitched his lips upward too. 'Ch, doahou Sendoh- _inborn_ player, could be.'

"And you?" Rukawa muttered softly.

Sendoh tilted his head to one side, "What about?" Rukawa shrugged. "How long have you been driving." He paused. "You're a rich kid to be having your own car." Rukawa softly muttered-eyes looking at the stereo inside the car. Sendoh chuckled once more. "Save it, Rukawa-kun. This car originally belongs to my brother- he gave it to me last year because he bought a new one. And I have been driving for over a year now. I don't have enough cash to buy my own car." He grinned. Rukawa simply snorted. "Blahblah. Whatever." Sendoh laughed a bit. A few minutes more and both found themselves once again inside the newly constructed mall. It almost felt like déjà vu, except that for Sendoh, he found himself quietly _feeling_ a bit refresh from his new company.

Rukawa's face was distorted when they arrived at the lingerie section located on the third floor. He found himself cringing in disgust and was shuddering once in a while- Sendoh seemed oblivious to this of course. Just then, a cheery looking lady from the boutique approached them and bowed. "Irashai, come inside please." Rukawa shot back a glare. "Tell me this is a _joke_." Sendoh stifled a laugh as he put his hand on top of his mouth. "No it _isn't_." Rukawa found himself scowling. "I pray you _rot_ and die somewhere." Sendoh laughed out loud, surprising the saleslady as they stepped inside the shop.

It isn't every day that you get to have two obviously gorgeous looking customers in one day. The saleslady found herself flustering every now and then as she walked to and fro in front of a handsome Sendoh who has been sitting comfortably on the plush couch in the middle of the boutique while reading on some men's magazine. She looked from him to _her-_Rukawa, who stood at one corner like a tree. 'She's so pretty… lucky girl…' She almost flustered as she envied her long locks, her blue eyes, her pale complexion, her slightly pinkish lips and her… The saleslady found herself staring as Rukawa walked to where the Ryonan Ace sat and gasps almost in horror as _she_ deliberately kick her equally hot boyfriend on the leg. She found herself gasping in surprise. 'Uuwaah, she _kicked_ his boyfriend?!' Sendoh winced as he shot up a look. Rukawa glared down. "Let's leave." Rukawa hissed. Sendoh scratched his head. "But you haven't chosen anything yet." Rukawa frowned and hissed. "You don't expect me to _wear_ that skimpy looking outfit." Sendoh stifled a laugh. "It's not about expecting, it's about you, _needing_ to wear those." Rukawa clenched his fist. "No fucking way." Sendoh snorted and sighed audibly, he looked at the saleslady who has been eyeing them both with concern. She blushed furiously as Sendoh made eye contact with her and smiled! Ah, the poor girl turned beet red. Rukawa looked at the blushing lady and as if sensing the girlfriend looking at her, she bowed down her head in embarrassment- but Rukawa for some reason didn't seem to mind, not one bit. "She seems to like you, you wanna date her?" Rukawa asks coolly at a bewildered Sendoh. "Yeah sure, she looks cute, you want me to ask her out?" Sendoh replied sarcastically, eyeing the Rookie. Rukawa simply looked back, and snorted. "Ch, doahou." Sendoh chuckled in amusement. "You for real? I'm _with_ you, right?" Rukawa felt himself snorting. "You're going out with a _guy_, in case you forgot." Sendoh laughed. "Blahblah. Whatever." Rukawa scowled and rolled his eyes. He did get a dose of his own medicine back there. 'Kso, doahou Sendoh Akira.'

Sendoh stood up and was about to ask for assistance when Rukawa started for the exit; he was held back to his surprised though. "What the-!" Sendoh, being a guy and hovering a good 10 cm above Rukawa now pulled her back almost effortlessly in the arm. "Hi miss, I was wondering if you could help _her_ get some…" A pause. "..Stuff. You know, the _usuals_." Sendoh felt his smile faltered a bit- he didn't know the _usuals_. 'Sheesh, what am I saying anyway?' He inwardly mused. The blushing saleslady nodded and smiled. "Sure sir…" 'So sweeeet, he's helping _her_ buy lingerie?!' Rukawa kept his poker face on as the saleslady continued bringing in stocks outside the cabinet. "So, uh, would you like to try these on? These are the new collection." She smiled. "If that's a jersey, I'll gladly put it on." Rukawa said flatly. The lady sweatdrop. "J-jersey?" Rukawa nodded. "Uh-huh." Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Beat it, KD." Rukawa remained silent and wordlessly glared from the garment to the blushing saleslady. She almost felt frightened. "Uh, how about this pink one?" Rukawa popped a vein and frowned. "Try it on yourself." He said flatly. The saleslady pouted and slump her shoulders. "B-but _Maam_-?' Sendoh cocked a head up and gape. Clearly, Rukawa-kun is _not_ cooperating.

Sendoh stood up and put an arm around a wide-eyed Rukawa rather _heavily_ and glomp him at the back. Sendoh grinned at the saleslady who's about to cry. "Uh, sorry about that Miss, you see, _KD_-chan here has been having a very difficult time lately. She's been down the line for the past few days and…" Rukawa was now gritting his teeth in annoyance as _he_ can't seem to get Sendoh's arms off him. 'Talk about being heavy, this idiot though!' Sendoh charmingly smiled. "Show it to _me_ instead, and I'd choose for _her_." At the back of Sendoh's mind, he has already jumped off the cliff. 'Oh brother, what am I doing? Get a hold yourself Sendoh Akira.' "This light blue one?" The saleslady chirped in. Sendoh nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's nice. Blue." 'Blue? Would girls like a blue under garment? Ugh.' The lady giggled and ask, "So what cup size?" She turned rather to a seething Rukawa who's a good three steps away from Sendoh after successfully freeing himself from being wringed at the neck. "Medium." Sendoh stated confidently. The lady sweatdrop. "Uh, there's no medium here sir…" Sendoh's smile faltered. "Okay, large then." The lady sweatdrop again. "Uh sir, there's no large here either." Sendoh grinned and sweat drop. "Extra-large?" The lady sweat drop some more. "Uh, it's supposed to be numbers, 34, 36, 38…" Sendoh almost gaped and grinned. "Oh. Well, then do you have number 7?" A grin. '_Numbers_, right? Seven_ is_ my jersey number anyway.' Rukawa snorted. "Mine's 11." Sendoh rolled his eyes off of Rukawa, "I'm saying _my_ jersey number, KD-chan." Rukawa hissed. "Then go and wear _seven_ bras, idiot." The lady slumped dejectedly, she almost cried. 'Is this even for real? They're both lovely looking and yet- Oh, _why _Kami-sama?'

She looked at the poker-faced Rukawa. "Cup sized, maam?" Rukawa frowned. 'Cup sized? What the fuck is that?' Rukawa looked from the lady to Sendoh. Sendoh simply grinned back to the annoyance of the pale girl. "Cup size, KD?" For some reason Sendoh felt his ears heat up a bit, truth is… he _doesn't_ know exactly Rukawa's _front_ size- true, he has seen them in a split second when she was bathing in his room and suddenly freaked out while running out the washroom almost _naked_, but it was only for a short moment- he could not have _estimated_ how _big_ they were. Rukawa frowned. "Cup size?" The lady nodded. "Cup size…" Rukawa muttered softly then looked at Sendoh. "Like a _cup_ of coffee or something?" Sendoh paused then laughed. He turned around then chuckled. The lady sweatdrop. She had it, she felt his cheeks flushed as she wordlessly got a random two pairs of _bra_ and gave it to Rukawa. "Uh, here ma'am kindly try these on- there's our fitting room." Rukawa frowned and glared at the chuckling Sendoh. "You're getting_ this_ later." He threatened the older boy as he deliberately clenched his fist. Sendoh rubbed his teary-eyed from laughter and feigned hurt. "Aw c'mon, don't be a prude." Rukawa gnarled and rolled his eyes as he wordlessly hopped inside the fitting room.

Minutes later. The room opened and out came a very exhausted Rukawa- gritting his teeth in annoyance. "I don't know how this works!" He hollered, alerting the saleslady and Sendoh- both rushed to her. "You're supposed to hook it." Sendoh informed. Rukawa snapped. "Well, I can't fucking hook it!" Sendoh cringe at the voice. 'Dammit, he's pissed already alright.' But he tried to smile. "Calm down, KD. She'll help you-?!" Rukawa bang his fist on the side. "I can't calm down, I hate this and you know why!" Sendoh smack his palm on his forehead and tried to condone her. "Alright, we're almost done- Miss, please help her already." The lady gasps as she tried to intervene. "Uh, I'll hook it for you- turn your back for me." She stammered as she fumbled beneath Rukawa's white shirt. Seconds later. "There!" The lady cheerily exclaimed. Rukawa felt like he's turning blue. He's beginning to look like cyanotic. His facial expression cannot be determined. Sendoh tried to ask his companion, "Uh hey, are you okay?"

"I…I can't _breathe_\- this is too tight, I don't like this. Remove this bra-thing. I hate it." Sendoh tried to explain, "But-?!" Rukawa snapped. "I don't like this! It's too tight, I can't breathe, I'm dying, its iiittccchhyy!" Rukawa hollered. "You can't simply just _die _from a bra, _Ru_!" Sendoh simply slumped his shoulder in forlorn and smiled at the lady beside him. Rukawa fumed. "But I _am_ dying-it's too tight! It's itchy! It's _clingy!"_ The lady sweat dropped and sighed. Sendoh laughed. "Hahaha, its doing its job, you should be grateful! Uh, do you have a _bigger_ cup size?" He grinned. The lady rushed to look for another size. Rukawa flared in annoyance. "I can't breathe! I _am_ dead now! I'm officially _dead_!" Rukawa complained while trying to pull away the cup from his chest and snapping the strap with one hand. Sendoh was having the time of his life laughing his ass off. "Hahaha! Do you want me to call now the _funeral_ service?" Rukawa snorted. "Remember to _cremate_ me when I _die_ because of this stupid bra-thing." And Sendoh almost slid down on one side of the fitting room door from laughing too much. "Hahaha, sheesh, you're _knocking_ me _down_ you know!" Rukawa snorted. "I'll definitely knock you down after this, Sendoh _of_ Ryonan!"

"Thanks for purchasing! See you again next time!" The cashier handed their paper bags and they waved off the two gorgeous customers. When the two disappeared from their shop, they all sighed in relief. Rukawa wordlessly walked on one side-eyes looking blank as Sendoh walked behind him by two steps. Finally they were able to finish buying five pairs of bras and is headed off somewhere else. He was now _wearing_ one and Rukawa instinctively tossed back to Sendoh his polo shirt. Sendoh smiled weakly, shrugged, and went back to put on his polo. They passed by a few stores and Rukawa instinctively stopped upon seeing one shop in particular. He wordlessly went inside and Sendoh followed suit. It was an American brand, _DC_. Sendoh smiled. "You like this brand, too?" Rukawa looked at his companion and curtly nodded. "They're okay." Sendoh shrugged. "Well, let's get inside then." Few minutes more two guys came about to assist them. One guy, seemed too happy of course to be of help to the pretty-looking Rukawa who remained oblivious once more. "You might wanna try our women's section." He said coolly. Rukawa simply ignored the guy and continued looking at the shirts on the men's hamper. "I'm sure you'll find something there, they have cooler designs as well." 'Damn this hottie already has a boyfriend?'

Rukawa remained unfazed, he got one shirt and looked at it appraisingly when he was tapped from behind, looking at his back he saw Sendoh jabbing his thumb behind him. "You, on _that_ side." A grin. Rukawa frowned. "Even on shirts?" Sendoh nodded. "Well, of course." Rukawa gave the shirt he got from Sendoh and walked over the other side for _girls_ almost lazily and disinterestingly. Sendoh looked at the shirt that has been handed at him and smile. "Hey, I like this!" The sales guy could only slump his shoulders as he just lost the object of his affection. "Geez _man_, you got a pretty girl there." Sendoh was made to look at the guy who comment that and when the said guy looked _up_\- he almost gasps. He was not surprise to see Sendoh looking incredibly _hunk_ as well. 'Er, this guy is tall alright. Don't wanna mess with him. Yikes.' He gathered himself up and returned into being a 'formal' salesman. "Uh so, would you be getting that, sir?" he gulped. Sendoh simply shrugged and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." He snorted. Few minutes more, and Rukawa emerged from the fitting room wearing a navy blue shirt with a graphic print in front- everyone in the shop _stopped_ and stared. Truly, everyone gave her a second look. "You looked cool." Sendoh grinned- hands tapping Rukawa on the arm who has his bored expression on. "Thanks." Sendoh chuckled. "C'mon, one last!" Rukawa knotted his brows. "Last?" Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, you gotta have a pair of shorts, some skirts, and probably a few dresses." A grin. Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted. "Give me a break." Akira found himself laughing as he half-dragged the pale girl out of the shop. "Snack after this, _your_ treat!" Sendoh exclaimed, and Rukawa could only wonder as to why of all people did he seek the Ryonan Ace's help.

Two more hours pass by and they're done. Sendoh insisted that they have pizza instead for snack so they settled themselves at a local pizza house inside the mall, gaining a lot more stares now that Rukawa- for some reason has finally wore something simple yet it attracts everyone who stares at him. He was simply wearing that printed navy blue shirt and a pair of denim shorts which now exposes her long, long, slim, and pale legs- while sporting a red sneaker. To a lot of people, he looked like a model with an equally stunning boyfriend as well.

Sendoh looked around to see a few people looking at them, he snorted and chuckled softly. Rukawa frowned. "What's funny?" Sendoh grinned. "You're calling the _shots_ here, you know." He laughed a bit. Obviously, Rukawa did not understood what he meant. "What shot? Fade-away? Basketball?" Sendoh laughed some more. "Silly, look around and you'll see who's on their eyes." Rukawa slowly turned his head and almost gasps in surprise as a lot seemed to be directly looking at the both of them with mixed stares- some with admiration, while others of envy, perhaps? Rukawa felt himself flush. "Er, what's going on?" Sendoh shook his head. "You looked _pretty_, that's why." Rukawa paused- he did not see that coming, not most especially from Sendoh Akira. He looked back to see the taller guy staring back at him with a warm smile. Rukawa for some unknown reason, felt his chest thump a bit. BA DUMP. He looked down on the table. "You shouldn't really say that." Sendoh snickered. "What?" He grinned. "I'm just telling the truth." Soon, water was served, then followed by their pizza with some mojos and chips and Sendoh instinctively lift the glass up to drink first. "Doahou, I'm a guy remember?" Sendoh smirked. "I don't see any guy on this table except for me though." He grinned. Rukawa snorted. Sendoh laughed. "Alright, alright, let's eat something first." He paused then warmly stared at the semi-flushing Rukawa in front of him who's trying hard to look at the other side and was frowning. "But seriously Rukawa-kun, you looked _pretty_." He smiled. "You mean, I _looked_ like a girl." Rukawa clarified. Sendoh chuckled softly, eyes cheery. "You _are _a girl, right?" The pale guy snorted. "Not for long, I don't intend to stay like this forever." Sendoh nodded and grinned. "Yeah, bring _my_ rival back! I'm dying to play one-on-one with him. Hahaha!" Rukawa snorted, feeling his lips almost tugging upward. He slowly averted his eyes away to a smiling Sendoh and gulped involuntarily. 'Me? Pretty? Sendoh's a weird guy. He really shouldn't be saying these things.' For some unknown reason, Rukawa felt _shy_ all of a sudden and he doesn't know why.

It was already 5PM when the two decided to call it quits for the day. Rukawa surely has spent quite a lot today and even though Sendoh insisted to share half, he politely declined, thinking it was way too much already. Rukawa also paid for their snack so, he is officially broke. He decided he would send a mail later on to his parents to ask for some extra cash. 'I hate this body, alright, it obviously needs tons of cash.' He inwardly mused for the nth time. As usual, they ride Sendoh's blue car and in a few minutes more, they're once again off the road. "So you had fun today?" Sendoh asks while chuckling. Truth is, he wasn't sure on asking that but he chose to say nonetheless. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Depends on how you define _fun_." A laugh was what greeted him. "Jeez Rukawa-kun, I feel guilty now all of a sudden." A pause. "I meant, you have new clothes and everything. It should make you at least… well, happy." Rukawa snorted. "If that is what you meant by _fun_, then no, I didn't have fun today. No thanks." Akira laughed some more- putting his left hand on top of his mouth while steering the other hand on the wheel expertly. "How about the _bra_-thing?" Rukawa glared. "Fuck that." And Sendoh could not have been merrier upon hearing the retort.

"This sucks alright. I mean…" Rukawa paused and crossed his long and slimmer legs on top of the other while slouching on the passenger seat. "…do I need to wear this bra-thing all day and night? It's s_uffocating_." Sendoh chuckled, eyes not leaving the road. "Well apparently, yes. And why are you suffocating? It's not hooked upon your face." Sendoh chuckled then paused. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "You mocking bastard." Sendoh laughed then continued, "You know what? I think you need a _bff_." Rukawa knotted his brows- Sendoh halted to a stop and lifted the handbrake, he then looked at the frowning _girl_ beside him. "You need a _bff_." Rukawa snorted. "BFF? What the fuck is that?" Sendoh grinned. "Well, I remember Kate telling me that she has one- _best friends forever_… sort of like that." Rukawa was silent.

Sendoh decided to continue, "This so-called _bff_ is your closest girl-friend which you can _share_ your secrets or probably talk about anything under the sun." Sendoh stopped- knotted his brows as if contemplating whether what he said were true or not. "That's a _bff?_" Rukawa hissed sarcastically. Sendoh nodded and snorted. Rukawa scowled. "Sounds like a nosy body to me." Sendoh chuckled. He was surprised to know this side of Rukawa Kaede. Seems only like yesterday when he met this almost stoic freshman from Shohoku whose face is like that of a porcelain-doll, unfazed and undaunted by fear- but now, turns out he wasn't so bad after all and Sendoh, honestly finds him amusing and… fun to be with. Rukawa tried repeating the word to himself. "BFF… I thought that stands for _basketball fever forever_." Sendoh paused, stared, and then laughed. "Hahaha, _man_, I guess you really _are Rukawa_ _Kaede of_ Shohoku!" Rukawa found himself looking at the laughing Ryonan Ace, pointed his finger as if warning him, and smiled. "Told you, I'm _him_ alright. I'm the _freshman_ who guarded you back there. You even came late and ate some lemons. How sick is that." Sendoh continued chuckling in mirth. "Hahahah, yeah yeah, I think I can fully acknowledge that now. Jeez, I _ate_ some lemons back then, alright." Rukawa twitched his lips. "Sucking sour things during a game, how sick." Sendoh chuckled some more. "Lemons are _healthy_ you know. Besides, they helped me beat you guys, hahaha!" Rukawa widened his eyes, apparently it can't be _true_ or can it be? "Seriously? Lemons help you _win_ games?" He almost asks incredulously. Sendoh answered while chuckling. "Hahaha, that's for me to know _and_ for you to _find_ out." Rukawa playfully lifted his slim legs to kick and stomp on the compartment of the car in front of him. Sendoh groaned. "H-hey! Not my car!" And Rukawa for some reason as well, found his lips tugging upward, eyes twinkling in sheer amusement. 'I guess this isn't so bad, or is it? Ugh.'

Well, after a few more chitchats, Sendoh shrugged and somewhat shuddered. "Well, _girls_ can be pretty complicated alright. They like to impart meaning on different _things_." "Amen to that." Rukawa second. Sendoh stopped- both looked at each other wordlessly and as if a miracle conspired, both players found themselves laughing at what they just _said_. "Rukawa-kun, have you forgotten that you're a _girl_?" Sendoh chuckled. Rukawa twitched his response. "No way, my mind hasn't forgotten that I'm a _guy_." He found himself tugging his lips slightly upward. Sendoh snorted. "Well, in any case, you might need a bff." Rukawa shook his head. "What for? I don't need one." Sendoh sighed- the traffic light turned green and he stepped on the gas. "Well, apparently you need someone you could truly trust on this one. You just don't need someone; you need to be _with_ someone who would understand you _more_, and probably act as a _best friend_ in the end." Silence. "I mean, you're a girl right now, and truly, there are _things_ about women, that _guys_ just don't get at all. Sometimes it's just easy to confide with the same gender and all."

"I can confide in you…" A pause. "I think." Rukawa softly added. Sendoh remained silent, driving around then suddenly halting to stop at a nearby park. Sendoh simply shrugged. "Well true, you could. I mean, it's no problem for me." He smiled. "Just probably, there might be a few things that I might _not_ truly get." He shrugged. "Doahou, I'm a guy, remember? What is it that you might not get?" Rukawa clacked his tongue as he kept on insisting his main concern. Sendoh paused. Rukawa's right, what is it that he might find complicated anyway? 'Well, what if he throws a tantrum as well? A fit perhaps?' Sendoh eyed the pale kid wordlessly, looking onto him, Sendoh thought that while Rukawa might look like a celebrity, he thinks he's probably not like Kate at all- Rukawa seemed like a person that can carry himself well and doesn't need too much assistance. Or so he thinks. Rukawa frowned. "What are you mulling about?" Sendoh softly snorted. "Nothing, I'm just thinking if I could ask you to play a one-on-one game with me?" He grinned mischievously. Rukawa's eyes sort of widened but it twinkled. It seemed like he's been hit on the spot and he liked it. He tugged his lips upward. "Now you're talking." Sendoh grinned.

"Hn, just don't go running and crying your way home if ever you're beaten by a _girl_." Rukawa goaded as he found himself smirking. Sendoh shrugged. "I wonder who's gonna go home, _crying_ like a girl." He laughed at his own statement. Rukawa twitched his lips. "Show off." Sendoh grinned some more. Rukawa rolled his eyes, truth is he _can't_ wait to play basketball again. It's been three-four days? To him, it feels like two weeks! Sendoh snorted and smiled. "Still, it might help a bit if you could find someone you could trust on this one."

"You mean, I should tell on another person?"

"Probably. I mean, in my own opinion- someone from Shohoku would be better. At least, someone _knows_ from your school. They could be worried for all you know. Besides, there might be a day when they will come looking for you." Sendoh said all the possible points. Rukawa seem to look thoughtful for a while. Sendoh has a point, truth is he wasn't interested on letting anyone know of what happened to him, but the situation can't be trusted- they have been lurking around on the streets and it's just a matter of _when_, if anyone from his team sees him looking a tad bit like_ the_ Rukawa everyone knew. He found himself staring at the side mirror on his right and saw his face- his features seemed all girly alright, but if one tries to look harder, he still retains that _Rukawa-ness_ 'guy' in him. 'I looked like a twin sister of me.' He almost gasps at his own thoughts as a small _idea_ seemingly struck him. 'Wait a minute, maybe I could…' He found himself slowly tugging his lips upward. 'The only concern now is whom _next_ I should tell about _me_?'

Another stop. Sendoh pulled on the handbrake again and opened the compartment which is in front of Rukawa-kun- the pale guy was quite surprised at the sudden _physical_ contact of Sendoh's- brushing his right arm on top of Rukawa's crossed leg. Sendoh pulled the compartment open and got something wrapped in a paper bag. "Here, for you." He smiled. Rukawa wordlessly got the paper bag and peeped inside. He got what's inside and stared at it in utmost puzzlement. He found himself holding a box of _L'Oreal Colouring Professional- Medium Blonde._ He felt his brows knotted as he looked at Sendoh. "A _dye_?" Sendoh cheerfully nodded. "Yup. It's a _dye_ alright." Rukawa looked incredulously at the box in his hand and frowned. "You… brought me… a dye?" He repeated again, sounding unsure and feeling suddenly weird at the fact that Sendoh gave him a dye. 'What the heck? Is he sick? But what for?' Sendoh nodded cheerily again, grinning this time. "Last night, you told me, remember?" Rukawa frowned. "Last night I told you, what?" Rukawa inwardly bang his head on a lamppost- surely he could not have told Sendoh _other_ weird things, or did he? Sendoh sighed. "Hey, did you have amnesia or something? You told me that you need a _dye_ so I bought you one." He paused. "I am not just sure what colour you would like though." Rukawa, for some reason found his face in an unimaginable state. Could it be that Sendoh mistakenly heard _guy_ as _dye_? Well, it seems like it because the Ryonan Ace is still sporting his disarming smile charmingly. "Do you want me to _dye_ your hair?" Sendoh asks as he grinned. Rukawa clenched his fist, seemingly annoyed. "Do you want to _die_?" Sendoh smiled. "Not really, I'm fine with my _hair_." Rukawa sweat drop. "Idiot."

"What are we doing in a park?" Rukawa stated as he stretched his long limbs while walking nonchalantly on the trail. It was past 5PM and Sendoh pulled over at a small park located in between Ryonan and Shohoku respectively. When Sendoh wasn't answering, he decided to continue, "We didn't bring any ball, and we can't play." Sendoh tugged his lips upward. "I don't intend to play you anyway." Rukawa scowled. "Ch, doahou, what's that supposed to mean?" Sendoh grinned. "We aren't here to play, Rukawa-kun. We're here to _stroll_. Chill. Walk. Talk. Relax." A pause. "This is called _dating_." Sendoh chuckled. Rukawa stopped on his tracks. He felt his chest raced again. BA DUMP. 'Seriously? Sendoh is scary weird.' He looked up and saw the taller guy looking at him almost warmly it sends a fuzzy feeling of something he doesn't know yet. Rukawa knotted his brows. "You're doing this because you're supposed to be my boyfriend?" Rukawa felt it again, his _heart_ thumping suddenly. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, didn't you said?" Rukawa opened his lips to say something but no words came out. Sendoh shrugged. "I did but…" Rukawa seems to be looking for words. "…I did said as well that you _could_ go out and date _other_ girls, you know." He trailed off, eyes suddenly shy to meet the gaze of the Ryonan dude. 'Hey what gives?' Rukawa inwardly thought.

Sendoh walked a few good steps ahead and paused. He leaned over the metal railings that encloses a small pond. He smiled as he looked back at Rukawa who suddenly looks like _ethereal_ as the last rays of sun reflected his blue, blue eyes and as the gentle wind tosses around her long, black hair. Sendoh felt his throat tightened. He smiled. "The problem is, I practice _monogamy_, Rukawa-kun." He grinned. "If I go out with one person, it's just _one_ person." Rukawa felt his ears flushed.

"And that is _what_ defines a _boyfriend_." Sendoh grinned.

Looks like lesson two has been served and Rukawa couldn't have been redder. 'Sheesh, so you're saying we are _indeed_ going out now?! B-but, I'm a _guy_!?'

**TBC**

**A/N: That feeling when you see your weird story on top of the page again, knowing that you've found time to update? Priceless. But soon enough, it'll be going down and about once more. *sulks* Hahahah! Missed you all guys, thanks for the feedbacks and the comments. I don't know if this is worth the wait, but I just hope it is…well, somehow. Osaka's chapter 14 is about to be UP as well—I honestly don't know if anyone's still following that, because it has really been a while. (X_X)**

**To be honest, this fic is much easier to write than my other one, maybe because ****_anything_**** can just happen in this plot, or so I think? But I'm also somewhat happy ****_and_**** sad that Osaka is about to reach its end—yeah. So basically, I don't exactly know ****_what_**** to feel. Ugh. *is basically ranting nonsense* (-_-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: OF BROTHER, DILEMMAS AND BFF**

It was 8PM when Rukawa reached his home- care of Sendoh driving him once more of course. There were not much to share when they were at the park, mostly they stayed silent and was having occasional chitchats about the most mundane things around- but mostly it revolved around basketball and Rukawa's current situation. They talked about Sendoh's stint in Ryonan when he was in his first year and how did their Coach managed to changed his mind into being a playmaker. Rukawa mostly found himself listening throughout most of the conversation.

It was truly refreshing, not because he's been turned into a _girl_\- he hated it; but because of the fact that he was able to get to know his older rival from another school in a seemingly different limelight. Sendoh seems to be a playful but very warm person matched with dropped-dead charisma. He can put a simple and boring conversation into something interesting; he seems to like having intelligent conversations- his knowledge is simply not confined within school and basketball alone; he knows a few about current events, economics, history, and even politics.

He seems to be someone who's five years older than his true age but is trapped inside a body of a sophomore high school. Plus the fact that his stunning looks can probably put anyone to get to listen to him—the way his eyes twinkle and smile when he laughs or chuckles, the sound of his low and clear voice when he speaks, and the _manner_ to which he speaks; he's educated and he treats everyone with sincerity and respect. He may not be truly perfect, but with the way that he acts right now, any girl would definitely _fall_ for him- and _hard_.

'Maybe that is why that Kate of his is clinging onto him like a leech or something.' Rukawa added as a thought, then he went bug-eyed. 'Ugh, girls indeed.' He sighed.

"Uh, thanks again for driving me home." Rukawa seemingly stammered. He didn't know why though. Sendoh helped him with all the paper bags they've shopped for that day as he put them on the couch. Sendoh simply shrugged and smiled. "No biggie." He stated then looked at his wristwatch. "Well, at least it's still early, you could still do a few good things if you may before going to sleep." A grin. Rukawa simply shrugged. 'What to do anyway?' His mind came up with none. He looked up at his older companion who seems to be looking at the photo frames arranged on top of a cabinet. Sendoh looked back at him and grinned, Rukawa frowned. 'Now what.' Sendoh held one frame in one hand and sheepishly smiled.

"Is this you, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa twitched his lips- it was_ his_ photo when he was five years old. He was wearing his toddler uniform coupled with a wide hat, it was definitely part of their school uniform as well. "No, it's my neighbour." The rookie said sarcastically. Sendoh chuckled at the response and rolled off his eyes. "Well your neighbour definitely _looks_ cute." Rukawa snorted softly and walked towards where the Ace was. He pointed one frame wherein there's a photo of a probably seven-year old Rukawa and an old lady. "My grandmother." A pause. "She lives in this town." Sendoh smiled and nodded. "She looks young and friendly." Rukawa simply nodded. "She lives here? That's cool, we could visit her then!" A grin. Rukawa snorted. "As much as I want to, I_ can't_." Sendoh wondered. "Oh, why is that?" Sendoh seemingly forgot the fact that Rukawa has been _turned_ into a woman and the rookie could only roll his eyes off. "Ch, doahou- she'd be _expecting_ a _grandson_, not a _granddaughter_, idiot." Sendoh paused- then laughed at his own stupidity. "Oh yeah yeah, hahahah! Sheesh I forgot." Rukawa could only twitch his lips and shake his head. Somehow Rukawa felt a pang of sadness thinking that he could not visit his grandmother alright. 'Kso, I need to find Broomhilda.'

Sendoh continued looking at other random photo frames and stop midway when he saw a semi-large wooden frame that has a photo of three people in it. One tall, blue-eyed dark-haired man, a long-haired woman with a familiar pair of fox-brown eyes, and a toddler of probably two years old- chubby, raven-haired, blue-eyed boy with a cute frown. "Let me guess, your _neighbour _and his parents?" Sendoh chimed in rather amusingly. Rukawa found his lips tugging slightly upward. "Yeah. _My _neighbours, alright." Sendoh found himself softly chuckling and wasn't able to help himself but pat Rukawa's head- to the pale guy's surprised. He found himself looking up at a cheery-looking Sendoh and felt his chest raced for a while.

'Kso, why am I feeling all too… _giddy_ up again?' He inwardly mused. "You look a lot like your _neighbours_, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh laughed as he put down the frames back to where they are. Rukawa simply smiled a little and shrugged. "Yeah, I've_ been_ told." Sendoh chuckled some more and grinned. He sighed, "Well, I better be going now." Rukawa looked and nodded. "Sure…" He paused. Sendoh started for the exit when Rukawa remembered something. He somewhat contemplated whether to ask or not, "Uh…" He started. Sendoh stopped when he was already outside the gates and looked back. Rukawa fidgeted uneasily. "T-tomorrow, you said, you wanted to play one-on-one, right…" Rukawa muttered softly, he can't believe that he's having a hard time trying to find his words. It's not supposed to feel that way, or is it? Sendoh partly opened his lips- honestly surprised at this. 'Wow, he's really serious about it?' Sendoh didn't know that Rukawa seems to be keen on having that game with him. 'But he's a _girl_ now, I don't think it'll be _appropriate_.' Seeing the expectant look in Rukawa's eyes, Sendoh heaved a sigh, truth is he wanted to decline but… Sendoh smiled.

"Sure I'd love to, but- I'm afraid I'm_ not_ available tomorrow." Rukawa found his eyes widening a bit. He nodded. Sendoh sighed once more. "My brother's coming back from a three-day seminar. I don't think I can-!" And he was cut off. "No problem. It's okay, I understand." Rukawa curtly nodded and went back to go inside the house. Sendoh tried to stop her a bit, "Uh, hey, Rukawa-kun wait…" But Rukawa waved him off. "No worries, really. Some other time, right?" Sendoh, finding the statement at the end point could only helplessly nod back. "Right." Rukawa closed the door. Sendoh stared for a bit before deciding to drive off to Ryonan. 'Speaking of which…' He found his eyes widening suddenly. 'Oh shit, my _brother_ is coming back alright! How do I? What do I?' For some unknown reason, he felt a bit panicky because of some probable impending _explanations_ that needs to be done.

* * *

Rukawa lay down on his bed as he wordlessly looked up at the ceiling- mind contemplating at that day's event. He remembered Sendoh saying something about having a _bff_ or someone whom he could confide to. He was feeling sceptical about it- half of his mind wanted to, but the other half is contemplating, thinking it might not be a good idea after all. He sighed audibly as he shifted from one side of the bed-trying to find that comfortable position wherein he could possibly sleep on. He found his brows knotting. "Are we _going_ out now?" He paused. "Like, _really_ going out now?" A pause. He flipped on his back and stared back at the ceiling. "Is _he_ the _guy_ that the old lady could be referring to…?"

He paused- then almost flushed at his own thoughts. "Shit, don't tell me I need to fall in love with him and make him fall in love with me and make him…" Rukawa couldn't have been redder. "…_kiss _me?" His eyes widened. He suddenly imagined Sendoh _kissing_ him- and _him_ kissing his biggest rival! The scene almost resembles that of a j-drama series wherein there's some puny music playing in the background. Big shit of his life alright. Silence. "AAAAHHHHH! SHIIITT!" He found himself shouting at the thought. He found himself hoisting up suddenly as he felt his ears and cheeks burned. He slapped his forehead with his palm, going bug-eyed as he scratched his head rather dumbly. "Oh shit-shit-shit-shit. This _is_ bad."

Rukawa suddenly jump off the bed and ran towards the washroom to splash some cold water on his flushed face. He found himself looking at the mirror- the back of his hands covering his lips, eyes a bit wide. "Why am I blushing?" He paused. Then almost cringed at his own realization. "Could it be that I _liked_ him already?" A paused.

He found his cheeks stained a tinge of pink. "Oh shit alright." He stated softly. He leaned on the sink and paused, seemingly contemplating of what is the best _move_ in this kind of situation. He bang his fist on the tile. Rukawa knotted his brows. "But, _how_ do I make him _love_ me?" A pause. "He's _not_ even gay!" He sweat drop. For all he know and understand, Sendoh seems to be just being nice to him because it is in his nature alright.

"And aren't we just _pretending_ in the first place?" Rukawa gasps at the thought. Then he remembered _her_\- Sendoh's girl- Kate. Rukawa softly banged his forehead in front of the mirror. "Kso… kso." He found himself sliding down on the floor- suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Rukawa feels like he's in a hot tub, thinking how he can make Sendoh _love_ and _kiss_ him in the first place. 'Sendoh _knows_ that you're a man, there's no freaking way he'd kiss _and_ fall in love with _a_ guy!' Rukawa opened his blue orbs that seems to seemingly shine in unknown determination. 'But I need to revert back, I _need_ to be me again.'

"Sendoh of Ryonan, you have no _choice_ but to _like_ me and…" He found himself flushing. 'Sendoh-senpai, you _need_ to kiss me. Ugh.' And Rukawa found himself slumping on the cold tiles of the washroom drowning in his own pool of sweat drops and dying in his own words as he cringed and shuddered at the thought of them.

Rukawa fidgeted and scratched his cheek absent-mindedly, feeling cold all of a sudden. He sighed audibly and stretched his long limbs as he flickered an eye to open. His bed awfully feels cold- like he's been sleeping on the _floor_. He opened his eyes more widely this time to his shock- he got up and found himself stupidly laying down on the cold floor of his very own wash room! He cringed in disgust as he hurriedly stood up and looked around to see if he crawled down from the bed and into the shower room. Rukawa went bug-eyed at his own lameness. 'What the heck?! I slept on the floor and what's worse, inside the washroom?!' For crying out loud, he could not have done that- well, pausing for a while to change his thoughts, he just did.

Rukawa clacked his tongue and washed his face, brushed his teeth and walked out of the washroom to flop down his body on his bed. He momentarily closed his eyes then opened them again, sensing that it is no use to go back to sleep. He winced when he felt his back aching a bit for sleeping on the floor! 'Kso, you really are nuts, Rukawa Kaede.' He remembered a few of his internal dilemmas from last night and instinctively felt his head ached at the thought of it. Rukawa then decided to just get up and probably start that morning Sunday right with a good breakfast as he hears his stomach growl. "Ugh, I'm hungry."

After bathing, he changed into the clothes he bought yesterday, eyeing one random sleeveless top and a pair of denim pants. He was about to go out once more when he paused and looked at his top. "The bra." He went back to his room and annoyingly put on the dreaded bra underneath with much effort. He can't really hooked it well as it seems to be taking in a good effort out of him. Five minutes has passed when he emerged out of his room, panting a bit and terribly annoyed at the fact that having to wear a stupid thing like a bra is truly making him mad. He looked at the mirror and flattened his long locks without even combing for the effort. Sporting a black tank top and a pair of faded jeans, and his trusty red sneakers, Rukawa wordlessly got out of the house pocketing his phone and coin purse at the back of his pants. He hopped on his bike and a few minutes more he found himself pedalling the familiar streets of Kanagawa.

Upon arriving at a nearby ramen stall, he parked the bike on one side and fished for his phone when he heard a familiar beep. _Did you get the money already?_ It was his father. Rukawa's eyes widened- looks like his parents has sent him some money already, and though being turned into a girl wasn't really the best thing that ever happened to him, he found himself feeling happy at the fact that he now has a lump sum amount of cash once more to spend on himself and other necessities. _No, not yet. Check later._ He sent his mail and was about to go inside the ramen stall when he opened his messaging again to send a mail to _someone_ he truly misses; once again, that familiar pang of sadness. _Obaachan, how are you? I am okay, I wish I could see you. Please be well_. _Kaede-Chan_.

Unbeknownst to many, Rukawa is very close to his grandmother, fairly because the old lady has been the one to take care of him ever since his parents left for abroad. Before, his grandma would visit his place twice every week, then reduced to once a week, then once every two weeks- until it was further reduced to once a month. This is all because he was now as well busy with school and that his grandmother is also busy taking care of a small flower shop somewhere downtown. Just like him, her grandmother lives alone in a small, ancestral house- Rukawa would often mail her and she would often mail back as well, sometimes asking indeed for a short visit. This is the third month he hasn't seen her. A beep.

_Hello Kaede-chan, I missed you my dear boy. Come and visit your old grandma sometime._ Rukawa felt his eyes warmth at the message and nodded. 'Obaachan, how I wish that I could drop by, if only I wasn't…' He paused- and once again felt that familiar pang of anger seething in him. 'Kso, Broomhilda, when I find you once more…' Rukawa hissed. And he found himself entering the ramen stall for some noodles.

Rukawa ate in silence on one corner of the ramen house, remaining oblivious to his surroundings as he did so. Only did he almost choke on his fried dumpling when a familiar teammate from Shohoku hopped inside the ramen stall! Rukawa's eyes couldn't have been bigger! He found himself ducking his head below as he tried to hid his eyes beneath his fringes.

Of all people to be here, it's that redhead and probably his groups of friends as they enter the ramen stall while laughing, cackling, and sharing boisterous laughs and jokes- unaware of the annoyed stares from the patrons. 'Kso! Shit-shit-shit!' Rukawa somehow found himself panicking as he could not bring himself to stand up, pay for the ramen, and dash out of the stall just because the group decided to specifically sit on the table that is near the door! 'Just my luck to run into this idiotic redhead!' Rukawa can feel a lone sweat trickling at the side of his head. Sakuragi and his gang plopped down heavily on the table as they shouted their order. They seemed to be going somewhere as they all have a sports bag around them.

"Nyahahah, the tensai is really excited to surf!" Sakuragi hollered. Yohei simply nodded and smiled. The other members cackled and laugh in response as they exchange high fives and started talking about stuff in a loud manner. Rukawa gritted his teeth in annoyance. Just his tough luck to come across these hooligans. 'Surf?' Rukawa mused, well looks like they'll be hitting the beach. Rukawa tried to remain oblivious as he kept his head down. A few minutes more and as much as Rukawa wanted to leave the ramen place, he can't for the redhead and his gang are still there. He eyed one waiter who was looking at him as well and nodded; the waiter came up and asks what if he needs something else. "Another order of bean curd please."

The waiter nodded and left him. Rukawa sighed. This is his second order of bean curd. He was chewing the curd slowly- patiently waiting for the gang to finished first and exit the ramen stall. The heavens must have heard him as Sakuragi started standing up and in a few minutes more, they all left the ramen stall. Rukawa heaved a sighed. 'Finally, they left. Ugh!' Only then he decided to get his bill to pay and leave as well. He hopped onto his bike and started pedalling towards wherever his bike would lead him. 'Surf eh? Its summer alright.' Rukawa inwardly mused as he biked on the side streets of Kanagawa while having random thoughts on mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sendoh arrived an hour early at Hiroshima station to fetch his brother. He looked at the board to see the train arriving in thirty minutes more. He decided to sit on one of the empty benches and looked on blankly ahead. Getting bored instantly, he fished out for his phone and decided to mail someone.

_Hey how are you?_ He sent the mail and playfully flipped over his phone while waiting for a beep. Minutes later, still no reply came in. He decided to send another message. _What are you doing? Where are you?_ Sent. Sendoh went back on flipping his phone playfully, the boredom seeping into him like a disease. He ran a hand onto his hair and sighed audibly. 'Am I being impatient or what?' Sendoh found himself biting his lower lip, truth is, he was half dreading the fact that he should have at least just _played_ one-on-one with the younger kid. He clacked his tongue and smiled- deciding just to call rather. Ring. A few more rings then an answer. Sendoh lit up and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" The other on the line simply snorted. _"Fine_." Sendoh grinned. "I thought that maybe you might still be sleeping." He paused. "Well, where are you now?"

Rukawa simply shrugged as he felt his phone vibrating from behind his pocket- he swiped it to see two mails; he read on them and after doing so, was about to pocket it back when it started ringing for real. He momentarily look to see _Sendoh _flashing on the screen- taking a sighed, he decided to answer the call. Rukawa decided to stop by a small coffee shop located near the mall just to spend the wee hours of the morning; he truly wanted to play ball that day but decided not to. He first went to the nearest money transfer branch to get his money from his parents abroad and decided to sit on a nearby coffee shop to have a moment of solitude. Rukawa twitched his lips in response.

"Somewhere- I'm _out_ somewhere." He stated softly. Sendoh snorted on the other line and chuckle. "Secretive, aren't we?" Rukawa shrugged. "Why did you call?" Rukawa asks the older guy. Sendoh smiled as he leaned back on the bench. "I don't know. I mean, I don't have anything to do." A pause. "I'm in Hiroshima, waiting for my brother though." 'Maybe we should have just played basketball or something.' Sendoh found himself adding up those in his thoughts. Rukawa shrugged as he looked blankly on his cup of Frappuccino. There were a few people on the coffee shop and it was rather peaceful- although he is still earning a few stares from some passer-by. At the back of his mind, Rukawa contemplated whether he would just tell on Sendoh the conditions the old lady expects from him. 'Should I just tell him that I need to fall in love and be loved and kiss in return?' He frowned at his own musing. 'It's not that simple, or is it?' Rukawa found the situation rather a bit complicated and seemingly out of hand. It feels like indeed that he needs another someone whom he could confide into.

Having only Sendoh knowing of his situation is already a pressure indeed because—he felt his cheeks flushed a bit- he almost decided last night that he _would_ make the Ryonan Ace _like_ him and _kiss_ him nonetheless. On how he will be pulling that one off, he doesn't have a clue. 'What gives Rukawa, you're talking to him as if you don't know him?'

"Hello? Are you still there?" Sendoh inquired. He's been quiet for a while and Sendoh must have sensed his mood to be a bit down. Rukawa nodded- unaware that the guy couldn't actually see him. "Yeah, still here." Sendoh sighed on the other line. "Uh, is this bad timing? Are you okay?" Rukawa knotted his brows, 'For real? Sendoh seems to be that kind of guy alright. I mean, he voices out his concern as if it's the most natural thing in the world.' Rukawa snorted and scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He paused. "Actually drinking coffee." Sendoh chuckled on the other line- he paused then as if being struck by an idea his voice seemed to light up. "Hey I got an idea. After I fetch my brother, maybe we could meet up, you know? Mall or something? Or _basketball_?" Sendoh grinned from the other line. Rukawa remained silent. Truth is, he's somewhat reluctant to meet the older guy- and just thinking of the fact that they'll be seeing each other, makes him a bit uncomfortable in the sense that, he keeps on thinking on _how_ is he going to have this guy liked- no, _love_ him. 'Kso, what now genius?'

He inwardly banged his head on a nearby lamppost. "I'm not sure." He heard Sendoh slightly groaned on the other line. "I mean, I'm thinking of doing something today." Rukawa lied. Sendoh softly muttered something under his breath. "Oh, I see- just thought that maybe we could…" Rukawa clenched his fist and stared at nothing in particular. "Look, I gotta go. I gotta go somewhere." A lie again.

Sendoh simply nodded and agreed. "Uh yeah, sure. See ya." Dial tone. Rukawa stared at his phone for a minute. 'What did I do just then?' He inwardly asks himself. Did he just _cut off_ their conversation? But why? Something to so and somewhere to go? But what and where? He momentarily grabbed his phone in an attempt to dial back and message but stopped midway. 'He might think you're such an undecided freak.' Rukawa sighed nonetheless and shook his head. Looks like it's going to be a long boring day ahead without nothing to do and nowhere to go.

* * *

"Akira!" Akito hollered upon seeing his taller brother. He grinned and almost hopped in glee upon seeing him and they hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. "Hahaha, I missed you somehow, you know!" Akito grinned. Akira simply smiled back and shrugged. "Ts, it's only been three days bro." Akito patted his taller brother on the arm as he grinned and smiled. "Well, let's go home now, I'm tired." Akira simply nodded back as he helped his older aniki with some of the other bags. "Well, sure." Few minutes more and both Sendoh's are inside Akira's car as they drove their way back to Ryonan. Akito looking outside the window- eyes looking cheery and lips curled up in a smile. Akira on the other hand has his eyes fixed on the road as he held one wheel on one hand, the other slump on one side of his palm. There was some random alternative song playing on the background.

It was a bit silent between them Akito could only wonder why his younger brother seemed a bit _off_ somewhere. "Did you guys have a fight?" Akito grinned. Sendoh knotted his brows as he kept a steady pace while driving. "What?" He said flatly. Akito laughed. "Aww c'mon now, don't act as if you are a newbie to this circumstances." He grinned. Akira simply snorted. "What are you talking about anyway?" Akito stretched his limbs and sighed audibly. "I am asking you if you _and your _girlfriend had a fight." He paused. "You know, a quarrel or something? Misunderstanding?" he leered and smirked.

The Ryonan Ace rolled his eyes off and smirked. "I know what _fight_ means, bro." He paused. Akito chuckled. "Well, it's good that you knew of course…" Akito yawned. "Well, to me that _Kate_ of yours is someone who's apparently hard to handle by, I mean, she's filthy rich and all and a bit _bitchy_\- sorry for bad-mouthing her." Akito threw a side glance at his brother who suddenly lifted his lips up and chuckled.

"C'mon, you_ too_ as well?" Akira grinned- eyes not leaving the road. Akito frowned. "Oi, why did you laugh? I didn't get what you meant. What do you mean by _me_ as well?" Akito was suddenly confused. The younger Sendoh smiled and shook his head as he clacked his tongue three times. "Really bro, _if gossip_ were food, many people would be overweight." He grinned at his brother who frowned like a kid, Akito obviously not liking the way that he's been being _passed_ by.

"What is it Akira? Spill? You dare hide something from me?" Akira laughed. "I am not hiding something from you. Give me a break. We're not grade school kids anymore. Hiding something? Hahaha, that sounds _elementary_." He grinned. Akito scowled. "Well? Aren't you going to tell? I don't get a thing you said. Its _Kate_ right? Tell me, it's _still_ her?" The traffic light signalled red and Akira slowly stepped on the brake and pulled on the handbrake- he sighed. "First off, Kate and I are _not_ together."

Akito opened his mouth to protest but Akira beat him to it. "Listen first bro, she's just a friend- a schoolmate. Just that. She was _never_ my girlfriend. Don't believe _her_ when she says something about _us_ being more than friends." He paused. Akito twitched his lips. "Seriously?! After almost a year of going out together and hanging out late at night in our house?!" Akito paused and laughed. "You're a bastard bro."

"I am _not_ a bastard, bro. I never was." The younger Sendoh defended himself. "From the first day, I already told her my answer. But she's been persistent. It's not like I could just shove her off. You know what I mean. I just _can't _be rude to her. Kate is nice, she's very sweet and thoughtful- but it is as if there's this _something_ in her that I can't seem to grasp-?!" Akira was cut. Akito butted in. "Possessive. She's the possessive type. She clings to you like a leech or something, she ties you up in shackles and lashes out her attitude at others. Yeah yeah, met a few fiery chicks like that. Hahaha. They're the worst. Ugh." Akito shuddered. Silence. "Well, in any case I am still surprised. I mean, you guys go out together and _this_ is what you're telling me. How surprising." He grinned.

"We _hang_ out. Just that. Accompany her to shop, drink coffee or something. Watch movies. We're friends." Akira clarified. "You _do_ that, bro. You got a lot of girl-friends, as well right?" Akira smiled at his older brother. Akito looked back, shrugged and grinned. "We both have a lot of _girl-friends_, Aki." Both Sendoh's chuckled. "But seems like Kate doesn't see it that way, though." Akito prodded. Akira couldn't agree more, he nodded. "No she doesn't. I'm tired of the fact that she _can't_\- no, more like _refuses_ to see it _that_ way- that we're merely friends and that is all I could _offer_." Silence ensued. "Did you explain that to her?"

"I did, I did. A hundred times already. Sheesh." Akira ran a hand on his spiked hair. Akito laughed as he playfully jab a fist on his brother's arm. "Well, can't blame her, we're born to look like _Gods _or something. Hahahah!" Akira could only chuckle softly and roll his eyes. "You're nuts, bro. Narcissism is sick." Akito scowled. "Hey, let me clear one thing for ya, I _loathe_ narcissism, but I value _vanity_. Hahahah!" Akira could only roll his eyes more. "Ts, whatever." Really, his brother can act like a kid alright.

"The only way to get her off is for you to have _someone_ else." Akito stated. He grinned almost evilly. "You know, _find_ someone who would replace her. In that manner, Kate will have no choice but to walk away." Akito paused. "If you have a girlfriend, then there's no way Kate would intervene anymore, in that way, you could-?!" But Akito was cut, and the next statement sent his jaw dropping as the traffic lights lit up green. Akira could only smile back disarmingly- eyes suddenly having back that twinkling effect on them as he _remembered_ a certain someone that made him feel seemingly _out_ of this world- _literally._

"I _got_ a girlfriend already, bro. And I think you would find her… _extraordinary._" The Ryonan Ace smiled. 'Rukawa-kun, I wonder what you're doing now.'

* * *

"Aaachhooo!" Rukawa sneezed as he scratched his head and chin lazily. It was Five pm already and true enough, he just stayed at the coffee shop for five hours! He actually fell asleep for a good two hours, only to be woke up by the barista who obviously turned beet red upon seeing her stunning feature. Upon waking up, he instantly ordered for another tall size of java chip Frappuccino. It was his third order.

Rukawa almost wanted to puke for drinking too much sweets that day. Ugh. He shuddered. He really has to play ball soon, else all the fat that his body accumulated would later on deposit themselves probably on his belly. He paused at that thought as he stared absent-mindedly on the mirror. 'Wait a fucking minute, I don't look fat anyway.' He shrugged at the thought and opened the television on his living room. He went home of course after ordering his third drink from the coffee shop. He looked at his phone- it is almost as if he's _expecting_ a mail or a _call_\- but it was all quiet. 'Sendoh didn't mailed nor call.' A pause.

'Did I pissed him off or something?' A pause. 'He did wanted to go out- well, seems like.' He paused again in his thoughts. 'He also asked if we could play ball.' Paused. 'I guess I should have agreed to play ball.' He shrugged. 'I mean, its _basketball_ after all and he's a strong opponent.'Rukawa kept still and silent for a while looking at his phone. 'Should I text him?' He went bug eyed. 'Doahou Rukawa, what would I say anyway?' It was strange to think that Rukawa suddenly was having a hard time contemplating seemingly simple things. He involuntarily gulped and felt _nervous_ suddenly. 'Is this… because… I _like_ him already or… something like that?' More pauses. He shuddered.

"But I'm a _guy_." He felt his eyes widened. "Oh shit." He absent-mindedly got the nearest pillow and buried his face on it as if struck by embarrassment. 'Rukawa Kaede, you have to get your nerves straight- he is your rival, your senior, you're not even… _officially_ as together. You're just _pretending_ to be together. He has that _Kate_.' A pause. 'And you're _both_ guys. Do NOT forget.' For some reason, Rukawa felt as if he'd missed something that day-he just didn't know what. He plopped down his body on the couch- and closed his eyes. 'Tomorrow, I'll definitely need to dig some hoops.' A pause. 'I guess, I'm just feeling _stressed_.'

He closed his eyes as he yawned when the doorbell rang. He opened his eyes and hoisted himself up. Staring at the door, he took note of the time. It was fifteen minutes til six pm. 'Who could it be? Sendoh?' A pause. He sweat drop. 'Seriously, did I just expect him to be here?' Rukawa knotted his brows and because his mind seemed to be pre-occupied with a lot of dilemmas that he absent-mindedly just walked over towards the door, grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and _opened_ the door _without_ thinking. Guess, the word _surprise_ really meant itself to be an explosive 'SURPRISE' coupled with confetti's and party poppers.

Rukawa blinked his eyes. The _visitor_ blinked back. Rukawa stared and blinked back again- but he felt cold. The visitor blinked back again and tilted _her_ head on one side. Rukawa felt his chin shaking- he blinked once, twice, thrice… The visitor blinked once, twice, thrice as well. Rukawa involuntarily gulp. The visitor kept on staring. Rukawa found his lips parting slightly as his _voice_ and instinct _betrayed_ him.

"A-Ayako senpai…?" The lady could only widened her hazel brown eyes. She wondered very much. '_She_ knows me? But _how_ come?' A pause. 'Am I at the wrong _house?_ _And_ who is _she_ anyway?'

* * *

"Let me see, let me see!' Akito hollered as he plopped down on the living room of their plush set. Akira rolled his eyes as he opened their fridge to get two cans of beer and handed one to his brother. "What? I said I don't have one, okay?" Akito snorted. "What kind of a relationship you have anyway? You don't have a photo of your girlfriend?" Akito gulped on the can. Akira sat down across his brother, stared and grin. "You'll meet her soon, no need for photos." But Akito wasn't convinced. "Gimme a break, if I'd known any better you _don't_ have a girlfriend." He laughed.

Akira shook his head and drank from his can. "If you don't wanna believe, then don't." He snorted and smirked. Akito simply grinned back and placed his long legs on top of the middle table. "If you want me to believe you, I dare you _call_ her now." Then he laughed. Akira simply blinked back his widened eyes and chuckled as well. His brother can be a sly one. "She's sleeping."

Akito laughed. "Hahaha, aww c'mon now Akira, you can do better than that, you don't have a girlfriend alright, it's _still_ Kate after all and you _can't get_ her off, ahahahah!" Akira simply clacked his tongue and smirk. Seriously? The thing is, it's not that he can't call Rukawa- the thing is, he hasn't told Rukawa yet that he already told his brother about _them_. What if Rukawa suddenly reacted otherwise? It'll be chaos. 'Guess, I just have to mail him.' He fished for his phone and started for the message- just in time to see Akito getting focused now on the screen watching the news. _Hey, how are you? Can we talk?_ Sent. Akira wordlessly got up from the couch and headed upstairs with his beer on one hand.

"Invite her over, bro." Akito suddenly stated, eyes not leaving the television. Akira almost gasps. "What?" Akito only then turned to look at his brother at the middle of the stairways. "We'll be having dinner at 9 pm tonight, right? Invite her over. I made reservations for _four_. You forgot to make yesterday." Akira opened his lips and smack his forehead. "Ow shit, sorry about that- yeah, I did forgot. Tsk. Eggs n Things, right?" Akito nodded. "Yup." Akira sighed as he leaned on the wooden rail. "You really mean _now_? _Tonigh_t?"

Akito grinned. "Yeah, _tonight_. I didn't say _tomorrow_ or next week, right? Hahahah! Besides, I want you to meet _someone_ as well." Akito paused as he suddenly looked a bit serious- but his eyes were happy, they were smiling. Akira paused then laughed- earning a stare from his brother. "Oh I _knew_ that look bro, I very well knew _that_ look. It's been awhile since I last saw that-hahahhaha!" He laughed hard as he continued upstairs. Akito could only flush as he chuckled nonetheless. "Damn you bro, let's see who's got better taste!" And he grinned. 'Damn this kid, I'm really excited to meet his so-called girl, I wonder…'

* * *

Before Ayako could technically open his mouth to say something, she found herself staring at the door. 'She just banged the door on me?!' Ayako, being the determined one, knocked on the door a bit harder this time. "Hey, open up! Rukawa-kun! Tonight is tutor night!" She paused. 'Wait that is _not_ Rukawa. Or are my eyes deceiving me?' She paused then widened her eyes. "Hey, open up, I said!"

She continued knocking on the door- persistent and very much eager to go inside. Rukawa was panting behind the door- his eyes were wide as he found himself sliding down on the floor. 'Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!' He was _busted!_ He smacked his forehead and banged his fist on the floor. How could he forget the fact?! And he even _acknowledge_d his 'Ayako-senpai!'

Rukawa gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'What the fuck?!' A pause. She was still knocking at his door and saying some coherent words. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fffuuuuuccckkkkk~!' Rukawa inwardly choked himself and banged his head on the nearest lamppost. Argh, how he hated the fact that he's been caught _unaware_ and _unprepared_! What to do now? He doesn't have any plan at all! And plus the fact that the way Ayako looked at her, it was something else- it is as if she _saw_ right through him! Bulls eye, indeed.

Ayako wasn't the manager of Shohoku for nothing, her senpai is a no nonsense person and is a very keen observant, Rukawa _knew_ that there is no way he _could_ fool her. 'I can't tell her that I'm the _twin_ sister, she knows I'm an only child!' Basically, if there's one person in Shohoku who quietly knew of _him_, it would be Ayako- they've been acquaintances since Junior High and the lady has been part of the many games Tomigaoka has played.

Now they're basically both together once more as colleagues in Shohoku. And if Rukawa's memory serves him right, Ayako _even_ knows that both of his parents are overseas workers and that he has a grandmother who lives nearby just because Ayako's mother knew of his grandmother's small flower shop and so on. 'Biggest shit alright!' Rukawa, at that moment wanted for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey, open up! Rukawa-kun? Are you with _someone_? Are you inside?" Ayako hollered from the other side. Rukawa shut his eyes and covered his ears. Busted. And there's no way out. Ayako wouldn't go home that easily, not now that he even acknowledge her and said her name. 'Think Rukawa!' he inwardly muttered. His eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered something about Sendoh spoke of yesterday. Rukawa felt his hands clammy and his chest racing for fear that _it_ might not turn out well. Gathering all the mustered guts and sanity he has left, he slowly stood up from the floor and with his head bowed down, he opened the knob to the bewilderment of the manageress.

"Senpai… I need to tell you something." Ayako for some reason, found herself being slightly pulled from the inside- she was of course reluctant of course, but seeing the taller _girl_, her pale and stunning features, something tells her that _she_ might have met her already somewhere- 'That soft and quiet voice…' Ayako felt his brows knotted. 'Have I met her before? She's tall! Does she plays basketball?' She just needs to know _where_ and how. 'Rukawa-kun, and I've always thought you never liked _girls_, don't tell me you're _living in_ with this _gorgeous_ lady here- but you're still in high school!' Ayako inwardly mused.

They stayed silent for about an hour or so. Ayako's jaw literally dropped and she screamed, and gape as she jumped up from her seat and almost pointed accusingly at the bowed head of the _girl_ sitting in front of her. She could not believe what she just heard. It was probably the most mundane and _out-of-this-world_ story she has ever heard. She almost fainted but was able to recover herself when this so-called _Rukawa_ told her about an old lady named Broomhilda, a flying broom, a curse, and the… _conditions_ that comes after the curse. Ayako wanted to wake up if this is a nightmare indeed. She pinched herself a few times making Rukawa sweatdrop and bug-eyed. She even checked her address book if she got in the wrong house, inspect the inside of the house to see if the real Rukawa is hiding somewhere- she even threw questions at Rukawa to check if she is indeed _him_ alright!

"When is your birthday? What is your section?! Who is your Math teacher?!"

"January 1st. First year section ten. Tanaka-san." Ayako sweatdrop. 'Correct.'

"What school were _we_ in back in junior high? What school are you in now?! Why did you enrol here?!"

"Tomigaoka, senpai. Shohoku High. Because it's near." Rukawa sighed. 'She's harsh alright.'

"What is my height?" Ayako almost grinned, this girl couldn't have known that. "160 cm." Ayako fell down. The girl is _right_. "What is Rukawa's jersey number?!" Rukawa sighed.

"Eleven senpai, I _am_ number eleven. I am _Rukawa Kaede,_ senpai!" He paused. "I was number four back in Tomigaoka though." Rukawa added as a support statement. Ayako winced and sweatdrop.

"Who are your teammates in Shohoku?" A sigh. 'Ayako senpai, seriously?' "Akagi-senpai Kogure-senpai, Doahou, Yasuda, Kakuta, Mitsui-senpai, Miyagi-senpai…" Ayako was surprised. She paced to and fro, tapping her paper fan on one palm. 'It can't be, she's getting all of the answers correctly! I need to push her more!' Ayako pointed her finger accusingly and hollered.

"Who is our coach?! What is his name?" Rukawa sweatdrop. "Anzai Mitsuyoshi-sensei." Ayako gaped. "Aaahhhhh!" Rukawa sighed. "Senpai, do you believe _me_ now?" He muttered rather softly but with conviction. Ayako stomped her foot. "No, no, no… not yet!" She put her hands on her hips and knotted his brows. 'This chick is fiery alright!'

"Who's the team that beat us during our practice game? Name the coach!" Ayako smirked. Rukawa went bug-eyed. It was a silly and easy question. "Ryonan High. Coach…" Shit. He forgot the name of the moronic looking coach. Ayako grinned evilly. Looks like she got herself a point. Rukawa felt his hand getting clammy, is it even important to know who the coach of Ryonan is? But _he_ doesn't truly remember the name! 'Oh shit, Ayako-senpai is looking at me as if I'm truly not Rukawa at all!'

"Well, impostor?!" Ayako leered. Rukawa gasps. "S-senpai, but I've told you far more accurate answers and better ones than this-?!" Ayako leered some more. "I don't care, name the coach and if you can't, bring Rukawa Kaede-kun _out_ now!" Rukawa sweatdrop. 'But I am HIM! Why can't she just believed me?' Ayako sat down, crossed her arms on her chest and squinted her eyes. "So?"

Rukawa looked down on the floor, his fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. "Senpai… it is _me_." He paused. "I wouldn't _invent_ something like this- I hated this. I never wanted…." Rukawa's voice seemed to crack a bit- he felt his eyes getting a bit prickly. A pause.

"I missed basketball." Ayako felt his eyes widened and she gasps. "I missed playing basketball and for real… I missed practising and doing moves i could muster enough to execute on court…" Rukawa felt his fist shaking.

"All I ever wanted was to be good at it- be the _best_. I never thought that wanting to simply reach that _goal_ would cost me this." Rukawa paused.

"I never intended to be _inconsiderate_ of other people's feelings…I am just being…!?" He was cut off when a hand patted his head. Rukawa almost gasps in surprise. He looked up- eyes almost getting a bit watery and saw Ayako looking down at him and she was smiling.

"Never thought you could _talk_ more than two words, Rukawa-kun." She giggled. Rukawa gape- he was about to say something when Ayako ruffled her long locks. "Hahahah, well, in any case, I've heard enough." She paused. "If there's one thing I'm thinking of right now, we need to go and visit a temple and probably see a monk." Rukawa gulped. "A m-monk?" He completely forgot about that.

Ayako nodded and grinned. "Yup, you told me you were _cursed_ right? Well, a monk or someone from the temple might be of help. You know, them experts in _spirits_ and witchcrafts?" She smirk. "We have nothing to lose, the only thing on my mind now as well is to get _you,_ our Ace, back. Damn, we need you in the playoffs badly- more so in the Nationals, if ever we qualify." She nodded. Rukawa almost felt his lips tugging upward. She believed him- and by the looks of it, Ayako-senpai seemed to _understand_. It suddenly felt good.

Rukawa felt as if he could breathe finally. Ayako sat beside him and thought for a minute. "Hmm, by the way Rukawa-kun, does anybody knows about this? About you?" Rukawa blinked- he nodded. "Actually, yes…" Ayako's eyes widened and she grabs her by the arm abruptly. Rukawa went bug-eyed.

"Really?! But who?! Who else?!" The next answer sent Ayako screaming and gaping in utmost surprised- it made Rukawa winced at her high-pitched voice as another _story-telling_ of how it came to be made its way into Ayako's listening ears.

"Sendoh Akira of Ryonan." Ayako fell down. "Naaanniii~ an enemy?!" Rukawa sweatdrop. 'Yare yare, I need to explain once again.'

* * *

Sendoh Akira walk to and fro inside his room- he was thinking. He looked at his phone to see if there's any form of reply but there was none. He decided to mail _him_ yet again. _Hey, can I call? Sort of important_. Sent. He tossed his phone on his bed and decided to take a quick shower. 'Invite him over, eh.' Sendoh furrowed his brows. 'Would he oblige? But he said he'll be doing something.' Sendoh paused. Whatever that something was, it must have been 'something' important because since the call from this morning, they haven't spoken since. Sendoh shook his head and headed for the showers.

'After this, I'm _calling_ you alright.' For some reason, Sendoh wondered if Rukawa actually meant that _he_ could date other 'girls'—and for some another reason as well, Sendoh honestly thought that it's kind of _hard_ to find someone to date. He wondered very much.

Akito switched off the TV and fished for his celphone. He took note of the time- it was past seven pm already. He dialled a familiar number while sitting on one corner of the kitchen counter, a can of beer on the other hand. Four rings before his call has been answered.

"Hey…" Akito grinned. The voice on the other line softly chuckled. "Hey there…" Akito shrugged. "So, I called just to remind you of the dinner tonight at nine. We'll be right over." The girl on the other line snorted. "Yeah I know that of course, this is like the nth time you reminded me of that." She giggled. Akito rolled his eyes. "Well, in case you forgot…" The girl laughed. "I wouldn't of course. So, uh, who are _we_ again?" Akito nodded and smiled.

"Yup, actually it's going to be me, my brother, and… well, maybe his _girlfriend_ as well." Akito wondered if Akiras indeed going with his _girlfriend._ 'For all I know, it could just be that Kate of his. Ugh.'

"Oh. Sheesh. Will that be alright? I mean, I'm sort of suddenly feeling _shy_ to be meeting them." The girl paused. This is the first time she will be meeting Akira and the so-called girlfriend. Akito snorted. "Of course it'll be fine, my brother's a good guy. No need to be shy around him. He's really friendly." The girl smiled and chuckled softly.

"Okay, if you say so, is he the one that you're telling me about- your younger brother who's an athlete?" Akito grinned. "Yup, that's him alright. We're just two siblings." He laughed. The girl chuckled as well. "Well, guess I better prepare?" Akito smiled from the phone. "Yeah, you should… we'll be there in about thirty minutes?"

"See you then…" She said. Akito tugged his lips upward. "Yeah, see you _Jamie_."

* * *

Ayako remained silent after the is, she was speechless. She was stunned. She was incapable of comprehending yet she somewhat _understands_. She was hearing everything as if it were a fairy-tale with a twisted plot and she was hoping that it _has_ to have a happy ending or some sort. She almost wished that she was just having a bad dream and would soon wake up- but everything around here felt real. It is indeed real. Not some freak of a magic show that has its tricks behind the back draft. This is indeed _reality_ itself.

And truth is, when it slapped her in the face- she realized that she hasn't been prepared to dodge. Minutes passed by as the clock ticked- the quietness of the surrounding is deafening indeed. Rukawa remained unmoving. He told her everything- the curse, how he ended up in Ryonan, how he was able to let Sendoh know, how he had a hard time convincing Sendoh, how hid body _changed_ –how his body parts _disappeared_ only to be replaced by some _other_ body parts, how he ended up in the mall, meeting _Broomhilda_, the flying broom, Sendoh's clingy _girl-friend_ slash friend slash schoolmate, the ruckus in the department store- how they shopped for some _bras_ and the whatnots, and lastly… _the _dreaded conditions of the old lady. Love and be loved in return- plus, the _kiss_.

Rukawa felt drained- he wanted very much to just stumble down on the couch and sleep. He wanted to forget. He wanted to just sleep forever and just wake up to the time that he returns to his own body. He wanted to just get over the conditions and how he almost wondered if all of it were true indeed- or if not. He thought that, he _is_ not prepared for the worst; and the worst is yet to come-or so he thinks.

Ayako slightly fidgeted on her seat and stared at the blank eyes of the Rookie- eyes that were of cerulean blue but were _blank_. Suddenly she felt sympathy towards her aloof kouhai. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything will be alright- but it's not that simple. This is an unearthly situation and Ayako knows nothing on how to technically deal with this so-called dilemma.

She heaved a sighed and tried to smile. "So, are you guys _dating_?" She grinned. 'Well, this is just to hopefully lighten up the mood.' She inwardly mused.

Rukawa momentarily looked up and tilted his head on one side. Did Ayako mentioned the word _dating_? He furrowed his brows. "I don't know…" Ayako chuckled. Rukawa-kun is naively cute alright. "Hahahaha, you silly boy-or girl?" She smirked. "I mean, you did tell me that you guys are pretending to be _together_. So, that probably includes dating." Rukawa sighed and shrugged. "Probably. I'm not sure senpai. I mean, I told him he could go out with other girls." He looked up and frowned. "I'm a _guy_, senpai."

Ayako looked surprised, laughed, and then smirked. "Hahahaha, well I don't think Sendoh sees you as one now." She chuckled some more. Rukawa rolled his eyes and pouted a bit. 'Well he _knows_ the truth- he might as well remind his brain of it.' Ayako stretched her arms and slouched on the plush sofa- suddenly feeling all too homely- she has that smile on her face. "Wow, this is sort of scary and cool, Rukawa-kun. I mean, you turning into that _lovely_ girl you are and going out with Ryonan's Ace. Isnt it ironic, I even remembered how you almost hated him on court for during our practice game, hahahaha!" She grinned and laughed. "I wonder how you guys _date_ though."

"Basketball." Rukawa stated flatly. Ayako stared up for a bit, eyes a bit wide- then she laughed some more. Rukawa for some reason found his lips slightly tugging upward.

"Aww, don't tell me you're challenging him for a game, you wouldn't win you know, hahahaha!" Ayako chirped in.

Rukawa suddenly found himself relaxing a bit on the sofa as well as he absent-mindedly looked at nothing in particular. "I did senpai, I did challenged him. But, we haven't officially played yet." He paused.

"But probably one of this days." He nodded a bit. Ayako grinned. "Geez. Well, I strongly suggest that we dig in to the conditions." Rukawa looked up-eyes widening in surprise. "What do you mean, senpai?"

Ayako suddenly had the glint in her brown eyes as she leered and smirked evilly at the bewildered Rookie. "Let's get that Ryonan dude falling for you so that you get to your own _body_." And Rukawa couldn't have been redder as he felt his cheeks and ears burned. He gulped. 'A-ayako senpai, are you saying that I'm going to _go_ for it?' He frowned. 'But he's a g-guy… I'm a g-guy as well and I don't think Sendoh of Ryonan is…' He gulped.

"What are you thinking about?" She whacked him with a paper fan on the head softly. Rukawa winced slightly. "A-ayako, senpai!" Ayako only then stood up- eyes suddenly flared up in determination. "Rukawa-kun, you wouldn't get him to notice you if you act like a stuck-up ballerina. You need to _know_ how to get into _him_." She smirked evilly and pointed her finger at the wide-eyed Rookie. "Do you know how to cook?"

Rukawa sweatdrop. 'I don't see how knowing how to cook would get my gender back.' Ayako pumped her fist on the air. "It is often said that the way to a man's heart is thru his stomach!" Rukawa sweat drop some more. "Senpai, I am not even a girl."

Ayako whacked him on the head. "Stop saying that! You are _not_ a man as of now and this is the only way to get you back! Make that spiky-haired Ace player like you! Get him to kiss you. Then go back being a guy."

"But it's not that simple… and why _cooking_ senpai?" Rukawa almost seethed. He dreaded his decision to tell on her senior. Ayako laughed, putting on his paper fan on her mouth. "Because it is also often said that cooking is _love _made visible! Hahahah!"

She paused and smiled as if a great idea struck her. "Try cooking him breakfast! Or pasta! Or omelettes! Or bake him a cake! Hohohoho!" Ayako almost blushed. "That'll be sooo sweet, he'll love it." Rukawa went bug-eyed and he could only shook his head in response. 'My cooking skills is so awesome that even the smoke alarm cheers me on. Ugh.' Rukawa could only helplessly inwardly mused. Looks like its time to learn how to use the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello?" Akira answered his phone without even bothering to look who called him- he held it on one ear as he tried to put on a pair of denim pants. "It's me…" Akira, for some reason felt his eyes widening a bit. He _wasn't_ really expecting a call… much less from Kate.

"Look Akira, I'm sorry… that time, at the mall. I must admit that it was my fault. I should have _acted_ that way. I honestly would want to make it up to you." She paused. Akira remained listening. "Can I see you tonight? Can we eat dinner somewhere?" She paused yet again. "Please?" On the other line, Kate was simply on her plush bed, twirling her shoulder-length tresses as she pouted and almost cooed and plead.

For some reason, Kate thought that is she can't _get_ Akira Sendoh to _like_ her with that kind of attitude and personality she's been sporting- might as well make the basketball Ace _believes_ that she's someone who can be nice. "Kate, I'm sorry- I can't make it tonight. My brother and I are going out." Sendoh said as he slowly buttoned his pants. "Then maybe you can tag him along, threes a charm." Kate giggled from the other line.

She was hoping he would say _yes_. Akira shook his head. "No, look- we've made plans already and I think he'll be bringing in his _girlfriend_ so…" Kate frowned and twirled her hair rather harshly now. She's trying very much not to throw another bitch fit. "Oh." She said rather disinterestingly.

"Well, would tomorrow be fine?" Kate suddenly added, voice sounding like as if there's a ray of hope somewhere. Sendoh sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He ran a hand onto his spiked hair and closed his eyes for a bit. 'I can't.'

"I'm not sure, Kate." Kate almost whined. "Puhlease?" Sendoh gulped. 'No. I'm going somewhere.'

"I- I'm not really sure, Kate." A whine. "Ph puhleaassee, Akira~? Just a quick coffee."

Sendoh smacked his palm on his forehead. 'No.'

"What time and _where_?" From the other end of the line, someone jump from the bed feeling happy indeed.

* * *

"Look, I gotta go. Its 8PM already. Tutor night is cancelled and would resume next week. Phew, I've had the intense surprise of my life tonight!" Ayako grinned. "I'll just be dropping by often if you don't mind. Just don't forget to still read your books and study!" Ayako chuckled.

Rukawa found himself nodding. "Sure senpai…" Ayako shrugged and patted the rookie on the arm. "Look, I know this wont help but- keep strong. Be positive. Everything will turn out for the better. We're going with the _plan_ and get you back." She grinned.

Rukawa agreed- not because he had no choice, but because he _chose_ to believe and cling himself into that tiny speckle of a thing called _hope_. 'It sounds futile but, it is as if I have come to the edge already- I just hope that _faith_ is about to teach me how to fly.'

"Senpai…" Rukawa started. Ayako threw in one last look as she prepared to step out of the house. "Yes?" Rukawa sighed. "Thanks for listening and…" A pause. "Please don't _tell_ on _anyone_…" A pause. "I mean…" Ayako chuckled then grinned.

"Hahahah, you looked cute Rukawa-kun. Of course I won't _tell_. Oh, by the way, how do you want me to call you?"

Rukawa found his lips tugging slightly upwards. "KD." Ayako beamed. "KD, eh. Hahahah. Sounds cool to me. Like _Kevin Durant_ of the NBA?" She grinned.

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "No, like _KD_ as in _Knocked-Down_\- the Pest Control brand?" Ayako stopped and stared. She blinked back. Rukawa kept his poker face on. Ayako blinked again—the she laughed.

"Are you freaking serious? Hahahahah! Holy crap, you do have a sick sense of humour! Sheesh!" Rukawa could only shrugged and snort. "Sendoh had the same reaction, senpai."

Ayako wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued chuckling in mirth. "B-because, that is absurd, Ruka- I mean, _KD _-kun! Hahahah!" Rukawa simply snorted and scratched his head. "Well, I gotta go now. See you soon and remember to cook well!" She winked back.

"Senpai…"

Ayako paused and looked again for the second time. "Can you be… my _bff_?" Rukawa for some reason found himself almost cringing at his own statement- but isn't it almost like this? Ayako-senpai seemed trustworthy enough and by the looks of it, Rukawa honestly felt that _things_ would soon get on the line now that he had another person that he could confide into.

Ayako found his lips tugging upward in a seemingly lopsided grin. "_Bitchy_ friend forever? Why not?" She laughed. "Oh and by the way, I l_ove_ your top and pants, maybe you should let me see some of your _new_ clothes? I'll dress you up like _Barbie_!"

Rukawa sweatdrop and rolled his eyes. "I don't know anything about fashion, senpai." Ayako giggled.

"Fashion is what you buy, _style_ is what you do with it, silly! Hahahah!"

Rukawa could only chuckle softly in return. 'Doahou, senpai…'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you know what, its probably not the chapter you've been waiting for but I just had to put this in. Sorry. Especially to you Kaede4ever, sheesh! Not much SenRu moments, LoL! But I tell ya, the next one would probably more promising, or I presume? ^_^ Yeah, just had to make a plot wherein we get to read the birth of the bff! Hope you find this amusing though. Well, I definitely know someone who's probably celebrating. *looks at Jamie, then sighs* Yep, finally—there's the ****_you_**** in this chapter! ****J****Oh, I am currently writing the 15****th****chapter of Osaka, I'm on my 8****th****page already so… it'll be a matter of a few more days, I guess! Thanks very much and hope to hear from you guys! ****J****God Bless! **

**To: HoneyAl, here's an update, told ya I'm not slacking off! Hahaha! Enjoy your trip! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: OF DINNER DATES, CAKES, AND SKATES**

Rukawa went back to his room to take an early rest, suddenly feeling all too tired and drained- he has been talking for quite some time and true enough, it wasn't really him to be _that_ way. As he plopped down his body, he saw his phone blinking- grabbing it, he took note of two missed calls and mail messages as well. He clicked them to open and saw calls from Sendoh and messages from him as well. He furrowed his brows and went curious. 'His messages has been passed one hour already.' _Can we talk?_ Rukawa found himself clicking call and in a few sec more, he can now hear Sendoh's phone ringing. It was abruptly answered and Rukawa almost widened his eyes in surprised. "Yes, I got it alright. Tomorrow, coffee right?" Silence. Rukawa found himself scratching his head. "Uh, coffee?"

Sendoh put on his shirt wordlessly as he kept a straight face on. Talking and agreeing with Kate to go out tomorrow hasn't really been his intention either, but he can't seem to say no. In anyway, he decided that he will be going out but he won't be taking long. 'Ill give her an hour or two then I'll go.' Sendoh decided for himself. He was about to exit his room when he heard his phone rang. He instantly picked it up, thinking that it's just probably Kate again, reassuring him once again for tomorrow's agenda. Sendoh felt his head throbbed. 'I just said yes, alright.'

"Hello? Yes, I got it alright. Tomorrow, coffee right?" Sendoh said without pausing. Sendoh seemed pissed. Correction. He _sounds_ pissed. "Uh coffee?" Rukawa muttered softly. He heard the older boy gasps on the other line. "Ru…Rukawa?" Sendoh stammered- as if he has just been splashed on the face by cold water. He smacked his forehead with his palm and suddenly thought of what to say. "Rukawa, hey, I'm sorry about that…" He paused. "Is this bad timing?" Rukawa uttered softly, suddenly thought of _mimicking_ the older boy's habit of asking him about the concept of good timing. "No! Its not- in fact I'm glad you called- I mean…" Sendoh paused. On the other line, Rukawa, too, felt his eyes widened a bit. 'Sendoh… you're acting weird.' Sendoh sighed. "Look, can _we_ go out?" It was Rukawa's turn to gasps. BA DUMP. There it goes again. 'What the heck?' Rukawa felt his grip on the phone tightened a bit. 'Is he asking me out?'

"Rukawa-kun, are you still there? Can we go out? I'll drive by…" Rukawa suddenly found himself hoisting up from his bed- he now sits. "Like… _now_?" Rukawa seemingly asks stupidly. 'Doahou Rukawa.' He inwardly mused. Sendoh felt his lips tugged upward- he suddenly felt _glad_. "Yeah, _now_. Tonight." A pause. "Dinner. Well?" The thing is, Rukawa honestly thought that Sendoh is pissed off at him because he has not called or mailed him the whole day. Rukawa even lied to his older rival about going somewhere and doing something wherein the sad fact is that, he just stayed glued on the coffee shop mulling and eventually sleeping off- he was contemplating yet again, when he _remembered_ his main _mission_. 'He has to liked you- _love_ you.' Rukawa felt his ears burned a bit. 'What are you thinking, idiot.' He felt himself agreeing and nodding. "Okay. So, where do we dine?" BA DUMP. And on the other line, Sendoh couldn't have been gladder. 'Rukawa-kun… _thank_ you. I'm really glad you said yes.'

* * *

"Hurry Akira, we'll be dropping by somewhere first. Its 830 already." Akito hollered as he folded the sleeves on his polo. Akira went down the stairs with a smile on his face and grinned when his brother looked at him. "You driving, bro?" Akira chirped in. Akito could only smirked. "Nope, we're using your car." He grinned. Akira rolled his eyes. "I'm driving_ again_?" He shook his head and fished for his keys as both Sendohs exited and locked their house. Akito cast an eye on his taller brother and smiled. "Looking fit, otouto." Akira could simply shrugged. The Ryonan Ace was simply wearing a denim pants and a casual blue shirt with a small star logo on the upper left corner and was sporting a black _Janoski_ skateboard shoes. Akira simply snorted and started the engine- revving it up for a few sec before deciding to move forward. "Well you looked like someone who's in for a date, bro." Akito somewhat flushed and smirked- he was surprised. Akira laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hit you on the spot, aniki?" Akito simply shook his head and grinned. "Yeah you did, now let's get to the third district and fetch _her_ first." Akira only shrugged and smiled. Truth is, he was excited as well to meet his older brother's special someone.

Fifteen minutes and they arrived in front of a lit house. The Ace pulled over and waited as his brother went out of the car. He saw Akito pressed the doorbell and a few sec more, a girl standing in about 159cm came out. She smiled timidly and waved back to her parents as well. Akito simply bowed down in respect and ushered her at the back of the car. "So, _Jamie_ I'd like you to meet my brother, Akira Sendoh. He studies in Ryonan High. Akira, meet _Jamie_\- my… girlfriend." He grinned. Akito said calmly eyeing his younger brother whose eyes suddenly twinkled back at his older brother. Akira looked to his right and smiled- he offered his hand. "Hi there. Pleased to meet you." He grinned.

Jamie slightly fidgeted on her seat- surprised at the fact that she's been introduced instantly. She honestly felt shy, feeling her cheeks burned a bit, but still managed to smile back and accept the hand of Akito's younger brother. "H-hello. How are you?" She was stunned. She never thought that Akito's younger brother is quite a looker as well- and a very tall one too. Akira simply shrugged and smile- looking back at his grinning older brother, he playfully jabbed Akito and few minutes more, they're back on the road. Akito was mostly doing the talking as Akira butts in once in a while. Jamie also nods and responds every now and then but not quite often. "Did you know that my brother is the Ace of Ryonan?" Akito muttered as he chuckled softly. Jamie brightened up, "Oh really? That's great. You must be really good." She said softly- eyes looking cheery.

Akira simply looked abruptly into the rear view mirror before staring back at the road- lips tugging into a smile. "Not really." Akito groaned and laugh. "Don't believe him- he's trying to sound humble. Hahaha!" Akira simply rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Hey Jamie-san, my brother happens to play basketball too, didn't he tell you? He's _the_ playing-coach type." Akira lauged a bit- obviously his brother isn't really a very sporty person and can barely dribble the ball efficiently. He plays and likes challenging Akira once in a while but obviously Akira always win- and with a large margin. Akito scowled- obviously his younger brother trying to annoy him. "Shut it dimwit."Jamie simply chuckled back. Obviously she finds the two good-looking guys amusing and yes, she does know as well that her Akito is _not_ sporty.

* * *

Upon having their conversation off, Rukawa paused for a minute before deciding to take a quick shower. Sendoh asks him if they could go out and since he has nothing better to do, he oblige. 'Might as well tell him about the _bff_.' Rukawa emerged feeling fresh and clean and once again rummaged into his _girl_ clothes, thinking of what to wear. He decided to wear again his pants that day and fished out red tee. He towelled his long hair dry and plopped down heavily on the bed- closing his eyes for a sec. he opened them once again and the looked at the side to see his _basketball_ on one corner. Suddenly having that strong urge to _play_, he abruptly stood up and got his basketball- Rukawa slipped on his favourite red sneakers and even put on his black armband! He was about to leave his room when he saw his cap. 'I feel like putting on this for tonight.' And in a few minutes more- voila, he was out the house with his cap pulled on backwards as he cycled his way onto the nearest court. Pulling his bike over and letting it stumble down on the ground he readied himself for a small practice. Dribbling the ball once, twice- he was almost ready to speed off when his phone rang. 'Sendoh?'

"Hey, where are you now? I'll drive by." He heard Sendoh spoke on the other line. Rukawa furrowed his brows. "Where do we dine anyway?" Sendoh smiled. "A restaurant. Eggs n Things. Food is nice, I'm sure you'll like it." He paused. Rukawa too paused. "I think I know where that is- is it from around here?" Rukawa muttered, truth is he kind of saw the same name four blocks away from his place. "Yeah, you got it alright. It's around Shohoku area." Sendoh chuckled amusedly. Rukawa shrugged. "So, why would you drive by? I'll just be there." Duh. Seriously? Rukawa almost went bug-eyed. He even brought his bike with him. Sendoh chuckled. "Oh right. Well, are you sure? But I'm fine with driving by, I mean…" Rukawa cut him. "Ill be there." Sendoh paused- but he was smiling. Unlike most girls, Rukawa seems to be the _independent_ type alright. Sendoh gasps. 'Rukawa isn't even a girl.' But the spiky-haired simply shrugged and smiled. Akito looked at his brother. "Is that _her?_" He grinned. Akira nodded. "_He's_ coming." Akira widened his eyes. "…I mean, _she's_ coming." Phew. That was close. Akito paused too- but he laughed. "Hahahah, and I thought you're _gay_ back there." Akira could only roll his eyes. 'Almost busted Rukawa-kun's secret, sheesh.'

Rukawa sped off yet again and jumped up to execute a lay-up. He jumped down panting as he lets the ball rolling off somewhere. It's been past twenty minutes since he had a conversation with Sendoh. He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead as he irks in annoyance. 'This hair is utterly long, it irritates me.' Rukawa thought of having 'his' long locks cut one of this days. He was about to continue practising some more when his phone rang. He walked on towards the bench and answered the phone rather boringly. "Yeah?" It was Sendoh. "Where are you? We're inside already. There are lots of people."

'We'? Rukawa raised a brow. "Who's we?" Sendoh almost forgot! "Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry- I'm with my brother and his girlfriend…" When he felt that Rukawa is about to probably_ decline_, Sendoh beat him to it, "L-look, it's no big deal. Besides, it's _his_ treat. He personally reserved seats for _four_. They're expecting you and besides…" A pause. Rukawa was obviously waiting. "… I need to say _something_ to you." There was something in Sendoh's voice that made Rukawa's blue orbs widened a bit. BA DUMP. 'Oh shit.' Sendoh sighed. "Look, I, well, I _told_ my brother that you're _my_ girlfriend- because he thinks that I'm going out with Kate and all and… he apparently doesn't seem to like _her_. Told him, that I wasn't and that I already have someone _else_…" Rukawa kept silent.

He found himself digesting all the information that he's been hearing all too suddenly. 'So, I guess we're proceeding with this so-called _pretending_ thing.' Rukawa found himself inwardly musing. Truth is, for some unknown reason, Rukawa wondered as to _why_ it seemed to sound a bit _bad_. The _pretending_ word. "…Sure." Rukawa muttered softly. Besides, he did remember telling Sendoh that it's no big deal and that both won't be affected. Truth is, he didn't know _what_ to say. He heard Sendoh sighed on the other line. "Look, I know I owe you a lot of explanations- I honestly wanted to talk things with you. So, I guess I'll be waiting…" Rukawa shrugged. "You could tell _after_ dinner."

Rukawa found the words rolling off his tongue as if he tasted venom- but, there wasn't really _much_ to it, or isn't there? Dial Tone. Rukawa stared at his phone for a moment- eyes solemnly looking at his phone. He suddenly felt tired from practising. He remembered that he needs to fulfil Broomhilda's conditions for him to get back. But, it only seems to get harder- There was no way Sendoh would _fall_ for a guy, much less, for _him_\- the bratty, first-year rival from Shohoku. And the situation seemed to be having an extra twist of its own- because it seems like they are really _acting_ it all out now- pretending to be together just to get off a certain bitch. He sighed and shook his head- slid his orange ball into his bag, put on his cap, and pedalled away to meet Sendoh for dinner. 'Sometimes I'm not sure on what I'm doing anymore. Most of the times, I don't_ know_ anymore. I just wanted to be _me_ again. Bring _me_ back. And I'm going to get all the odds in my favour. Love and be loved then _kiss_.' Rukawa blanked his thoughts as he cycled away in. Emotions _never_ really bothered him, only until _now_. 'Weird. Everything seems scary weird.'

* * *

"So is she coming?" Akito asks. Akira simply nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, she's on the way." Akito smiled. They were seated up on the second floor and true enough, the moment the came in- stares were thrown at them. Jamie was not a newbie to the looks being given to her and Akito, but she was a bit surprised when she noticed a lot of the female population looking on Akito's brother, Akira. Maybe because of his height alone- but most probably because of his stunning looks. They were able to find a nice spot upstairs and a waiter instantly approached them. "Would you like to order now?" Akito asks his girlfriend.

Jamie simply shrugged. "I'm fine. I mean, how about you guys?" She shifted her stare from Akito to Akira who was looking at nothing in particular- oblivious to the stares casually being thrown at him. Akito looked at the waiter and smiled. "We'll call on you later. Give us a few minutes, I guess. But could you just give us a glass of water, please?" The waiter smiled and simply nodded before exiting. "You okay?" Akito prodded at his younger brother. The younger Sendoh eventually looked at the guy who asked him and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Are we ordering now? I'll have clam chowder soup and probably a ground chuck burger." He grinned.

Akito simply snorted, Jamie chuckled. Akira blinked his eyes, "Hey, what's up guys?" He smiled. "Nothing, and I thought you're spacing off back there. Turns out you're not. You're damn hungry alright." He smiled and looked at the girl beside him, "And you,_ my_ mademoiselle? What would you be having?" Akito smiled his infamous 'Sendoh' smile. If Jamie were the usual girl, she would have fainted- but turns out she wasn't. She simply chuckled back and shrugged. "Asian chicken salad, that's all." Akito smirked. "Are you on a diet?" Jamie felt his ears burned and shook her head. "No, I'll be ordering more, later." She grinned. Akito simply laughed. "Alright if you say so. Because I never remembered myself telling you that you look fat. Hahaha." Jamie playfully jab her beaus left shoulder and chuckled as well. Akira simply snorted and smiled- sitting back more comfortably and crossing his legs. "Wow, you guys looked comfy together." He grinned.

Jamie felt her cheeks burned. Akito simply smirked. "You could get comfy with your girlfriend too, later." He laughed. Akira simply snickered. 'Sheesh bro, the only comfortable thing for _him,_ is to get _him_ back.' The younger Sendoh could only smile in his thoughts. 'And basketball, probably.' He added. "Well, I think I'll be having clam chowder too, and my favourite grilled chicken melt. Shall we order now?" Akito paused. "Oh wait, what about your girlfriend Akira? Would you like to order for her?" The spiky-haired duded seemed to contemplate for a minute before shrugging. "I'm not really sure bro, I mean… I'm not sure of what she wants." He smiled and scratched his head. Akito simply twitched his lips. "Alright, but we have to place an order now- it might take a while, there are lots of people." Both Jamie and Akira agreed. Akira raised his right arm and in no time at all, a waiter came approaching them. Akito was the one who placed all of the orders with the waiter nodding and writing down the orders on a piece of paper.

"So how long have you been playing ball?" Jamie suddenly finding her voice to ask the younger Sendoh. Akira simply shrugged and smiled. "Since grade school I guess. How about you guys? Where'd you meet?" He grinned. Jamie smiled, "Work. The usual." Akira nodded, "I see, that's nice… is he always late for work?" Jamie chukled, "Sometimes, but not often. I heard you're _always_ late for practice." She chuckled in amusement. "He _told_ you that?" Akira grinned back. 'You're so dead, bro.' Done with ordering, Akito looked at them two and grinned. "We'll just have to wait, I guess."

* * *

_Every night up in the club_

_Getting money with the thugs_

_Thought I never fall in love_

_And then there was you…_

_(Already Taken, Trey Songz)_

Rukawa pedalled the familiar streets of Shohoku district towards to where the said resto was located. He was liking the way the soft cool air of the night brushes past him as he listens to his iPod which was securely strapped on his right arm. Eyes looking cold and distant ahead- Rukawa pedalled as if he has nothing in mind. Dinner treat always sounds good- but really, he wonders as to _what_ Sendoh meant that he owed him some explanations. Then he thought of Sendoh's brother- only then his eyes widened a bit for Rukawa suddenly remembered the _brother_. "Oh shit."

He gritted his teeth, gripping the handle of the bike more tightly. He remembered the _first_ day he went to their house! "Oh shit alright." And as Rukawa made that final turn on the right he saw the _Eggs n Things_ restaurant all lit up with a massive full parking. Knotting his brows, he started pedalling slowly only to come across with that familiar blue Mitsubishi-Lancer EX that definitely belongs to Sendoh. He pulled over and wheeled his bike beside the small space of Sendoh's car, staring at it for a while as if expecting someone to be inside the car. He hopped off and momentarily stared at his reflection on the car. Rukawa went bug eyed and sweatdrop at his own reflection. 'I look like as if I'm living a thug life alright.'

Rukawa simply snorted and adjusted his bag strap, securing his very own basketball behind him. He walked nonchalantly and stopping for a while when he was in front of the entrance. He felt suddenly _unsure_. The guard bowed down and smiled at her. "Hello, welcome to Eggs n Things." A waiter came up and almost blushed when he saw her looking very _beautiful_ even if she has that cap on backwards. "Uh, good evening miss, do you have a reservation? We're on full packed tonight. I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He almost stammered- suddenly feeling shy to stare too much at the pale, and blue-eyed lady in front of her. Rukawa shrugged. "I know someone _inside_."

The guard smiled and opened the door for him- Rukawa heaved a small sigh for a while before stepping inside and true enough, he once again brought the house _down_. Rukawa only took a few good steps inside the restaurant and it is as if the red sea divided itself for _everyone_ literally eyed him from head to foot—stunned at her equally unique and _aesthetically_ gorgeous features. Standing at 180cm and with locks of jet-black colour, a pale complexion, and a pair of cerulean orbs- he is definitely hard to miss. Half of the male population seemingly choked on their food and was dissed off by their dates when they eyed _her_ with interests; awed at the thought that someone could actually look like _ethereal_ despite sporting a very casual look with a cap turned backwards and- a basketball behind her. They all secretly wished to know her name.

As always, Rukawa seemed not to care as he carefully surveyed the floor for any familiar looking face of a spiky-haired boy. He furrowed his brows. 'Sendoh of Ryonan, where are you, idiot?' He frowned. 'I feel like being eaten alive by the horrendous stares of my _same_ species. Ugh.' Rukawa fished for his phone on his pocket and dialled a familiar number. "Hey." Sendoh answered. Rukawa frowned. "Hey yourself." Sendoh chuckled. "Well, where are you? Its past nine. We've ordered already." Rukawa snorted. "I'm already here. Where are _you_?" He heard Sendoh gasps. "Are you _down_ there? I'll be coming down. We're upstairs." Rukawa was about to say something but his call was already cut off.

Sendoh abruptly stood up from his seat, surprising his brother and Jamie. "Oi, what's up?" Akito asks. Akira simply grinned. "She's _here." _Akito's eyes widened and he instantly felt his lips tugging upward. "Hahahah, I am _thrilled_. Go _get_ her!" Akira simply snorted and scratched his head- he excused himself politely at Jamie who just smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll be up in a few sec." Akito playfully slap his brother's arm to which Akira simply rolled his eyes. Sendoh went down the stairs and true enough, Rukawa was _there_ alright. Sendoh felt as if he's been stucked on the stairs- Rukawa was simply standing in the centre looking back at him as if it's the first time they're seeing each other.

What made Sendoh gasps in surprise is that all the peole seemed to be looking at the both of them. It is as if they've been expecting this scene for quite some time. Sendoh snorted and chuckled softly as he continued going down the stairs, hands on his pocket. He stopped when they were probably a good three steps away from each other. "You looked…_great_." Rukawa was simply… _beautiful_. He didn't expect that he'd be having that thought in mind. His younger rival- or morelike, this girl version of his younger rival is simply wearing something so casual- shirt and denim pants but still managed to command everyone's attention inside, even him.

"Hey there, _eye-catcher_…" Sendoh started and he smiled. Rukawa simply looked at his taller rival. BA DUMP. 'Kso.' He shifted his gaze down and shrugged. "C'mon, they're upstairs. I'm sure you're hungry as well…" He paused and tilted his head on one side. Sendoh grinned. "Is that a _basketball_?" He chuckled- feeling suddenly endeared and he doesn't know why. Rukawa felt his ears burned a bit. "No, it's a _tennis_ ball." Sendoh laughed. "I'm glad you came…" 'Rukawa-kun, somehow, I _did_ miss you today.'

Rukawa, for the first time that day found his lips slightly tugging upward. "Doahou." And they both wordlessly took the stairs with Sendoh trailing behind by one step. "You played or something?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Nope, I simply stared at the ball." Sendoh chuckled.

* * *

Both reached the second floor and same scene can be observed as everyone literally stared at the two people. Akito noticed the people looking behind him and he can't help but to turn to his left as well and that probably made his jaw dropped _literally_ as he was made as well to stand up from his seat in sheer _surprise_. Akira pulled the chair like a true gentleman to Rukawa's annoyance. He glared at the taller rival. 'Sendoh you idiot.' But Sendoh simply grinned back. He knows what Rukawa might be thinking.

"So, Akito, brother… Jamie-san, I'd like you to meet _KD_, and KD, this is my brother Akito and his girlfriend, Jamie." Akira grinned. Akito opened his mouth to say something and pointed at the pale girl. "I… I _knew_ it!" He then looked at his younger brother- eyes looking for _explanation_. "But I thought you _didn't_ know her?!" Akito almost said shockingly. Akira raised both of his hands as if readying himself to explain. "Relax bro…" he paused, but he can feel his chest racing a bit. It's a good thing Rukawa seems not to be _talking_ as well as he only looked at the older brother of Sendoh.

Akito placed his hands on his hips- Jamie stood up and coaxed for them to sit down already. "Uh, guys, we should sit, right?" She eyed Akira then Akito and they all went back to sit. Rukawa sat down- eyes staring at the table filled with mouth-watering food. He looked to his left to see what Sendoh ordered. He suddenly felt famished. He looked up to see Akito staring back at him. "Bro, we were of course just… joking." Akira grinned. "I mean, of course, I _knew_ her and…" He chuckled almost nervously. 'Okay, stop asking questions already.'

Akito simply snorted back. "Ch, and here you go denying _her_ to the core and all." He grinned back and looked at the poker faced Rukawa. Akito was literally stunned. He is now seeing this so-called girlfriend of his younger brother in a different light. 'Damn, she looks _nice_ alright.' Akito smirked and cleared his throat. "So, KD is your name, eh. That's cool." He grinned. "I'm Akito, I believed we've met before, in the _house_, if you still remembered?" He chuckled as he offered his hand. Rukawa simply stared at the outstretched hand and shrugged. "I remember _everything_." Rukawa stated in a flat tone. But he acknowledged the other's hand. Akito sweatdrop.

'What the heck-? She _speaks_ like a guy.' "Oh, this is Jamie, my girlfriend." Jamie nodded and smiled back. "Hello, KD-chan." Rukawa simply stared at the black-haired girl who likewise, looks pretty as well. She was a bit smaller than the rest of them but Rukawa sensed that she might not be the annoying type. 'I don't think she'll be labelling me as _bitch_ later, like what Kate did. Ugh.' Rukawa nodded and probably surprised Akito but earned a chuckle from Akira for he _offered_ his hand. "Good to meet you, _miss_." Jamie widened his eyes and felt his ears burned- stared at the stunning KD before her and accepted her hand. "Er, you can call me Jamie, simply."

Rukawa twitched his lips. "Good to meet you, Jamie _simply_." Both Sendoh's paused- then laughed. "Hahahahah! I think I _like_ your girlfriend Akira, I really, really like her!" Akira simply stared at Rukawa who returned the look. Sendoh grinned, take noting of the cap Rukawa has. "I see you're sporting a new style." He smiled- if Rukawa were another girl, she would have died of Sendoh's charming smile. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Fashion is what you buy, _style_ is what you do with it." Sendoh for all he know, was dumbfounded. Rukawa slightly tugged his lips upward and snorted. Sendoh chuckled and playfully jabbed Rukawa's leaner arm. "Hahaha, nice…I wonder where'd you learn that, hmm?" Rukawa simply snorted. "My _bff_." And Sendoh's grin could not have been wider. "You owe me a story, KD-chan."

"I still can't believe it, so where did you guys meet?" Akito prodded. Rukawa was busy looking at the menu and the younger Sendoh was the one who decided to put in his two cents. 'Damn, here goes nothing.' "Uh, a _game_. Basketball game." He felt Rukawa looked at him as if telling me that he'd better be careful about the details. "A game?!" Akito almost hollered. Rukawa handed over the menu to Akira and shrugged. "I'll just be having what you're having." And lazily scratched his head. Akira simply smiled and looked at the waiter. "Same order like this." The waiter smiled and nodded.

"So you're from Ryonan as well?" Akito asks the pale girl. Rukawa shook his head. Akira looked at his companion and wondered if he's going to tell his school. "Shohoku." Akira almost gasps and Akito raised a brow. "Shohoku?! Oh wow, that's a bit far from Ryonan, how'd you guys…" Akito sweatdrop. He felt redundant asking the same thing. "…er, _meet_?" Akira chose to butt in and it made Rukawa's ears burned. "Oh well, that's the power of _love_ bro, you know." He grinned as he scratched his head. Jamie chuckled. Rukawa almost rolled his eyes. 'Doahou Sendoh, power of… _love_?' He felt his eyes widened. 'Kso, wait… didn't I just promised to myself that I would make him _love_ me?' He can literally feel his chest racing. 'Calm down Rukawa.'

Akito laughed. "Hahahah, since when did you start believing in the power of love?" Akira simply rolled his eyes. Really, his brother can be mighty annoying. Just then, Rukawa's order finally arrived. He stared famishedly at the food before him. "Eat now, KD-chan." Jamie coaxed and Rukawa simply stared back at nodded a bit. "Since I met her." Akira said confidently. Rukawa almost choked on his chowder soup. Akira looked at his side, "Uh, are you alright?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and Rukawa instantly felt his cheeks burned. 'Idiotic, Sendoh.' Does Sendoh knows what he's been throwing at? Rukawa thought that he almost _sounded_ a bit serious back there.

There were a few good solid minutes of pure silence as Akito and Jamie continued to eat dinner and talked on their own. Akira and Rukawa on the other hand continued eating as well but was not even almost talking. Akito ocassionally stares at the two across him and was wondering as to why they seemed to look okay but awkward as well. He was definitely not against the girlfriend of his brother. It's just that, sometimes he can feel as if there's _something_ with Akira's gorgeous-looking girlfriend.

He remembered his brother telling him that KD is someone extraordinary- and for some reason again, Akito can truly _feel _that indeed, there might be something _special_ with this pale-girl. Akito almost widened his eyes as Rukawa shot up a stare right back at him. Rukawa blink. Akito blinked back. Rukawa, having no idea what to say or do- instinctively tugged his lips upward. "Yo, brother." Silence. Akito sweatdrop and almost fell from his chair. Jamie found herself gasping and chuckling later on. And Akira? The younger Sendoh laughed upon hearing the _statement_ and feeling all too endeared- wasn't able to help himself but to lift his right arm up and _pulled_ Rukawa close to him!

Rukawa's eyes widened as he was pulled closer to Sendoh's chest! BA DUMP. BA DUMP. 'Kso, what is- why am I?' Akito grinned as he laughed along. "Hahahaha, I feel like we're going to get along, KD~chan!" Akira grinned back. "Isnt my _girlfriend_ adorable, oniisan?" Rukawa went bug-eyed as he pushed himself off of Sendoh's broad chest- suddenly almost losing that warm and _fuzzy_ feeling he has yet to understand. 'Adorable?! You're both weird.'

* * *

Finished with the dinner, all four exited the restaurant and walked silently across the parking lot. Akira took note of the time to be 11PM. Truth is, he doesn't feel like going home straight but he chose not to voice it out. He sighed audibly earning a stare from Rukawa who wordlessly walked slowly behind him. Akito and Jamie walked hand in hand in front of them as the two happily chattered on their own. Rukawa simply shrugged to himself and adjusted his cap so that he wears it now the _right_ way. Akito paused and looked back. "You guys up for coffee?" Akira almost cringed and shrugged, suddenly remembering that he will be having coffee too, tomorrow.

Rukawa only stared at the grinning brother. "Do you wanna have coffee?" The Ryonan Ace found himself asking the silent Rukawa. The Shohoku rookie simply stared back at him and shrugged. "Depends on you." Sendoh found himself snorting as he absent mindedly scratched his cheek. "Yeah, sure, coffee!" Akira hollered and soon, the four once again found themselves sitting on a nearby coffee shop chatting once again the night away. They found a cozy place outside that is near a skating rink.

Even though it's a bit late in the evening, there are still a lot of people skating around the rink- their joyous noises and endless chatters and cheers filled the night with an energy almost at par with the morning's activity. Rukawa wordlessly stared and looked on as the merry people skate on and on around the rink, making him dizzy as he followed their moves with his observant eyes. A tap on his shoulder and he was made to look as Sendoh laid down his ordered drink. "What about you?" He softly muttered. Sendoh shrugged. "I've had enough for tonight. Besides, I'll be having coffee once more tomorrow." He stated flatly and almost disinterestingly.

Rukawa simply shrugged- remembering as well that _tiny_ line Sendoh said when he answered his call awhile back. He seems to be going somewhere tomorrow and would probably be meeting someone for a cup of coffee. Sendoh smiled. "Hey, didn't know you were the coffee-type. Thought you like sleeping?" He chuckled softly. Rukawa paused as he sipped on his mocha Frappuccino. "It doesn't have an effect on me." He paused. "I'm still able to sleep." Sendoh smiled. "Wow, that's quite a feat." He grinned.

Rukawa shrugged. Then, silence once again filed the air. Just then, Akito and his girlfriend came in with their own orders as well, Akito carrying a tray filled with four types of cakes. Akira almost shook his head. Rukawa's eyes widened a bit- he saw one of his personal favorites. Akito grinned and sat down. "Guys, choose your cake." Sendoh shook his head. "I'm full."

Jamie coaxed them to choose nonetheless. "Aww c'mon now, it's my treat, please?" She smiled and looked at the passively sitting Rukawa. "KD-chan, help yourself with a cake." Rukawa only stared back and looked from the older brother to Akira Sendoh who's sitting beside him. Akito grinned almost evilly, suddenly wanting to annoy his brother. "Akira, if you're really her boyfriend, I dare you to choose her _favourite_ cake!" Sendoh almost widened his eyes and rolled it. 'Seriously?' He should have just strangled Akito. Jamie simply chuckled and smiled. Rukawa looked at the seemingly now problematic Sendoh. Truth is, Sendoh doesn't have an inkling of a clue as to what Rukawa's favourite cake is!

He felt himself gulped involuntarily and looked at the four slices of cake in front of him. Akito smirked. "Well?" Akira simply shook his head and ran a hand on his now semi-dishevelled hair, earning him a few good looks from most female population around him- just because he damned well looked good in it. 'Oh brother, I don't even know what Rukawa's favourite color and now, his favourite cake?'

He inwardly mused as he sighed audibly earning a chuckle from his brother. Akira shook his head and smirked. "Damn you bro, I'll make you pay for this." Akito snorted. "No need, Jamie _paid_ for it already. Hahahah!" Akira rolled his eyes and looked expectantly at the poker faced Rukawa who was staring at him- a blank expression on his face. Sendoh, for some reason found himself in a dead-lock stare at the Rookie who averted his gaze on the cake—then to Sendoh.

Sendoh eyes were questioning; more like _trying_ to question Rukawa as to _which_ cake. Akito, finding the scene a bit funny, cute, and silly laughed aloud as he clutched his sides. "Hahahah, no cheating you two sweethearts! I can see you trying to ask her out, Akira!" Akira shook his head. Rukawa felt his ears burn. 'S-sweethearts?! Doahou idiotic brother of Sendoh.'

'Well, here goes nothing.' Akira inwardly mused. He smiled and reached for that one particular cookie-covered cake- Rukawa felt his eyes widened and his chest_ race_. BA DUMP. He gulped. 'Sendoh you…' He almost gasps. Sendoh smiled and handed over one slice of Oreo covered cheesecake to the blue-eyed Rookie, he smiled. "I _know_ you liked this." Truth is, he can feel his sweat trickling behind his back. 'Seriously? I don't even know if you like cakes, Rukawa-kun.' But there is something in the fox-eyed kid that reassured Sendoh that he might like _cheesecake_. He doesn't know why. 'Must be my instinct.'

Rukawa was silent- he was simply staring at the slice of cake in front of him. Sendoh was simply looking from the cake then to him to see if there is some sort of any reaction. Akito cleared his throat and laughed. "Hahahah, oh my…" He grinned. Truth is, Akito was _damn_ sure Akira picked the _wrong_ cake. He clacked his tongue and earned a soft slap from his beau beside him. Akito somewhat frowned. "Don't…" Jamie muttered softly. Rukawa slowly rich for the fork to Sendoh's wide-eyed and jab a small portion of the cake- and _ate_ it. Silence.

Sendoh was a bit dumbfounded because the next slice was offered to him by no other than Rukawa himself. 'Rukawa-kun…' The pale and blue-eyed rookie simply shrugged and almost lift the corner of his lips upward- Sendoh felt a tug in his chest. "You want?"

He smiled instead and shook his head. "Nah thanks, I'm full." He grinned. Akito blinked twice. "Er, KD-chan, is that your favourite cake?" Rukawa looked up and nodded slowly. "Hai…" he muttered softly. He heard Sendoh sighed audibly from his side and chuckled. Rukawa did not need to look at his side to see if Sendoh was smiling, deep inside- he can _sense_ that the older boy felt relieved. 'But, I _wonder_ though, Sendoh of Ryonan… how did you…' But Rukawa chose to keep his thoughts at bay.

"So you play basketball?" Akito prodded as he sipped on his cup of tea. Rukawa shot up a stare with a fork in his mouth and nodded. Akito squinted his eyes. "Wait up, you play basketball in Shohoku and met my brother that's from Ryonan? So how did that happen?" Akito insisted to know. Rukawa shrugged and Sendoh almost choked as he was drinking his glass of water. "We went to Ryonan- we _played_ there." Akito gape. Jamie, too, furrowed her brows. She can't seem to understand. "H-Haah? So you girls play _against_ boys from _other_ teams?" Akito replied.

Sendoh cough and cleared his throat. He _must_ do something, lest Rukawa slipped off in his own tongue that _she's_ actually a _guy_ in real form. "Uh, brother, look…" Akira started to butt in. Rukawa looked at Sendoh, wondering what the latter would say. "I met KD thru her _cousin_ who's a basketball player from Shohoku. Remember that practice match I was telling you about?" Sendoh grinned. Truth is, he can feel sweat trickling down from his side temple. Now it was Rukawa's turn to knot his brow. "What cousin? Who's _my_ cousin?" Sendoh's smile faltered, he sweatdrop. Akito stared. Sendoh sweatdrop some more. Sendoh honestly wanted to just grab Rukawa and ask him to skate just to get away- for Pete's sake, of all questions Rukawa would be asking- he didn't quite get the _catch_. 'Rukawa-kun, I swear…' He forced a smile.

"Er, seriously KD? You _know_ who you're cousin is- _right_? That _dude_ wearing jersey number _11_?"

Akito frowned. "Hah? Who's cousin? What jersey eleven?" Sendoh softly kick Rukawa under the table. Rukawa's eyes widened and he frowned. "Doahou, I am _number_ eleven." Sendoh's eyes widened and he instinctively found himself kicking Rukawa a tad bit_ hard_ now from under.

Rukawa cringed and winced at the sudden kick- he frowned and elbowed Sendoh. "Ahh! Why did you kick me, ahou?" He voiced out in his rather high-pitched _girly_ tone. Sendoh winced as he was elbowed. "Kick?! Who? When? Where? I did?" Rukawa gritted his teeth. "You just kicked me!" Sendoh feigned innocence. "No way!"

Rukawa glared. "Yeah you did!" Sendoh shook his head. "Are you _sleepy_, I didn't do anything?" Rukawa pounded on the table and pointed at his leg. "You just _did_, are you nuts?" Sendoh bend over to check on Rukawa's leg- Rukawa almost felt his ears burned at the sudden touch. "Brother, did you kick my girlfriend?" Akito eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Are you fucking with me? My legs are not elastic, you moron." The younger Sendoh grinned. "See KD-chan, _no one_ kicked you!" Rukawa clacked his tongued snorted. "You're the_ one_ who kicked me!" Sendoh can almost feel a mirth of laughter coming over but he kept it at bay. "I _didn't_. Why would I do that?" Rukawa clenched his fist. "What _why_? Ask yourself, you idiot."

Sendoh opened his mouth to speak up but Akito's laughing voice cut them all off. Jamie, too, found herself chuckling a bit.

"Ahahahahahha!" Akito hollered, earning a few stares from around them. "You guys… you guys are hilarious… ahahahah!" Akito is almost teary-eyed as he clutch on his side.

The younger Sendoh could only gulp. 'Seriously? I'm just glad that my brother is a bit dense. Ugh.' Uh, KD-chan, could you accompany me to the washroom please?" And Rukawa's eyes widened- he found his mouth opening as he looked helplessly from Jamie to… Sendoh Akira.

The Ryonan player simply smirked and shrugged. "Washroom is over there, _dear_." He smiled and pointed to the washroom indicated for _ladies_. Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You're going to_ die_ tonight." Sendoh could only chuckle. "I'm going _to _die laughing my ass off."

* * *

Rukawa for some reason found himself leaning on one side of the wall adjacent to a whole body mirror on his left side. There were a few ladies inside and he almost shuddered and cringe at the thought that he is _indeed_ inside the comfort room for women! 'Ugh, I wanna go out now.' Rukawa sighed and stood on one corner like a tree as few girls passed by him- some giving him a few stares and looks but he never minded them. Not one bit.

After a few minutes more, Jamie came out and went straight to the sink. She smiled when she met the gaze of KD who was staring at her through the mirror. She fished inside her bag and offered a brush. "Come here, you wanna brush your hair?" She said, smiling. Rukawa went bugeyed. 'Puhlease. I want to _cut_ it.' He shrugged. Jamie wondered. "Uh, here… you want a powder?" Rukawa sweatdrop. 'If that's powdered milk, I would have drink it.' He shrugged. Jamie pouted a bit and looked inside her pouch further, she smiled. "Ah, here- you want a blush-on? Lipstick?"

Rukawa wanted to hang himself if ever there's a rope nearby, but sadly there wasn't. 'Gimme a break, I don't want to look like a clown.' He shook his head. "No…" Jamie tilted his head on one side. "I'll put on you, if you want?" She smiled sweetly and paused. "…you look a bit on the paler side so a little colour would do you well." Rukawa sighed exasperatedly- Jamie took note of this. "Uh, er, okay, if you really wouldn't want to…"

A few sec more and she was almost done with her face as Rukawa wordlessly lean on the wall for support- his eyes drooping a bit because of boredom. 'So this is what taking _them,_ girls, too long.' He inwardly mused. 'Can't they just forget about covering up their faces with these kind of things?' He never thought that it truly is a big deal to be putting on so much colours and shades on one's face. 'I wonder how on Earth they know _which_ to put one first. Ugh.'

Rukawa could only wonder why women put on so much effort. 'Weird. Girls apparently sees their faces as colouring books alright.' He opened an eye and saw her done- Rukawa stared for a few. He must admit, she did looked _lovely_ after.

Jamie chuckled softly. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking but, did you have a boyfriend _before_ Akira-kun?' Rukawa perked up. 'Seriously? I don't need to answer this.' He shrugged. "None." 'Duh, I'm a guy, why would I have a boyfriend? Earth to this lady in the bathroom, come in please.'

Jamie nodded. "Oh, that's sweet." She chuckled. Rukawa sort of frowned. "Why did you ask?" Jamie simply shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, I just thought that maybe you had already…" A pause. "…because you looked so lovely, I'm pretty sure you've had a lot of suitors." She smiled.

Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Suitors my ass." Jamie was surprised. "Er-?!" Rukawa was shocked too, he shook his head. "Uh, no, er, I mean, I don't have much _suitors_." Rukawa nodded as if confirming the dreaded lie. 'Let me out of this place.' Jamie chuckled softly. If KD was another girl, she would have been annoyed, but turns out she wasn't. KD seems the type of person who knows what she's saying but is also naïvely innocent about it. Jamie thought, KD is adorable. 'She's so sweet…'

"So, how long did Akira-kun _courted_ you?" Rukawa scratch his cheek. 'Court?'

"We play basketball on _court_."

Jamie sweatdrop. "Er, I meant… _wooed_ you?" Rukawa stared, almost flushed, and shrugged. "I don't know." 'I'm a _dude_ for Pete's sake. He'd _never_ do that.' BA DUMP.

Rukawa wondered why the sudden thumping of his chest though. Jamie blinked her eyes. 'She doesn't know?'

Rukawa fidgeted. "I mean… two days? Three? Four? One week? I. Don't. Know."

Jamie almost fell on the ground, but she just laughed instead. "That's a cute answer, KD-chan." Rukawa sighed audibly this time and kicked off himself from the wall to start walking out of the restroom. Jamie too, zipped up her bag finally and looked at the exiting figure of the tall, and lean lithe frame of KD- she smiled. "KD-chan, what did you_ liked_ about Akira-kun?" She grinned. Rukawa paused on his tracks and looked back. What did he liked about…Sendoh of Ryonan?

He almost blurted something like _none_ but Rukawa seemed to contemplate on this. It was a rather easy question, and Rukawa wondered as to why he _gave_ a thought on it. He shrugged. "He plays basketball…" Rukawa paused.

Deep down, he knows there must be something else other than the sport they both share in common. "…and he's really _nice_." BA DUMP. 'And _good-looking_.' Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit. 'Sendoh? Nice? Good-_looking_? Seriously?' BA DUMP. BA DUMP. Well, apparently, he _is _nice alright.' Rukawa could admit to himself that he indeed enjoys the company of the older boy but he could only wonder as to why he felt his chest race every now and then by just the thought of it.

And with that last statement, Jamie smiled and giggled as she followed behind, and they both exited the washroom with varying thoughts in mind.

* * *

"So she's the cousin of that rival of yours from Shohoku?" Akito prodded. Akira nodded. "Yup." Akito grinned. "Wow bro, didn't expect you to get a girl from a distant school, hahahah." Akira rolled his eyes. 'If only you knew bro, if _only_ you _knew_.'

Akito grinned. "So, how'd you get her number? You stalked her or something?" He grinned. Akira chuckled. "Nope. I asked her _cousin_ of course." Akito grinned. "Hahaha, that's cool. It's good that her cousin is cool with you." The younger Sendoh simply twitched his lips. "He has _no_ choice." Akira could only snort at his own statement. Akito laughed. "Hahaha, you're so full of yourself, you bastard." Akira shrugged. "I told him, that if his team won, I won't be asking for her _number_…" Akira paused- very well minding the _mini_ plot he built for his brother. "…but his team _lost_, so he gave me _her_ number."

'Well, Shohoku lost to us in the practice game alright. Ugh, I hope I don't mess these up.' Akito nodded and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, sounds like a nice negotiation. Hahahha!" Akira shook his head and smiled. "She really looks nice, I bet his cousin looks nice as well?" Akito prodded. The Ace paused and he found himself staring at Rukawa's half-empty frappucino. Sendoh suddenly _remembered_ his younger rival from Shohoku- that tall, lanky, blue-eyed, raven-haired, small forward of Shohoku.

He suddenly remembered the boy's unending resilience to beat him on court, the determination in his eyes, the _fiery_ of his drive- he felt his lips formed an almost wistful smile as he also remembers the _curse_ that befell upon his younger rival.

'Rukawa-kun, I wonder what I could do to _help_ you out of this.' He smiled as his eyes stared upon at the approaching Rookie of Shohoku. And in that small moment, Sendoh Akira was not able to see _KD_, for he only_ saw_ Rukawa Kaede_ of_ Shohoku. "He's definitely a _looker_ bro. Eye-candy alright, but deadly brilliant on court as well. It's fun going against him." And Sendoh found himself smiling more broadly this time.

"What?" Rukawa muttered softly as he sat himself beside Sendoh who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Are you going to kick me again?" Rukawa squinted his eyes. Sendoh laughed. "Silly, I was about to ask you if you want to skate?"

Sendoh chuckled, finding amusement somewhere. 'Rukawa-kun, you are _cute_ alright.' Rukawa knotted his brows. 'Skate?' "Seriously?" Sendoh nodded. "Uh-huh. Never been serious." A grin. Rukawa squinted his eyes. "Lets." Sendoh's smile could not have been wider. "We're skating bro, tag along?" Akito paused and gape. "Eh?" he smiled then turn to Jamie but she shook her head. "Nah, I'm staying." She smiled. Akito shrugged. "Well, there's _my_ answer." Jamie rolled off her eyes. "Silly, if you want to skate, you _can_ skate." Akito shrugged. "If you're not going then I aint either." Jamie almost felt his ears burned but she shrugged it off anyway. Akira simply chuckled. "Well, I guess you two _killjoys_ can sit your assess off here, hahahah." Akito scowled but he grinned. "Bastard."

Rukawa almost felt his lips tug upward as he, too, stood up and soon after both players found themselves on the skate station putting on their rollerblades. Rukawa frowned as he strapped the skates on. "It's been awhile since I skated." He muttered softly. Sendoh shrugged. "Yeah, me too… mine was in grade school. Bout you?" Rukawa made the last adjustments and tested his feet by stomping mildly. "Same."

Rukawa stood up and wobbled a bit but he was able to find balance later on- he started entering the rink and looked back. Sendoh stood up as well and almost fell back. "Ugh, been really awhile- not good at this." He looked up to see Rukawa standing up as if nothing's wrong. Sendoh smiled. "Looking comfy, eh. Thought it's been awhile?" Rukawa shrugged. "Just so you forget, I _always_ ride the bike, so it's much easier for me to gain balance." He pouted. Sendoh chuckled and tried to walk while struggling. Soon after, both are inside the skating rink and was slowly skating around side by side. There are still a few skaters hovering around as well and like them, mostly are lovers too.

"So I guess you owe me a story." Sendoh chimed in, he smiled as he pushed his feet off slowly to gain speed. Rukawa simply skated in constant speed. "About what?" Sendoh snorted. "Your bff?" He grinned. Rukawa nodded. Well, he better start telling. "It's quite a long one, but to cut it short- i was able to find someone from Shohoku to tell on this." A pause. Sendoh nodded, waiting for the pale girl to continue.

Rukawa pulled on one footing and halted into a small stop- Sendoh followed suit. "So, who's the lucky person?" Sendoh smiled. Rukawa simply shrugged and sigh. "It's Ayako-senpai." Sendoh almost gape- but he nodded then smiled. "I see." He paused and knotted his brow. "Uh, who's Ayako-senpai anyway?" Sendoh grinned and chuckled.

Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes. "She's Shohoku's manager, idiot." Sendoh laughed. And as they glide along around the ring, Rukawa softly muttered on how his so-called bff came to be. "Hahahaha! She told you that you should see a monk?" Sendoh's laugh reverberated as he clutched on his side- wobbling a bit as he skated on one corner. Rukawa simply snorted and pushed off himself to gain more speed and distance from the idiotic spiky-haired dude.

"H-hey, come back here." Sendoh hollered as he too, decided to catch up at the raven-haired rookie. "Are you done laughing?" Rukawa asks flatly. Sendoh giggled and wiped off the tears in his eyes, then he yawned. "I guess so… sheesh. That was some story. But, I'm glad you were able to find someone- well, I bet she can be trusted. Judging from your point of view of course. It's good." Rukawa was silent.

Deep inside, he was rather contemplating on telling Sendoh about the condition for him to get back to his own body. He gulped involuntarily as he felt his chest race yet again. 'Should I tell him now?' A pause. 'But how do I tell him, how do I start?' Rukawa stopped skating as he leaned on the side of the rink, eyes looking blankly ahead. Truth is, its been a few days already and even though everything seemed to be going fine, one thing remained- he's still trapped inside the body of a girl. 'I really want to go back…' He found himself saying those words with utmost sincerity.

"Hey…"

Rukawa's eye widened as a hand befell upon his shoulder- he looked up to see Sendoh looking at him with an unreadable expression- but his eyes were warm and… _something_ else. Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit, but he chose to ignore it as the thumping of his chest went back as if it is being suddenly chased. He gulped. "W-what?" He muttered. Sendoh sighed. Truth is, even though Rukawa doesn't voiced it out he _knew_ what's bothering his younger rival.

He suddenly felt _endeared_ and sympathy seeping in. 'Rukawa-kun… I wish I could help you, if you would only tell me _how_.'

"I don't think I'd ever get back." Rukawa stated softly. A soft wind blew by- Sendoh's eyes widened a bit and he parted his lips to say something but it feels as if something got stuck in his throat and he was left saying nothing at all. Sendoh sighed audibly and ran a hand on his hair. "Don't say those kind of things Rukawa-kun." He paused. "Look, _what_ is it anyway? You haven't told me about the conditions. Are there any? What is it that you needed to do in order to get back? Did she tell you something?" Rukawa felt his fist clenching with each question being thrown at him in the face. If only he _knew_ how to do things, he would have done it since day one per se. "I want to _help_ you, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa shot up a stare to meet Sendoh's cobalt blue orb. BA DUMP. 'Kso.' Rukawa gritted his teeth and averted his eyes on the other side. "Rukawa-kun…" Silence. One may think that the rookie might have given up already but in his mind, his determination to get himself back is unwavering.

He suddenly remembered Ayako's resolve that he should get it on and that he should not give up. _Make him fall for you. Make him kiss you. Get back, Cook for him._ Sendoh was about to put his hand on Rukawa's head when the next words literally sent him off. Honestly speaking, he though Rukawa was acting weird back there.

"Sendoh of Ryonan, do you like to eat breakfast?" Sendoh sweatdrop. Rukawa slowly looked up and peered beneath his fringes. "Eh?" Sendoh muttered- he absentmindedly scratched his cheek. 'That's weird, I honestly thought that we're going melodramatic here already. Ugh.'

Sendoh snickered and smiled while still scratching his cheek. "Er, y-yeah sometimes, why?" Rukawa for some reason, found his lips tugging upward- yup, he made a resolve that he would not _succumb_ easily into this forlorn situation. He will try his best to make this Ryonan Ace _like_ him and maybe make him _kiss_ him as well and revert back. 'Cut it, Rukawa Kaede. Stop acting weak. You aint weak.'

Rukawa pushed himself off the side rails to Sendoh's surprise and started skating backwards. "I've decided…" A pause. Sendoh tilted his head on one side. "…I'll _cook_ you breakfast, tomorrow." And Sendoh? Well, his gape resembled a gaping goldfish alright. Rukawa somehow found himself tugging his lips slightly oh so upward.

"H-hey, why? I mean… Cook? Seriously?" Sendoh hollered back- hands on both his pockets as his lips tugged upward- truth is, he wasn't expecting this. It's not that he doesn't want someone to cook for him, it's just that he was surprised.

Rukawa paused and looked back with his poker face. "Doahou, I'm your _girlfriend_, am I not? Ch."

Of all things that has happened, this is the last statement he is expecting to hear, much so, from his younger and accursed rival.

"Oi… KD, you don't_ plan_ on killing me tomorrow, so that you guys could make it on the Nationals, are ya?" Sendoh hollered and laughed as he decided to catch up at the raven haired girl; but the Ryonan Ace wondered as to why the sudden _feeling_ of warmth and bliss engulf his whole being. 'Rukawa-kun, you are unpredictable alright.'

"You're right aho, I plan on poisoning you so that Shohoku would get to the Nationals."

Sendoh paused and laughed some more while shaking his head in sheer disbelief. "Hahaha, not before I strangle you _first,_ bastard."

And Rukawa could only chuckle to himself softly. 'I plan on making you _like_ me, doahou.'

**TBC**

**a/n: Guys! Ang dami ko nang utang na updates, hahaha! (I know I got tons of dues!) Well basically, I got sick for almost two weeks and yeah, that's about what happened. Plus the fact that my *coughs* boyfriend just got back from Canada for a short vacation and we haven't seen each other for like two years so, we're sort of catching up with each other. Lol. I know it's cheesy! But I get to talk about him regarding SenRu and my fics, ahahah! Of course he's cringing every time I mention 'yaoi' with him; he's just nodding his head off and probably pretending to listen. LoL. He knows I'm writing fics and all but I'm not letting him read these—well, it's not like he wants to, as well. Hahah! As always, thank you so much for the positive feedbacks and awesome PMs. *hugs everyone* **

**So, Osaka is still on the works, I know! You could cock that gun and pull the trigger. I'm still on my tenth page and I'm basically having a mini-slump on ****_what_**** to write. *cries* But don't worry, I'm trying to make my neurons work! .**

**Hope you have fun on this chapter though! Chapter 9 is already on the works! *winks* =D**

**Ekaeka****à****thanks girl! I'm quite happy to know that you're having fun reading my stories hihi! Kasi I really missed SenRu soo much, and there aren't many fics around so I decided to write for myself and for a few people who might have missed them as well. 3 I really love spending time on the conversations and details because that is how I want them to be... lol, I don't know if it made sense anyway! Basta, super thank you din sayo! ****J****God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- ON BEING FRIENDS, BREAKFAST, AND TEMPLE VISIT**

The group were able to finally decide to go home at around one in the morning. Sendoh and Rukawa just skated in silence afterwards, enjoying the almost vacant ring to themselves. Sendoh found out that aside probably from basketball, he noticed that his younger rival is a good skater as well- from his observant eyes, he can somewhat now sense as to how and where did the gracefulness of his younger protégé on court probably came from as well. They all walked towards the parking lot to where Akira's car was; Akira stopped midway when he saw Rukawa pulled a bike. Akito opened the backdoor of the car so that Jamie could go in already. "H-hey, you bought a bike with you?" Akito could only looked on as he saw the tall, and pale girlfriend of his brother embarked her own bike. He smirked. "KD, are you going home on your bike?" The older Sendoh prodded.

Rukawa sighed, seriously? These two Sendoh's sure are fond of throwing silly questions. He looked at Akira who has his arms on top of the car at the driver side- eyes looking a bit, well, unsure perhaps? His brother was leaning on the passenger door- just smirking. Rukawa stared, and shrugged. "Yes and _yes_." Silence. Rukawa pouted a bit. "Yes _Sendoh_ of Ryonan, this is my bike alright, and _yes_ too, _brother_, I'm going home on it." Silence. The spiky haired puffed out a sighed. Akito laughed a bit but was a bit dumbfounded as well. "Haha-uh, wait up, what did you just call my brother? 'Sendoh of Ryonan?'" He paused. "Isnt that a bit _way off_ considering the fact that he's your boyfriend? I mean, I'm expecting you to call him by his _name_." He grinned. Rukawa froze. 'Shit. Busted.' He did not see that coming. Akito may seem like a carefree adult but he's somewhat a keen observant as well. "Uh…" Rukawa seemed lost for words. He gulped involuntarily as he looked down on the ground- eyes seeking for answers.

Just then, the Ace decided to softly chuckle and walked over towards his brother. "We call each other _like_ that. I call her KD of _Shohoku_ sometimes as well. Its okay, no big deal, really." Rukawa shot up a look at Sendoh Akira's cobalt blue orbs, the older guy staring back at him, lips smiling. BA DUMP. Akito snorted. "Seriously? Tsk, tsk. You guys are weird. Hahaha! Well, I would very much like to hear her call you by your name instead of _Sendoh_." He paused. "I mean, it is as if _she's_ referring to _me_ as well." Akito chuckled. Akira rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Seriously? But, maybe you're right bro, just maybe…' Rukawa was silent, he didn't know what to react, moreso, what to say.

Akito sighed and decided to continue. "Look bro, Jamie and I could take the cab, you should drive her home instead." Akito suggested. Akira was surprised- he did not know what to react at first; Rukawa, sensing what's going on decided to butt in. "N-no. Its okay. I mean, I have my bike, I could go home. I live nearby." Akito stared at her. "No KD, you can't go home on a _bike_. Akira, drive her home." The younger Sendoh felt like he's being caught in a middle. "B-but bro, how about you? And Jamie?" Rukawa started pedalling away to the surprise of the two Sendohs. "H-hey! Wait up." Akira found himself hollering. He jogged and caught up at the tail of the bike of Rukawa, surprising the one aboarding it- Rukawa froze- he almost stumbled down, he glared at the older boy and was only met with a smile. He felt his ears almost heat up. BA DUMP. Akira looked back at his brother and tossed his car key- Akito almost gasps out loud- he caught the keys to his surprise. Akira grinned back. "I'm _biking_ her home, hahahha!" Akira chuckled.

Akito simply grinned back and flash up a thumbs up sign and soon after, his car left leaving them two behind. The parking lot was now almost empty, and the night sents a soft chilly wind blowing by; Rukawa stared intently at the back of Sendoh's head- the older boy's gaze still fixated on the space where his own car has just been. Rukawa wondered-he wondered very much _why_. Deep inside him though, something tells him that Sendoh Akira of Ryonan can be unpredictable on and _off_ court alright. Not that it _scares_ him—Rukawa is simply _puzzled_ at the older boy's sudden actions and _decisions_; and at the further back of his mind, Rukawa almost wondered as well-could it be though? 'Sendoh of Ryonan, could it be that you might _like_ me a little, too, perhaps?' He almost gasps and it sent his chest racing as he felt his grip on the bike's handle in a firmer state. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede. Don't forget. Never _forget_. Two words. _Pretending_. Man.' Somehow, he found himself inwardly musing those tiny thoughts and somehow as well, Rukawa found himself a bit forlorn while mulling about it, he has yet to know as to _why_.

Sendoh turned his head and was met by the stoic stare of the blue-eyed Rookie. "Well, lets head home Rukawa-kun." He grinned and was about to push the bike when Rukawa steadfastly held his foot on the ground, rendering the bike immobile and making Sendoh a bit puzzled as well. "Why." He muttered softly. His voice was a bit low but clear. Somehow, Rukawa wanted to _know_. It is as if he's being bombarded with more confusions rather than _clarity_. His situation is somehow making a turn on its own and he only wanted one thing; why does it seem so hard to achieve?

Sendoh tilted his head, "Huh?" Rukawa knotted his brows. "I asked you, _why_." He paused. "Why are you doing this?" Sendoh met the cerulean orbs of the one asking him. He wondered as well as to _why_ on Earth would Rukawa ask him… _why_. 'What gives?' Sendoh contemplated. 'Do I need to answer him? What do I say then?' Sendoh softly sighed and shook his head. "Didn't I tell that I'm your boy-?!" He was cut. Rukawa gritted his teeth. "-not that. We both know that's _not_ true." Silence.

Rukawa somehow found himself widening his own eyes- he cant believed that he just let is slip off his tongue as if he has tasted _venom_ for the second time. 'W-what gives… baka Rukawa Kaede.' Rukawa drop down his stare and was about to pedal forcefully when he found his bike being held back to his annoyance. He frowned. "Lemme go." He almost seethed. Sendoh simply held back more firmly and stared- drop dead stared, eyes looking serious, lips not smiling. "No."

Rukawa hissed. "I wanna go home, let go-?!" Rukawa tried to brush the hand that held the tail of his bike but to no avail- he was more than surprise though when his arm was held in a tight grip causing for him to slightly wince as Sendoh's much bigger and heavier weight did him. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you- we were okay as far as I know but I aint letting you go home by yourself." A pause. Rukawa opened his lips to say something but he was not given a chance. "And if you wonder as to _why_ I am doing this, the answer is I _don't_ know." Rukawa froze.

Sendoh continued, "…all I know is that I aint letting you go home _by yourself_ and that I am aware of your current situation and that it _bothers_ you to hell and back." Pause. "Rukawa-kun I want to _help_ you." Sendoh paused. He knew he was ranting and it pains his own head to think that he was _blabbering_ suddenly these sort of things that he thought were made _clear_ already. Rukawa found his eyes staring at nothing in particular- he was hearing everything but it is as if he's not sure if all of them were true or not. 'Have I eaten a lot of… _cake_? Why does everything seemed… _vague_?' The next statement he heard surely sent him back, as Rukawa found himself staring at Sendoh with an unknown _glint_ that seemingly crossed his blue orbs—sending him feeling… _wistfully_.

"Rukawa or KD or whatever, true, I may _not_ be your boyfriend… _but_ at least, let me be your _friend_." Sendoh spilled those words as if he almost regretted his first statement, the spiky-haired didn't know why he felt akin something to _regret_. He tried to smile weakly as he released the slender and pale arm he has been gripping for the past few minutes- he took note that his grip caused for Rukawa's arm to slightly _redden_ and Sendoh almost looked on apologetically. "Let's go home…" When Rukawa wasn't moving, Sendoh instinctively reached at the bike's left handle, surprising Rukawa as his hand _brushed_ over the Rookies's pale hand- his other hand clutching the tail of the bike as he forcefully wheeled the bike to move forward with a bewildered Rukawa on it. "Sendoh you _don't_ have to…" Rukawa muttered softly under his breath. Sendoh softly chuckled and looked at the younger kid, he grinned. "I don't have to but I _want_ to… because we're _friends_." And in that semi-cold two in the morning, two figures can be seen silently traversing the side path of the road- the bright light of the moon hovering above the sky as stars twinkled brightly beside it.

The sky was pitch-black to dark blue, it was clear, indicating the season of Summer- and within the ten minutes of silence, one riding on a bike as it was being _wheeled_ by the other on one side- the once _awkward_ mood faded off as Rukawa found his voice again. "Am I heavy?" Sendoh softly snorted. "Nope, not really." He smiled. Rukawa paused. "Are you tired?" Sendoh softly snickered. "A bit, yeah." Rukawa shrugged. "Your fault. You wheeled it while I'm on it." Sendoh chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." Sendoh shrugged. "Well, do you wanna _change_ positions instead?" He grinned mischievously. Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward- his bright blue eyes twinkling beneath his fringes. "Nah, its _all_ good here." Sendoh laughed. "I knew you'd say that." And Rukawa finally found himself lifting the corner of his lips up. 'Sendoh you doahou.'

"Hey KD, you owe me _lunch_ and breakfast now. I'm pushing you all the way home." He grinned. Rukawa simply frowned but said nothing in return. A few minutes more, Rukawa dropped down one of his foot on the ground, startling Sendoh. "Hop on." He softly muttered under his breath. Sendoh was puzzled for a bit before breaking into a wide grin. He chuckled. "Seriously?" Rukawa glared. Sendoh snorted. "Well, if you _can_ carry me, why not?" Rukawa clacked his tongue. "Who says I can't, have you forgotten-?" Sendoh snickered and butted in. "-that you're a _guy?_ Yeah, yeah. I know that so well." He laughed. Rukawa rolled his eyes and twitched his lips, surprised at the fact that Sendoh was able to read his mind back there. Sendoh hopped on the backside-one foot pushing them off to gain momentum. Rukawa felt himself knotting his brows as his now leaner legs forcefully pushed on his own pedal. 'Kso, he's freaking heavy! Ugh!' Soon enough, they were rolling on the sidewalk rather—_slowly_.

Rukawa could practically _hear_ a few squeaks from his bike and the weight of Sendoh's hands on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Note to self, next time you bring a bike with you, _dash_ off and leave everyone behind.' He heard a chuckle behind him. "Wow, we're going fast, I'm really scared." Sendoh goaded as he chuckled some more, finding their situation rather amusing and stupid at the same time. Rukawa scoffed and groaned. "Shut up." Sendoh laughed-they wobbled a bit before Rukawa decided to pull on the brakes and soon enough, both were once again stuck on one side. "You really find everything funny." Rukawa almost seethed. Sendoh wiped a few tears in his eyes and glanced at his watch- it read 1:45 in the morning. He stopped giggling and shrugged. "Look, let's get you home, I'll bike- you hop on the back. Obviously that is the way it should be." Rukawa clacked his tongue- finding the correct point there. He felt his chest race. 'Wait, if I'm on his back-then does that mean that I have to cling to him?' BA DUMP. BA DUMP. He felt his ears burn.

Rukawa adjusted his cap and looked down on the ground- Sendoh held on the bike and hopped on it as if it's his own. "Well, hop on now Rukawa." Rukawa wordlessly stepped on the tiny metal just beside the wheel and almost contemplated as he looked at the broad back of his older companion- BA DUMP. 'Shit, does this mean that I have to _touch_ him?' He sweatdrop. 'Silly, of course I have to, how could I hold on if I _don't?_' Feeling rather stupid at his own mundane thoughts, Rukawa almost wanted to bang his head on the nearest lamppost. "Are you on, yet?" Sendoh queried as he look on one side to glance on the back. Rukawa gulped. "So…uh…. I would have to… uh… hold on to… you." Rukawa said rather a bit dumbly. Sendoh paused. "Yeah, of course." A pause. He smiled. "Unless you're an _acrobat_ or someone who works in a circus, or someone who does _tricks_." He chuckled softly to himself- imagining Rukawa holding a long pole while trying to cross a line 50 feet above the ground. Rukawa felt his fist clenched as he almost annoyingly stepped on the tiny metal thing and slapped his hand on the broad back of Sendoh. The Ace scoffed and winced. "Ooff! H-hey!" Rukawa simply snorted. And in no time at all, the two were traversing the path on one side of the road- Rukawa, looking on the other side of Kanagawa- admiring the soft waves of the sea and the clear sky hovering above them.

He closed his eyes momentarily only to open them again and looked straight on ahead then at the back of Sendoh's head, noting the older guy's spikes. Sendoh was rather biking at a rather constant pace-not to fast, not too slow as he kept his eyes on the road- it was rather late and there weren't many buses or cabs around. They passed by a residential area then a small shopping arcade. Rukawa, for some unknown reason found himself lifting his right hand up and placing his palm on top of Sendoh's spikes- it felt a bit ticklish on his palm and he almost gasps. He heard a snort.

"Wassup back there, what are you doing to my hair?" Eventhough Rukawa could not see Sendoh's handsome face, he knew that the older boy was probably smiling. Rukawa knotted his brows. "Your hair is weird." Sendoh chuckled. "How weird?" Rukawa shrugged. "It's all up." Sendoh laughed a bit. "It's_ supposed _to be up- it's _spiked_." The Ryonan Ace honestly had the urge to stop the bike and ruffle the younger guy's hair- he felt _endearment_ seeping in. 'Hey, he wasn't so bad after all.'

"Why do you do that?" Rukawa muttered. Sendoh snorted. "Do what?" he paused. "Spiked my hair?" It was Rukawa's turn to snort. Sendoh softly chuckled. "Nothing really, I liked it that way. I look imposing on it." A pause. "I feel like I could beat anyone on court with my hair up, and that includes _you_, hahahah!" Sendoh added, obviously Rukawa did not buy that as he simply shook his head and went bugeyed.

'Sendoh of Ryonan, you are _weird_ and… well, you're _nice_ and weird. Ugh.'

* * *

"Hey look! A convenience store, you up for ice-cream?" Sendoh suddeny halted to a stop- surprising Rukawa. He hopped down as Sendoh stared from him to the convenience store. Sendoh grinned. "Hey, this _store_ belongs to us! 7-11!" Rukawa stared incredulously. "That store belongs to Kanagawa, you idiot." Sendoh laughed. "No! It belongs to us, _seven-eleven_. My Ryonan jersey is _seven_ and yours is _eleven_, right?" A grin. Rukawa paused. He did not see that coming. Seriously? He has been familiar with the convenience store for years already but it is only now that he realized the analogy Sendoh made out of their jersey numbers. He almost tugged his lips upward but chose to twitch his lips instead. "Seriously?" Sendoh grinned.

"Since when did we became _business_ partners?" Rukawa muttered rather flatly. Sendoh chuckled, seeing the uptight aura of the raven-haired kid. "Well, I wouldn't mind being business associates with you, Rukawa-kun." Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. "If you're going to ask me, I wouldn't choose a _convenience store_ for an investment." Sendoh clacked his tongue and grinned. "I _know_ what you would invest on instead." Rukawa frowned. "What?" he challenged the older boy.

Truth is, he wanted perhaps to invest either in a small food business of a sport facility centre if only he has enough cash. Sendoh grinned more widely this time and his next statement sent Rukawa kicking him on his shin. "A beauty parlor." Kick. "Doahou." Sendoh winced and cringed as he rubbed his leg. "Ow-ouch! h-hey! That's mean, you know!"

Sendoh looked at the rookie and nudge him to tag along. "C'mon, let's get an ice-cream, my treat, just a small cone." And soon after, they found themselves entering the convenience shop to get a coneful of ice-cream, minutes later more, both went out and stayed outside the store just because Rukawa's bike is parked on the corner. Both found themselves licking their ice-cream as they stared across ahead; their eyes seeing the sea.

Rukawa licked on one corner of the ice cream and stared at the sea. "So it seems that you fish or something." He found himself breaking the silence first as he remembered the two fishing rods in Sendoh's room. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, I do." He paused. "Hey, speaking of which, let's go fishing one time, what do you think?" He smiled.

Rukawa shrugged. "I think it's boring." He stated flatly. Sendoh raised a brow and chuckled. 'Wow, he's straightforward alright.' "Have you tried it yet?" Rukawa shook his head. Sendoh smirked. "Well, how can you say it's boring?" Rukawa shrugged. "It looks boring. It feels boring. It _is_ boring." Sendoh laughed. "It spells of _boredom_." Rukawa even added- and Sendoh could not have laughed some more; if it were another person, he would have been a bit annoyed- but Akira wondered as to _why_ does it seemed _okay_ to him even if Rukawa blatantly exclaimed how boring his hobby is. "Hahah, wow you're really mean, Rukawa-kun. But, you should give it a go sometime, it's really fun. It tests your patience, you know."

Rukawa seethed. "I don't want a test. I want my _gender_ back." Sendoh snorted and nodded his head. The boy is right. "Yeah, you're right. We really should get _you_ back." Silence befell upon them. Rukawa slowly looked on his right to see Sendoh looking blankly ahead- both hands behind his neck as he lean back on the wall, lips smiling. The older boy finished first his ice cream and was simply being silent, while looking tranquil as well. Sendoh felt as if he was being stared at- looked at his left and was met by Rukawa's stare.

For some unknown reason, Sendoh wasn't able to help himself as he wordlessly reached for Rukawa's cap, to the latter's surprise and flip it back over. He found his lips parting slightly. 'Wow, he _does _still look nice even if I flipped it over.' Sendoh smiled at his own thought. Rukawa kept silent. Sendoh softly stared and grinned. BA DUMP. BA DUMP. Rukawa can actually _hear_ his own chest race. 'Kso, I swear if it doesn't stop now, Sendoh _would_ hear it.' "So…uh, _when_ do we go _fishing_?" Rukawa stammered. "I thought you said it's boring?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa frowned. "Y-yeah, I did but… _still_, I want to be _bored_. I mean, I wanna try that boring hobby of yours." A pause.

And Sendoh for the nth time that night, found himself laughing. "This is the first time I've heard of a _babe_ wanting to be bored. Hahaha!" 'Rukawa-kun, I swear… you _are_ epic, alright.'

And Rukawa? Well, he could not have been redder. 'Who's babe?! Me? Ugh.'

* * *

"Well, finally, home sweet home!" Sendoh exclaimed as he pulled on the brake and helped Rukawa wheeled his bike inside. Sendoh carefully perched the bike on its own stand and dust off his hand, unaware of the stare Rukawa has on him. "Well, I guess I gotta go now- I'll probably just take the cab." Sendoh was about to turn and walked on the gate when he felt a hand held onto his arm. He stopped and _stared_. Rukawa looked up and gulped involuntarily. What now? What does _he_ want? What does he say? How to say it? How to start? Sendoh was simply standing on the gate, waiting, as if expecting something perhaps from him. "Uh, t-thanks for _biking_ me home…" Sendoh nodded. "Sure…" Rukawa's eyes were fixated on the ground. "…thanks also for the ice-cream." Another nod and smile. "No problem." Silence. A soft wind blew by, sending the leaves of the tree rustling together. Sendoh is feeling _puzzled_. He could have walked away if he wanted to, but something in his gut tells him _not_ to, and so he waited. "So, you're going home now…" Rukawa stated. Sendoh blinked his eyes twice, "Y-yeah…"

In that minute, Rukawa did not know as to where he got the guts to muster and say the next statement to his older companion. "You could _stay_ the night, I mean, its late and all…" A pause. "…uh, for safety purposes." Silence. Either Sendoh finds the statement odd and the night weird,_ or_ he simply finds the younger kid _adorable_ and funny.

He snorted and somehow found his lips tugging upward. "Are you _serious_?" Rukawa's eyes widened and he instantly felt his cheeks burned-of course Sendoh did not miss that as he simply grinned and playfully pat the shorter figure's head. 'Kso.' BA DUMP. Rukawa gulped and tried to sound as if he's not affected. "W-well, if you insist on taking a cab, I wouldn't mind either." Sendoh chuckled. "Nah, I think I'll _stay_… besides, I'm really, really _sleepy_ already." And he yawned instantly.

"Uh, I hope I'm not intruding on you or something." He smiled tiredly as his eyes almost squinted because of sleepiness. Rukawa simply snorted and soon after, invited him inside the house. Sendoh stretched his long limbs and placed himself on the couch, alerting Rukawa. The taller guy simply took his shoes off and lazily lie down on the couch and almost started sleeping. "H-hey…" Rukawa softly called out- he just came out of his room with a towel and a change of clothes for the older guy. Sendoh slightly opened one eye and asks, "Uh…what?" Rukawa shrugged. "I thought you might want to use the shower." He stated flatly. Sendoh seemed to contemplate at first before shaking his head. "No thanks…I'm really sleepy." A pause. Sendoh peeped once more and smiled, "…besides, I won't _fit_ into your clothes." Rukawa almost felt his ears burned. "B-but these are my _male_ clothes, ahou." Sendoh softly chuckle and waved him off. "It's okay, I'm sleeping. You should, too." Sendoh seemed to mumble a few incoherent words before deciding to doze off.

* * *

Rukawa tossed and turn onto his bed, he took note of the time, and it was three in the morning! He felt his head throb a bit. 'Kso, I can't sleep!' For some unknown reason, Rukawa can't seem to sleep- he doesn't know why, _wait_! He does know why- he abruptly sat up from his bed and stared at his door. He _knew_ well enough that he had a visitor sleeping on the living room on the couch. 'Sendoh of Ryonan…' Rukawa felt himself yawned but still decided to hop off the bed and walked barefooted outside his own room. He took note of the darkened living room but is very much aware of the shadowy figure that has been sleeping on the couch. Rukawa decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water- opening the fridge to let the soft yellow light illuminate the place. Closing it, he expertly strutted his path from the kitchen across the living room with a glass in hand, pausing for a minute to look at the sleeping form of the much taller guy from Ryonan.

Rukawa was about to go back to his room when he felt like yawning-with a sound. He was surprise when the figure on the couch fidgeted suddenly; Sendoh moved his arm away from his eyes and mumbled in the dark. "Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa almost gasps. 'Did I just woke him up?' "Is that you?" Sendoh asks as he rubbed his eyes- while trying to adjust his stare at the darkened room.

Rukawa softly snorted. "No, _I'm _Sadako." Sendoh paused- then in the wee hours of the morning, he chuckled. Rukawa tugged his lips upward. "Oh really? Well, come over here and I'll cut your hair, _Sadako_. Haha." Rukawa snorted and shook his head; he sat down across the couch to where Sendoh was lying down- he was simply an oversized shirt, well, not oversized- just _his_ usual shirt and a pair of shorts. Sendoh hoisted himself up and ran a hand onto his hair. He looked up to see the shadowy figure of Rukawa sitting across him. He lazily smiled. "What time is it?" Sendoh felt his head throbbed. "Three am." Rukawa muttered softly. Silence. "Would you like a drink?" Rukawa asks softly. Sendoh nodded as he scratched his head. "Yes, please." Rukawa simply stretched his glass of water to Sendoh's surprised. "Here, I haven't drink from it yet." Sendoh smiled and got the glass- their fingertips brushing there for a minute, jolting Rukawa a bit. Good thing it was dark as he felt his a slight tinge of pink crept up from his cheeks.

"So like, why are you up?" Sendoh started as he just finished downing the glass in one go. Rukawa shrugged. "I can't sleep." Short and straight answer. Sendoh put down the glass on the table in front of him as he felt his temples throb a bit. "Too bad, huh." A pause. "Do you have an aspirin or something?" Rukawa sort of perked up. "My head kind of hurts." Sendoh stated- rubbing his temples with his fingers. Rukawa wordlessly got up from his seat and went back to his room- a few minutes more, he emerged with something in his hand, he placed them on the table and grabbed the empty glass to refill it. He got back and handed the glass back to Sendoh who took it as well as he drank the small pill. "Are you okay?" Rukawa found his voice.

Sendoh shook his head. "Y-yeah, I hope so." He shrugged. Sendoh decided to lie back down, an arm on top of his head. Rukawa simply stood up and went back to get water from the fridge for himself. He almost forgot that it is actually _he_ who needs water awhile back. Upon gobbling down the water as well in one go, he paused. And his eyes widened as he stared wide-eyed at the glass of water he's been holding. He felt his chest race and put the back of his hand on top of his lips. 'Oh shit.' He lift the glass up to stare feeling dumb-founded at the rim- trying to squint his eyes as to _where_ exactly he just drank from.

BA DUMP. 'I just drank from where _he_ just did!' Pause. BA DUMP. BA DUMP. 'Is this what they called as an _indirect kiss_?' BA DUMP. 'Does it count?' He sweatdrop. 'Do I turn back into a guy now?' He rushed to the nearest bathroom, opened the lights and look at the mirror to his disappointment. He is _still_ a girl.

'Kso, Broomhilda you bastard, I swear when I see you next time!' Rukawa gritted his teeth in annoyance. Looks like it needs to be a _direct_ kiss in order for him to get back. The questions remained: How to say it? How to do it? And Rukawa found himself finally fealing a bit exhausted as he thinks those thoughts in the wee hours of the morning, sending him feeling sleepy finally.

* * *

Sendoh Akira slowly opened his eyes- the sound of birds chirping making their way into his senses. He squinted his eyes first and remembered that he was staying over in Rukawa's house. He fidgeted slightly and when he turned to his right he was met by the wall clock on the wall. The time read 9AM. 'Oh shit…' He inwardly mused. He heard a beep and saw his phone on top of the table blinking like crazy. He got the phone and saw five mail messages. 'Kate…' he almost groaned when he saw the girl's name flooding his inbox with messages that has numerous exclamation points. _Good Morning love! Where are you?! Coffee toddaayyy right?!_

Sendoh instinctively read all the messages as he just found out that they were almost the same as the other one. He hoisted himself up and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. Just then, his phone finally rang. Picking it up and sounding a bit hoarse, he tried to answer it as friendly as possible.

"Hello?" Sendoh asks in a low voice. "Akira!" Kate chirped in her almost high-tuned voice. Sendoh almost winced but managed to pull himself back together. "Kate…" He stated flatly. "What's the matter? You sound horrible?" Kate chimed in. Sendoh shook his head. "Uh, yeah…apparently. My head hurts and all." Kate cooed on the other line. "Aww poor you, we really should see each other, I mean… lemme take good care of you. Have you had breakfast yet? Let's meet up now, shall we? Can you be in the mall by ten?" She giggled excitedly on the other line. Sendoh sighed and his other ear perk up when he heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen- he saw Rukawa, who has his back on him probably doing some cooking in the kitchen. He could almost tug his lips upward if it weren't for the constant yakking of someone from the other line.

Sendoh stood up and walked towards the kitchen, while he rested his phone on one ear. He smiled as he looked at the petite and lithe frame of the rookie; his long locks of jet-black hair and his or rather, _her_ slim waist as it was made emphasized by the apron wound around him. Sendoh leaned on one side of the wall.

"Akira are you still there?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, still _here_." 'So, this must be the breakfast you're talking about, I presume?' He inwardly mused and he snorted and chuckled softly. Rukawa, sensing that he was being watched turned around and was met by the smiling Ace- Sendoh grinned and wave; he paused though and tried to stifle his impending laugh because Rukawa's eyes have dark circles beneath it. "Ugh. Sendoh of Ryonan." The Rookie rather stated as flat as a monotone. Sendoh's eyes widened as he chuckled along. "Well, good morning to you, too." Kate frowned at the other line. 'Is he talking to someone else?' She instantly felt her blood boiled. "Akira, are you somewhere else?" Sendoh caught Kate's last statement as he answered her nonchalantly. "Yeah, I am." Kate frowned. "Seriously? Like where?" She honestly did not like the tone of Akira when he muttered a _Good Morning_\- it is as if its way too nice and as if he just said it to a _girl_. Kate clenched his fist.

"Akira, I'm leaving the house, see you in the usual café, I am _expecting_ you to be there. By the way, see you in twenty minutes. Got it?" Rukawa clacked his tongue and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other holding a batter. Sendoh walked in and grinned as he sat on one kitchen stool. "Uh, y-yeah, sure. Bye." Dial Tone.

Sendoh thought he just heard Kate say something else but his finger has found its way to the end call button. "Wow, what are you cooking, KD?" A snort. "Egg." Sendoh paused then laughed. "That's not cooking, it's _frying_." He smiled and chuckled. Rukawa simply glared. "Still, it's _cooking_." Sendoh rolled his eyes and snickered nonetheless.

"Are you hungry?" Rukawa muttered softly, eyes looking back at the egg on the pan. Sendoh shrugged. "Not really." He paused when Rukawa did not turn to meet his gaze back. "Uh… I mean, yeah, I_ am_ hungry. I am _famished_. I am _so_ hungry. I could eat _everything_." He grinned. Sendoh reminded himself to be a bit _sensitive_ next time; the younger kid offered yesterday that he'd make him something and here he just blatantly exclaiming that he's not hungry.

Rukawa paused in his actions and turned around, surprising Sendoh. The Ryonan lad was more than puzzled when Rukawa handed him the salt dispenser to which Sendoh reluctantly took. "Put some on the table counter…" Rukawa flatly stated. Sendoh raised a brow and smirked. "Are you serious?" He grinned. "Like_ this?"_ And he put some salt _on_ the table-feeling silly _and_ funny at the same time, he wasn't expecting anything until Rukawa chose to spoke that made Sendoh paused—then laughed. "You're so _hungry_ you could anything, right?" Rukawa paused. "Go on now, eat the _table_." Silence.

"What the f-?! Hahahah!" And Sendoh found himself grabbing a nearby hand towel and threw it on Rukawa playfully. "Take that you bastard!" Rukawa snorted as he threw back. "Whatever, go eat the table you wood pest."

Sendoh rolled his eyes as he threw it back. "Hahaha, eat your own towel Rukawa-_brat _of Shohoku!" The rookie simply threw it back right on Sendoh's face. "Porcupine-_pest_ of Ryonan!"

They shared a few moments of childish antics, silliness, and laughter before it was finally time to eat eggs for breakfast. The time was 930AM.

* * *

"_Your_ eggs are burnt." Sendoh chirped in as he munched on some bacon as well. Their breakfast composed of eggs, bacon, and some wheat bread plus some coffee. "No, I just _lost_ them." Rukawa rebutted, obviously trying to inject his own_ green_ humour. Sendoh almost choked on his coffee and coughed- he did get the joke and laughed. "Idiot, they've been _replaced_. Hahaha!" Rukawa simply slightly tugged his lips upward, one palm beneath his left cheek and snorted. He was still feeling annoyed at his situation and a bit _amused_ as well. "I fucking_ hate_ this body—truly." The blue-eyed rookie muttered and seethed but he was smirking.

Sendoh just continued chuckling while eating his bacon, feeling amused and _happy_ nonetheless. "Yeah, but at least you looked _amazing_." Rukawa faintly flushed and ignored the older guy's statement. They sat on the kitchen top right across each other. "They're still edible. The eggs." Rukawa chirped in and glared. Sendoh smiled. "I didn't say they aren't, hahah." He paused. "But they're good. I _love_ this kind of breakfast."

BA DUMP. Rukawa almost choke on his food upon hearing Sendoh's last statement. He almost felt his cheeks flush. 'Did he just said _love_?' A pause. 'Baka, Rukawa- he _loved_ eating breakfast-that's all.' Just then, the doorbell rang, alerting both. Rukawa stared across the door and was about to hop off the stool when Sendoh volunteered. "I'll get it." He walked a few strides and when he opened the door, a boisterous voice puzzled him that _surprised_ Rukawa on the other hand.

"Ruuukkaawaa-kkuunn!"

The Rookie gulp and stared. "A- Ayako-senpai?" Sendoh stared at the curly haired girl's standing in front of the doorway. Ayako looked up and her jaw dropped when he saw who's standing in front of him. She pointed at the taller guy and almost hollered in surprise. "S-Sendoh Akira?!" Sendoh blinked- then smiled.

"Uh, yes, that would be me alright. Hi!" He grinned back sending Ayako flushed- but she managed to smile and giggled back as she playfully slapped the guy and entered the house as if she's been living there as well. "Oh my-my-my, never thought you'd looked this _good_ up close! Hahahahha! I'm coming in!" Sendoh closed the door- eyes looking a bit surprised at the jolly girl that let herself in. He smiled nonetheless.

Rukawa stood up and was wide-eyed when he met the gaze of his senpai. "A-ayako-senpai." Ayako laughed as he threw a stare from Rukawa to Sendoh. "Gosh, you are _handsome_." She giggled. Sendoh faintly flushed as he put his hand on top of his mouth, somewhat shy suddenly and rolled his eyes. "Oh no-no, not really. You're having hallucinations and probably needs to just eat." Ayako laughed, feeling amused. "So, hmm… am I _intruding_ something here?" Sendoh snorted. "Nope, not at all- we're having breakfast, join us?" Ayako grinned at Sendoh and wink. "Rukawa-kun, have you introduced me to your _visitor_ yet?" Rukawa clacked his tongue and slap his forehead- he lazily walked and went in between them two. "Uh, Sendoh-_pest_ of Ryonan, this is Ayako-senpai…" A pause. "My _bff_." Silence. Then Ayako laughed.

"Hahahahah! You are a funny one, Rukawa-kun. Well, hello there Sendoh-kun!" Sendoh smiled and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Ayako-senpai." Ayako frowned. "Eh? Don't call me _senpai_, we're both sophomores." Sendoh grinned back as he scratched his head. "Haha, sorry, my bad."

Ayako approached a poker face Rukawa and nudged him. "So, did you cook him something?" Rukawa nodded. "Yeah. Eggs and Bacon." Ayako sweatdrop. "Just that?!" A nod.

Ayako scratched her head and shook it. "Ugh, you're such a sore loser." Rukawa remained poker face. "How do you think you'd make a way to his _heart_ if that is all you can manage?!" Ayako almost seethed as she kept on elbowing Rukawa who remains unfazed.

"S-senpai, stop it. He ate them all. He'd even eat the table." Ayako sweatdrop. "Hah?"

* * *

The three talked about what happened to Rukawa-kun while they were busy finishing breakfast. "And so I told him we'd see a monk today." Ayako exclaimed while munching on a bacon. Sendoh nodded- he just finished off his share and was glancing at the time every now and then. Ayako noticed that. "Do you need to be someplace?" Sendoh was surprised, he smiled nonetheless. "Uh, yeah…well. Apparently." Sendoh sighed. Truth is, he'd rather go home and take a shower or so. But he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket for the nth time already. 'Must be Kate.' He clacked his tongue and almost regretted that he had to go. 'What gives anyway?' Does he want to just stay instead? For some unknown reason, Sendoh honestly thinks that he _doesn't_ want to meet Kate today. "I gotta go." The two stared at him.

Rukawa blink his eyes and nodded curtly. Sendoh stared back at him and smiled warmly. "Rukawa-_brat_ of Shohoku, thanks for having me _last_ night- and for the breakfast." A pause. Ayako's jaw dropped. 'LAST NIGHT?!' She felt his lips curled up into a wide smile- Rukawa saw this and sweatdrop. He honestly want to kick her senpai but refrained himself from doing so. 'Kso, doahou Ayako-senpai. Stop thinking foolish thoughts!' Rukawa nodded again. "You're welcome, Sendoh-_pest_ of Ryonan." He muttered softly, eyes peering beneath his long, black fringes. Sendoh smiled- they held gaze for a few more sec or so before Sendoh turned his head to a bewildered Ayako.

"Uh, nice meeting you, Ayako-san. I guess we'll be seeing each other more often?" Ayako nodded with a grin. "Hahahah, but of course, you're in a _relationship_ with my _bff_ here, hahahaha, am I right?!" She hollered as she patted Rukawa's back rather hardly earning her a glare from the stoic boy. Sendoh simply smiled back charmingly and shrugged. 'Relationship? I guess we're friends but…' Sendoh almost got lost in his thoughts- he was sort of thinking of something else, more like, almost uncertain of _something_ else- he just kept it at bay-for now.

Sendoh threw in one last look at the blue-eyed Rookie and nodded to both of them. "See you around, _ladies_." Rukawa clacked his tongue and that earned a chuckle from the Ryonan Ace, soon after, Rukawa was left staring at the closed door- he was just taken aback when the face of Ayako confronted him.

Ayako was rather grinning mischievously. "You call him _pest_ and he calls you _brat_, how sweet can that get?" She laughed. Rukawa glared and stayed silent.

"Lemme guess, Rukawa-kun… you _like_ him, don't you?" Rukawa almost gasps as he felt the thumping of his chest. "A-ayako senpai?"

But Ayako chose to continue leering in. "…and I do mean, seriously _like_ him? Hahahaha~!" Well, what do you know, Rukawa could not have been redder.

'Kso, do I really… am I really beginning to _seriously_… like Sendoh _of_ Ryonan? B-but… I'm a _guy_.'

* * *

"So like, what took you so long?!" Kate started. She noticed one more thing. "And where's your car?" "Sorry I'm late. I didn't brought my car either." Sendoh pulled on the chair and nodded. Kate was eyeing him with scrutiny. She noticed Sendoh's dishevelled hair, his un-ironed clothes and _almost_ tired and sleepy aura. He still looked good though but very far from the usual Sendoh Akira she always came to admire. But that did not stopped her. She sighed and pulled her chair closer to Sendoh who was simply looking at the road. "Are you okay, Akira?" She tried to reach for her hair but Sendoh simply smiled and tap her hand softly. "Yeah, I'm good- sorry to keep you waiting." He paused. "Just that my _head_ hurts." Kate cooed. "Aww, poor you. Say, where were you last night?" Sendoh looked at Kate in the eye and answered straight forwardly. "I went out with my brother and her girlfriend, didn't I tell you?" A pause. Sendoh gulped- but he _decided_ to say it nonetheless. "…also with KD. We're _together_."

Kate felt her fist clenched as she seethed in anger. "You really going out with that bitch?" Sendoh felt his temples throb. 'Not again.' He sighed. "Kate, didn't I tell you…" His voice was soft but Sendoh wanted to let Kate _know_ of one thing. "…we're _just_ friends."

Kate bursts. "No!" She almost hollered- Sendoh winced. "You know I wouldn't buy it. I don't believed you and that bitch." She paused. "I can feel that you just met _her_! You don't even know her." Sendoh shot a look of bewilderment and surprised. 'Kate can sure _read_ minds, or so I think.' "Look I've known her for three months."

Kate hissed. "That's it?! Three months? But you've known me for more than a year already! That doesn't seem fair." Sendoh shook his head and decided to purse his lips. He felt the throbbing of his head. "I've told you time and again…" He was cut.

"…and I've _told you_ as well, Akira. You belong _to me_." Kate reached for Sendoh's hand on top of the table to which Sendoh slowly put on his other hand above hers and removed Kate's hand slowly. "Kate _please_… please understand."

Sendoh saw Kate's eyes filled with anger and determination to win him over. "What is it? What is it that _she_ has that I don't have?" Sendoh ran his fingers at his temples. 'I need to go home, I feel like I'm going down with a fever.' "Answer me, Akira!" Kate demanded. Sendoh stared blankly at nothing in particular- his head throbbing. 'What is it that Rukawa _has _that you _don't?_' Truth is, he doesn't know.

But… if ever that he is being unfair to Kate, she should also know that it's quite _unfair_ as well to him to be forced into something he doesn't like. It is as simple as that. 'You don't choose who to _love_… love _chooses_ you.' Sendoh squinted his eyes. "I- I'm sorry Kate… I wanted very much to accompany you, but my head is really getting into me…I would have to leave you." Sendoh stood up to the surprise of Kate who abruptly stood up as well. "Akira, wait… you haven't answered my questi-?!" But she was cut.

"Kate, most of the time we choose who to date… but not who we _fall_ in love with." Kate was surprised- she found herself almost gasping and felt her fist formed in clenched. "Are you inlove with her?"

No answer. Kate frowned. "I'm asking you, are you truly and _honestly_ in love with her? Or you're just making her an _excuse_ to not see me?" Sendoh was quiet. He was suddenly pondering on too many things.

'Excuse? Is _that_ really it?' He knotted his brows. 'Am I really making Rukawa just an _excuse_?' Sendoh paused.

"Look, I never _wanted_ to have it end this way. I-I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling _well_ and all…" But Sendoh was left on his own as Kate ran off the other side leaving him and his throbbing temple in that coffee table at 1130 in the morning. Sendoh sighed and absent-mindedly fished for his phone in his pocket. He dialled a familiar number.

"Yo?" Akito answered.

"It's me…" Sendoh stated softly. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. "C-could you get me here at the _Beanery_, I'm not feeling well…" Akito was about to say something when Akira beat him to it. "…please, my _head _really hurts." Dial tone.

And in no time a blue Mistubishi Lance EXI pulled over, and out came Akito with a worry look on his eyes as he approaches his brother who has his head bowed down on one table corner in the coffee shop. Akito placed a hand on his younger brother to which Akira looked up, a bit dazed.

"Oniisan…" Akito's eyes widened and he tightened his jaw. "C'mon, let's go." Akira seldom calls him _oniisan_, only sometimes if he is _pain_ or if something is really troubling him. Akito helped his brother up and led him to his car and in no time at all, Akira is back to their own home.

_"__Is he okay now?" _

Akito nodded as he put some ice on the icebag-his phone on one ear. "Yeah, he's down with a fever, he's sleeping as of the moment." Akito paused and went straight up to his brother's room. _"That's good, well you could tend to him first."_ Akito nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'll call you back. Bye." Dial tone.

Akito opened the door and saw his sleeping brother- Akira tiredly opened an eye and groaned. Akito shook his head and smirked as he put on an icebag on top of his brother's forehead. "Jeez Akira, what happened to you?" Silence. Akito simply snorted. As he fixed his brother's head onto the pillow. He saw the Ace chilled for a while and Akito immediately covered him up with a blanket. "Tsk, you're chilling bro. If you're fever doesn't subside for today, I'm bringing you to the hospital." A pause.

Akito wanted to know if they went someplace else last night but he chose not to prod further. He simply just smiled and tapped his brother's arm. "Get well bro…" Akira simply smiled weakly and nodded. Akito smirked and joked nonetheless, "…do you want KD _here_? I'll call her." The younger Sendoh somehow still found his lips tugging upward as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "N…not _today_." Akito chuckled softly and shrugged. "Well, I'll be back to check on you later. Sleep tight."

* * *

Ayako helped in the dishes right after they've finished breakfast. "Hey Rukawa-kun, we're going out so you better take a shower." She grinned. Rukawa paused as he was putting the excess eggs inside the refrigerator. Clearly, he hasn't made plans for the day. He knotted his brows. "Like, where are we going, senpai?" Ayako simply shrugged and placed herself on the kitchen counter. "Duh, we're going to see a monk, right? Temple?"

Rukawa sweatdrop. 'So, she's serious about it.' He can only nod and afterwards was about to go inside his room when he paused yet again. Ayako looked. "Uh, you could watch TV if you like, senpai." Ayako chuckled and waved him off. "Don't mind me, I can managed here." She paused when Rukawa nodded. "Uh, by the way Rukawa-kun…" She grinned mischievously. "Sendoh slept here last night?" She could only stifle an impending laugh when Rukawa had his eyes wide a bit- the boy frowned after. "Yeah." She grinned. "So like, he slept inside _your_ room?" Ayako giggled like a grade-schooler. Rukawa clacked his tongue. "No, he took the couch." 'Really senpai? I know what you're up to. Ugh.'

"We're _both_ men, senpai." Ayako only laughed as Rukawa went bug-eyed for the nth time that day. He could only shook his head and wondered as to where the playfulness of their manageress is coming from. Ayako only laughed some more as she hopped off the stool and went straight to the living room to open the television, satisfied that she somewhat annoyed their stoic and pale Ace.

Minutes later more, Rukawa emerged wearing something casual again, but unlike yesterday, he was simply wearing his denim shorts-and a simple cotton tee since it was clearly summer. He has just finished towelling his long hair to his annoyance. He decided to wear his red sneakers and went straight to the living room. Ayako stared at the lithe figure and smiled. "You looked pretty, Rukawa." She laughed when the boy simply twitched his lips and hned. "I'm not a girl senpai and you know it." Ayako rolled her eyes. "So how do you classify your gender today? Hm?" Rukawa stuffed a few things in his small pouch and shrugged. "A shemale."

Ayako paused- the laughed. Rukawa found his lips tugging upward as well. Ayako must have not expected Rukawa to blatantly say the vulgar word 'shemale' for it is usually a term used in sex work to describe a trans-woman with male genitalia combined with female secondary sex characteristics usually including female breasts, from breast augmentation and/or use of hormones.

Many transgender people regard the term shemale as_ offensive_, arguing that it mocks or shows a lack of respect towards the gender identity and gender expression of transgender individuals; in Rukawa's view, the term emphasizes the biological sex of a person and neglects their gender.

Ayako wiped the tears in her eyes as she clutched her sides by one hand. Rukawa simply tugged his lips upward as he shook his head. "Hahah- wow, you really are a _guy_ Rukawa to be saying this. Anyway…"

Rukawa simply hned again. "I am a _man_ senpai. I don't intend to be in this body forever. I'm dying to get out of this." Ayako nodded as she smiled as well. "I get it." Then with a serious face she prodded further, "Okay, we'll go now, we'll take the train going to the temple. It'll be two hours." Rukawa simply nodded and sighed softly. 'There's nothing to lose anyway, I could try this temple thing and see for myself.'

Twenty minutes and both are already infront of the shinkansen bound to the northern part of Kanagawa- towards the temple. Ayako and Rukawa boarded the train and sat themselves in a seat for two, with Rukawa taking the window seat. They packed some lunch and a few snacks as the ride would probably take about two hours. Ayako munched in some chips and contemplated. "Hmm, gosh, we really should have invited Sendoh-kun, don't ya think?" Rukawa simply sipped on his cola and stared outside the window. "I don't know." Ayako simply looked at her side and playfully elbowed the pale kid to the latter's surprise. "What's with the attitude? Is he not your prospect? You should _stick_ to him so that he notices you." A grin. Rukawa sweatdrop. "I don't think that's appropriate, senpai."

Ayako laughed. "Silly, you do want to get back to being _you_, right?" A nod. "Then it's all natural and _essential_\- you need to do all of the _effort_ to get back to yourself." Rukawa shrugged. He sighed audibly. 'Seriously? Easy for anyone to say and advice, but they should try being in my boat, so they know how it feels to be in a situation you don't even like.' Rukawa sighed and decided to close his eyes when he was nudged on the side. "Hey, don't sleep on me." Rukawa groaned. 'Is this supposed to be a _bff_'s role as well? Annoy me?' Ayako grinned. "So, how does it feel like?" Rukawa frowned. "Feel what, senpai?" Ayako chuckled. "To be like a _girl_? Haha!" A frown. "The worst." Ayako laughed some more. "You haven't had the _worst_ yet." Rukawa blinked. "What worst?" Ayako giggled. "Oh a lot, like…boyfriend problems, bad hair day, clothes to wear, makeup, nail polish problems, girl-friend problems, bff, fashion, and the worst of them all-?!"

Rukawa gulped, clearly he could not understand what his senpai is talking about. "The worst of them all?" Ayako nodded. "Yup, _menstruation_." Rukawa blinked. Then paused. Silence ensued then. Rukawa blinked. Ayako blinked back. The next statement sent Ayako laughing her ass off as she helplessly pound on the armrest and jabbed Rukawa playfully as well.

"Men _on_ a train station? But why, senpai?" Rukawa couldn't decipher the fact as to why would it be considered a worst problem.

Clearly it was Ayako's day as she laughed every now and then as Rukawa stared bug-eyed outside the window. 'Senpai, you're a doahou as well, you should have told me earlier.' Ayako only then explained what the word is all about after she had finish laughing for about thirty minutes; liking this _girl_ version of their Ace. "Hahaha, sheesh Rukawa-kun, you thought I was _slang_ or something? Hahahha!" Rukawa could only sweatdrop.

Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes more in the travel- both have fallen asleep and woke up only to find themselves still on the train. Rukawa felt his head bumped on the window sill as he fluttered his eyes open. He stared for a bit and stretched his long legs. He looked at his right to see his senpai sleeping soundly. Rukawa carefully got up from his seat and decided to go at the back of the train to pee. He walked silently on the middle of the train, earning himself a few stares from some passengers, he did not mind.

He found himself instinctively going inside the lavatory _without_ bothering to look at the sign. Only then he got out getting bug-eyed because he went inside the _men_'s room. 'Ugh, I forgot I can't take a proper pee like before. Shit alright.' He was just surprise when a guy who was waiting outside had that surprise look in his face seeing a pretty girl emerging from the men's toilet! Rukawa paused- both stared at each other; the guy gulped and smiled. "Uh… wrong room?" He softly chuckled. Rukawa could only nod, "Y-yeah. My bad." And he instinctively went inside the other restroom.

Five minutes more, Rukawa walked out the toilet and straight back to his chair. He fished for his pocket and somehow found himself texting Sendoh. _Oi pest. What are you doing?_ 'Need to make him love me, eh?' A pause. Sent. Then Rukawa decided to mail another one. _When are we going to play basketball? Would tomorrow be fine?_ Sent. He sighed. 'I don't know if asking him to play basketball would make him interested at me, after all, he might just laugh at playing against me.' He paused. 'I might not even win on him. Ugh.' Ten minutes more but no text or call came back. Rukawa knotted his brows. 'Is he on a date?' He felt his eyes widened. BA DUMP. Date. He just thought of Sendoh probably on a _date_. He wondered whom the Ryonan Ace was with and… _why_ does it seemed to bother him now? 'Baka Rukawa, you're the one who told him that he could go out with anyone, right? Right.' And once again, Rukawa felt his eyes getting droopy.

* * *

An hour passed by and soon enough, they were able to reach their destination. Rukawa and Ayako alighted the station and Ayako cheerily inhaled the scent of Northern Kanagawa- the more urban side. "Hmmm, air here is awesome! Its soo quiet and peaceful, let's go now, Rukawa-kun!" Rukawa nodded and he, too, stared at lush green trees and mountain sceneries. 'Feels like I'm not in Japan though.' He shrugged as he internalize his thoughts.

The two walked for about fifteen minutes before arriving at a typical Japanese temple. Ayako looked around for a while as she decided to ascend the stairs up to the main shrine. There were probably about fifty to seventy steps when the two paused for a bit, huffing and sweating profusely. Ayako whined. "This is so tiring! But I can almost see the _torii_ (temple arc) from here! Whohoo!"

Rukawa simply puffed out a huge sigh, wiping his sweat as well. He cringed since he is particularly annoyed at his long, long hair which obviously feels way too sticky and itchy now. He held a bundle on one hand and lift them up a bit, frowning and very much disgusted. Ayako looked and smiled. "You got pretty hair, Rukawa." Rukawa simply scowled. "Senpai, do you have a blade or scissors?" Ayako blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why?" Rukawa went bugeyed and flapped the bundle of his own hair. "I'm cutting these."

Ayako playfully whacked her junior on the shoulder with her paper fan. "Are you nuts, I myself has longed for a straight, shiny hair once but all I got are curly locks instead; here, will you sit down for a minute and lemme do something?" Rukawa twitched his lips in annoyance and instead decided to just follow his senpai. He sat down on one step and was a bit surprised when his hair was pulled back by Ayako and in no time, he was being braided. Ayako smiled to see her work finished and felt proud. "Taadaa! See, you look prettier and tidier. Here's a mirror." Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit as he stared at a small compact mirror, gazing at his own image. He tilt his head to the side and true enough, found that while the long hair still annoys him, somehow the braid did help and somehow made him feel a bit _refreshed_ and comfortable.

He sighed and shrugged but looked up at his senpai and nodded his thanks. Ayako simply smirked. The two decided to continue trekking upwards and in no time they arrived at the peaceful _Oyama-Afuri_ _shrine_. They first marvelled at the peacefulness and holiness of the shrine- eyeing the whole place and structure with utmost wonder. Ayako took out her phone and snap a random shot on the whole place, smiling as she personally admired her own photo. Rukawa on the other took in the view to himself silently, admiring the view as well. A small movement from Ayako alerted him and soon after both decided to walk forwards and trek the long _kairo_ (roofed passage) passing by delicate and intricate formations of _karesansuis_ (dry landscape) along the way.

Soon after, they met a young-looking monk that seemed to be a novice in the temple. He smiled and bowed politely. Ayako and Rukawa bowed in return in an act of respect. "_Master_ Shenzu is expecting you in the back hall, please, this way." He spoke with utmost softness and almost holiness that Ayako and Rukawa couldn't helped but to look at each other in sheer _awe_; they simply followed wordlessly. Upon arriving at the medium sized _hondo _(main hall) both guests took of their shoes and quietly entered the sacred place in silence, kneeling in traditional Japanese position as the young novice exited the hall gracefully, bowing at them for the last time.

Five turned to ten minutes and still no sign of the great head priest. Rukawa is honestly starting to feel _cramp_ as he fidgeted slightly onto the pillow. He sighed and almost shook his head. 'Damn, I'm tired.' He wordlessly mused. "Psst, Rukawa-kun!" The blue-eyed rookie looked to his right to his surprise and saw Ayako's right arm raised up with her celphone on one hand. 'Ugh, don't tell me-?' Ayako giggled softly and put up a V-sign. "Say cheese, Rukawa-kun!" Rukawa simply snorted and clacked his tongue and found himself half-glaring instead at the obvious _selfie_ being done. 'A freakin selfie inside a _holy _place? We might be kicked out.'

Ayako giggled and winked at the bug-eyed rookie and stared at her own photo. "Damn, we both looked great here—but you looked obviously way _too_ hot here, Rukawa-kun, love the glare." Rukawa sweat dropped. "That's because it _is_ hot and humid, senpai." He shot back rather _technically_ earning him a roll in the eyes from Ayako. "Obviously, your logic is dumb, Barbie." Rukawa cringe at the statement and could only wordlessly snort and rolled his eyes. "It's KD, not _Barbie_, senpai."

He scratched his head rather irritatingly and was about to just slumped on the floor to relax when finally, an old and bald man that has a staff on one hand and has many beads wounded around his neck arrived-with two assistant novices behind him. His posture and stature denotes of _high priest_ and instantly the two found themselves perking up a bit and getting back to being formal. Rukawa knotted his brows as he heard a faint whisper to his right. "He's the head priest here, Rukawa-kun. He looks imposing but he's really nice." Rukawa simply nodded as he prepared himself for any possible consequence. 'Well, I do hope that Master Shenzu knows of a way to get me out of this horrific situation.'

The old man placed himself in front, kneeling as well and handing over his wooden staff to one of the novices while the other assist him at the back with his long robes. Soon after, he stared at his two visitors and both Ayako and Rukawa bowed their heads. Master Shenzu smiled and nodded his head then turned his head towards Ayako. "Ayako-chan, it's been awhile, how's your grandfather?" He spoke softly and just like with utmost sincerity and holiness. Ayako looked up and smiled. "He's doing fine Master Shenzu." The old man chuckled softly, eyes turning cheery. "Oh, you could drop the prefix, you are like my granddaughter." Ayako nodded softly and nodded. "Hai, thank you, Shenzu-jiichan. Um, this is my _friend_ and we just like to consult your helped, jiichan. You see, umm… he has been, I mean, _she_'s apparently in an _unearthly_ situation." Ayako stated- almost slipping off somewhere. She noticed Rukawa looked at her a bit wide-eyed but was silent all the way. Rukawa then turned to the old man looking at him and he wordlessly bowed his head once again and muttered flatly. "Good afternoon, I _humbly_ ask for your help."

Shenzu smiled and nodded. He ushered for the pale girl to come closer- Ayako nudged her junior and Rukawa slowly pushed himself towards the old man, feeling a bit tad bit shy, nervous, and unsure. Shenzu placed his hand on top of his head and wordlessly kept his hand over there for over a few minutes. Rukawa blinked his eyes twice, thrice. The old man is utterly quiet and hasn't removed his hand on top of his head yet. He was wondering if he needs to do something more like perhaps tell his tale to the old guy-but he chose not to and instead just kept his mouth shut.

Just then, the hand was removed and Shenzu sighed a bit deeply, eyes suddenly clouded with concern. "Shonen." Rukawa widened his eyes in response. 'H-he knows I am a-?' He could almost feel his chest thumping a bit strongly in his chest. He nodded and gulped- surprised and somewhat relieved that the old man was somehow able to find the _root_ to his problem. He smiled.

"Your _shonen_ name is?" He muttered softly.

"Rukawa Kaede." He replied back rather softly but with vindication. The old man sighed and adjusted his robe. He cast a soft look on the pale girl in front of him. "It seems that you've encountered a _being_ or some sort and changed you rather into that _form_." Rukawa nodded. "Well, Rukawa-kun, I am afraid that this being is not all that _bad_, she did gave you a few conditions, I presume?" Another nod.

Shenzu smiled almost wistfully. "It looks like you just have to abide by the conditions. You see, all trials are not the reason to give up but a challenge to improve ourselves. Remember that when you are going through difficulty, and wonder where the greater _being_ is, do remember that the teacher is always quiet during the test." A pause.

Shenzu seemingly fished for something beneath his robe and handed over a small amulet of green aventurine with a black string. "Not for luck, but more of _protection_-just in case she decided to cast in a stronger spell." Rukawa took in the small necklace carved with symbols he doesn't know of and looked up to see the old Shenzu staring at him, a smile on his lips. "I think you will be able to get back. You just have to _follow_ your heart and believe. You see, the cost of not following your heart is spending the rest of your life wishing you _had_. Listen to it, for it harbours sacred things. Make decisions based on faith and not on fear.

"Oh and one last thing more, to love is to risk not being loved in return. To also hope is to risk pain. To _try_ is to risk failure, but you see, risk must be taken, because the greatest hazard in our life is to risk nothing." And he smiled.

Rukawa was silent entirely. Truth is? He doesn't know what to feel or say—but he nodded. He nodded as if suddenly he _knows_ what to do. Somehow, it did calmed him—this old Shenzu monk and he was glad he tag along with his senpai.

"I think you do _know_ what to do. And I can sense that you are a very strong _boy_." Rukawa somehow found the corners of his lips tugging slightly upward, eyes very much appreciative that he was rightfully _acknowledged_.

He bowed slowly. "Thank you very much, _Gojushin _Shenzu-sama." The old man placed his hand on top of Rukawa's bowed one and chuckled softly.

* * *

The two were first given tea and plain biscuits as small snacks. Ayako and the old Shenzu continued chatting about Ayako's grandfather. Turns out that the kind, old, and soft-spoken man is a friend of Ayako's grandfather during the past years. They grew up together in the same village and were very much in contact until the last two years. Ayako has been visiting the shrine often before when she was in her grade school years so that explains mainly why they seemed to know each other.

Rukawa excused himself politely since the two seems to be engaged in a happy chatter for a bit and decided to look around the temple grounds, quietly admiring the scenic view of trees, small ponds, and lush green grasses. He found himself sitting on one corner of the temple and fished for his celphone. He pressed the button and found no calls or messages. Somehow… he very much wondered.

'Sendoh hasn't replied. Maybe he's… busy.' He found himself musing suddenly. He wondered for a bit before deciding to message again the older boy. _Pest? One on one. Tomorrow. _He stared at his message as if it's a confession but decided to just send it anyway, feeling a bit rather _hopeful_ that the spiky-haired boy from Ryonan would say… _yes_. And in that quiet and somewhat humid afternoon, Rukawa wondered as to why Sendoh's response would mean _something_ to him.

'I mean, he's a strong opponent and all. I could try and beat him. In this _form_, perhaps?' Rukawa wondered if ever that his thoughts were all_ just_ that and not _something_ more.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n:

Waah! Since I updated 'When In Osaka', I realized that I should as well, update this! Hahah! Sorry to keep you waiting, you know what happened. Currently, chapter 10 of this is still on the works, I don't know will I be able to finish that chapter but rest assured that it has already been started! J As always, reviews and ideas are very much welcome! Thank you so much to all! To bumranger, thank you! *hugs everyone*

Fall711à apparently 'Jamie' is a friend of mine who requested that she be 'included' in this fic *sighs* yup, just an OC…hahaha! Typical fangirling I guess! :D

Belated happy SenRu Day to all! 7.11.15


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning/s: No Beta Reader. Self-edit. Heaps of typos. Grammars. Non-pro at writing. SenRu. Terribly Looooonnnggg. (-_-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- ONE OF THEM BOYS**

After staying in the temple for about two hours more, the two visitors decided to stopped by a near confectionary shop, more like, it was Ayako's idea to drop by because she said she wanted to buy some souveneirs. Rukawa, nonetheless, followed suit and decided to look inside as well. Ayako grinned as she came across a set of trinkets. "Aww, these are cute, I'll probably get lots for our whole team, what do you think?" She smiled. Rukawa was busily looking at random stuff when he raised up his eyes to meet Ayako's cheerful ones. He shrugged. "They're okay." Ayako twitched her lips and rolled her eyes. "You're no fun. You have the worst reactions, ever." Rukawa sweat drop. _What is she expecting anyway?_

Ayako gathered two handfuls of trinkets in a small plastic basket, choosing various designs and colours—but mostly of blue and red shades, since the team comprises mostly of men. She picked a few girly colours for herself, Haruko, and a few girl-friends from class. Rukawa on the other hand picked up a random fridge magnet. It was simply designed as a Buddhist temple and with a round magnet at the back but the colours are nice. Done buying her own stuff, Ayako walked behind the taller Rukawa and peeped in. "Those are nice, I should have gotten fridge magnets as well, tsk!" Rukawa was about to drop back the magnet when he heard Ayako, "Hey, aren't you going to get something for Sendoh?" She grinned. Rukawa almost heat his own ears up, and he has yet to know _why_. "Why would I do that?" He rather stated flatly. Ayako elbowed him. "Duh? Present of course? And aren't you guys _together_?" Rukawa went bug-eyed as he snorted. "We're not _exactly_…" He almost stammered. Ayako squinted her eyes. "Huh? What is it?" Rukawa twitched his brows. "Senpai, we're not exactly _together_ as in _to-ge-ther_." A pause.

Rukawa heaved a sigh. "We're just… _colleagues_." Ayako partly gape as she tilt her head on one side, rather, she was a bit confused. "Hah?" Rukawa cleared his throat and shook his head. "…we're _friends_. Just that." He felt his heart skip a beat but decided to ignore it anyway. Ayako remained silent for awhile. Rukawa, too. "You mean, you guys aren't _really _together?" Rukawa felt his throat tightened as his eyes searched for nothing in particular, gaze landing on a random fridge magnet. "Er… something like that." He paused.

"Oh." Ayako simply said and she nodded. Rukawa merely said nothing. "That's sad, I mean, I honestly thought you guys are going out or some sort…." Ayako said. Rukawa partly gasps as he shook his head. "We're _not_…" Ayako clacked her tongue and somewhat slumped. "Aww, I mean that's a waste because I honestly thought that you two looked _great_ together. I mean, you both looked hot." She almost blurted that one aloud. Rukawa felt himself flushed. "S-senpai…"

The truth of the matter is, he cannot be more than accurate enough, he did remember Sendoh asking him one night that he did want to make friends with him, and to Rukawa, it was a clear statement. Sendoh is just being accommodating and probably nice. True, he might want to help the younger kid as well, but the thing is, Rukawa hasn't really told Sendoh about the consequences for him to get back into being a guy. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to _say_ that he needs Sendoh to _love_ and _kiss_ him! Which was anything but normal. _Heck, that's plain abnormal. Retard even._ Rukawa went bug-eyed. _It's a nightmare. He's gonna go nuts and probably be autistic for the rest of his life if ever he hears that_. _Like, c'mon Rukawa, there's no fucking way that he's gonna see you in a different light. And KISS you? Good gods, Sendoh's probably gonna want to just have his lips sewn._ He inwardly slumped in his train of thoughts.

"I…m-mean, c'mon senpai…" He suddenly shifted his gaze on a more pensive one. "Reality speaks. I'm a _man_, he's a _guy_ too, BUT I need to get back." Ayako puffed out a sigh and furrowed her brows. She already somewhat has an inkling as to _what_ the whole plot is about. She shook his head rather a bit disappointingly. "Look here _Barbie_, fine. You can't accept the fact that the only way for you to get back is to have _him_ love you and _kiss_ you. But you can't remain in that body forever, and I'm willing to bet on my life that you're dying to get out as well." She paused.

"I probably don't understand what you're going thru, but I _feel_ you, you have to give up that stupid pride of yours and make this _work_." She held him on one arm, as Ayako's eyes softened a bit. "We need you in our team, Rukawa Kaede." The last statement probably made an impact as Rukawa literally found his eyes widening in realization. Suddenly, he _knows_ that he has a purpose.

Ayako smiled faintly. "Didn't we always shout that we _are_ strong and that we'll make it to the Nationals?" She squeezed the taller girl's pale arm. "I'm here, I'm your _bff_, right? You just have to put in some effort. I'm sure you heard Master Shenzu's words." Rukawa kept his silence, eyes staring nothing in particular. For Rukawa, it's not just about getting back to being _male_ then playing ball once more, suddenly, there's something else. Emotions. "What if it doesn't work?" Ayako stared. Rukawa decided to continue, "What if…" He suddenly felt his chest racing as the next words he lashed out softly put on a weight on his current situation.

"Senpai… for example, what if I _fall_ for him and he's not _there?_" A gulp. "How do I _get_ back?" For some reason, the last sentence made Rukawa cringe and to be honest, he felt a prick of pain somewhere, but he just could not pinpoint exactly. "I c-can't just… _look_ for another person, right?" A pause. "I mean… it _won't_ be easy, _r-right_?" He stammered. Maybe Broomhilda was true when she said he was _afraid_ after all. For him, it was probably it—that _fear_ of getting too close only to be driven away by that person whom you poured all your _heart_ into. Rukawa almost felt his eyes moist, but he steeled himself at the last minute to keep everything at _bay_.

He felt the grip on his arm tightened a bit and the next thing he knew, he was being hugged by the smaller frame of his senpai. Rukawa almost stiffened. Ayako sniffed, she pulled back and rubbed her eyes and smiled. "T-that was touching you silly girl." She chuckled softly. "I _felt_ it. Somehow, I just did, aww, lemme hug you again." And Rukawa was once again hugged to his own surprise, but he did nothing. He continued standing like a robot. "S-senpai…" He muttered softly. Ayako pulled back again and sighed. "Well, what if it _works_?" Silence. Ayako smiled. "What if, for _example_, you _fall_ and he _falls_ too?" Rukawa simply stared and said nothing.

"Then you get two _things_…"

Rukawa squinted his blue eyes. "Two… _things_?" Ayako nodded. "Yeah…"

"You get to be_ yourself_ again… and you get _loved_." She grinned. "And I think that's _wonderful_, don't you agree?" She patted the taller one's shoulder, tiptoeing a bit because of her height and cleared her throat. "We're going to get you back. Just do your best, Rukawa-kun. Let's do this! And if that Ryonan Ace bastard doesn't _see_ how gorgeous you really are…"

Rukawa almost rolled his eyes and cringe. "Tss… senpai, gimme a break." Rukawa went bug-eyed. Ayako clenched his fist and pumped it in mid-air. "I'll _cripple_ him so that he can't play basketball anymore! Ahahah!" Rukawa for all that he's heard, simply sweatdropped and sighed dejectedly. "You c-cant do that." He almost twitched his lips in response, amused at his senpais determination, but he gotta give it to Ayako, somehow, her positiveness is making a big wave on Rukawa's negativity and other dilemmas. Rukawa felt the corner of his lips tugged upward a bit.

"What do you mean I _can't_? Of course, I can! He gets crippled, Ryonan loses, and we get to win the ticket to the Nationals!" Then Ayako laughed evilly. And Rukawa? Well let's just say he almost chuckled softly and shrugged nonetheless. "Doahou, senpai…" _You can't do that senpai because I think you're right…_

_I like him already_… _and it's the scary kind of like._

* * *

Rukawa sat comfortably on the train as he clutched on a small package on one hand. He decided to purchase a few fridge magnets as souveneir and would give one as well to Sendoh. Before taking in a train, the two decided to have early dinner at a nearby ramen stall and walked towards the train station. It took one hour full before the train arrived and both were literally tired. Rukawa took note of the time to be almost 7pm and it'll be around 9pm already when they get back to Shohoku district.

The train travelled in constant speed and in silence as it traverse endless rice fields and with the silhouette of the mountains as their view. The sky was bright enough because of the numerous stars hovering at the top and Rukawa's cerulean orbs wondered throughout the travel. He sighed softly to himself as he heard his companion yawn. "So, how was the trip, I hope you enjoyed though." Ayako lazily smiled as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. They have been traveling for the past twenty minutes and they still have more than one hour before reaching their destination. Rukawa simply shrugged and nodded. "T-thank you, senpai. It was fine."

Ayako simply smiled and stretched her arms and legs, adjusted something at the side of her cozy seat and soon enough was inclined to a more comfortable position. "I suggest you take a nap, KD… got one hour more." Rukawa simply nodded and did as what he was told. He was about to close his eyes when he felt like staring at his phone for a while—and still seeing no calls or messages or whatsoever.

For some reason, only Rukawa then decided to press in a certain number. He felt his throat tightened a bit but was rather surprised when the call didn't came through. _Your call cannot be completed at this moment. Please try again._ And with that, only then Rukawa decided to close his eyes and take a nap.

* * *

Akira felt his head throbbed a little as he fluttered his eyes slowly into an open. He was still in a dazed but little by little, his eyes began to focus more clearly and soon after, he was seeing the ceiling of his very own room. He slowly lifted his right hand and put them on top of his forehead. _What time is it?_ He silently wondered. He felt himself yawning and tried to move his sore body.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?"

Akira moved his gaze to his left and was met by the cheery eyes of his older brother, Akito. Akito walked two more steps and placed the tray he has been carrying on the nearby table. Akira partly opened his dry lips to say something but to no avail. He tried to hoist himself slowly up and was helped by his brother. "Damn, and I thought I'd be getting you to the emergency room already…" Akito muttered softly. Akira simply tugged one corner of his lips upward and shook his head. "W-what time is it…" He said rather in a hoarse voice. Akito sighed and pulled on the chair nearby. He glanced at his wristwatch and shrugged. "Just about 8 PM." He muttered. Akira nodded and said nothing. He looked for his phone under his pillow and saw it dead.

"Are you okay? I made soup, you have to eat then drink your medicine…" He got up and placed his palm on top of his younger brother's forehead to the latter's surprise. "Your fever seems to have gone down, its good." Akira simply smiled his first smile that night. "Thanks, aniki… sorry for troubling you." Akito simply snorted. "Save it. You owe me." He grinned. Sendoh Akira simply nodded and shrugged. "Sure, anything."

"I was supposed to go out today with Jamie, but she said that I should stay with you instead." Akito grinned. "I think, you would have gone well ahead if KD is here." He chuckled softly. Akira simply looked at his phone blankly and almost gasps. 'KD… _Rukawa-kun_.' Suddeny he remembered_ him_. Sendoh Akira suddenly remembered about the night he stayed over and the hearty breakfast. He thought the younger kid was kind of _sweet_ to be making him breakfast, truth is, he rather enjoyed the company of the younger guy which was surprising enough. Akira wondered what Rukawa's probably doing at the moment. He felt his lips curved upward. _Rukawa-kun, haven't just seen him in hours yet…_

Akito held the bowl in front of him and urged him to eat. "Here, I want you to eat all of this, then drink your medicine. I'm keeping it strict for four hours. Then go back to sleep, no TV, no porn." He grinned at his last statement, obviously he was just trying to joke. Akira just snorted softly and tugged his lips upward. "Porn my ass, bro…" Akira muttered in his still hoarse voice, Akito simply laughed at this, but he was glad his brother seems to be doing well already. "Yes, porn _your_ ass alright. Hahaha!" Akira simply smirked and shook his head. Akito was about to leave the room when he paused, "If you really want KD here, well, you could let her visit…"

Akira simply put the bowl back on the table and tumbled his back to the bed and pulled up his blanket. "You seem to _like_ her…" He snorted. Akito snorted as well. "Ch, oi, don't get me wrong, I just thought that finally you have someone whom I _think_ is cool and fine." He grinned. Akira looked over his shoulder and stared a bit pensively at his older brother, and smirked. "Yeah… she's really _nice_, isn't she?" Akito nodded and grin. "And good-looking too! Hey she could passed to be a model, why don't you tell her that." Akira simply snuggled deep into his sheets and waved off his arm. "Yeah, probably, I would… one time." Akito simply clacked her tongue and left his younger brother with an afterthought.

"Oi, if you're not _serious_ about her, I suggest you stop beating around the bush and let her off. Don't take her for granted." And the door to his room was closed. Akira shove off his blanket and looked from his shoulder at the closed door. He remained silent for awhile; then he hoisted himself up and sat up on his bed, head cast down as if contemplating. 'What the heck are you saying, bro…its not _that_. If only you _knew_ what happened to _him_…' Nonetheless, Akira suddenly heard his stomach growled and instantly got the bowl from the table and start eating in his soup.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, KD but really, you shouldn't have." Ayako smiled as they stopped by infront of her house. It was already 930 pm when they arrived at Shohoku district and both were literally tired already. Rukawa decided to see her senpai home although Ayako remained indignant about it, telling him that she's going to be fine and that she can managed, but Rukawa being indigant as well that he's a _guy_, forced himself to walk her senpai home. Rukawa simply shrugged and nodded. "Its okay, senpai…" Ayako merely grinned and tapped the taller one on the arm.

"You looked tired, I suggest you go home already; or, you could sleep over here, it's just me and my younger brother anyway." She grinned. Rukawa simply shook his head and started turning on his heels. "I…I prefer to go home, thanks anyway."

"Are you sure? Its past 9 already, I don't really think that you should be alone on the road." Ayako muttered, a bit worried for the stoic yet good-looking girl version of their rookie.

"Ts, its fine. I can manage." A pause. "Besides, I'm a _guy_, remember?" And with that, Rukawa started walking towards the opposite as Ayako could only waved her hand and shouted in addition, "Oi, call or text me when you get home, huh!" Rukawa merely looked over his shoulder and simply nodded, clutching in his bag close to himself.

Rukawa decided to walk the four blocks away from home with his thoughts blank. It has been a full day for him and truth to be told, it feels like he's not really gaining something. The more he gives a thought about it, the more things get complicated. All he wanted was to get back to being a guy and play serious ball in no time. _Is it even that hard to get?_

He shook his head faintly and trekked on the road all by himself. Five minutes into walking alone, his thoughts begin to wander off to a certain person. _Sendoh Akira_. He frowned suddenly, remembering the fact that the pest of Ryonan hadn't even texted him back. _The fuck, I mailed him twice asking for a game tomorrow._ For some unknown reason, Rukawa wondered why it sort of pissed him off a little. Rukawa turned right on one corner and in no time at all, arrived at his own house. He fished for his keys and entered his simple abode.

He kicked off his red sneakers and lazily tossed his backpack on one corner and slouched on the sofa. He reached for the remote control and soon after, was watching a random NBA game. Rukawa absent-mindedly stared at the TV while having no kind of thoughts or whatsoever in mind. He suddenly felt his head throbbed a bit and thought that he'd felt a bit dizzy for a while. "Kso…" he cursed softly. He adjusted his position on the couch for a more comfortable one and soon after, found his eyes flickering once more, but this time, closing them for good as he succumbs to sleep. The time read 10pm.

* * *

Sendoh reached for his charger and plugged his dead phone on the socket and soon after, his phone was brought back to life. As soon as his mobile charged a bit and revved up, several 'ding' was heard and he almost groaned in annoyance as his _Messenger_ was once again flooded with messages from no other than Kate. He also noticed that he had a few missed calls from her. Sendoh for some reason, did not anymore bothered to read all the messages for he almost _knew_ what the messages are. He stared at his inbox which was literally flooded with messages from the one and same person.

_Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete. Kate. Delete._ Sendoh shook his head and sighed. He was about to click the _Delete All_ button when he noticed that amidst all the same name appearing on his inbox, one _stood_ out.

_Rukawa KD-chan_. Sendoh remembered himself naming his younger rival with a '-chan' on the end and he found his eyes widening a bit as he lopsidedly grin when he saw the name. He willingly clicked on the message and was surprise to see two-three messages. He found himself reading them and could only wonder. _Pest. One on one. Tomorrow._ He chuckled softly to himself. Only Sendoh then found himself replying back.

_Rukawa. Sorry. My phone's dead. I was sick all day. How are you?_ Sent. Sendoh decided to put his phone on the table and stand up, wobbling a bit before deciding to go to the washroom. A few minutes later, he went out to check if the pale guy replied but saw there was none. Only then Sendoh took note of the time to be past 11PM. 'He must be sleeping already.'

Sendoh decided to hit back one last message before yawning to himself. _Goodnight Rukawa-kun. I'll call you tomorrow._ A knock on the door caught his attention and it was no other than his brother. Akito entered the room with a smirk and walked straight ahead and sat on the nearby chair. "Did you drink your medicine?" Akira simply nodded and yawn again. He was now lying on his back on his bed, arms folded behind his head, eyes looking thoughtful. "You're a mother hen, you know."

Akito simply snorted. "Tsk, I'm your brother dammit, and as much as I don't want to look after a big ape such as you, I don't have a choice." Akito chuckled and grinned. Akira simply tugged one corner of his lips up and shrugged. "Whatever. But thank you bro. I owe you a lot." Akito simply snorted. "Did KD call you? Does she know that you're sick?" Akira heaved a sigh and nodde. "She texted me awhile ago, she wants to play _ball_ tomorrow." And the Ryonan Ace could only chuckle softly to himself.

Akito almost gasps. "Whoah, you really got a fiery chick you know. But can you already play tomorrow?" Akira simply smiled and stretched one arm. "Probably." He smirked. Truth is? He's been contemplating a bit for the past few days; he does want to play Rukawa badly as well but he was having second thoughts given the latter's situation, but maybe, just maybe… Sendoh found himself grinning a bit, eyes a bit cheery as a sudden fun idea struck him.

"Yeah, I'd _play_ with her tomorrow."

* * *

Rukawa groaned and grind his teeth as he snuggled deep into his sheets. His ears has been hearing already the faint ringing of his mobile phone and he tried searching for his phone across the table with both eyes closed. Grabbing the phone expertly with one hand, he swiped the screen and put the mobile on his ears, mumbled and frowned.

"Mmgjhj….h-Hello." He rather said hoarsely. His voice a notched lower that one may actually think he already turned into a guy, but of course, nothing happened still—he is still a girl. The voice on the other line snorted softly, seemingly contemplated a bit before greeting in his usual manner, earning Rukawa his first surprise for the day, he suddenly felt himself hoisting up. "Hey there _princess_, awake yet? Morning." It was Sendoh-freaking-Akira. Rukawa rubbed his eyes, still frowning, knotted his brows and hissed on the other line—still without saying anything. He heard chuckle a bit. "Hey, Rukawa its me Sendoh. Morning. Sorry, did I disturbed you or something?"

"I was _still_ sleeping when you called. No. You did _not_ disturbed me. How could that be termed as _disturbing_?" Rukawa rebutted sarcastically, earning him a laughed from the Ryonan dude on the other line. "Hahaha, wow that's three massive lines for the morning. I see you've improved on your communication skills. Bra-vo."

Rukawa simply snorted and almost went bug-eyed. Just his luck. Truth is? He was a bit annoyed and he can't pinpoint as to _why_. Maybe because yesterday, he did try to call and message him but he did not reply. Not even a freaking 'No. I don't wanna play you.' And to Rukawa, suddenly these small things _matter_. Like how suddenly it feels a bit annoying to be actually… _ignored_. Rukawa almost gasps as his brain tries to process all the information his thumping organ has been _feeding_ him. 'Hey what gives, Rukawa-kun. You can't be just annoyed or bothered… or _disappointed_?' He shrugged and sighed-lying back, feeling all too lazy to stand up. But Rukawa knew, that the _call_ did perk him up. And that a certain organ went doki-doki.

"Tss. Pest." He snarled. Sendoh laughed at the other line. "Look, I got your messages. I'm sorry. I was sick yesterday. Been really down the whole day. Woke up at around 8PM and went back to sleep. Flu." Rukawa was simply listening all throughout. He blink his eyes twice and faintly nodded, as if Sendoh could actually see him. 'He _got_ sick?' Rukawa suddenly found himself being a bit pensive. "So….uh, are you okay now?" He said rather softly. Sendoh chuckled. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better." A pause. Silence. Rukawa was about to say something when Sendoh beat him to it—earning him his second surprise for that day. And poor Rukawa-kun could not have been redder. 'What the heck-?!'

"So, can I come _in_ now?" A chuckle. "I have been standing outside _your_ house for the past thirty minutes."

Sendoh wasn't joking, when Rukawa tried to open the door into a slit, true to his words, the Ryonan Ace was their alright. Right at his door step- the phone on one of his ears, eyes looking cheery and sporting that grin of his. Rukawa thought he felt his ears flushed. It's only been a day or so that he hasn't seen the taller guy, but why is it like he's acting like its his first time seeing him. And yes, scary as it may sound, Rukawa thought Sendoh looked mightily _cool_ that morning. 'Must be his cargo shorts… or the shirt. The hair?' Rukawa sweatdropped. He truly needs a lot of contemplating to do. He frowned as he opened the door now. Sendoh chuckled, pressed the button to his mobile and took in a good two steps forward.

"Hello there, Rukawa-_brat_. Good morning. How are you today?" A smile. Rukawa felt his chest race. 'Sendoh does not have the right to greet me so coolly in the morning.' Rukawa went bug-eyed, left the door opened and went inside. Sendoh simply chuckled softly, shook his head and took in the invitation to go inside the younger guy's abode. "Why are you here?" Rukawa asks a bit coldly as he started fixing the couch and putting away his blanket. Sendoh simply shrugged and stood on one corner. "Nothing. I've _missed_ you."

Rukawa almost fell down on his face on the couch, he gasps and shot up a stare—meeting the older guy's cobalt blue orbs. Sendoh was smiling, and looking at him directly as if the words he just said were true to the core. Rukawa instantly felt his cheeks heat up and found himself fisting on the blanket, chest racing, as he felt his lips quivered a bit. He suddenly did not know what to say. Sendoh, unknowing to the situation simply grinned back. "It's true. I've missed you. Hey, we're _friends_ right?" BADUMP. BADUMP. Rukawa simply stared wordlessly.

"Look, I'm here because like you said, you wanna play ball, right? So, I'm playing with you today. One on one, how's that huh?" A grin. And Rukawa? Well, let's just say that he doesn't know whether he will smile because Sendoh literally said _yes_ to have that one-on-one against him or because Sendoh blatantly said that he just _missed_ him. Which is which, eh? Rukawa found his lips curving up into a tiny smile as he continued patting the couch to perfection. 'Y-yeah, I sort of _missed_ you too.' He inwardly muttered.

* * *

Rukawa locked up his door and stopped to look behind Sendoh's back. The taller guy raised both of his brows and smiled sheepishly, getting what the younger guy meant. "Oh, I didn't bring my car. Sorry. It needs to be washed. I hope you don't mind. We're taking the train." A grin. Rukawa simply shrugged and started walking. He doesn't really have the exclusive rights to be demanding now, or does he? "Tss, its okay. I'm fine without it. Besides, you're burning up a lot of petrol lately."

Sendoh simply smiled and nodded, he was glad Rukawa wasn't the type to whine and complain a lot. They started walking towards at the side path- a tiny space between them. One may stop to look at them being 'brother and sister' but one can also assume that they _might_ have something going on between them. And in that early Sunday morning, at around 9AM, they walked—with Sendoh breaking the silence first. "Uh, you wanna grab a bite or something first? Breakfast?" He grinned.

"Eggs n Things, again?" Rukawa butted a bit flatly to which Sendoh only chuckled. "You decide, anywhere is fine by me." Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward and shook his head. "I want pancakes." Sendoh simply grinned back and nodded. "No problem. Pancakes it is for the _princess_." And Sendoh found himself exclaiming 'oofed' because he was just elbowed from the side. "I'm a guy. A man. Shonen. _Prince_. Tsk." Rukawa almost seethed, fist curled into a ball—Sendoh simply scratched his nape and chuckled softly. "Hahaha, alright-alright. Pancake for the _prince_. Sheesh." And Rukawa thought it was such a good start for that day.

They decided to eat breakfast at McDonalds and was as always, met with stares from the people around them; still they remained oblivious. Rukawa kept his silence as he munch on his pancakes slowly, eyes averting once in a while to the guy seated right in front of him. Sendoh ordered a big breakfast meal and was eating to his heart's content; eyes a bit cheery and all. "Do you really mean that?" Rukawa suddenly stated; he heard his chest thump a bit though. "Mean what?" Sendoh asked back, lips chewing on one muffin.

"Uh, you will play with me?" Rukawa stated softly and almost in a hushed voice. He thought he felt a bit shy for asking twice. Sendoh looked up and paused—then nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious." Silence. Sendoh knotted his brows, he wanted to know why Rukawa seemed hesitant. "Why? You think I'm tripping on you?" He grinned a bit, earning him a glare from the stoic rookie. Rukawa snorted and stab his fork on a pancake; Sendoh chuckled though.

"Yeah, you look like you're joking."

He heard the Ryonan dude giggled for a while earning them quite a few stares from around. "You're a funny one, KD… I wouldn't do that. I said I'd play with you, right? We're playing." A grin. Rukawa felt his ears burning up a bit as he simply docked his head down with a frown. _The heck is that?_ But he was hell sure, he felt his chest raced a bit back there. "Yeah we're playing ball, KD." A pause. Sendoh smiled.

"And you're gonna lose." Rukawa emphasized, eyes glaring from beneath his fringes; the typical Rukawa-guy-Kaede, only now he is not a male. And as for Sendoh? Well, lets just say he had the one of the most interesting morning breakfast ever. "Hahaha, okay, okay…whatever you say, try and beat me, super rookie."

"I will be _beating_ you." And Rukawa could only frown earning him a grin from the latter. Deep inside, he was dreading the fact that a certain organ in his chest seems to skip a _beat_ too?

* * *

Either Sendoh was not taking him seriously or the older boy simply just have the habit of playing around—the thing is, he wasn't totally okay with it. He felt his fist formed as Sendoh Akira had that lopsided grin plastered on his handsome face. They were both now standing right in front of a gaming arcade. Obviously, if this was the _game_ Sendoh Akira was referring to, the spiky-haired dude from Ryonan is sure to get it from him later. Fuck being a girl, he was determined to _beat_ the taller guy to a pulp. Rukawa was trying to control throwing a fuss as Sendoh handed him a game card. Sendoh, laughing a bit, handed over a small plastic card, pre-loaded with game credits. "Well, here we are-c'mon lets play."

Sendoh grinned and started walking towards the empty stall of _basketball_-the one where kids would try to shoot some hoops, score points and earn some tickets in exchange for a toy. It was the typical gaming arcade; not totally what Rukawa had in mind. Little did the Ryonan Ace knew, someone is indeed annoyed.

Sendoh looked at his back as he just swiped his card from the game stall and soon after, a _ding_ sound was heard and balls started rolling down, waiting to be thrown. "Hey, c'mon! Player with the most points win!" A grin. Sendoh laughed as he started throwing the rolling balls down- eyes cheery and all, and a smile on his lips. Rukawa went from bug-eyed_ to_ dragon-eyed. He wanted very much to act like Sakuragi and brawled the six-foot four Sendoh Akira to his knees.

Nonetheless, he felt his eyes burned when he saw the perfect score on the board; Sendoh-_freaking handsome_-Akira is not missing a hoop, earning him a few onlookers from the side—plus some few giggling girls obviously seemed to be having an on-the-spot crush on him. The thing is, Rukawa _is_ the competitive type, and he _hates_ losing. And maybe, just maybe, he _hates_ those giggling girls too. _Sendoh Akira, I swear, you are going to get killed… but let me beat you first!_

And stomping his feet, he approached the game stall right next to the taller guy, to the surprised of the crowd, swiped his own card and soon after was shooting those balls as well with his trademark glare.

Sendoh looked at his right briefly, laughed a bit as he fired a no-looker free throw, still the ball went in. "Haha, so how are we there, _bro_?" Rukawa kept his stare at his own stall, grabbing the next ball soon after he throws one off. Eyes glaring, brows a bit furrowed, and gritting his teeth, he snorted, loud enough for Sendoh his disgust.

"If karma doesn't hit you, trust me, I _will_." And with that Sendoh could only laughed aloud causing for his one throw to miss. Rukawa doubled his paced and was shooting hoops as if he was up against the whole team of Ryonan.

The crowd was obviously surprised at the fact that there are apparently two tall good-looking people who seems to be murdering the basketball game stall. "Oh and one more thing, I'm not _your_ bro, _pest_." Sendoh laughed, clutching his side as he carelessly threw in one ball with a flick on his hand. "Hahaha, don't hate me that much, _brat_." Rukawa fired his last ball earning him the buzzer beater—their scores tallied; and since Sendoh started a bit earlier, he gained an eight point advantage.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Admit it, it was fun, right?" Sendoh snickered as both decided to walk around some more inside the arcade, trying to look for more games to play. Rukawa simply twitched his lips and snorted. "No it wasn't. It's not a game, idiot." He heard the latter laughed. "Not a game?! So what do you think it was? Hahaha!" Rukawa went bug-eyed. "It's a game for kids, Tss." Sendoh simply kept on chuckling.

Deep inside, he _knew_ as well that it was a silly game but…yeah, like Sendoh said, it was _fun_ indeed. He wondered why he was keen on denying it wasn't fun when he almost wanted to have a second go at it. Nonetheless, Rukawa found the corner of his lips lifting up a bit. He wasn't the type to go out and play in arcades, but today was… well, for some reason, he thought today was _different_.

They decided to try some gun games-particularly that game wherein you try to shoot some zombies. Sendoh wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but seeing the rookie stopped at a certain stall, he decided to give it a go for himself. Soon after, they were gunning down zombies. Sendoh was cringing because he wasn't really good at role-playing games, he often gets scratched, or bitten by the zombies. But Rukawa… the blue-eyed girl, was obviously good at this. Sendoh's character _died_ at one point and he had no choice but to just look at the still _alive _character of Rukawa.

For some unknown reason, people seemed to be getting interest at the both of them, since especially because their looks is hard to miss. Sendoh leaned on one corner, a grin on his lips as his eyes followed Rukawa's character. Obviously, his protégé from Shohoku seems to have the talent in getting his enemies down in one shot. But the one thing that certainly had him is the fact that Rukawa seemed to be way too serious—eyes shot up straight on the screen, arms extended as if he has been trained to hold a gun. Sendoh smiled to himself. It truly isn't everyday he gets to be this sort of _closed_ to his younger rival…and he actually thought that it's a privilege.

Rukawa swore when his character finally died; still the funny part of it all was that he had a few _guys_ around clapping, hooting, and _whistling_ at him. And since, he is a _guy_ himself, he could only stare blankly. If only these weirdos knew, they would be scared they'd run away.

Sendoh on the other hand was simply smiling and put a thumbs up sign. "Whew, that was some sniping skills you got. Tell me, do they teach that in Shohoku High?" Sendoh laughed at his own question, to which Rukawa playfully answered. "Yeah, they do, its called the _Rifle 101_ program, wanna _transfer_ to my school now?" The Ryonan Ace chuckled. "Sure, are we going to be classmates?" A grin. "I'm not just your classmate, I am _your _senpai." Sendoh chuckled.

Rukawa simply rolled his eyes off. But he sure gave himself a pat on the shoulder for ending the question about the transfer _suavely_. Did he just made a _pass_ on Sendoh? Rukawa almost felt his lips curling into a smile.

"B-but seriously, why didn't you go to…Shohoku High?" BADUMP. Rukawa wanted to sew his mouth and with a yarn. But he just had to blurt that one out, earning him a stare from Sendoh—their eyes met, seems like Sendoh wasn't expecting that. Rukawa wanted to eat his knuckles off; he gulped involuntarily. Well, looks like there's no backing out now-after all, he _needed_ the guy to _fall_ for him, since especially, Rukawa actually _liked_ him now; the _serious_ kind of like. He felt his ears burned a bit. "Uh-well, I mean…" Rukawa scratched his head, eyes suddenly avoiding the taller guy's.

Sendoh on the other had was… well, he wasn't expecting that. He was _surprised_. He wondered what made Rukawa asked him _that_ question, still he was compelled to answer that- he smiled at his shorter companion and wasn't able to help himself but to ruffle the latter's hair. Rukawa almost blushed openly as he tried to tap Sendoh's hand away but to no avail. "Oh well, just so happened that I was scouted directly from junior high by Coach Taoka." A pause. He smiled.

"But yeah, I wonder sometimes too, _what if_ we're sort of _teammates_?" Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit as he shot up a look-Sendoh held his stare and smiled at him. "Bout you? Mind if I asked why you didn't _went_ for Ryonan? Coach Taoka seems to be keen on having you on the team, you know." Rukawa gasps.

"He said to me a couple of times before, prior to our practice game. I could only listen." He paused. "I mean, back then, I've heard a few things about you and your mad skills on court."

"Y-you _knew_ about m-me then?" Rukawa for some reason found himself stammering a bit. Inside, he can feel his own heart racing. Isnt it _cool_ that the person you liked seems to have a small background about you? For Rukawa it meant something. Sendoh nodded. "Sort of." Rukawa was silent, eyes staring at nothing in particular. "Well, I suppose because your school is _far_." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice. Then he laughed. Rukawa looked up and faintly smiled.

"Just that?"

Rukawa nodded. "So, you hate _far_ places huh?" Sendoh jeered a bit further, Rukawa could only shrugged. They stopped at a nearby railings where kids are riding down a slow moving train; their voices cheery and their small hands waving as their parents snap photos of them. Rukawa placed his hand on top of the rail and felt his fist closed tightly when he heard Sendoh asked him the words, "So like, if you hate going to _far_ places, what if someone asks you _out_?" BADUMP.

"Doaho, what do you _mean_?" Rukawa hissed, but deep inside he was sort of getting giddy up. The blue-eyed Ryonan player smiled a bit; eyes never leaving the train going around and passed by them. "I mean, what if someone asks you out for a _date_?"

"No one would."

"Oh yeah? How'd you know? You're _pretty_ you know- just about a while back, guys are flocking around you." A snort.

"Doaho. No. One. Would." Rukawa insisted as he bowed his head a bit; just because he's got his cheeks flushed and all, hearing the other tell him he's pretty and all. Sendoh chuckled softly; _endeared_ for some reason.

"Tss, I'm a _guy_, remember?" Rukawa butted in his slightly low but firm voice- but he can literally feel his cheeks heating up a bit. Sendoh grinned a bit, "No you're not _now_. So what if someone asks you out or something?"

Seriously? Rukawa wanted to kick Sendoh in the shin, but he can't seem to do so. And so, accompanied by the erratic beating in his chest he heaved a sigh and answered Sendoh straight in the eyes. "Ch, I don't know why you're asking this but…" A pause. BADUMP. BADUMP. Sendoh waited as he stared at his companion to his left.

"…I'll probably say that I'm _with_ you." A pause. "I m-mean, w-we're _together_ right?" Silence. Rukawa tightened his grip on the rail as he stared from behind his fringes. If this was a dream, how he wished he would have woke up soon. He just can't believe the fact that these words are stumbling right off from his own mouth. Clearly, this he knew of as, making a solid _pass_ on Sendoh.

"Arent… _we_?" Rukawa added softly, but his sharp eyes tells him otherwise; deep inside, he knew his hands were feeling a bit clammy. He wasn't really use to be sort of _telling_ on some of his _feelings_, asking questions, and all but today… well, it was something else.

Sendoh remained quiet for a moment. Indeed, what made him _asked_ that? Is it the fact that because when Rukawa was _playing_ awhile back on his own, he saw a tad few guys hanging around? But…of course they'd be around, his companion _is_ attractive alright.

To Rukawa, he seemed to be contemplating for the right words to say-but the thing is… the thing is, it's quite _odd_ for him to be staring at the lithe figure of his younger protégé from another school who has been _cursed_ by someone known to be as _Broomhilda_ and yet… well, Sendoh honestly thought that Rukawa looked mightily _stunning_ at that moment. And he thought it was indeed rare and _precious_ nonetheless.

Rukawa was about to give up since Sendoh seems to be sort of taking too long to _answer_; he wanted very much to just suddenly go home and fret; but Sendoh seemed to be too good at disappointing him as well.

"We _are_. I did say that. Didn't I?"

Rukawa was made to look; Sendoh smiled at him and his next action truly made the accursed boy turned beet red because Sendoh just found himself unconsciously tweaking the rookie's forehead lightly.

"I like who I am when we're together so yeah, _together_ is a wonderful place to be, I guess." After all, they're sort of _close_ friends now, aren't they? But why does it seem that Sendoh _almost_ thought of as otherwise?

* * *

They tried for another game, the one wherein there are small animal heads popping up and you get to hammer them down. Now, obviously this was Sendoh's idea. Rukawa followed suit uninterestingly, wondering how childish Akira Sendoh of Ryonan was. Still, they played. Sendoh kept on laughing as the speed pulled up a notch higher. Rukawa wasn't that too keen at first but had to exert effort now since multiple animal heads has now been popping up and about.

"Hahahah, I got this! Oh look, there's another_ rat_!"

"Tss it's a_ hamster_ idiot…and will you just shut up and keep on hitting?" Rukawa muttered, obviously annoyed at Sendoh's noise.

"Oh here, take that… and here's another one, and another, and another…" Sendoh kept on babbling as they both hammered the poor heads earning those points and tickets as well. The game ended and Sendoh collected the tickets that had emerged from the gaming machine. "Last game, then we'll call it a day." Rukawa simply shrugged and snorted. And did Sendoh just said _call it a day?_ Because to Rukawa, he honestly thinks that Sendoh still owes him a true basketball game. The one where it involves a court and all. They decided to settle for a race game instead in which Sendoh obviously won. Rukawa had his face on scowl as the Ryonan Ace grinned happily while getting all the tickets. They were about to go out of the arcade when Sendoh decided to exchange their tickets for a prize. The lady at the counter was obviously stunned when he saw the blue-eyed player up close but was a bit heartbroken when Rukawa came in view; poker faced and all.

"So, what'd you like?" Sendoh asked. In front of them, there were tons of toys, collectible stuffs, and stuffed animals to be exchanged from the tickets they had. Rukawa wasn't really particular on anything—so he decided to pull on a simple joke that surely made his heart go dokidoki. He almost wanted to bang his head on the wall-amazed at the fact that he _is_ truly indeed making a clear pass now. "So, anything you like?" Sendoh asks again, this time with a grin. "Yeah, _you_."

"Huh?" Sendoh blinked back. "_You_ as in… _me?_" Sendoh could not have misheard that and the corner of his lips is telling him he did not misheard that. Rukawa almost cringed at his own words and decided to change the subject instead! He wanted a paper bag just so he could dock his own head inside.

"Uh no, I m-mean… yeah, _U_ as in a _USB_?!" A pause. Rukawa snorted, his ears flushed and all. "What were you _thinking_?" Rukawa tried to glare but to no avail.

Sendoh had his lopsided smirk as he looked on at the seemingly bothered Rukawa. "Oh a _USB?_ Funny I thought heard _something_ else." He chuckled nonetheless and shook his head. "You're _cute_ and weird you know, KD."

"You better clean your ears, _pest_." Rukawa said, deep inside he _knew_ best- and the smile he had been hiding all along is clearly opposite to what he just told his companion. "Haha, whatever _brat_." That awesome moment when you're telling a lie and your companion notices and joins you—well, somewhat? Yeah, that _is_ the moment alright.

* * *

They went for a small walk inside the mall for an hour or so, window shopping and buying a few small things-and an orange ball, since basically they have no choice and because _both_ forgot to bring one. It was Sendoh's idea to get a new ball for himself anyway. Rukawa was basically the one who truly shopped because he was able to buy himself a new pair of kicks. The thing is, he wanted very much to play proper basketball and his pair of sneakers isn't really doing him well. Plus the fact that because he recently just turned into a _girl_, the more he _cant_ wear his usual pair of Jordan 11 kicks. It was indeed annoying.

The only good thing for him was that; Sendoh was _there_. He felt himself flushed a few times because the taller guy is utterly being nice, patient, and supportive of him. He is even telling him on _what_ fits and what _doesn't_. Being a big fan of NBA and Jordan himself, Rukawa settled himself for a smaller pair of kicks—the same as what he has as a _male_.

"Walk around." Sendoh grin. Rukawa scowled and remained standing. The saleslady urging him as well to walk around with his new shoes on to _test_ it if its okay. "No thanks." Rukawa argued.

Sendoh rolled his eyes and jeered. "Loser, you're just going to walk around, its not like we're asking you to run." He chuckled, obviously finding Rukawa cute but stubborn. Rukawa twitched his lips and started walking nonetheless around the small shop.

He was obviously gaining attention from a few buyers inside—the fact that he's just wearing a simple shirt and a pair of denim shorts; he… rather, _she_ was simply gorgeous. Sendoh stared from where he was sitting as the tall, lanky, and lithe frame of his younger protégé approached him; he never thought that he could hold that smile on his lips for some time. "Well? How was it?" Sendoh asked in his usual low tone.

Rukawa shrugged, sat down and started untying his new kicks. "Its okay. I feel like I could beat you now." Sendoh chuckled and shook his head. "Right. Oh well, lets get out of here then." Soon after, the new pair of kicks were purchased and after a few minutes more, both decided to go out of the mall and settle for a lone court not far from both Ryonan and Shohoku district.

It was already 1 in the afternoon. The temperature was a bit hot and the air was mildly humid, perfect for outdoor games. Both entered the deserted court and was greeted by fallen dry leaves and nothing more. Sendoh walked in first as if surveying the whole area, turned around and smiled. "Are you sure you wanna play?" Rukawa furrowed his brows. _What the heck?_ He frowned. "Of course I'm sure. Are you sure _you_ want to?" Rukawa rallied back, emphasizing the word _you_. Sendoh chuckled softly and shrugged. "Yeah, of course. Whatever." Rukawa clacked his tongue and soon after, was changing into his new kicks.

Sendoh tested his newly purchased _Spalding_ ball and bounced it off the cemented court—threw it onto the free throw line and _in _the ball went. He smiled to himself and hopped to where the ball bounce. As soon as he got the ball, Rukawa was already standing and was eyeing him almost challengingly. Sendoh grinned and almost sweat drop. Truth is, he was rather feeling _indignant_ not to play Rukawa—well, this _girl_ version of his younger protégé to be exact. Its not that his values of playing one-on-one against the opposite sex is wrong and is kicking in him, its just that it _seemed_ a bit _unfair_ to Rukawa in terms of… _everything_; his height advantage, his muscular frame, his speed, and even probably his… _strength_. Sendoh sighed and kept his silence at bay when he saw Rukawa's serious eyes darted across him.

"Hey KD look… I mean, we could put this off for another day, what do you say?" Sendoh tried to coax the latter. Rukawa simply frowned deeper and was getting a bit annoyed. The thing is, he _knew_ while Sendoh might have the advantage in almost everything, the thing is… he just wanted to give it a go. A try.

For Rukawa though, life may not require him to be the _best_; only that he _tries_ his best. And for the rookie, if you never try, you'll never know; as simple as that. "Look, I _know_ what you're thinking…" Rukawa paused and gathered all of his strength to say the next words. "… but I don't care." Sendoh felt his eyes widened a bit. Is Rukawa _mad_ or something?

Rukawa felt his hand curled into a ball. "This… this _thing_ that happened to me—I don't know anymore. I don't even know if I'll ever get back. I don't know where to find that witch. I don't even know _where_ to begin or how to… I hate this. I hate it very much." He paused.

Deep inside he was being bombarded with unresolved turmoil; his anger, frustrations, _despair_… and that seeming word _longing_ has been gnawing him off day by day. "Everything seemed to just have _stopped_ since I became like this." Silence. Rukawa's voice was soft but firm; a bit low than usual… but loud enough to be heard by Sendoh who was simply staring at the lithe figure before him, his eyes obviously almost _peering_ into the soul of his forlorn rival from Shohoku. Thing is, Sendoh felt _sympathy_ crawling in him.

"But _basketball_ never did." Sendoh almost gasps. Rukawa decided to continue-his eyes being obscured by his fringes; his long locks swaying a bit softly as a soft humid air blew by. "…it never stopped. Not on _me_. Not even once. And somehow, it's the only thing that makes me feel _alive_. The rest of it all, including this _curse…_ I want to forget." Rukawa fidgeted slightly, putting his weight on his left foot. "Basketball is _life_, everything else is interruption." A pause.

Rukawa tried to peer from beneath his fringes, eyes piercing onto Sendoh's unperturbed gaze; "…and for me it's either I go _hard_ or I go _home_." Silence ensued. The soft wind sent the dried leaves rustling by as birds from the nearby tree chirped and stopped. Sendoh cleared his throat softly, looked down below and nodded his head off. Somehow, he _felt_ the weight on Rukawa's words. He knew that Rukawa is probably _way_ too tired already with is current situation and that he is simply treating everyday as if it is _his_ last day of playing ball.

Somehow, Sendoh knew that the younger kid _earned_ his respect and somehow too, he felt as if he has just been taught by the younger guy to never give up even if obstacles run up to him; to never turn around when he's come face to face with the wall, and to figure _how_ to climb it, go _through_ it, or work _around_ it.

Sendoh found himself smiling—and raising the ball in front of him, he, too, found his next words that made Rukawa's eyes almost come to life.

"I never said that this would be _easy_ so… make it _count_, Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku." _I guess its only natural, you're still one of us, boys._ Sendoh found himself musing on those words. And somehow, Sendoh decided that he _liked_ that—and that he somewhat_ missed_ that tall, lanky, and raven-haired small forward of Shohoku. _Somehow, I hope to see the real you again, Rukawa Kaede._

And as for Rukawa, he felt his head nodding in return and his lips almost lifting up in _gladness_. _Thank you Sendoh_, _just… thank you_.

* * *

"Your ball." A grin.

Rukawa blinked back. Sendoh shrugged. "What? _Girls_ first?" He chuckled to himself. Rukawa sent him a glare. "Tss, you really are a _pest_." Sendoh simply grinned back and put a hand on his hip. Rukawa spun the orange leather with both hands and bounced it off the floor as if testing it. A few more dribbles and Rukawa heaved a sigh.

He knew that his _lighter_ frame might be no match with Sendoh's but… he may just have the speed. He looked up, left hand dribbling, slower then faster and faster and… Rukawa dashed towards the surprised Sendoh and made a quick turn-around to his right; switching the ball from the left to the right and running towards the basket for a jumper but alas, the ball was _simply_ tapped away from his hands just like someone older stealing a candy bar from a kid. He glared at the guy responsible for that and saw Sendoh dribbling almost effortlessly, a smile on his lips.

"That was foul." Rukawa tried to see if _he_ could escape it. Sendoh simply shook his head. "Nope that wasn't, barely touched your hand." He grinned. Rukawa scowled and cursed. Sendoh simply chuckled, dribbled the ball and charged towards the basket, Rukawa was taken aback at Sendoh's sudden move as he tried to pull on a defence; now this made Sendoh's eyes wide—he knew he was going to _bump_ hard onto Rukawa's lithe frame, the younger guy obviously not getting it; Sendoh tried to pull back instead and went for a jumper that Rukawa could only looked up to—just because he _knew_, that even if he _tried_ to jump and block it, _he_ wouldn't reached it. The ball went in.

Sendoh jogged past the surprised rookie, got the ball and passed it back to the _girl_ before him. "Your turn." As he tried to bent low and prepared for a defence.

Rukawa furrowed his brows, dribbled the ball lower than his usual and without further ado ran towards a defending Sendoh. He found himself gasping though when the taller guy tried to block him and Rukawa _saw_ how hard it is to be _that_ small against a much taller opponent. _I mean, for a girl, I am already tall but then again, this pest right here is Sendoh freaking Akira!_ He found his thoughts a bit mortifying as he backed a bit and ran towards the right side, docking Sendoh's defence and tried to fire a careless shot, hoping it would go in but…

Sendoh blinked twice as the ball simply _fell_ down as if there wasn't any gravity pulling it. Rukawa felt his ears burned as his cheeks flushed—he went bug-eyed and almost scowled. Sendoh let out a hollowed laugh—then, finally let out his chuckle, clutching his side a bit. For all that matters, Rukawa's shot was an _air ball!_

"Rukawa-kun?! Th-that was…" Sendoh chuckled some more as he shook his head in sheer disbelief. Rukawa gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stomped his feet to where the ball was. Sendoh kept on laughing. _What the fuck was-?! An air ball?! This is like the first time I had an air ball! K'so!_

Rukawa wanted to bang his head on the wall, but if there's anything he wants to really do, he wanted to claw Sendoh's spike-up hair until he loses them and gone bald. Did he just embarrassed himself in front of his _crush_? Rukawa shot a glare at the chuckling Ryonan Ace; obviously wiping the side of his eyes.

"That was funny, huh." Rukawa deadpanned.

Sendoh was about to speak up but let out another chuckle. He can't help but laugh because of what he just saw and the fact that he can _seem_ to hear an invisible song in the background when Rukawa's shot went air ball, _The Bird Dance_ instrumentals particularly from an old band called _The Emeralds_. It made him laugh and yes, he actually thought that it was funny _but_ cute.

"O-okay, I'm sorry but… hahahah!" Sendoh was unable to continue. Rukawa gnarled. "My ball still!" He almost shouted with indignantly. Sendoh simply nodded and walked towards to prepare to defend. "Sure, sure." Rukawa glared. Sendoh laughed.

"Jeesh I'm sorry, I could practically hear the _chicken dance_ song playing when I saw that air ball of yours?" He laughed. Rukawa clacked his tongue and scratched his head. "Shut up, this time I _won't_ missed." And Sendoh could only nod and smile.

"Oh please do _missed_. I would _love_ to see an air ball again, hahaha!" Rukawa scowled and charged while throwing expletives. "I _will_ kill you, doaho."

And once again, they resumed playing.

* * *

After twenty minutes. Sendoh can be seen practising some dribbling skills and tosses as he fires a shot near the basket and hop to get the ball back. Rukawa was simply seated on the bench, legs outstretched as he stare at nothing in particular. "So you _believe_ me now?" Sendoh started, still playing alone with the ball. The thing is, they just finished playing one-on-one a while ago and unsurprisingly and maddening as it may sound, Sendoh finished off KD with a 44-15 victory.

Rukawa heard the latter alright and only settle for a twitch in the lips. Thing is, Sendoh _was_ right. No matter how hard she tried a while back, there was no way he could easily dunk a ball onto Sendoh's spiked head. And talk about his hard-earned fifteen points, it was totally _hard-earned_, his effort versus Sendoh's effort was no way match.

"There was no way this is gonna work… for you at least."

"Ch. Shut up, airhead."

Sendoh chuckled. "Look KD, its impossible. Have you seen _guys_ played against _girls_-like for real?" Rukawa simply snorted. "Have you seen the NBA dudes battled it out against the WNBA?" Rukawa stared.

"What are you getting at with these NBA stories, freak?" Sendoh rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is that its impossible for you to be _playing_ against me for _now_; because we're not totally matched." Silence.

Sendoh sighed. "I could bump on you or _fall hard_ on you and you'll be crushed."

BADUMP. Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit and his ears perked when Sendoh deliberately said the words _fall hard on you_. Truth is, he thought his chest raced a bit as a certain organ went dokidoki. He felt his ears burned and decided to stare at nothing in particular. Of course, it wasn't _meant_ in the _romantic_ way. Sendoh was just being _honest_. Still Rukawa almost flushed and felt his lips twitched a bit. "Whatever." He softly muttered, suddenly being deaf at the phrase _fall hard on you_.

Sendoh snorted softly nonetheless and eyed the pale and blue-eyed stunner from Shohoku. He grinned. "Hey look, you could play against _girls_ though. I'm sure you'll emerged as the victor." A chuckle. Rukawa scowled. "No thanks pest. I don't play with _girls_."

"Oh really? Well, I _don't_ either." Sendoh rebutted back sarcastically earning him _the_ middle finger from Rukawa. He could only laugh and shook his head. "Why don't you go up against Ayako?" A grin. Rukawa clack his tongue and simply shrugged. That aint happening of course. His Ayako-senpai_ knows_ basketball_ but_ Rukawa doesn't think he has seen Ayako _played_ truly yet.

_It's not like it's gonna happen._ He thought of almost lazily. "Not interested." Sendoh could only shrugged. "Whatever dude…" Silence ensued. Sendoh stopped playing and placed the ball in-between his side and his left arm, eyes suddenly looking thoughtfully at the silent girl.

"Hey Rukawa-kun…" The aforementioned name averted his gaze slowly at his taller companion and simply waited. "Uh, I was still wondering…so, you still haven't told me _what_ she told you to get back." A pause. Rukawa felt his hand curled into a fist—is it finally the right time to _say_? Having suddenly no place to go and with that _sudden _realization that he is indeed finally taking a serious liking at his rival from another school, Rukawa _braved_ himself into saying the next few words as Sendoh patiently listened.

"She said that I needed to…" Silence. Rukawa heaved a sigh; eyes suddenly unable to focus and look at Sendoh, suddenly he was feeling nervous again. "…_find_ a guy." Silence.

Sendoh kept his silent, urging the latter to continue. _Find a… guy?_ He wondered, he wondered very much. More silence. Rukawa was now nervous—he wasn't sure if this is indeed the right time; he sat upright and almost felt panicky.

"Just that?" Sendoh queried back, voice a sounding a bit unsure and… well, for Sendoh, it didn't helped much. He was damn sure, there's got to be something _more_. Rukawa suddenly started fidgeting on his seat. "So you find a guy and then what? What kind of _guy_ anyway and… _who_?" Silence. Sendoh prodded further. "And _why_ though? What's that got to do with you being turned into a… _girl_?"

Rukawa felt a throb in his head and a small pain in his stomach, thing is he _cannot_ tell exactly. Suddenly he was being bombarded with direct questions. Sendoh seemed not to stop though. Suddenly Rukawa doesn't know what to say. "Rukawa-kun? I was asking_ what _now?" He almost winced and was readying himself to get up and leave when he heard a phone rang.

Sendoh jogged towards his bag and answered the phone without looking. His interrogation, suddenly halted to a stop. Rukawa simply started packing some of his things since the pain in his head is suddenly being felt now _plus_ the fact that his stomach or…lower _abdomen_ seemed to be knotting themselves and he doesn't know why.

"Sure, I'll be there. Okay. Call me." And with that, Sendoh pressed the end button. He was keened on getting back to his convo with Rukawa when he saw the lithe figure walking away from him already and Rukawa seems to be a _bit_ limping and slouched down. Sendoh almost gasps as he followed the long-haired girl. "Hey w-wait up, are you okay?" He walked beside Rukawa who looked _paler_ than usual and instantly felt _worried_ suddenly.

"Are you okay? You looked sick?" Sendoh tried to hold the younger by the arm and decided to walk her home, Rukawa refusing though but he held firm. "Hey, let's get you home…"

* * *

It was only five pm when Rukawa got home; he was suddenly feeling all-too lightheaded and a bit dizzy and he doesn't know why. Sendoh accompanied him to the living room and Rukawa sat down with a plop-instantly starting to doze off. Sendoh, feeling a bit worried and somewhat endeared as well, decided to go straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Hey, maybe you should drink…" He placed the glass on the table at the middle but Rukawa was already starting to doze off somewhere.

The Ryonan Ace simply heaved a sigh and was surprised when his phone rang again. Rukawa tried to open an eye and waved his hand a bit weakly. "Just _go_… I can manage from here, I'll be fine… bye pest." He muttered rather softly but firmly.

Sendoh could only roll his eyes in return. "Hey brat, I can't leave you looking like that…" Silence. Rukawa opened an eye but heed no attention. He felt that _knot_ of pain again and almost winced but kept it at bay. Sendoh saw that anyhow, he walked towards the fallen rookie and handed over a glass of water. "Hey, drink up. You seemed _dehydrated_." Rukawa snorted, and no matter how painful he might be feeling at that moment, he was still able to retort back a snide remark, sending Sendoh chuckling a bit.

"I _only_ made fifteen points, I cant be _that_ dehydrated. Ch."

Sendoh laughed a bit and put down the glass of water. "KD stop it, you were still good going up against me of course, in _that_ form. Had it been the _real_ you…" Sendoh was cut though and almost gasps.

"…had it been the _real_ me, I would have made you eat my _dust_." Rukawa mumbled as his eyes started getting heavier and heavier. Thing is, its weird for him to be suddenly feeling _this_ sick. And the pain, its somewhat tolerable though but he just can't seem to put a hold on it. Silence.

"Am I…. _dying_?" Rukawa softly asked.

Sendoh blinked his eyes twice and sat across to where Rukawa was lying. He stifled a laugh and shook his head. "No, I don't think you're going to die yet." A pause.

Rukawa snorted softly, eyes still closed though. Rukawa furrowed his brows. "Why does it _feels_ so…"

Sendoh rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "Rukawa-kun, we're_ not_ in a drama series, you're not gonna die yet. You're just tired."

Rukawa for some reason found the corner of his lips lifting up a bit with his eyes still closed. He almost chuckled when he heard Sendoh said something about a _drama series_.

He heard a shuffle and was surprise when a hand befell on his forehead; but Rukawa was way too tired to open his eyes, although he could almost feel his ears heating up a bit. He tried to ignore it though. "Hey KD, keep it cool will ya, I have to be somewhere tonight. Will be meeting up with my teammates." Silence.

Sendoh stared at the almost sleeping Rukawa. His eyes suddenly found themselves gazing at Rukawa's closed eyes…his long and black lashes, his almost perfect pointed nose only to travel down on those _lips_. For some odd reason, Sendoh found himself staring at Rukawa's slightly parted lips—he could tell by now that the rookie perhaps has fallen asleep basing from the way his chest falls up and down calmly.

Sendoh found himself gulping involuntarily. Did he just thought of…? He shook his head and pulled back his hand that was atop the latter's head. _But Rukawa-kun is a girl now_. He felt his eyes widened with _that_ thought, wondering where the hell it came from. _But he isn't really a true… girl_. Sendoh suddenly felt a bit embarrassed at himself for taking in those kind of thoughts.

Thoughts that almost _meant_ something. Words that almost _made_ him do _something_. It is often said that the universe doesn't give you what you ask for with your _thoughts_; it gives you what you _demand_ with your actions; and right just now, Sendoh realized how powerful his thoughts are.

"I gotta be going…" Sendoh muttered softly. Rukawa _seemed_ to have heard him and settled for a 'hn' instead. Sendoh started walking towards the door, pressing the lock on so that it would keep the door closed as he goes out. He momentarily looked at the figure slump on the couch and softly muttered. "Rest well Rukawa-kun." He was about to step out when he heard a soft rustle on the sofa and as he turned his eyes to briefly look; he was rather surprised to see the latter staring back at him with slightly opened eyes; and Sendoh wondered at that very moment why does it _seemed _that the best feeling is when you look at him…he is already _staring_?

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes: **

**Okay, so much to rant about now. I know this is late, so late in fact… and for that, I'm sorry. ****J**** Rest assured that I am not abandoning this and the other one. Just so happened that work has really been harsh on me. I do hope you understand. Nonetheless, I am grateful for the warm messages, and endless pushing for me to continue this. Thank you very much! **

**Now on with the true 'message'. Arrrgh! I hate me! I feel like I've written something so horribly long and non-sensical?! Forgive me! *Cries* Plus the fact that I seemed to have ****_lost_**** it, yup, that sort of magic *touch* as I was writing this chapter! I hope I'll be able to get back as soon as I can. **

**Lastly, any form of feedbacks is highly appreciated! *cries* I missed everyone! Hugs all! ****J**

**The thing is, I was supposed to end this with a direct question coming from KD/Rukawa-kun but I noticed that I am already on my 18****th**** page! LoL! So I decided to stop at Sendoh's musings instead. Hahaha! :D **

**Any form of ideas or anything else is very much welcome, do let me know of your precious comments, thoughts, or remarks please! Thank you! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning/s: Typos. grammars. No Beta-Reader. Self-edit. SenRu. Long chapter. **

**Dedicated to: Khoka (Because he/she seems to hate me) ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- THREE'S A COMPANY**

"Oi _pest_…"

Sendoh wondered; he actually thought Rukawa is already sleeping though. He sighed a bit and nodded. "Hey, thought you're asleep already?" A smile. Rukawa simply raised one arm and pointed at something; his eyes opened in tiny slits. Sendoh followed that pale arm and saw Rukawa pointing onto a cabinet across. "Over there…forgot to give you." Rukawa trailed off lazily. Sendoh wordlessly walked towards the cabinet and saw on top a piece of something that has been paper-wrapped. He got the small thing and looked at the lithe frame lying on the sofa. "This?" Sendoh queried, a bit curious of course. Rukawa nodded. "Yeah, for you…got it from the shrine." Sendoh snorted softly but he tugged his lips upward nonetheless. Thing is, he actually thought it was _nice_ of Rukawa. More like, it was… _sweet_ of him to remember.

He opened the paper-wrapped object and was surprised to see a marble-carved shrine, painted in pastel colors and with a round magnet behind. He looked up with a smile and saw Rukawa with that half-lidded stare. "This is for me?" A grin. Rukawa frowned. "No, it's for _me_. I bought it and just forgot to give it to _myself_." Sendoh laughed, eyes turning into crescents as he just heard that snide remark. He shook his head and carefully put back the fridge magnet into the paper wrap.

"Thanks Rukawa-kun, you shouldn't have." A pause. "But thank you, really." Silence. "Hey, are you sure you'll be fine?" Rukawa simply stared back at him and almost tugged his lips upward if it weren't for that pain he is feeling. He shrugged. "Yeah." Sendoh was reluctant to leave, he _needed_ to leave but was feeling a bit… _unsure_ now. It is as if, he was compelled to _stay_ but, Rukawa seemed to be _the _independent type and Sendoh wondered _why_ he almost had that gut feeling that he _wanted_ as well to look after the person lying on the couch. He was having second thoughts suddenly about leaving. Sendoh heaved a sigh and turned once again. "Rukawa I'm leaving now…" Rukawa simply hned and went back to taking a nap, a hand on top of his head as he was sprawled across the couch. Sendoh walked at the door, and as he stepped out made one last statement that somehow… made the raven-haired rookie's ear flushed. "Rukawa…if you _need_ me, just call." Rukawa mustered all his guts not to budge from his position, he was very much tempted to sat upright and actually _tell_ Sendoh about the _consequence_ but is also very much in doubt to do so, plus the fact that he has been having stomach cramps and he doesn't know why. _Yeah right, I need you to kiss me so that I'd get back and be a guy for Pete's sake!_ Rukawa thought his train of thoughts seemed to be a bit on the mad side for a while.

"Tss…_whatever_, just go." Rukawa retorted back, feigning the fact that he felt giddy. Sendoh snorted softly and closed the door behind him as he, headed out to meet the other Ryonan members.

* * *

"Finally you showed up, thought you're going to ditch us. Where have you been?" Koshino frowned as he threw in a few questions at Sendoh who just arrive. The boys decided to chill that night and settled for a bar not far from Ryonan district. Sendoh went home at first to take a shower and change into new clothes as he waited for 9PM. Truth is, he was already feeling a bit lazy to go out since he waited for about two hours more, nonetheless he just contented himself with a small nap and once the alarm ticked off, he immediately head on to their supposed to be rendezvous.

Sendoh simply shrugged as he sat down together with Koshino, Hikoichi, and Ikegami. "Hey, I said I'd come, so I'm here. Relax." Sendoh grinned and winked earning a gnarl from Koshino. "Whatever. Seems like you've been off lately. Where have you been anyway?" Ikegami simply seep onto his beer, chuckled and shook his head. Trust Koshino to act like a mother hen especially around Sendoh. Hikoichi was busy scrolling down his phone. Soon after, a waitress clad in sexy outfit placed a bucket of beer in front of them and held that wink and clack of the tongue to Sendoh. "Enjoy your drinks, boys." Ikegami playfully whistled and lifted his beer up to Sendoh who simply smiled and shook his head off. "Getting all these passes sure is a privilege eh, Sendoh?" Ikegami said jokingly. Sendoh gulped from his beer and placed it down-smiling nonetheless. "I don't know what you're talking about, senpai…" Ikegami simply chuckled and soon after the stage was pre-occupied with a live band who started singing some rock songs making the bar boomed with mixed music, chatters, and noise.

An hour past and the boys stayed at the said bar busily chatting, drinking, and laughing to whatever they find funny—Hikoichi was already a bit tipsy but was still trying to put on a solid face. Koshino was flushed but is okay. Ikegami was a champion drinker and isn't showing any signs of being drunk, Sendoh too, seems to be a bit okay, although he feels a little sleepy but not drunk. Hikoichi was busily swiping on his phone, eyes a bit droopy but he need to stay awake because if he cant, he would have to suffer. When it comes to drinking, those who always sleep during drink sessions always gets to go home looking like trash; the Ryonan boys have that bad habit of drawing anything and writing obscene stuff on their friend's face and no one would want that.

Soon after, Ikegami's eyes lit up and he lifted one hand with a beer. "They're here!" Sendoh momentarily looked up just to see Uozumi Jun and Fukuda Kicchou. Sendoh almost gasps when he saw Fukuda. The two arrived, tapped each other's hands and sat right next to where there are vacant seats, soon after, their buckets where refilled. Uozumi smirked and raised a beer. "Good to see you all still up! How are we there, Hikoichi?" He chuckled. The others could only laughed and raised their beers. Sendoh simply smirked and gulped from his own bottle. Truth is, he was rather surprised to see Fukuda.

"Good to see you, Fukuda." Sendoh started. The quiet forward of Ryonan simply nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, you too Sendoh." Fukuda was suspended to play for a while for brawling their coach; he wasn't able to play against the Shohoku practice game but his suspension would definitely be over in a few weeks from now and soon after, he will be once again allowed to join the games. Hikoichi hiccupped and sent the table laughing a bit; his eyes were in a dazed as he yawned aloud causing for the whole team to groan. Uozumi laughed and smirked. "Looks like we're going to have our first victim, hahahah!"

The group continued to chatter about all the mundane things they could think about, laughing at one point when they remember something funny and endlessly teased everyone. They also decided to play a small spin-the-bottle game and when it was Sendoh's turn to answer the truth or dare question to be thrown by Koshino himself, he braced for the impending question. Truth is, he trust Koshino enough to make him answer all personal stuffs. Koshino snickered, face a bit flushed and all as he point one finger at their Ace.

"Finally! Sendoh, its about time you tell us, truth or dare?!" He grinned triumphantly as the whole table seemed to stare at their Ace who has that almost sleepy-eyed look on his face. Sendoh almost rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Dare." He nonchalantly answered. Uozumi and the others laughed, never did they expect Sendoh to pull up a dare-they honestly thought that he would go for the _truth_ instead. Koshino clacked his tongue and folded his arms. "Wow, aren't you brave or what?" Sendoh simply shook his head, grinned and raised his beer. "Well? Got anything for me?" Sendoh snickered further.

Fukuda simply smirked and snorted as he looked on passively, no intentions of joining or whatsoever. Koshino cleared his throat and smiled. "I dare you to call _Kate_ right about now!" A pause. "And ask her out! Hahahha!" Koshino grinned evilly and laughed-the others sweatdrop. Sendoh found himself wide-eyed and almost gasping though but he was able to keep it at bay. Truth is? He thought he should have gone for the _truth_ instead. "Okay _why_ of all dare to be asked upon me is _that_?" Sendoh rallied. The table laughed and cheered, obviously finding that sort of _weak_ spot on their Ace.

"Hey that was _your_ dare, now let us hear you call her!" Koshino jeered further.

"Hahaha, that's a sly one Koshino, you bastard." Ikegami butted in, shaking his head and gulping from his mug. Uozumi simply chuckled and grin. "Well, a dare is a dare, let us hear that now, Ace. Sorry cant help you on this one." Everyone started hooting and cheering, sending in a few stares from other tables around them.

"Call her, call her, call her…" They all hooted and chanted, laughing and jeering at the same time. Sendoh snorted, shaking his head in sheer defiance. Call Kate? There was no way he'd do that—well, he would, if he wants his night to be ruined. The girl _would_ asked him out for Pete's sake, and he doesn't even have to try. Sendoh smiled well naturedly and tried to avert the chants. "Hahaha, okay guys… anything _but_ that, c'mon gimme some credit. You know what's with her, right?" He grinned. His teammates laughed at the helplessness displayed before them. Even Fukuda smirked and shook his head, somehow, he missed the crazy company of his teammates and he was more than happy that he will be able to finally play in the qualifying rounds. Sendoh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hey, _anything_, c'mon… look, she'd asked me out even if I don't do this dare." Sendoh said as a matter of fact which earned him laughters everywhere; truth is, he has a point.

"A dare is a dare!" Koshino rebutted, obviously trying to make a point. Sendoh clacked his tongue. "I know that very well, the thing is… what's the point of the dare if _she_ on her own could actually asked me _out_ like every day of my miserable life?" The Ace replied, speaking with every syllable in clear vindication. Uozumi and the others hollered as they exchange laughter's and hoots. Fukuda too, found himself chuckling in response. He knew as well about Kate's _undying_ love for Sendoh and thing is, the team, tolerates fans in school, especially Sendoh's since everyday seemed to be always 'fans day' for their Ace—but Kate is an exception. The girl could simply put anything off her path just to have that solo moment.

Koshino gritted his teeth, cant believed the fact that he cant make Sendoh, their Ace do something _horribly_ funny _and_ weird. Yep, that is _his_ goal. He pounded his fist on the table and without further thinking found himself blurting out a statement that sent everyone literally in _silence_. "Alright, if I cant make you do that, then I dare you to call _Rukawa Kaede of _Shohoku, and sing him a song right now!" A smirk. Silence. Their table suddenly halted into a stop; Hikoichi who was already on the verge of sleeping found himself suddenly waking up, a drool on his mouth; he wiped it off with the back of his hand and rubbed his hazy eyes.

"Ugjhjh-mfjfh… am I missing something, senpaiis?" He lazily stated. Ikegami cackled lowly and pat the freshman's head. "Nope, you just woke up at the right time."

"I am NOT doing that." Sendoh rallied. Fukuda and the others laughed, amused at Sendoh's vindication.

"Oh and why so! This is a dare." Koshino yelled back.

"Because there's no way that I am doing that. Aw c'mon Kosh, its not like it's _Ryonan-_related?" Sendoh argued back. Deep inside he knew _best_ that it is *Ryonan* related since he's been basically _with_ the stoic freshman guy/girl for the past month! Uozumi laughed. "Hahahha! Yeah Kosh, why not let Sendoh call someone else from Ryonan instead?"

"Hey this is my dare!" Koshino shouted. The other guys laughed aloud, Ikegami pounded on the table. It was fun seeing Sendoh not into the dare and Koshino wanting him to go up for it.

"Hey can he just, hahhaha, call _another_ player instead?" Ikegami said in between his laugh. Koshino frowned. "No freaking way senpai, this is my dare—wait for your turn and I'd give you a harder one!" A smirked. Ikegami sweatdrop and snorted. Fukuda simply shrugged. "Who is this Rukawa Kaede anyway?"

Silence. Everyone turned into his direction and blinked back their eyes. Then they all laughed. Fukuda went bug-eyed, obviously annoyed; he just came back so he _didn't_ know. Hikoichi suddenly had his thinking cap on and carefully informed Fukuda. "Oh Fukuda-senpai, just so happens that he's one of the best players out there from Shohoku High! A freshman but with skills and calibre to that of Sendoh-senpai! Uwaaah! He is Sendoh-san's greatest rivaaalll! He's really unbelievable!" The freshman yelled as his eyes burned with fire. Sendoh found himself smirking nonetheless as he shook his head and scratched his nape. 'Rival my ass…' Sendoh thought.

"Okay let him call Akagi instead, bwahahaha!" Uozumi boomed, everyone stopped for a while and went ballistic, even Sendoh himself laughed. Obviously that is weirder. "Or that _redhead_ freak from Shohoku, what's his name again?" Ikegami jeered in between his laugh. Hikoichi laughed so hard too but he heard his senpai's query. "Ahahah, oh that's the genius, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Fukuda sweatdrop, thing is, he doesn't know any of these players. He pouted and made a vow that he would soon find out who these imps are.

"So Sendoh, either you do this dare or I _call_ Kate and tell her that you're here!" Koshino threatened. Sendoh clacked his tongue and went bug-eyed. "Kosh you bastard…" A pause. Sendoh released that breath he has been holding, finding himself gulping involuntarily instead. Truth is, he wasn't expecting _that_ dare of ALL dares. Its not that it's a hard venture, just so happens that… of course he cant let the _guys_ knew of what happen to the _real_ Rukawa Kaede! Koshino sneered and pound on the table, obviously a bit of alcohol already seeping into his system. "So? Why the silence? Its not like its something _Kate-_related? Hahahah!" Koshino hollered sending Ikegami and Uozumi laughing a bit. Hikoichi rubbed his eyes and grinned stupidly. Sendoh sweatdrop and almost rolled his eyes; just his luck to be cornered by these goofs. "Alright-alright. Just that? You want me to call him and sing _him_ a song?" He snorted. "Can I just _call_ him? Without the song?" A pause. His teammates laughed hard. Sendoh raised his hands. "Okay, why the need to sing a song? I mean, c'mon. He's a _guy_ for Pete's sake and…" Sendoh almost gasps. 'Oh wait, he's not a _guy_ now.' He paused in his thoughts.

The others laughed and cheered him on. Sendoh shook his head, gulped from his beer and opened his mouth. "Okay just one though…" A pause. Everyone seemed keened on hearing him. "Like why _him_ of all people?"

"Why _not_ him? Its either him or Kate, so choose." Koshino rebutted. Sendoh almost cringe. Damn, but the alcohol seemed like making Koshino a bit better at returning rebuts. And did Koshino just asked him to choose _between_ Rukawa _and_ Kate? He almost wanted to chuckle aloud. Sendoh grinned and raised his hands up. "Sheesh, alright I give up." His teammates cheered and was now hoggling Hikoichi. "Okay I don't know his number. Obviously I've met him _once_ so… we're not… _close._" Sendoh _lied_. Yes, he was kind of hoping Rukawa was either sleeping so soundly he wouldn't answer the goddamn phone or else everything is doomed. He was damn sure Rukawa is going to skin him alive and make the vultures eat on him—if that is possible. Sendoh could actually feel his chest raced a bit as he gulped another beer from his bottle. 'Dammit KD, do NOT freaking answer the phone. Do NOT be awake for Pete's sake.'

"Oh I have his number… hehehe! (hic)" Hikoichi lopsidedly grinned and scanned at his phone, Ikegami patting his head. Koshino grnned evilly and raised his bottle. "Kampaii!" Everyone raised their beers including Sendoh who apparently has that almost dejected look on his face, still he tried to keep it cool. "Okay Kosh, so why Rukawa of all people?" Sendoh instigated further as Hikoichi seemed to be taking long finding the number, he secretly wished the freshman accidentally deleted it.

"Oh nothing really, I just want a prank done on that brat kid from Shohoku, plus the fact that he must know that our Ace, _you_, is much more talented than him! Wahahah! Cheers!" Everyone sweatdrop. Apparently that seemed to be the lamest reason of all.

"Ah! I got it, I got it!" Hikoichi wailed. Everyone turned excited and Sendoh being _him_, raised his phone up as an idea strucked him. "Oh great Hikoichi, let me _call_ him on my phone then, how's that?" A grin. BA DUMP. BA DUMP. Deep inside Sendoh could actually hear the pounding of his chest as he braced himself for the inevitable. "No! You call him on Hikoichi's phone so we get to listen as you sing him a song!" Koshino instructed, Sendoh cringe and almost felt _lost_ and helpless. There was no way he'd escape this!

"Look, I don't think he'd answer it. I don't think he's that type of person who answers calls that he doesn't know of."

"Oh how'd you know, thought you weren't _close_?" Koshino squinted his eyes. Sendoh sweatdrop. "Oh just my hunch." Sendoh rebutted back. Soon after, Hikoichi dialled and pressed the speaker button and soon after, Sendoh found his eyes widening as his hand forms a fist. _Okay Rukawa, you can kill me after tonight_.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rukawa turned to his side and cringe as a small pain knotted in his lower abdomen. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the time on the wall, 10 PM. He clacked his tongue and tried to push himself up—upon having been able to do so, he paused for a minute as a pang of dizziness waved at him. He cursed. "Kso… am I dying?" He wondered very much what the hell is happening. Its not every day that he gets to be _this_ kind of sick. Its… _sickening_. Rukawa almost went bug-eyed and looked for his phone; pressing the lone button on the middle, he frowned and toss the phone at the other couch. His phone's _dead_. He forgot to charge it. Truth is? He was actually contemplating on calling Sendoh Akira. Yep, the boy just told him that he _could_ call, right? Right. Rukawa nodded as if having a conversation with someone. And yes, he actually thought he needed _help_ for tonight and probably… _his_ company as well. For some reason, being _sick_ and alone is _not_ something he would want to tolerate at the moment.

Rukawa almost widened his eyes in surprise. His thoughts particularly exceeded him. He never actually expected himself of all people to be _asking_ for help-much more to the Ryonan Ace! Thing is… well, apart from apparently having come to _like_ the guy, Rukawa actually thought that as a _friend_, Sendoh, too, is quite awesome. For some reason, the number seven of Ryonan is fun to be with and is actually _nice_. Rukawa found himself mulling the past few weeks that he has been with Sendoh and his brother, and his brother's girlfriend, Jamie as well. And he doesn't want to openly admit it, but it kind of felt like _home_ to him—in the company of those people who actually showed _honest_ friendship with him—and for the rookie, friendship isn't just about someone whom you've known the longest, its about someone who stayed and made a difference.

Rukawa hissed as he felt pain—thing is, the pain wasn't _that_ much, but it was bothering. He could tolerate it but it still annoyed him. He decided he'd charge his phone as he got up, amidst limping in the process and plugged in his mobile. Rukawa felt like he needed to pee and so, he decided to lazily strut towards the comfort room.

"I don't know where you are right now, Broomhilda, but I've suffered long enough and maybe, just maybe—its about time I get back-?!" Rukawa recited to himself as he was peeing inside. A few seconds ticked by and as he got up…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Stare. Blink. Blink. Stare. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAAAAAT THHEE FFFFUUUCCCKK!" Stare. Blink. Blink. "FFFFFUUUUUUCKKKKKK! FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, flushed the toilet and ran out of the comfort room, suddenly forgetting about the pain—Rukawa ran towards the kitchen, clutching his chest as he felt himself breathing heavily and almost in laboured. His eyes were wide opened as if he just saw a ghost, his hands went clammy, and he was perspiring… _very_.

Thing is, he just saw his pee in blood _red_.

"WHAT THE FUCK! What's happening to me?! I'm dyinggggg!" Rukawa shouted on his own as he clutched the side of kitchen table. He found himself running towards the refrigerator and gulped loads of water from the jug as he suddenly felt himself being thirsty. Then he remembered his phone, he ran to where it was, opened the phone and pressed the name that is number one on the list: _Sendoh Akira-Pest_.

* * *

_The number you dialled is not available as of the moment._

"EHHH?" Hikoichi blinked as he looked closer at the number at his screen. His teammates groaned in disappointment; they have been calling the said number for five times but still their call cant get through. Sendoh triumphantly grinned and shrugged, earning him a glare from Koshino who obviously failed epicly at his plan. "Does he have any other number?" Koshino shouted in advance. Sendoh chuckled amusedly and shook his head. "Stop it Kosh, told you guys, this wouldn't work, now give me _something_ else." He continued chuckling to himself more and almost somersaulted if only he were alone. In reality he was rather feeling thankful and amused at the fact that Rukawa _wasn't_ answering. He sighed to himself and drank from his mug.

"So, who is this Rukawa Kaede anyway?" Fukuda asked him in a low voice. Sendoh looked to his right and shrugged. How timely is it for Fukuda to be asking about his rival from another school. "Oh a freshman from Shohoku—but with great talent and skills." He smiled. Fukuda nodded and simply said nothing. "Just that?" Sendoh was surprised, partly gape and seemingly looked for words to say. "Uh-yeah. I guess."

"Oh he looks good, really _goooood_! Hahahhaha!" Hikoichi butted in, obviously he was quite drunk to himself and Sendoh and Fukuda could only blinked back. "You turning gay on him or something?" Fukuda said dryly, Sendoh almost spluttered his drink-earning him a laugh from Koshino. Hikoichi frowned and point his fingers on Fukuda who has the smirk. "Daaammmmnnn yooouuu Fukuddaaa-sseenppaaii! I amm noott… ggaaayyy oonn hhiiiiimm….hic!" Everyone laughed including Sendoh. Truth is? He thinks Hikoichi is actually right, Rukawa _does_ look nice. He was rather an eye-candy; and if only his team could see him _now._ The girl-version of Rukawa would surely knock them off their feet. Sendoh gasps a bit, suddenly surprised at his own train of thoughts. Wait a minute-? Did he just thought of Rukawa as being… _hot_? And in his _male_ form? Sendoh drank from his mug, determined suddenly of tasting more bitterness from the ice-cold beer. Must be the atmosphere in the bar.

"Oh by the way guys, I remember Akagi invited me over." Uozumi suddenly butt in; suddenly the 'dare' long forgotten. Ikegami nodded to his direction and shrugged. "What about it, Captain?" Uozumi grinned. "He said that team Shohoku will be going to the beach next week. He's actually inviting us too, since it's the summer and all." Ikegami chuckled. "Wow, aint that nice of them?" Koshino smirked but was all ears as well. "After beating them in the practice game? But yeah, sounds fun to me. Come to think about it, it _is_ summer alright—maybe we should try to go to the beach, besides we haven't done it in a long time." Hikochi grinned drunkenly and raised his beer. "I say we gooooo! Whohoooo! Shohookuu and Ryyoonnaann!" His teammates laughed at their freshman, obviously Hikoichi _is_ drunk.

"Well, guess I got to phone him tonight! Off to the beach by next week!" Uozumi raised his beer and the team cheered. Sendoh was stupefied—he blinked twice. Wait a minute, did his team just decided to go to the _beach_? With Shohoku? But, did Shohoku actually _know_ what happened to Kaede Rukawa?! Did they know that their rookie just turned into the hot-looking-model-type-skinny-_girl_ that he is? He almost choke to his beer, earning him stares from his teammates.

"Oi Sendoh, are you okay?" Ikegami asked. Sendoh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and was a bit wide-eyed a bit. "S-senpai, did I hear that right? Just about now? About the beach? With Shohoku?" Sendoh sounded like a retard. Uozumi frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I did say that. You deaf or something?" A pause. Then he laughed. "Wahahahaha! Kidding there, Ace! Yes, we're going to the beach! Yosh!" Uozumi boomed and the others could only laugh in return. Sendoh was left to gape and blinked his eyes twice, he was suddenly in deep thought. Wait a minute, if everyone will be _there_—so that mean, even Rukawa Kaede _should_ be there! Sendoh furrowed his brows, does "KD" even _knows_ that his team is off to the beach with… Ryonan? Suddenly, various scenarios bombarded Sendoh and he suddenly found himself clutching his phone from his pocket-suddenly wanting to call the raven-haired rookie.

"You seem in deep thought, Sendoh." Ikegami butted in. The others, suddenly engaged in their own chat, while Hikoichi was on the verge of sleeping. Sendoh feigned innocence. "Oh, was I? I didn't know." He chuckled. Ikegami simply smirked and shrugged. "If you wanna say something, then spill it." Silence. Suddenly the table was focused on Ikegami and Sendoh who has that almost guilty look on his face, but the truth is, he couldn't quite _get_ what Ikegami meant. He stifled a laugh. "S-senpai, what are you saying, I don't have anything." He rolled his eyes off and drank from his mug. Ikegami grinned- "Yeah right." Everyone laughed.

"So by the way Sendoh, how's you and Kate?" Koshino asked-but his eyes were bug-eyed, stating that he, himself doesn't want the said topic. Sendoh clacked his tongue, earning him a laugh from the table. "Like, why do we keep coming back to that? There are thousands of questions out there-!?" But was stupefied when Hikocihi suddenly raised his hand, eyes half-closed and a drool coming off from his mouth; and in a sluggish voice, he asked, "Uhrhg…who're…you… wit… awhile back, Sen-doh senpaiii~ hic." Hikocihi prepped one palm under his chin and tried to focus his sleepy eyes on one wide-eyed Ace. Sendoh found himself gulping involuntarily.

"I saw you…on court… playing… with… someone… a _girl_… long hair… black… tall… pale…hic!" Everyone suddenly found their stare shifting from their drunk freshman to Sendoh Akira who was obviously, way too surprised to react. Fuck. Did Hikoichi just saw him _and_ Rukawa playing awhile back on the court?! Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. But why didn't he noticed that he—no, rather, _they_ were being watched! Sendoh suddenly found his chest racing a bit- he felt his throat dry and grip on his mug tightened for some reason. How could he be so careless?! Of all people to see him playing one-on-one with _KD/Rukawa_, it has to be the freshman Hikoichi Aida who takes news in Ryonan High on another level! Sendoh tried to clear his throat and smiled calmly, but he can feel his sweat trickled on his back.

"H-huh? What are you saying Hikoichi?" He chuckled. Koshino snorted. "Duh Sendoh, he said he saw you playing with someone awhile back. Where were you anyway?" He squinted his eyes. "And who're you playing with?"

"Girl? You playing with a girl? Who's she?" Ikegami butted in, but he was smirking. "You being secretive around us, huh?" Uozumi grinned. Fukuda kept his silence as he continued drinking from his bottle—but decided to voice out a small thought as well, earning him the look of surprise from Sendoh and laughter from the table. "You two-timing or something?" Fukuda lazily asked. Sendoh ran a hand on his hair as he tried to think of _what_ to say. "L-look, where's this coming from?" He grinned. "Don't tell me you believe Hikoichi?" Sendoh tried to goad. But Hikocihi proved _why_ he was Ryonan's number one info gatherer for the next action made Sendoh literally imitate a gaping goldfish.

"Hic. H-here… Senpaiii… I took a photo of you… hic….see?" And in point something nanoseconds, Hikoichi's phone was taken off from his hand and into the hands of Koshino, Uozumi, and surprisingly…. Fukuda who stared—and _stared_. Hard. Sendoh found himself standing up-wobbling a bit too. He tried to grab the phone off Koshino's hands but to no avail. "Hey, I have the right to see it first!" Sendoh almost hollered. Koshino pulled back and sneered. "Shaddup, Hikoichi gave his phone to us first!"

"More like, you grabbed it from him!" Sendoh reiterated. Uozumi squinted his eyes. "Zoom it closer Koshino, I cant see it clearly." Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Aw c'mon, it _cant_ be me!" Deep inside, Sendoh _knew_ he's done for. He playfully knocked Hikoichi's head on top of the table. "The heck are you Hikoichi, where were you awhile back? I'm assuming you're making this up, you lil imp!" Hikoichi remained sleeping—he _was_ drunk.

"Its you."

BADUMP. BADUMP. Sendoh casted his stare at the other four who has their eyes _squinted_ at him. Koshino stretched his arms and held the phone for Sendoh to see. Sendoh almost gasps! His jaw dropped down instantly as his eyes widened a bit. It _is_ him! The photo was zoomed and the shot clearly was _on_ him—it was during when Rukawa/KD is trying to probably have an offensive play. The good thing though-the shot of Rukawa was taken on the back, although _his_ face was somewhat visible on a side angle. Sendoh clenched his jaw tight. The four started laughing and hooting and cheering. Even Fukuda playfully clapped as he nodded with his eyes closed. Koshino laughed so hard that he was almost in tears. Ikegami approached him and pat him on the back. "Look, I know its probably none of our business but, you should _try_ to introduced your girlfriend to us you know."

"Is she from another school?" Ikegami asked.

"You teaching her basketball or something?" Uozumi further added. Sendoh felt like he was being pushed off to the edge with their questions-thing is, he doesn't have an idea on what to say; more like, he doesn't know the _right_ words to say. He could answer nonchalantly be he also wanted to be careful since especially, it is only him and Ayako who _knew_ of what happened to the real Rukawa Kaede. For some reason, he suddenly felt being a bit _protective_ of his younger rookie from Shohoku. Suddenly he didn't want them to _know_ of his suffering. Sendoh gulped involuntarily. And heaved a sigh. "Sendoh, what's her name?" Koshino asked, eyes squinted and a small pout on his lips.

"She looks beautiful…" Ikegami chuckled as he gulped from his beer. "…and pretty tall too, hahahah!" Uozumi boomed. Once again, the four laughed and cheered on as they raised their beers in glass. Sendoh sighed for the nth time and shook his head-he tried to smile a bit. "L-look, she's a… _friend_." Silence. Sendoh almost stammered. "She's _my_ friend… from another school." He grinned nervously. All eyes blinked back at him. Sendoh gulped. Koshino grinned evilly and pounded his fist on the table.

"A friend?" Koshino sneered.

"Yeah, friend." Sendoh rolled his eyes.

"_Girl_friend?" Ikegami added. Sendoh gape and was about to retort back when Uozumi beat him to it. "Apparently, _yes_, she's a _girl_, and she's your _friend_… right eh, Sendoh?" A grin. Sendoh lopsidedly smirked. "Y-yeah. Point taken, Captain." They all laughed.

"She plays basketball?" Fukuda butted in suddenly. Sendoh almost wanted to cut off the convo but it seems that it isn't gonna stop anytime soon. "Y-yes. A little." A pause. Sendoh suddenly remembered, it _is_ the Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku he's been referring to. "I mean, _he's_ a regular…"

"HUH?!" They all blinked. Sendoh coughed and raised his arms. "I m-mean, _she's_ a regular." He clack his tongue.

"Where'd you met her?"

"Yeah, from what school?"

"How come we never heard of this?"

"How long have you guys been together?"

Sendoh looked to each person throwing him these questions and was quickly trying to think on who to answer first and _how_ to answer each. He honestly wanted to suddenly walk away and pretend that he has LBM or some sort. "Well, I say we go to the beach _with_ Shohoku and tag along _your_ friend, Sendoh! Hahahah! Yosh! Its good that you finally have a replacement for Kate! Kampaiii!"

"Kaamppaiii!"

Sendoh sweatdrop, he suddenly felt like a large brick fall off on top of his head. 'Okay, I really need to call you now, Rukawa Kaede.'

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Blood in urine. Hematuria. Kidney infections. A bladder or kidney stone. Enlarged prostate… Kidney disease?!_ Rukawa stared hard as he read and read and read all the unfamiliar words he encountered. Truth is, he had the audacity to _Google_ everything that is related to having blood in urine! Rukawa was walking along the side road, eyes glued on his semi-charged phone as he trekked the empty streets in his district. He could actually feel his chest racing a bit as mix emotions of shock, anxiety and madness crept into him. He was rather feeling nervous since this is probably the first serious _health_-related condition he would have to face alone! Rukawa involuntarily gulped as he walked unfocusedly on the quiet and empty sidewalk. He was simply wearing his new pair of kicks, shirt and shorts he had awhile back when he played against Sendoh. Rukawa stopped for a while on a nearby lamppost and suddenly found himself pressing the _call_ button—instantly dialling Sendoh's number. For some reason, he _needs_ to call him—more like, he _needed_ him—now. Being sick while currently stuck in his _female_ form is something so abominable, and the blue-eyed rookie could only grit her teeth and clench his fist in annoyance as he held the phone on top of his ear with one hand.

RING.

"H-hello?" Noise. Definitely noise. Loud music. Loud chatters. Laughter. People. Bottles clanking in the background and more loud music blaring from high-calibre speakers. Rukawa almost cringe at the background he has been hearing—but the good thing is, he was glad Sendoh picked up. He almost felt _warmth_ seeping in. "H-hello?" Sendoh said again. Rukawa furrowed his brows and covered his mouth to make his voice more vivid to the other line.

"I-its me, Sendoh."

"Y-yeah, I cant hear you?" A pause. Sendoh paused and the loud music started blaring in. "Can you find a quieter place?" Rukawa stated, a bit demanding but he was annoyed because he really need his help. He heard Sendoh covered his mouthpiece probably and Rukawa impatiently tapped his foot as he felt his abdomen cramped again. He held on one side of the lamppost and gritted his teeth. "S-Sendoh?" He tried calling again the latter.

"Y-yeah, still here….wait up."

Rukawa furrowed his brows, he's not mad…just that he feels _irritated_ and… well, somewhat moody. Soon after, there was barely any sound or whatever, looks like Sendoh found a place. "Hey, still there? Hello?" Rukawa hned and soon after, they started conversing. "Where are you? Sendoh I… I think, I might be sick- I mean, terminally ill?" Sendoh shrugged. "Huh? Why? What happened? Are you okay?" Rukawa shook his head. "I- I don't know-this is the first time that it happened to me…" A pause. "L-look, I- I don't know what's happening… I don't know what to do." He added softly. Sendoh sighed and leaned back on the wall, he was actually inside the men's room. "Okay calm down, just chill-?!" But was cut.

"I cant chill! I cant calm down! And you know why!" Rukawa almost shouted on the other line. He literally found himself pounding on the lamppost, ignoring a few stares from some passer-by. "Why do you keep on saying calm down?! Why do you keep on insisting me to chill?!" Sendoh raised his brows on the other line and was surprised to hear _that_ tone of irritation from Rukawa. "H-hey, where is _this_ coming from? Why are so getting worked up? You're the one _who_ called, I was simply saying that?!"

Rukawa felt his nerves popped for some reason. Damn, but he cant fully comprehend the fact that every goddamn Sendoh says _is_ irritating. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and started walking towards wherever, trusting his feet to just take him to any place at that given moment—unaware of _one_ problem. "Why are you not helping me?" Rukawa suddenly blurted out- he kept walking and walking, ignoring everything and possibly everyone on purpose. He was actually headed for the arcade district where small boutique shops of various things and whatnots, and convenience stores are still open in the wee of hours of the night; he suddenly want to grab a bottle of beer!

Sendoh rolled his eyes off. "Look, you haven't _told_ me anything, how do you expect me to help you? Hey, wait a minute, where are you anyway?" A pause. "And why are you still awake, shouldn't you be at least hibernating or something already?" Sendoh goaded a little as a small lopsided smirk made its way onto his handsome face. Rukawa hissed and snapped, "I told you haven't I? I may have a _terminal_ illness! There's blood when I pee! How sick is that? I think I may have a _prostate_ infection! I'm dying!" Pause. On the other line though, Sendoh found himself gasping-eyes widening in surprised as he just replayed the words that emanated from Rukawa. He fully understood everything but there was something a bit way _off_ though with what the younger has told him—he needed to comprehend it though. He felt the sudden throb of his temples and Sendoh clacked his tongue. "T-terminal illness? Blood when you pee… _infection_ of the what?"

"Do I need to repeat again everything, deaf pest?" Rukawa sarcastically rebutted.

"Okay how am I supposed to understand you?" Sendoh rallied back. Rukawa clacked his tongue. "I said, I think I may have a _prostate_ infection! I am dying!" He clenched his fist and swore. Sendoh gape. Yup, he found himself gaping and almost _chuckling_ because he heard two words that has been clearly misused. "R-Rukawa-kun, are you sure you just said the word, _prostate_?" He wasn't able to help but chuckle a bit deeply. He heard a snarl on the other line.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the word prostate anyway? Don't know your _anatomy_?" Rukawa hissed. Sendoh found himself chuckling which made the blue-eyed rookie flare. "Hey listen, you_ cant_ be having… a _prostate_ because you're a girl." A pause. Sendoh took in the moment to sigh and shrugged. "It's definitely not prostate-related." Silence. "And you can't die _yet_."

Rukawa's eyes widened-he was clearly mad now; thing is he just heard Sendoh said something taboo. "I am NOT a girl and you KNOW that, pest! I am a BOY! I am a GUY! I am a fifteen-year old basketball player and I stood up 187 cm tall! You know that! Do not insist on telling me that I'm a girl because I am NOT!" Rukawa hollered- earning him a stare from a random person who looked at her with sheer confusion. The said person simply shook his head and walked away.

Sendoh too cringe at the loud voice on the other line. He was rather surprised to hear Rukawa shouting at him at a semi-high pitched voice and mad. "H-hey, stop it alright…"

But Rukawa continued throwing words at him that he, Sendoh, rather chose to just ignore.

"You're the worst. You think you're so great in basketball but you're not!"

"W-what? I didn't say that I'm the best, hahahha-?!" Sendoh guffawed at the accusation but he found it funny nonetheless.

"You think your skills are matched with me when I get back? No, we're not matched- because I'm better! And I will defeat you!" Rukawa stressed with vindication as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Oh I would like to have you back again, sure let's have that game!" He grinned.

Rukawa popped a nerve. Why the heck does Sendoh seemed to sound… _positive_? "You're an old bastard who has the weirdest hair in the universe…. You think you're so cool…"

Sendoh found himself rolling his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall he has been leaning- he found himself chuckling a bit though, amazed at the fact that he was _able_ to draw out this side of Rukawa Kaede- but he doesn't know _where_ the younger kid is getting this all from!

"Ru-Rukawa, haha, stop it, okay-okay, I'm _sorry_! You're not a girl- I know I shouldn't have said that. You're a guy. A boy. You're great in basketball and apparently, I _personally_ think that you look_ beautiful_ too-?!"

BADUMP. BADUMP.

The last statement made Rukawa paused as he found his eyes widening a bit. Thing is, he felt his chest raced a bit as his heart went _dokidoki_ for a sec. Did Sendoh just said what he think… he _did?_ _Him?_ _Beautiful_? Sendoh actually thinks he looks _beautiful_?

Silence. Sendoh too, for some reason found himself covering his mouth with his other hand-amazed at the fact the he was able to openly say something related to Rukawa's aesthetic features. The thing is, he can't remember how many buckets of beer he and his team had consume and that the air around him is getting a bit too tight for his own comfort since the men's room looks mightily cramped too. Silence. Sendoh somewhat felt his temples throb and he found himself rubbing the side of it with his fingers. Surprisingly, he was able to find his voice first…

"Hey look, if you aren't feeling well, why don't you just go straight to the hospital? Where _are_ you anyway, huh?" Sendoh tried to make his voice calm, but he was clearly somewhat feeling a bit agitated too, thing is, he couldn't understand _why_ Rukawa is acting as if he was pissing _him_ off with every word he says? They _are_ friends, aren't they?—and well, Sendoh honestly wanted to help him truly.

He momentarily peeped back to his teammates table and by the looks of it though, they seemed to be getting along well—despite the fact that he hasn't been with them for ten minutes-and by the looks of it, Ikegami shows no signs of getting drunk, which means, more buckets to come.

"W-where are you? Look, I'll get to _you _okay." Sendoh suddenly found himself saying instead. Truth is, he suddenly wanted to get out of bar and breathe in some fresh air.

"I'm on Earth, pest." Annoyed. Rukawa _is_ feeling annoyed.

"Right. Well guess what, I'm on Earth too!? H-hey, w-wait-?! Hello? Rukawa-?!"

Then that finally did it—Rukawa snapped back and cursed. He found himself truly annoyed for some unknown reason. His emotions and were on rage, and oddly as it may sound, this is probably the first time he ever felt so _annoyed_. He clicked the end button and cut off the conversation with Sendoh. He pocketed his phone and stomped his feet as he walked right inside the convenience store, attracting attention as he did so—gaining looks from a few people inside and not just looks—but meaningful _stares_. Rukawa huffed and went straight to the fridge, open it and got two cans of strong ice beer. He almost slammed the door of the fridge shut and turned around to pay for the two cans when a girl, standing no taller than him, approached him and was keen of saying something albeit being reluctant. Now what? Is she here to confess? Cant this girl see that he's a girl too, now? Ugh, he almost went bug-eyed. Rukawa almost wanted to step aside and run.

"A-anou… Miss… I just want to s-say that…" She fiddled on her clutched purse, tiptoed, and _whispered_ boldly at Rukawa who was slightly taken aback- he almost gasps a bit and felt his chin trembled a bit since the next few words that made their way into his very own ears literally send him on goose bumps. The thing is, the word _blood_ and _stain_ is something so weighty that Rukawa had too slowly turn his neck to his right to _see_ whether the girl in front of him is bluffing or not.

Stare. Stare. Rukawa involuntarily gulped as he stared hard at a few _red_ spots of stain behind him making him paler than usual. He wanted to voice out something but no sound made its way thru his voice pipes- he looked at the girl in front of him, his eyes burning with probably a hundred questions as to what now. "W-what's h-happening?" For some reason, he rather found himself _asking_ stupidly. "I-I'm dying?" The girl in front of him blinked back and softly giggled as she shook her head. She tiptoed again and whispered something that made one blue-eyed rookie gasps in sheer surprise for the nth time.

* * *

Almost midnight. It was summer but there was something a bit chilly in the night air and it's actually a good thing that he decided to wear his sports jacket openly. And here he was, being asked by Tetsu, his father to go to the nearest convenience store and buy some booze. He would have said no but for some reason, he doesn't want to hit the sacks yet and so he obliged. Kanagawa. They were staying in this small town for a while since his father happened to insist on saying so—more like, his Father, Tetsu, happened to have 'business' outside of Hiroshima and so he had no choice but to tag along. He actually wanted to be left behind but for some reason, he chose to go along with him since it's not every day that he had the opportunity to explore the other small towns of Japan.

"Are you sure you wouldn't get lost?" Tetsu almost barked, but he wasn't mad- just a bit skeptical, but not overly concerned. After all, he had a son- a son who almost towered over him by 10 cm. His boy simply looked at him and shrugged-almost uninterestingly. "I won't." He said in his usual low tone. Tetsu mildly cast an eye as his boy went out of the house and disappeared into the streets. He simply snorted and went back into his drafting pad.

He can't fully remember the last time he was in Kanagawa—must have been about two years ago. All he can remember now is how boring the one sport he truly excel at became, just because he had beaten all of the crappy players out there. And for him and him alone, he believes that he is born to win, but to be a winner, one must plan to win, prepare to win, and expect to win. That is his mantra. And so he vowed to become the _best_. And today, the best is _him_ indeed.

He paused for a while as he came across a well-lit convenience store. He noticed a few by-standers outside and saw a few people inside. He stared for a while before finally deciding to go inside. The bell clanked as a sign of a new customer and he immediately went straight to where the fridges are to get two large bottles of booze; ignoring a few stares from random people. He carefully surveyed first the content of each fridge and their prices as well before deciding to open up the third on his left.

Closing the fridge with a soft thud, he was ready to walk towards the counter to pay when he abruptly stopped dead on his tracks. His eyes instinctively widened a bit as he simply stared. Standing in front of him is a _girl_, smaller than him but pretty much tall nonetheless as compare to any average girls—what probably _caught_ his attention is the fact that this so-called slim-looking, pale, long-black-haired femme was oddly trying her very best to cover something from her behind, using her two hands and with a can of beer in each—he took a glanced on her face and clearly saw that she was obviously-_probably_ annoyed. He tried to observed for a few sec more and was about to turn around when he heard laughter. His eyes caught sight of three teen-age boys who was obviously whispering to themselves and was clearly pointing out to the said _girl_ who obviously had no clue or whatsoever.

Not the one to be typically concerned with anyone or anything at all, except maybe for the one sport he enjoyed so much playing, he decided to just head on the counter to pay and get out of the place, but the voice that_ hollered_ obviously got _his_ attention, and somehow, he found himself _stepping_ into the scene.

"What do you want? Stop bothering me, _doahos_!"

* * *

"I gotta go guys…" Sendoh said in his usual voice. His teammates were frantically surprised. Koshino snorted and shook his head. "Like duh? The heck, its only 1 am, we ordered another bucket, sit back down and lets continue!" Ikegami nodded and passed Sendoh one cold bottle of beer. Sendoh gladly accept the beer but shook his head nonetheless.

"Took you long enough?" Fukuda said as the smug-faced player sipped onto his own bottle. Sendoh shrugged. "Yeah, I remembered I gotta _meet_ someone."

"At this hour? Like who? And where?" Koshino cackled out like some mother hen. Uozumi furrowed his brows. "Yeah, who're you meeting at this hour, Ace?" A pause. Uozumi smirk. "Hehe, it's your girlfriend, right?" Sendoh almost gasps-everyone laughed and hooted. Sendoh simply smiled a bit and decided to _play_ along. "Alright, alright… I'm meeting _her_—she's my friend, okay?"

"Yeah right, _friend_." Ikegami hollered and they all laughed and started cheering their bottles. Sendoh chuckled along and sipped onto his own bottle. "Look, I mean it- I gotta go, he almost said lazily and rubbed his eyes. "She's feeling sick too." A pause. Koshino drank and much in some chili prawns. "Sick? Like sick in the head?" Everyone laughed. Sendoh rolled his eyes. "The only sick in the head here is _you_." He rebutted back. "Oowww! Burned!" Ikegami, Fukuda, and Uozumi hollered. Koshino gritted his teeth and pointed accusingly at Sendoh who simply flashed a V-sign.

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Ikegami evilly said. The others paused then they all looked at Sendoh who almost choke on his beer. "What the-senpai?!" The started laughing as Hikochi slowly raised his head up after some minutes of napping. "Mghkjojpp…w-who's pregnant?" Ikegami playfully shove Hikoichi's face earning laughter from the boys. "No one, go back to sleep so that we could draw on your face!" Sendoh grinned and for the last time, bid his farewell for the night.

"I-I really gotta go guys, she really is feeling sick… said there's…_blood_ or something-?"

Uozumi cringed and shuddered. "Ugh, anything blood related is _serious_, maybe you should take her to the clinic or something." Ikegami furrowed his brows for a while. "Blood in what?" Sendoh seemed to be in thought- do they need to _know_ these stuff? One part of him wanted to just cut off the conversation but coming deeper into his thoughts, Rukawa isn't _truly_ a girl- heck, she even said that he might be suffering from a _prostate_ infection—which is rather _silly_ because he isn't a _she_ at the moment. Nonetheless, he decided not to either—wondering where his sense of _protectiveness_ is suddenly coming from.

"I-I don't know either senpai, that is why I wanted to… check up on her." A pause. Sendoh sighed and started standing up. "Look, I'm sorry this seems rude but I gotta go." He fished for his wallet when Uozumi motioned him to stop. "Its okay Ace, its on us tonight. Just promise you would show up on the beach…" "Yeah, the _beach…_ sounds fun and exciting." Sendoh smiled and waved his goodbyes.

"Don't forget to tag along your _friend_!" Koshino hollered and he grinned. Sendoh simply chuckled and out of the bar he went.

* * *

"Nandeshou." Rukawa hissed as he squinted his eyes at the three teenage boys that seemed to be taunting her. "Hey Miss, keep it cool will ya… we just wanna asked if you needed some help…" Idiot number 1 said. Snickers. They all laughed at her as if there was _really_ something funny going on. Rukawa already _knew_—thanks to that other girl who went up to him and told him of _what_ is going on- he would have tossed the can of beer and ran out of the store but for some reason, he was held up when these three imps, who are obviously drunk, started noticing her fidgeting around, because he seemed lost and doesn't know what to do. Thing is, embarrassingly as it may sound, he honestly felt _helpless_ as of the moment. And he can only missed his _male_ form even more because he wanted very much to brawl the three idiots but, he doesn't think he can—not today perhaps, or worst, not _ever_ again.

Rukawa attempted to step forward to leave but one imp decided to block her path. "Hey not so fast, look here _pretty_, we just wanna _talk_." Idiot number 2 said as he grinned. Idiot number 3 tried to approach him and with a smug grin, and eyed him from head to foot. "You're pretty tall- say, whaddya doing out here in this hour—you looking for some _good_ times-?!" Rukawa's eyes widened, clearly these idiots meant something else-and he could practically feel disgusted at his very own male kind because he cant believe the fact that there are a few of them who actually _act_ this way. He honestly thought its disrespectful- he felt his hand form a fist and was ready to send idiot number 3 a counter punch when he saw the three imps backing a way as if they saw something from behind him…

"Hey, stop bothering her."

Rukawa partly gasps and felt his head instinctively turned to his right to _see_ for himself- thing is, the voice sounded _unfamiliar_ and it did send his chest racing—not because of anything, but because he suddenly felt _panicky_ at the fact that it could be anyone on his team and if ever that happens, he is practically doomed. He gulped involuntarily and turned around only to looked up, just because the said _voice_ is none other than a tall _guy_ wearing a white sports jacket and black pants with that cleanly shaved head and eyes of black-coloured.

"Get out if you're not buying."

The three idiots somehow felt threatened as they hurriedly scoundrel away without even looking back. Rukawa stared- hard. And the first word that literally came up of his mind was the word: _Tall_. The guy technically seemed a bit taller than his own male self—Rukawa wasn't able to help himself but to somehow _compare_ this person to Sendoh Akira-must be the height, must be his physique too… for some reason he found himself gazing at the embroidered word that was on the left side of his chest; Rukawa thought Sendoh's probably a bit different because if it were _him_, maybe, just maybe, the spiky-haired pest of Ryonan would have _smiled_ and probably asked _politely_ the three imps to back off.

Rukawa went bug-eyed as he just imagined that scenario in his mind. But this-this guy, he doesn't look menacing, but there was something in the way he carries himself—it is as if he was sure; there was something in his _voice_ that sounded almost authoritative, and in that wee hours of the morning, Rukawa could only wonder…

'Number 9. Sannoh?'

Silence. Rukawa honestly doesn't know what to say- he has his brows furrowed and held that steel gaze. He wanted to call his Ayako-senpai and asked for help but his phone just died on him for good. He heard the _ding_ sound from the cashier and the said guy that just drove the three bastards away just finished purchasing his two beer bottles. He saw the tall man pocketed his wallet from behind and paused to look at _him_! Rukawa slightly fidgeted.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded low-but not baritone, and apparently it still sounded a lot different than that of Sendoh's _bedroom_ ones. Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit- he cursed to himself. How timely for him to be thinking of Sendoh's voice at this moment. He nodded his head and was about to say something when he decided not to. Rukawa could honestly feel the guy's stare on him as he was merely looking at the cashier table top, eyes focus at nothing in particular- his two hands still holding on to that two cans of beer. He heard shuffling of plastic and decided to look up.

"You shouldn't be walking around _alone_ in this hour." A pause. The said guy clad in a white jersey jacket looked at him almost sternly and directly. "You should go home, you know." Rukawa heard himself snort softly. Just his luck be berated by someone whom he doesn't know of personally, but for some reason, he found himself tolerating the presence since probably—in a way, he did _helped_ him indirectly awhile back.

"Ossu…" He simply said softly. He saw something _flickered_ into the eyes of the boy standing tall before him and he could only wonder about it, he was rather surprised though when the latter tugged the corner of his lips upward as he closed his eyes. "For someone very _appealing_, you speak like a _man_." Rukawa gasps and casted a directed gaze at the one who spoke before him. Thing is, he was rather surprised at this person's insightfulness. He was wondering now if he should be feeling relieved or not. If only this guy knew, he would freak out-and by that means, _really_ freak out.

Rukawa heaved a sigh and walked towards the cashier to finally pay for the two cans of beer. The guy who just 'helped' him, moved and started walking away but the rookie didn't mind at all. 'Maybe he's leaving already.' The lady at the counter entered the barcode on her computer and soon enough, the amount in figures flashed before him. Rukawa searched for his back pocket and wasn't able to help but to curse at himself because of everything that has happened that night. He gritted his teeth in annoyance for he just forgot his wallet, meaning he has no _money_. He clack his tongue and apologized softly at the cashier who simply nodded.

"I forgot my wallet-I guess I'm not getting these…" He spoke rather embarrassingly, embarrassed and disappointed at the same time. The cashier simply smiled and nodded, she was about to get the two cans of beer when they were rather held back. "Here, we're getting that beer. Charge it." Rukawa was rather feeling suddenly adamant at the sudden offer. "No, its fine… I'm not actually-?" He actually wanted to say that he doesnt want to drink beer anymore.

"No, its okay… and I insist." The cashier simply sweat drop and charge the two cans to the tall guy's card-soon enough, both were done inside and was now standing outside the convenience store. It is often said that silence is one way to avoid problems but tonight, Rukawa knew that silence _may_ not be the answer. "Looks like I owe you." He said flatly, not actually knowing where and how to start—suddenly the scenario of him owing Sendoh money flashbacked at his mind and he almost felt his lips tugged upward at that seemingly fun and chaotic day at the mall. Rukawa wanted to bang his head on the wall- it seems that he has been owing a lot of people lately.

"No, it's nothing. You could forget about it." A smirk.

"Look, I don't really like owing people." Rukawa stated a bit frankly. Silence. "Fair enough." Rukawa was made to look when he felt the person beside him shifted in stance. "You could _pay_ me now by telling me your _name_." And Rukawa didn't see that quite coming for some reason. He was dumbfounded. Thing is, he doesn't actually know _what_ to say. "W-what?" He heard the guy sigh before him and Rukawa wondered why he almost felt his ears flushed when the person looked at him in the eye and said the words that made him feel bombarded with mixed emotions. "This maybe not the right place to say this but…" A pause. He momentarily looked away before gathering all up his guts. "Sometimes when you meet someone, there's a _click_. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I _do_ believe in that click." A pause. The latter chose to continue that made Rukawa Kaede's eyes wide as saucers.

"I guess I just want to say that meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time, and knowing it would be my favourite." The tall guy said directly, his eyes staring right onto Shohoku's rookie.

"EH-haah?!" Rukawa was stupefied, he wasn't quite sure what this guy is saying, but he was damn sure that his face was indeed flushed in that wee hours of the morning. He felt himself taking a step back. 'What the ffff-?! Is he- is he… _confessin_g right in front me?! At this given moment?! In this time? As in right now?' Rukawa just confirmed that his life is indeed like a foreign movie with no subtitles on it; he just keeps on nodding, nodding, and _nodding_ while thinking what the fuck.

Rukawa wanted to ran away but somehow he found himself unable to do so, because all he could register now in his stressed up mind is the outstretched hand before him and the _identity_ of this oddly odd person who just met _him_ and suddenly openly admitted that he is probably in _love_ with him. For the nth time in his life, Rukawa wanted to actually find Broomhilda and whacked her hard with her own broom.

"I'm Eiji. _Sawakita_ Eiji… and you _are_?"

'WHAT THE F-? Gimme a brrreeaakkk! I'm a GUUYY for Pete's sake! I'm a BOOYY! 'And in that moment, Rukawa knew that there is_ nothing_ probably wrong with him, it is the _world_ that has _issues_.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note/s: To "Khoka" (Guest reviewer) Stop the hate, friend. But thank you for loving this story. I feel like I don't deserve you as my reader because I cant update quickly. And lucky you I guess, because you seem to have all the time in the world. Are you in school? Or do you work already? Just curious. Its not easy writing, again, this is just a plain hobby of mine; not especially when you have other priorities. I am a college professor and I teach pre-medicine subjects—I feel like saying this, not to brag about it, but just so for you to be aware; and I'm also a graduate school student at the same time. I got my hands full. (Yes, I'm probably older than most of my readers. Hehe. Yeah, start guessing.) A little consideration is highly appreciated. Once again, any form of ideas is very much welcome, I tend to have gaps and lapses since its now taking me more than a month or so before I could post another chapter. *sighs***

**Note/s 2: Uh, I'm not sure if this is worth the wait? ^_^ Seriously. But yeah, kindly do tell. Did it make you feel excited somehow that I sort of added up Eiji Sawakita in the picture? Hahahah! I'm not sure of his background, I'm not really familiar with him and quite frankly, I don't know how to rightfully describe him the least so… yeah, I lacked details back there. I guess I just want to portray him as someone who has this strong personality and very straight forward. LOL! I must get back to Osaka- it has been sleeping for so long! Once again, I am not abandoning my stories—I am just super busy nowadays! Thank you for the love and support!**

**Note/s 3: The last part wasn't supposed to end ****_that_**** way but… I'll make it up on the next chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE/S: Okay, this is the first &amp; last time I'm gonna say this; Khokha dear &amp; everyone… I'm 32. *laughs, grins* C'mon, I teach in college, both juniors &amp; seniors, Lol. :D *all readers shudders and backs away* ^_^ Wow, I'm so honoured to be reading all the positive feedbacks, I mean, you guys are the real deal. Hahah! Everyone seems to be rooting for Eiji now, what happened? :D Let's see what Sendoh's gonna do about it, shall we? *pats Sendoh on the back***

**Addicted to SD: Hey, thank you for always being around; for staying. I missed my Osaka fic too, its my personal favourite, rather this one though. Hahaha! Just so happened that many seemed to be taking a 'serious' liking at this story! May time na tinatamad talaga ako magsulat, but I know I have to, kasi marami din ang naghahantay so, I'm grateful :D**

**NOTE/S: *looks below* Uh, I made the ****_format_**** below just like that. Uh-huh. No 'typo' error or anything.**

**Dedicated to: ME. (-_-) Kidding. To you! To Everyone! Cheers! **

**Warning/s: Typos. Grammars. No Beta-Reader. Self-Edit. SenRu. Not Mine!**

* * *

**_Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_**

"Sometimes when you meet someone, there's a _click._ I don't believe in love at first sight, but I_ do_ believe in that click."

**_I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh_**

"I guess I just want to say that meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time, and knowing it would be my favourite."

**_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_**

**_-Sky Full of Stars, Coldplay_**

"I'm _Eiji_. Sawakita Eiji… and you are?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- OF RED DAYS AND BLUE WAVES**

Click? What the heck is that? What does he mean by _that?_ Click? Click _what_? Rukawa honestly was a mess. His mind specifically. All he is right at that given moment was no one but a wide-blue-eyed girl who has his lips slightly parted as his eyes tried to search for any _answers_ or clues he could extract from the stranger in front of him. This guy just happened to said something about _click_. 'I guess its true when they say that what doesn't kill you, _fucks_ you up mentally.' He heard the latter told him _his_ name, and now… just right about now, he was waiting for Rukawa to answer; more like this so-called _Eiji_ is currently asking for his _name_\- and as if being struck by lightning, Rukawa found his sense coming back as he raced his mind to coming up with a solid answer. Obviously, he _cant_ tell him his _real_ identity. The accursed Shohoku rookie slowly lowered his head and stood up straight- and heaved a soft sigh.

"KD."

Sawakita blinked his eyes once and snorted- he found his lips tugging upward. "Pleased to meet you, _KD_." He still had his hand held and the aforementioned name slowly gripped back and soon after their hands were clasped together in a firm handshake—not the _romantic_ kind. Sawakita tilted his head slightly and further interrogated. "KD _what_?" Rukawa felt his brows furrowed a bit and frowned. "_Just_ KD." He heard a soft snort. "That's an _odd_ surname." Rukawa felt indignant seeping in as he threw in a hard gaze on the taller guy to which Sawakita simply smiled back. "Kidding. If you don't want to tell on your surname, then its fine." Rukawa simply snorted back and huffed back. Just his luck again to meet someone who seemed a bit discerning. A few seconds tick by and as if remembering that he needs to go back home now, Rukawa started stepping aside.

"Uh, I'm going now."

"I can walk you home."

Rukawa glared back but he was damn sure as hell that he almost felt his ears heat up a bit. Is this guy just making a solid pass on him? Tsk. If he knew of his real identity, Rukawa bet that he would scamper away like a madman. "Its fine. I can go home by myself." Sawakita shrugged but seemed unfazed as well, he kept his stare direct and his voice neutral. "What if I insist?" Rukawa frowned. "No need." Sawakita started walking towards Rukawa's direction to the surprise of the pale rookie. "Is this your way home?" The small forward of Shohoku almost gasps aloud as he felt his fist form a clench. "L-look, I can go home. Really." Sawakita stopped on his tracks as he slowly turned back to see that almost _hesitant_ look from the petite lady that truly caught his interest. "Fine- but only if you _have_ this…" Rukawa was surprised when Sawakita removed his jacket and handed him it over; thing is he wondered very much.

'Is he giving it to me as a _souvenir_?' Ugh. Rukawa went bug-eyed at his own stupid thoughts. 'But I don't like the colour of their jersey.' Blech. Rukawa honestly thought that when it comes to jersey colours, white is a no-no. He actually doesn't like much their white jersey uniform, thing is, he is so pale-looking that when he wears it, most of the time, it almost looks like as if it is his second skin. Rukawa honestly thought that Shohokus red and black jersey is much cooler—and he partly remembered Ryonan's blue and yellow as well. 'Sendoh's pest jersey looks cool too.' He found himself nodding foolishly. "What were you thinking?"

Rukawa was made to look up as he saw Sawakita sporting a sleeveless _Hurley_ tanktop to match his pair of black jogging pants- Rukawa was surprised to see that this so-called Sawakita guy seemed to be built more on the muscular side. Rukawa returned to being in his passive stare- he ignored Sawakita's question. "So like, what about this?" He asks softly. Sawakita sighed and shrugged. "Since you don't want me to walk you home, at least use that up to cover your _back_." A pause. "You cant go walking around with a _stain_ behind you-unless of course if you want the same scenario awhile back and you're all alone."

The said guy has a point. So that's it. He was just being… well, _accommodating_ perhaps? Rukawa doesn't actually needed the jacket- he wanted to actually say that he doesn't care, but to just cut off everything, he found himself nodding and soon after, wrapped the said jacket around his waist to serve as _cover_. "Uh- thanks I guess." Silence. "I-I'm going now."

Rukawa nodded briefly and started walking his way without turning back. Tonight has been weird. Everything seemed to be weird—and all he wants is one thing: to return back to being the real and true Rukawa Kaede. To be a boy. No more. Rukawa walked with his eyes hidden behind his fringes, honestly, he felt tired and somewhat weak—he doesn't know any more for how long he could keep up with the pressure and the stress of being someone you are not; the stress of being able to only have two people in planet know of what happened to you; the stress of carrying an intense liking suddenly whom he never thought about before; the stress of having to _suppress_ that feeling because he is not sure if that other person seems to _like_ him back the least; the stress of not being able to tell him the dreaded fact that all he wants is for this person to _kiss_ him and _love_ him so that he gets back. Is that all hard to ask? He felt his fist clenched for the nth time. Thing is, _yes_, these are all _hard_ to achieve.

"I'll need that_ tomorrow_."

Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks- he was already about ten steps away when he decided to look back and still saw Sawakita standing on the same spot he left him. "I'll be waiting _here_. Tomorrow. 4PM." Rukawa was taken aback at that as he suddenly felt stupid for _falling_ freely into the "trap". He wanted to bang his head on the floor and be dead in the next two minutes. "Wh-what the-? B-But?" But Sawakita was gone, the said guy simply jogged his way off to the opposite side. Rukawa heard himself curse and clacked his tongue. "Kso. Ksoksokso." Yep, that night, Rukawa remembered even more clearly—life is weird and life is hard alright, but it's harder if you're _stupid_. And that night, he actually felt he _was_—well, just a bit.

* * *

Akira tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he sat under the bus stop shade, clicking on his phone often as he waited for any sign of calls or messages. Soon after a light shone on him and a honk made its way on his ears making him stand up instantly as he stretched his long arms on top him. The black 4x4 vehicle slowly opened its glass windows and soon after, Akira stepped inside the said car that drove away in an instant. Akira felt the tiredness from his eyes as he rubbed them slowly- he has been yawning for the past few minutes and Akito could only clacked his tongue. Jamie, who was beside on the driver's seat looked back and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" The younger Sendoh simply nodded and smirk. "Yeah, f-fine, thanks for fetching me." A grin. Akito shook his head and started snarling. "You drunk or something? You bastard, you just got well and here you are partying like the freak you are." A pause. "You alone? Who're you with?"

The younger Sendoh pulled something below his seat and soon after was already slouching on the backseat. "With team…" He lazily responded. Jamie sighed. "Oh, we thought you and KD went out too." Akira opened an eye as he mildly shook his head. "N-no, not really… she said she's feeling sick…" He yawned again. Akito clack his tongue just as he pulled on a stop. "Shes's sick and you're out drinking?" Akira covered his eyes with his palm as he answered. "L-look, she knows I'm going out…" He paused. Akito decided to be the big brother that he is. "Yeah right, your girlfriend is sick and you had the nerve to go out and drink and party—you should have stayed with her instead."

Akira felt his brows furrowed for a while, truly it _is_ hard when some people _doesn't_ understand. "Hey bro, look- the reason I asked you to fetch me this early is because I want you guys to drop me off her house." A pause. "Please? A drop off?" Akira playfully cooed from behind. Akito was surprised to hear that to which Jamie only chuckled. "See? He's sweet after all." Akito rolled his eyes. "Even so. And why the heck didn't you bring your own car anyway?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance. The younger Sendoh simply snorted and shrugged. After a few yakking and berating from his brother, they finally arrived at the district near Shohoku area and for some reason, Akira chose to be dropped off a few blocks away from Rukawa's residence to the surprised of the two. "Are you sure you'll be fine walking from here, its kinda dark and the streets empty already." Jamie said, worrying a bit. Akira simply smiled his thanks and shrugged. "No problem for me, _oneesan_." A grin. Jamie could only chuckle and roll his eyes. Akito glared from the wheel and pointed accusingly at his brother. "Be responsible, Akira." The Ryonan Ace could only smile back his usual and nod his head off to his ultra-temperamental brother. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for dropping me off, take care you two!" The three waved their goodbyes as Sendoh was once again left on his own by the side street. He sighed for a while before deciding to walk straight on a nearby _drug store_.

The lady approached him instantly and blushed a bit when she saw a tall and handsome guy in front of him with a messed-up hair. Sendoh smiled his greeting and proceeded. "Hi good evening, sorry to bother but, can I ask if you have any sort of medicine for…" He paused, thinking. Truth is, he _doesn't_ really know how to say it. "…_bleeding_?" He grinned. The pharmacist seemed a bit skeptic but kept her professional side on. "Uh, anou… well, what kind of bleeding is it anyway, sir? For wound? Are you wounded?" Sendoh smiled and shook his head well-naturedly. "No, not for me… for a friend." A pause. "A _girl_… she said she has _blood_ when she pees." The lady in front gasps and was wide-eyed a bit. "Oh! But you should take her to an emergency if this concerns urinating with blood. It could actually mean something else, you just cant self-medicate." Sendoh heaved a sigh but nodded still. "Is that so…" Sendoh wondered, truth is, it doesn't seem that Rukawa is in a _state_ of emergency, thing is, he actually thought Rukawa sounded _mighty_ and energetic and seemed mad when he was talking to him a while back, that is why it held back of his worries.

"Or maybe she has her _period_." The other pharmacist butted in. Sendoh was made to look at the seemingly older and senior pharmacist in the drug store. She has white hair all over and was busy arranging the medicines on one cabinet. The girl whom Sendoh was speaking to flushed a bit and tried to reason. "But of course she _would_ know that-its natural." The older lady just shook his head and shrugged. "Unless of course she's not a _regular_. There are those that doesn't have their regular cycle and all…"

Sendoh furrowed his brows. Thing is, he didn't quite get what the two girls are talking about. "Excuse me… _period_? What's that?" The two girls looked at Sendoh and the younger lady was the only one who laughed a bit. The senior approached him and adjusted her glasses and looked up- as if measuring Sendoh's intellect; the Ace simply held his cool and was all-smiles. "Menstruation. You've heard of this, I'm pretty sure." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice and nodded. "Oh that? Y-yeah." The old lady shrugged and soon after handed Sendoh a box of _something_. 'Cottony pads? Overnight?' Sendoh wondered.

"Is she regular?" The old lady asked. Sendoh was surprised at that. "Uh, excuse me? Regular?" Like a regular basketball player or something? Sendoh actually wanted to joke but decided not to. The old lady snorted. "Does she have a regular cycle?" Sendoh shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe? I'm not sure." The younger girl chuckled. The old lady snorted. "Did your friend had cramps yesterday or is she having _abdominal _cramps? Moody?" Sendoh paused-he did remember when they were playing that Rukawa suddenly felt ill and all and he seemed to be complaining of his abdomen—and did this old lady just mentioned _moody_? Heck, he was! "Y-yeah, _he_… I mean, _she_ was having some sort of that and… yeah, moody, I guess." Sendoh shrugged a bit. He actually just wanted to leave and see Rukawa for himself. But this old lady somehow made sense. "Hormonal imbalance, it's natural. You just have to ride along." She sighs. "Soon after, she'll feel either overly emotional or none at all and may eat a lot- well, it actually depends." A sigh. "Instead of actually looking for some medicine, this is maybe what she needs." The younger girl tried to protest though. "But s-senpai, what if it's not menstruation? What if-?!"

"Look, if its not that, then take her to the emergency room, as simple as that, but for some reason, I am damn sure that its only some girl having her monthly period." Sendoh looked at the box with curiosity. Thing is, he just have the idea on _how_ it is being used, he is just not sure if Rukawa _knows_. He nodded his thanks and went on ahead, a small plastic on his right hand. He momentarily run a hand onto his dishevelled hair and chuckled to himself…he can't help but wonder on how he suddenly found himself enjoying this crazy, tragic, sometimes almost magic, awful but beautiful life.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Rukawa instantly felt hot and sticky all over that he had too rush towards the washroom to have a cold shower. A few minutes later and he emerged with only a bathrobe to cover himself up- thing is, he couldn't quite fully get himself out of the washroom because he kept _peeing_ and _with_ blood! He honestly felt disgusted. 'So this is probably what Ayako-senpai is talking about.' He cringe at his own current situation and was very much mad. He was about to go inside his own room when he heard his doorbell rang! Rukawa gasps and suddenly felt panicky again. He checked the time and saw the clock to be 230 AM already! 'Who could it be?' He walked barefooted on the cold floor and was feeling reluctant to approach the door when the doorbell rang again! He backed off immediately and started looking for something he could use as a _weapon_… thing is, Rukawa honestly thought that it is indeed _odd_ and that there might be bad people lurking around and since he is currently in his _female_ form, he isn't really capable of _brawling_ too much. He was able to find a… _ballpen_.

Rukawa slowly peeped as he opened the door in a small slit and was dumbfounded to see Sendoh Akira staring back. "Hey there!" Rukawa went bug-eyed as he let his unwanted visitor for the night get in. "Why are you holding a pen?" A grin. "I thought you want my autograph." Rukawa deadpanned. Sendoh laughed. "Oh really? Oh, sign here, on my back!" Rukawa simply ignored the playfulness before him and tossed the pen somewhere.

Sendoh locked the door behind him and stared at the bath robed-clad Rukawa who obviously just took a bath and had his long locks dishevelled too. "Nani o shite iru no?" Rukawa hissed, eyes glaring beneath his fringes. Sendoh almost cringed but chose to remain unfazed. He sighed.

"H-hey, look, I… I came because I want to see if you're okay?" A pause. "Are you feeling better?" Rukawa snorted. Sendoh sighed and slumped his shoulders. There was oddly a moment of silence between them for about ten minutes when Sendoh decided to break the silence between them. "Rukawa-kun, look… I-I'm sorry a while back." A pause. Truth is, Sendoh doesn't actually know what the hell he is saying sorry for! He sighed for the nth time and decided to put the plastic he has been holding on the table. "Uh, can I have a glass of water, please?"

Rukawa simply shrugged as he sat down on his own couch, but has no intentions of making a move. Sendoh took this in as a _yes_ and helped himself on the kitchen. A minute passed and Sendoh started walking back to the living room to sit in front of an unmoving Rukawa. "L-look, I went passed this small pharmaceutical store two blocks from here and…" He sighed. "I think, I might _know_ what's happening to you…"

Rukawa looked at him with a steeled gaze and simply shrugged. "I know already." Sendoh was surprised at this. "Oh really? Like… _how_? I m-mean, that's _good_ but…_how_ did you?" Sendoh was keen to know as to how Rukawa came to know about it—a few minutes passed by more and Rukawa started talking about as well as to what happened to _him_ after he hung up on Sendoh.

Sendoh found himself nodding. "Sou ka…" He was a bit relieved to hear that some _girl_ told Rukawa about it and that, well, somehow Rukawa seemed to be a bit calmer than he was before. Sendoh smiled his usual. "Oh, I sort of bought this… I think you will _need_ it." Rukawa's eyes widened as he looked at the said box- he tried reading it to his extent and went bug-eyed. "A diaper?" Sendoh paused, blinked twice and chuckled. "Hahaha, not really, no I suppose. Its smaller than a diaper." Rukawa snorted and toss it away.

"I don't need that."

"H-hey! The lady pharmacist told me you _do_ need this." He picked up the box and put it in front of the seemingly stoic Rookie. Sendoh sighed- he _knew_. Rukawa sure is pissed. Thing is, he felt for the younger guy, its not easy being in a body he doesn't truly belong to, what more the fact the he has to suffer the part wherein he also gets to have his very own _monthly_ period. Sendoh tried for another conversation. "Okay look, I know my timing is bad, its almost three in the morning and you probably need to rest, I think I should go- I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up-?!" Sendoh started getting up from his seat though when Rukawa gathered all of his strength just to keep the older guy from going—and he wondered where his courage picked up. He honestly felt his face heat up a bit and his chest raced back there. "S-stay."

Sendoh momentarily look as if he'd gone deaf but wasn't. Rukawa peered from beneath his fringes and in that given moment, _time_ seemed to have stopped…

* * *

"I don't know how to use this." Rukawa muttered. Sendoh looked at the box and wondered. "Hmm, lets follow the instructions here, it says… blah blah…" Sendoh continued reading with his eyes and smiled when he was done. "Ah its easy, it works just like a diaper. You just need to _put_ it on your…_underwear_ and that's it." He grinned. Rukawa honestly felt his ears flushed. The thing is, this is truly embarrassing! He cant remember getting involve or even knowing these crazy stuff until now of course, and that is what's making him feel more agitated and mad. "I-I don't think I can put it… it- its disgusting." Rukawa finally said. Sendoh sighed and shook his head. "I think you have to. You cant be just walking around while…" Sendoh _stared_ because he saw _blood_ dripping onto Rukawa's pale leg to which Rukawa saw as well and he immediately stood up and went ballistic again.

"Argh! I hate this, I fucking hate this, I wish I were dead now! I want to die now!" Sendoh was surprised as he too, found himself standing up and pushing Rukawa straight into the washroom. "L-look, go back and shower again and put something on-and _this_ as well!"

"But I don't know how to!" Rukawa shouted back, fist clenched, face flushed and was very much mad. Sendoh sweatdrop and reasoned back as well. "Just go and shower first, okay!" Rukawa stomped his feet and slam the washroom door as he threw in a series of expletives and curses inside. Sendoh could only resignedly sigh as he went closer to the closed door. Thing is, he just got Rukawa's clothes (which the latter left on the sofa) and that piece of _napkin_.

He knocked—and was surprised for the nth time when Rukawa opened the door without bothering to put something on. "What!" He hollered, annoyed as hell. Sendoh stepped back, face suddenly flushed and turned around. "What the?! Why do you keep on opening the door without putting something on!" Rukawa snorted. "I'm a guy! We change clothes in the locker room without having to bother, don't we?"

"Yeah, but you are not now!"

"Oh, I am still a GUY! A boy!" He slammed the door shut once again just as he got his things from Sendoh. Sendoh simply sighed and shook his head. "I'll never understand why once a month, women go completely crazy for thirty days."

"What are you saying out there?!" Rukawa hollered from the inside. Sendoh found himself snickering as he shrugged. "N-nothing, go ahead and shower, and put everything in _place_!"

* * *

Sendoh grinned as Rukawa emerged looking all fresh and clean- his long hair still messed but it looked good on him though. "So, feeling good now?" Rukawa frowned. "No." Sendoh laughed. "So how does _it_ feel?" A frown. "Disgusting." A pause. "It feels awkward to move." And true to his words, Rukawa seemed to be walking like a robot to which Sendoh could only looked on and chuckle. "You look like battery-operated doll, Rukawa."

"Try this for yourself, doaho."

Sendoh only laughed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He got up and stretched his long limbs. "Uh, look, can I… use the bathroom as well? I would want to take a bath too." Rukawa simply shrugged as he slouch on the sofa, putting his long legs up on the table in front of him. "Go ahead." Sendoh simply grinned and paused again. "I may have to borrow something from you."

"Sure, I'll lend you my bra."

"Haha- No. I need a shirt and some shorts." And Rukawa somehow found himself being thrown on a sweaty shirt. "HEY! Disgusting! Eww! No manners!" Sendoh simply laughed aloud as he went inside the washroom. "What? You're a GUY remember? You don't have the right to feel disgusted? Hahahah!" Well what do you know, its sort of actually crazy how much one person can actually sometimes make you smile, just like what Rukawa-kun seemed to be tugging his lips up for.

4 AM. And both were just starting to sleep…

Rukawa laid wide-awake on the sofa; lights turned off and all. On the other side was of course his visitor- Sendoh Akira, but unlike him, the Ryonan player has just started to sleep after taking a bath. Rukawa didn't actually expected himself to be, well, this _bold_. Thing is, Sendoh was actually surprised that he chose to sleep on the couch as well, when he could have just hit on his own bed but that day, Rukawa _vowed_ that he will definitely make the _move_. He found himself nodding as if talking to someone. Sendoh simply smirked back at him and said nothing else but a 'goodnight'.

Rukawa slowly turned his head to his left to see if Sendoh is already dead and about- the taller guy has his arm on top of his eyes as he was simply lying on his back; good thing about Rukawa's sofa is that it was specifically built for _tall_ people like him. He heaved a sigh and tried his luck to call out. He cleared his throat first and puffed out some air. 'Okay, here goes nothing.'

"Oi Sendoh…" He tried to call on under his normal _girl_ tone. He saw the latter's shadow moved a bit and Rukawa was surprised to hear an answer! "Hmm…?" The taller guy queried. Rukawa fidgeted slightly but continued nonetheless. "You…sleeping?" Sendoh fidgeted slightly and mumbled a few words. "Hmm…y-yeah…what is it?" Rukawa decided not to anymore since he is just being _nosy_ anyway. "Forget it…" He turned to his right and pulled up his blanket over his face, feeling a bit _dejected_ back there. Silence instilled for the next few minutes and that is where Rukawa actually thought that it was finally over. "Rukawa-kun…" The aforementioned name found himself wide-eye a bit under his very own sheets as he slightly pulled it down to look at his left. Sendoh was simply lying and was somehow awake now, well his eyes still reflect that of being sleepy but…

"W-what…" A pause. "Thought you're sleeping already…" Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh simply snorted softly and smiled. "Can I asked something…_personal?_" Sendoh smiled one of his unusual-one that obviously made the other flushed; good thing it's a bit dark in the living room. Rukawa contemplated for a while before finally giving in, its not like he could back down… plus, it is often said that those people who likes talking at the wee hours of the morning are often saying the _truth_. He sweat drop at his own train of thoughts, apparently he did not see that coming.

"W-what about…" He said softly, but he was clearly feeling the constant thumping of his very own chest- his eyes suddenly not looking back at Sendoh's cobalt blue ones. Sendoh smiled a bit. "I was wondering… have you had any… _relationship_ before?" Rukawa felt his face heat up- suddenly embarrassed to answer but somehow wanting to as well. Sendoh cleared his throat and went on ahead. "Uh look, maybe I was wrong to asked that- I mean, of course I did not mean _you_ in that form, I meant the real _you_ in your male form, as in the _real_ Rukawa Kaede." A smile.

Rukawa bit his lower lip unconsciously and heaved a sigh. "W-why do you suddenly want to know?" He muttered softly. Sendoh found his lips tugging upward. "Because I _want_ to… and, probably because you _shared_ this big 'secret' of yours to me so, I guess its only natural for us to have this kind of… _deeper_ conversation, no?" Sendoh said in his low and calm voice which almost sounded like _music_ to someone's ear. Rukawa was silent all thorough out. Truth is, he had never actually shared a part of himself to _anyone_ before. True, people _knew_ him because of his skills but he hasn't really got a big circle of friends before.- and maybe even now.

"N-no." Silence. Sendoh felt his brows both raised. Rukawa shook his head. "I m-mean, _none._ I haven't had…"

"Seriously?" Sendoh queried back. Rukawa felt his fist clutch his sheets tighter as he avoided any form of eye contact. "Yeah." He heard a small snort and that is where he was probably made to looked. "I didn't expect that." Rukawa partly gasps. Sendoh sighed and smiled as he looked directly atop the ceiling. "I honestly thought that you looked…" A pause. Sendoh, for some reason, wasn't sure where his _nerve_ is coming from, must be the number of bottles he had a while back. But the truth is, there was probably something in the night air and that _moment_ that he just wanted to be sure of…

These past few days and weeks has been a roller coaster ride for him and his companion- and Sendoh wouldn't want to admit it, but he actually find Rukawa's company _comforting_ and… something that he would very much want to _tolerate_ at. It isn't every day that something magical is bound to happen, but somehow, somewhere, the past five-six weeks of being together brought about a new _sense_ in him… he has come to known someone… _special_. He felt himself gasps as his chest fluttered a bit; Sendoh involuntarily gulped and decided to pick up where he left…

"…I honestly thought that you looked very _attractive_ not to be having _someone_." A pause. Rukawa felt his cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore the words but his raging chest is clearly not cooperating. He heard Sendoh snorted. "I mean… you really _are_ beautiful you know."

"That's because I am in this _form_…" He muttered back softly.

"No- not really." Sendoh said. He heard the younger one _yawned _for the nth time…

"Rukawa-kun…?"

Rukawa's eyes widened on their own as he bravely tried to looked at his companion in the darkness of the room; he saw Sendoh looking back at him too, well, he can't be sure really but he can actually _feel_ it. "You really looked good even before you became like _that_." Alas, poor Rukawa-kun actually felt his ears and face heat up as he unconsciously pulled up his sheets and sneaked under the covers with only his fringes showing. "Doaho." He muttered back. Sendoh laughed. "Look, when I say something _serious_, I really do mean it, okay?" Silence.

"I actually remember you back in our practice game…" He smiled. "I thought, oh wow, I really got a good-looking, young guy guarding me." Sendoh grinned as he found himself reminiscing a bit. Rukawa clacked his tongue. "Stop it." He heard Sendoh laughed a bit before finally halting their conversation to a stop. "So, why not Rukawa-kun?" A pause. "I bet you got the whole of Shohoku under your nose, you know." He heard Sendoh snort softly. Rukawa twitched his lips. "Like as if you don't have the whole of Ryonan population as your _friends_." Sendoh chuckled and shrugged. "We'll get to _that_ later, it is _you_ that I am currently _interested_ at…"

BADUMP. BADUMP. There was something odd in the way Sendoh said the last statement that made Rukawa's heart went dokidoki. He felt himself smiling a bit in the middle of the darkness. "I guess _they_ don't interest me…" A pause. Rukawa yawned as he lazily rubbed his eyes—suddenly feeling his orbs getting droopy and heavy. He yawned again, looks like sleep is starting to claim him.

"They? The _girls_?" Sendoh echoed back. Rukawa yawned again but can actually feel now the thumping of his chest loudly in his ears as he shifted uncomfortably under his cotton blanket. He nodded briefly, hoping Sendoh wouldn't see that but was wrong because the older guy actually _did_. "How about…_boys_?" A pause. "Do you find _guys…_ cool?" Sendoh muttered in his low and calm voice that echoed in the room. Silence. Rukawa mumbled a few incoherent words and with all the audacity, he asks back, "What if I do…?" And to Rukawa, there's no turning back _now…_

Sendoh blinked his eyes twice- its not that he wasn't _expecting_ that… but the next _statement_ that made one Ryonan player beet red…

_"Kiss me, Sendoh..."_

* * *

_"Kiss me, Sendoh…"_

"Kiss… me… Sen… huh?" Rukawa's cerulean orbs shot up wide open as the morning rays of the sun peeped its way onto his face. He raised his hand in an attempt to cover the glee morning as he suddenly found himself sitting up straight and was huffing and puffing air—_what was that?_ He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes off and slowly turned to his left to see an _empty_ sofa! Rukawa partly gasps as he suddenly felt a bit panicky. He involuntarily gulp and abruptly got up from the sofa—he almost jumped up in sheer surprise when a voice broke up his reverie.

"Morning, princess." A chuckle. Rukawa almost stumbled on the other sofa but was able to balance back. He glared back in response. "Se-Sendoh _pest_ of Ryonan?!" Akira rolled his eyes, nodded and walked towards him with a cup of coffee in one hand- he handed the cup to Rukawa's curiosity and the said rookie was reluctant at first to accept it but did so nonetheless. "Yeah, I'm _the_ handsome pest of Ryonan alright-and you're the _pretty_ brat of Shohoku." He chuckled to his own amusement. "Nyarou…" Rukawa hissed as a nerve popped- he gritted his teeth in annoyance to which Sendoh simply grinned back.

"Look, I'm sorry, I made myself at home- I prepared breakfast. The last time I was here, you were the one who cooked for me so, I feel like I should return the favour." He grinned. Rukawa simply stared at him but said nothing. He nodded anyway and stared at the warm cup he has been holding. The aroma of coffee is slowly making its way into his system and suddenly Rukawa very much wanted to have breakfast indeed.

If there is anything that has been bothering Rukawa, it is that _last_ statement he almost said out aloud. Thing is, everything seemed so _real_ that he did not even think of it as simply _dreaming_. Yes, he was surprised that he was indeed _just_ dreaming last night. The said dream almost looked like as if it was taken out of their last conversation- Rukawa felt his eyes widened, suddenly he wanted to ask the person he was with for the past night.

"Uh Se-sendoh?"

Rukawa walked straight to the kitchen barefooted and he almost heard his stomach growled when he saw the omelette, bacon strips, and hotdogs on the kitchen counter. He gulped and placed his cup of coffee on one corner, alerting the older guy. Sendoh was simply sitting on one high-chair and was busily browsing on his phone. "Uh, can I eat now?" Sendoh looked up, blinked back and chuckled. "Yeah of course, this is _your_ house Rukawa, you could do anything—and that is _your_ food, I just got up earlier to make you breakfast." A smile. Rukawa honestly thought he had gone beet red as he simply nodded and went for a piece of hotdog. He sat quietly and started eating, eyes constantly darting from his food to the latter guy who was sitting atop a high chair on the kitchen counter. Rukawa thought it was kind of _sweet_ of Sendoh to be preparing breakfast—plus the fact that he even got up earlier than him.

"Can I ask something…" Rukawa muttered softly, eyes looking at his cup of coffee. "Shoot." Sendoh muttered back, a smile on his lips, his eyes not leaving his phone. Rukawa cleared his throat for a while before nodding his head. "Uh… were we… _talking_ last night?" Rukawa almost wanted to bang his head on the table and probably staple his own mouth lest he speak more unwanted words. Yeah, that is currently what he is feeling at the moment, but for some reason he just had to. Sendoh paused on his actions and looked back at the seemingly _disturbed_ Rukawa- he actually wanted to ask if his cooking is horrible but he thought it wasn't probably about the food at all. He nodded. "Yeah, we _were."_ A pause. Rukawa heard Sendoh sigh. "But you _fell asleep_ on me last night so…"

Rukawa thought that he felt relieved to hear Sendoh say that he _fell_ asleep, meaning, the last part was all but a _dream_. He nodded and continued munching in some bacon strips. "Oh. Sorry about that." A snort. Akira looked at the long-haired rookie who was busily eating while staring blankly at nothing in particular, he suddenly found himself _continuing_ where they _left_ off last night. "Rukawa, last night you told me you haven't had any _relationship_ before…"

Rukawa almost spluttered on his coffee- to the amusement of Sendoh. "And havent I told you that you looked mighty attractive to be not having someone? I told you, didn't I?" Sendoh laughed to his own amusement. Rukawa coughed- Sendoh was surprised that he had to go down the chair and tapped Rukawa's back while having soft snickers. Rukawa glared from beneath his fringes and frowned. "Omae korosu…" Sendoh laughed and simply sat down beside the blue-eyed rookie. "Hahahaha, I got you, huh?" Rukawa simply clacked his tongue and snorted. Silence.

"I had a girlfriend when I was in middle school." Sendoh somehow found himself trailing, not that he minds. "There wasn't any really formal… _courting_. I mean, _she_ was the one who came up to me first and confessed. I thought I liked her too in return, and so we dated and end up together." Rukawa partly opened his lips in surprise but kept his silence at bay. He waited for Sendoh to continue. "We've been together for a few months. We were doing okay…until of course I found myself getting more focused at basketball." He paused and looked at Rukawa who was passively staring at him. Sendoh decided to continue. "I found myself getting too engrossed at the sport-I barely have time for her, until one day I realized that I don't really…" He paused.

"…_like_ her?" Rukawa filled in. Sendoh looked at the Shohoku rookie and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah." Silence. "We started noticing each of our differences more and realized that we don't really have any similarities at all." A pause. "In the end, I came to realize that a great relationship is probably about two things, _first _find out the similarities, _second,_ respect the differences. We failed at the latter—personally, I think I _failed _at the latter."

Rukawa kept his silent as he let the older boy speak from himself, it isn't everyday he gets to be _this_ close with the person whom he actually _likes_.

_"_I guess time has ways of showing us _what_ really matters." Rukawa softly snorted. "You're the worst." Sendoh wistfully smiled. "Yeah, I guess." More silence. "Basketball then was my priority… I fell in love with it especially when I was already owning the court." Sendoh openly admitted. "I guess a woman can always tell if a man loves her by how much time he's willing to invest." At this point, Rukawa found himself gasping a bit. _Time_. It is always flying and never to return-and here he was just sitting and waiting for things to happen on their own. He still hasn't told the latter of the consequences and he feels that he hasn't given enough effort yet. It is often said that time is often what people wanted the most but is what everyone abuse the most. For some reason, at that given moment, Rukawa found himself _vowing_ to himself… that he'd finally _tell_ and do something about it—for there is no next time; it maybe now _or_ never.

Sendoh shifted a bit to see if the person beside him is still _with_ him. For some reason, he just found himself _opening_ a part of himself to his younger companion and it actually felt wonderful—liberating even, as if it _was_ the right thing after all.

"How about you Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa found himself staring discreetly at his companion and he was surprise to see Sendoh with that almost _thoughtful_ look on his face, eyes staring right across the living room—and in that given moment, these thoughts found their way on him…

'Sendoh Akira…I have a hopeless crush on someone I have no chance with. I feel like I'm waiting for something that isn't going to happen. I wish I could just ask you… _what_ you think of me. Sometimes, I really wish I could read your mind, so I can find out how you feel about me…'

"Rukawa-kun…"

Sendoh softly smiled. "You _okay_?" Rukawa found himself looking down slowly instead, the hand on his cheek has been withdrawn. The next words literally made Sendoh Akira surprised—it isn't everyday he gets to see this _side_ of the renowned Ice Prince of Shohoku and for him and him alone, most of the times, it's the little things that _he _does that makes him look crazily appealing in the eyes of the Ryonan Ace.

"I think I'm beginning to _understand_ girls now…guys have no idea how long something they said can stay in a girl's mind—and that the more you hide your feelings for someone, the more you _fall_ for them." He paused for a bit but decided to continue. "But that doesn't mean that just because they are here for _you_ all the time, doesn't mean you can take _them_ for granted." Silence.

Rukawa seemed to be too caught up that he didn't notice the one _hand_ that suddenly cupped his cheek— and the warmth of the said contact that made him realized it was Sendoh Akira's! "You said before that in order for you to get back, you needed a _guy_—what then?" Sendoh spoke of as calmly as he can. He paused for a sec, "I'm a _guy_ Rukawa-kun, I am _here_… how do I help you?"

Rukawa felt his eyes widened and his chest racing when he heard the last statement and as he saw a slight confusion, _worry_, and… _something_ else on the spiky-haired boy he doesn't want to get his hopes up for and running—and in that split second, Rukawa remembered his dream last night and the words he almost thought he whispered aloud during his sleep… only now that he wasn't able to say those words again _aloud_.

'Sendoh Akira, I didn't mean to fall in love…but I _did_.'

* * *

An hour and a half passed by without much conversation that went by between them- Rukawa cleaned all the dishes as Sendoh tried to help him but he refused, unaware of the _worried_ look the older boy threw at him. Truth is, Sendoh was actually _trying_ for some small talk but all he got was a nod and a 'hn' from the suddenly _ultra-_silent Rukawa. He wondered if he had done something to destroy the latter's mood. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 230 pm already! They woke up late since they slept so late last night and the day plainly just went by without them even having to go out for some hoops and a stroll. Sendoh sighed and walked back and forth the living room, occasionally peeping outside the window and looking at the kitchen to where the Shohoku rookie was busily wiping plates- eyes hidden beneath his fringes. What just happened? Suddenly there was heavy air around them.

The Ryonan player walked towards the kitchen when he saw Rukawa almost done and leaned on one corner. "H-hey…" He started, his voice low and casual. Rukawa paused to look at his companion and waited. Sendoh heaved a sigh and gave his usual smile. "Do you want to play one on one?" Sendoh honestly thought that his invite was the worst he could come up with, even though it was one thing he and the latter commonly share. Just so happened that the awkwardness just suddenly settled itself comfortably and he didn't know how to start. Rukawa seemed to think for a while, since the offer consisted of an orange ball and a court—he is still one of the boys and a challenge sounds good enough. He missed playing anyway. He was about to say _yes_ when Sendoh Akira beat him to it. "Oh my bad, I'm sorry, I don't think its appropriate today…"

Now this got Rukawa's attention as he was made to stare. Sendoh snorted softly, "We _can't_ play today because you _do_ have your… period, right?" A glare. Sendoh simply chuckled softly. "I always hear girls at Ryonan High that it's the worst days of their lives." Rukawa merely twitched his lips- truth is? Sendoh could not have been more right! He suddenly remembered his Ayako-senpai's words. It is the worst probably indeed. Silence ensued. Sendoh found himself scratching his nape- his mind looking for something to do, when he was finally vent on inviting Rukawa out to stroll in the mall or at the park, that is where his companion was actually the one who _invited_ him for something he honestly thought of as a great idea.

"How about if you teach me how to _fish_?" Rukawa muttered in his monotonous voice. And with all the nerve he could muster, he raised his stare at the taller guy. "You love _fishing_, don't you?" He paused. Rukawa heaved a sigh and finally gave it a go, "I realized, I suddenly _love_ fishing too." Well, what do you know, Sendoh Akira found himself chuckling a bit, not because he found the statement funny, but maybe because, he actually thought that Rukawa Kaede looked too _cute_ at that given moment.

"Off to the pier we go, _princess_."

"Ch, doaho."

* * *

They arrived at a fishing pier situated between Ryonan and Shohoku respectively- it was 330 in the afternoon already. There weren't too many people around. Sendoh momentarily went home to get his fishing rod and came back to fetch Rukawa, but now, he bought his car with him. The ocean surrounding Japan is home to unique types of fish as well as a sheer abundance of aqua-life unlike anything in the world. Japan also boasts a large amount of rivers, lakes, and marshes with excellent water quality, and with ocean waters and the nature of mountain land nearby, seafood cuisine in the interior regions of Japan are also extremely popular. These geographical conditions are part of the reason the Japanese people have loved fish for centuries—and the reason as well why Sendoh found fishing to be quite amusing too. They sat right next to each other on one edge of the wooden bridge, both legs dangling from the quiet and calm sea coast.

"So how does this work, just _threw_ in the line?" Rukawa asked with a bug-eyed expression. Sendoh laughed and got his one pole from the younger kid- eventually setting the pole up. "In fishing you use the word _casting_." A grin. Rukawa simply hned. "Sure thing, Mr. Fisherman."

"Tie your hook on the line. A clinch knot is enough. Feed the end of the line back through the loop and pull it tight. You might need to use a little _spit_ on the line to lubricate it and make sure it pulls tight." Sendoh informed, doing all these things as he says so. Rukawa cringe at the last statement though. "Spit?" Sendoh nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Spit. Saliva." Rukawa went bug-eyed. "So much for fishing." The Ryonan dude simply laughed. "Thought you already _loved_ this?" Rukawa felt his face heat up and even flared up when Sendoh asked, "What are you _blushing_ for?" He grinned.

"N-Nothing! The weather, it's hot mind you." Sendoh simply chuckled and shook his head off and continued, "Then we attached this bobbers and weights to keep the bait in place…" Sendoh reached for the container that contains the bait—more like, the _worms_.

"Your bait—hook it. _Three _times." He grinned.

Rukawa's eyes widened in sheer disgust. "Three fucking times!" What the-?! Did Sendoh just expected him to grab some worms and attached it to the hook? He gulped involuntarily and cringe as he felt goose bumps. He kept staring at the jar that contains the wriggling worms. "I-I don't think I c-can…" Sendoh found himself laughing. "Hahaha, look, there's no denying it's kind of gross to jam a hook through a worm three times, but you want to make sure the worm stays on and can't wriggle free when you cast." Sendoh said as-a-matter-of-fact. "We had the same reaction back when it was my first time. I even fell ill after." He laughed. "I- I don't th-think… I… ugh. I'm gonna puke at that." Rukawa made a disgusted face to which Sendoh simply stared. "How come you can still look good even when you looked disgusted, huh?"

Rukawa felt his heart somersaulted though. He _wasn't_ expecting that of all questions- he tried to glare but to no avail-Sendoh simply stared back, a smile on his handsome face. "D-doaho! What's that got to do with hooking worms?" Sendoh simply grinned. "What? Nothing, I feel like saying it. I am being honest, besides… it's the _weather_, its hot mind you." A pause. "Whatever, copycat." Sendoh simply grinned back. "C'mon now, hook the worm!"

"Look, you do it, I'll try _later."_ Rukawa rebutted, eyes looking undoubtedly not wanting to.

"No way! You don't fool me with that style of yours." Sendoh chided-and as if to prove that he's not joking, he grabbed Rukawa's right hand and put it inside the jar with worms. Well, what do you know, Rukawa sure could _scream_ like a girl to which Sendoh just laughed his head off.

"TTHHHEE FFFUCCCKK! Seeenndddohh! Omae KOROSSU! I'll kill you!"

And in that late afternoon, they can be seen sitting on the edge, legs dangling and swaying as both teenagers waited for the fish to get into their hooks. The soft late afternoon breeze and the sound of small waves crashing onto rocks accompanied them as well as the orange sunset from afar—making Rukawa's eyes a bit droopy. He never actually thought that Sendoh adore this kind of boring activity. Well, its not that it's a total bore, just so happened that… its all quiet and that Sendoh actually said that its _better_ to stay quiet so as to attract the fish. He yawned- startling Akira a bit.

"Better _than_ basketball, huh?" Sendoh joked, eyes turning into crescents as he smiled charmingly, occasionally pulling the reel to feel if something got his bait. Rukawa snorted softly. "Sarcasm_ is_ for idiots." Sendoh laughed as soon as he heard the snide remark- his shoulders moving incessantly. "We've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes and still haven't gotten anything!"

"Sssh, hush Rukawa-kun, fishes are startled by loud noises and thrashing plus you'll anger other fishermen who might be nearby trying to catch fish, and you'll ruin your _progress_." He grinned back to which Rukawa simply rolled his eyes off. "Progress? The only progress I had is that I need to _change_ my diaper." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice and wasn't able to laughed aloud. Rukawa felt himself laughed a bit too- not believing himself that he was able to say that so. "Okay, go and change your _diaper_\- there's a small washroom over there." Sendoh chuckled as he grabbed Rukawa's pole and put it down somewhere. Rukawa simply snorted, got up and grabbed his small bag.

Rukawa somehow was able to change a bit faster this time around—and it's a good thing that there wasn't any people around who uses the seemingly isolated washroom so he was able to sneak in the men's room. Done doing his stuff, he stepped out of the washroom only to paused back momentarily and glance on what time is it. It was already 530 pm. For some reason, he found gasping as he suddenly remembered _something_ in his bag. He opened his backpack and saw the _white_ jacket from yesterday—he partly gape and found himself remembering completely now…

_ "I need that tomorrow. 4 PM. I will be waiting."_

He found himself walking towards Sendoh who was sitting on the edge with his back on him. Rukawa found himself halting to a stop- truth is, he was contemplating if he was going to run from the pier to _where_ he should be meeting up with Sawakita Eiji. And no, he simply just wants to return the jacket, just because the said guy from Sannoh told him too. Plus the fact that he felt that he doesn't want to owe him anymore. He felt his hands clenched and finally took in a resolve that startled Sendoh.

"A-anou… I will be going someplace…"

Sendoh turned back and was surprise to see Rukawa sort of retreating back. "Rukawa? Huh?" Rukawa started stepping back and eventually jogging. "Uh- give me _twenty minutes_! I forgot to return something to _someone_!" Sendoh blinked back and was a bit surprised at that of course. "H-hey, where are you-?" But Rukawa was off. Sendoh wondered though…

* * *

An hour and a half. Not bad. He would have left, but he didn't. For some reason, he _waited_. After all, his willingness to wait reveals the value he place on _what_ he's been waiting for. As for him, it reveals the _value_ he place on _whom_ he has been waiting for. He patiently looked at his watch and kept his passive face on. How long would someone wait, to call it _waiting_? He pushed himself off the wall he has been leaning on for the past hour- a few stares has been casted around him but he didn't mind. After this day, for some reason, he promised… he would probably _need_ to know _her_ number alright. But it seems that it is true when they say that good things comes to those who _waits_ for he saw _her_… jogging towards him and for some odd reason as well, Sawakita found himself even more sure than before…

_'I hate waiting. But if it means being able to with you…'_

"Oi… uh, I-I'm sorry I was late." Rukawa huffed as he paused, hands on his knees- eyes peering from beneath his fringes. Sawakita simply stared and blinked back. "I didn't mind." Rukawa looked up—they just stood there, one looking up the other looking on as if he has been _waiting_ all of his life; and the fact that the person has finally arrived. Rukawa gulped involuntarily and slightly fidgeted. He opened his backpack and handed over the white jacket back. "I just want to return this." A pause. "You said… you _need_ it, right." For some reason, Sawakita found himself smiling a bit as he closed his eyes. Nonetheless, he reached for his very own jacket, almost touching each other's fingertips as he did so. Rukawa felt that a bit as he partly gasps in surprised but he kept his stoic expression on-as if nothing happened. Rukawa clutched on his backpack and wordlessly stood there.

"I-I'm sorry to have you kept waiting…" The rookie muttered under his breath. He heard Sawakita snorted softly. "There's no need to rush. What's meant for you, _always_ arrives on time." Rukawa gasps, he wasn't expecting that kind of _answer_ again. He felt his chest raced a bit-clutching his bag evenly tighter again, thing is, he wanted to turn back and run, but the fact that this guy is somewhat _keeping_ him from doing so. It seems as if he has this exuding power to keep his feet right glued on the spot. "Maybe…" Rukawa mumbled back, feeling a bit unsure suddenly. Why cant he just ran away? Sawakita pushed himself off the wall and approached the unsuspecting girl. "Besides, any_one_ worth having is definitely worth waiting, is it not?" A pause. Rukawa had to take two steps back before he finally realized that they were standing too close to each other that anyone would have mistaken that something is about to happen. "In my case, its not just _anyone…_"

_'I hate waiting. But if it means being able to with you…_ _I'll wait for as long as...'_

He was so close to touching her, but Rukawa was fast enough to not have noticed it as he intentionally bat Sawakita's hand away to the surprised of the taller guy. "I don't think you _know_ me personally to be saying all that…" Rukawa muttered back, eyes a bit in steel glare but is still trying to keep his patience. Sawakita snorted softly and simply smiled back. "Its really none of my business what people say of me and think of me. I am what I am and I do what I do…" He paused. Rukawa felt his brows furrowed. It isn't everyday he comes across someone who somewhat thinks too high of himself but… there was something in this person's insightfulness that is hard to get by…

"In my case, I only want _one_ thing. I want you to be _happy_ but I want to be the _reason_."

Rukawa honestly thought his ears had gone beet red. 'What the-?! Why is he-?! What the-?' Sawakita put his weight on one foot and tilted his head. "Yesterday, I kind of noticed, you're wearing basketball shoes, I'm guessing you a regular player?" Rukawa seemed to be taken aback. Sawakita sighed and smiled. "Do you wanna play with me? A one on one." Rukawa gasps—thing is, it was an open invitation and there was something in the way this Eiji invited him; it's almost like a challenge—and at the same time a seeming mild mockery on his own personal skills. Rukawa simply snorted. Thing is, he would have said yes had he been in his _real_ form but… but then again, this person just might be _bluffing_ and all talk. He wouldn't know…

"I will defend. Just _three_ baskets. If you manage to get _two_, you win." Sawakita stated calmly. Rukawa kept his passive stare. It sure is a clear insult on his own skills. This cocky guy ought to see what he's capable off. "That's all?" Rukawa rebutted back, igniting a spark of competitiveness in him somehow. Sawakita nodded, stressing the word. "Yeah. _If_ you manage." Rukawa frowned, clearly that is a challenge alright. Just how good is this guy anyway? Sawakita simply smiled back. "And if don't get a ball in?" Rukawa had the audacity to ask back—the feeling of a real challenge slowly charging him inside, suddenly reminding him of one thing, that he is Rukawa Kaede, the Shohoku Rookie who would become one of the best…

"If you cant then…" Sawakita looked away momentarily before looking back at that blue, blue eyes. "I'm saying that a good day and I _waiting_ would have to end with a great _dinner_." A pause. "My _treat_." Sawakita smiled. Rukawa swore he felt his knees buckled a bit as he felt himself taking a step back. But by Gods, this guys must be the most _annoying_ person he has come across of meeting. And for some oddly odd reason as well, he just could not find the words to say _no_—for his _pride_ is the monster that swallowed it all up.

* * *

_You were my courage, my sword and shield  
Grace under pressure, my wall of steel  
I was a stone weighing us down  
You were the angel I chained to the ground  
I miss the way you undress, I miss your head on my chest  
Can't stop this bleeding, can't stop believing_

_I'm missing the sound of your heart beating  
Baby I'm in love with you  
I'm missing the sound of your heart beating  
Baby you were mine to lose  
I'm missing the sound of your heart beating_

_-Sound of Your Heart, Shawn Hook_

Rukawa never came back. He said he'd be back after twenty minutes but he never came back. Sendoh actually waited from 530 PM until 8PM on the pier. He gave up fishing when it struck 6PM. Just because it was already dark- he was able to caught one medium-sized trout though. He was excited to show it to Rukawa but Sendoh decided to just let it go since a single fish on a pail is not something one would triumph at. Good thing he brought his car with him, he was the one who practically load everything inside—and found himself driving back alone as well. Sendoh drove into the empty streets of Kanagawa, accompanied by a song on the radio, and with a lot of wondering thoughts in mind.

Its not that he is mad—he was just surprised that Rukawa _never_ came back. It maybe not his business but, Sendoh actually felt a bit _worried_ back there. After all, Rukawa's current _alluring_ look is something that is hard to miss—the boy, rather, _girl_ was simply wearing a plain shirt and shorts and his new bash. He was rather contemplating on _looking_ for him but—a tiny hunch in him is suggesting that he might not actually _like_ the surprise. Sendoh suddenly found himself being thoughtful as he expertly manoeuvred on the streets; eyes a bit blank but focused.

The past few weeks has been intense for him and Sendoh might not openly admit it but having Rukawa by his side is almost like a _mandatory_ already- more like, the younger guy's companion is so welcome, he could even _live_ with him if only the latter would permit so. Sendoh found himself gasping a bit as his own thoughts surprised him even more; stepping on the brakes as the traffic light lit up red. Sendoh reached for his phone that is in front of him and tried dialling Rukawa's number instead, eyes never leaving the road as he did so.

The phone rang. Sendoh felt relieved that Rukawa's phone is up and running. Ten rings and it was cut—he wasn't answering though. The light lit up green and Sendoh stepped on the gas. He tried calling again but still no answer. He felt his hand tightened on the wheel for no reason at all. Why is he getting worked up and for what reason again? He tried again and when he reached for Rukawa's mailbox, he opted to leave a message instead.

"Rukawa, where are you? Do call me back when you get home. I'll be waiting. Take care _and_…" Sendoh felt himself gasping as he absent-mindedly pressed the _end_ button. A seeming realization that has been probably right there all along, and a feeling of warm personal attachment for another person, and that he is just probably _dumb_ not to clearly _see_ that one of the beautiful and weirdest thing that happens is to _fall_ in love with a person you didn't even notice the first time you met them. Sendoh found himself placing his hand on his face. Somewhere between their laughs and long talks, stupid little fights and lame jokes… he _fell_ in love. But then, Rukawa isnt a _girl…_ _Sendoh_ stepped on the brakes and pulled on one side. He found himself leaning his forehead on the wheel. The thing is, after grasping everything, he found out as well that Rukawa is the _risk_ he will always like to take, after all, happiness is a risk itself and if you're not a little scared, then you're not doing it right, _right_?

'Oh shit _Rukawa Kaede_, I fell in love with you because of the million things you never knew you were doing.'

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes: Haha! How was it? Is it worth the short wait? LOL! Told ya that I will be updating if I have the TIME! I didn't make you guys wait for now, huh? *laughs* Do kindly tell! Hit the review button and kindly drop in a few words or so! Thanks for reading! Oh, BTW, I wont be around for a while, I got this major exam going on and I might be able to get back on December? Yeah, probably third week or so. But, I might be pausing on this fic for a while, thing is, I want to get back into writing Osaka because I honestly want to finish that one first! Hugs!**

**Notes 2: This is funny but I feel like Eiji Sawakita is really being ultra-suave and ****_pushy_**** here, is he not? Hahaha! Sendoh Akira you dimwit! Go fight for Ruru! Argh!**

**Notes 3: Got an idea? Do PM me! It might be good! *winks***

**Notes 4: I literally raped the replay button on my iPod listening to ****_Shawn Hook's (Sound of your Heart)_**** and Hoodie Allen's ****_(Dumb For You)_****\- I thought the former is Sendoh Akira's song in this chapter and the latter, Eiji's. *laughs* You might want to give it a listen. Both songs are really cool. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Of Yellow Dress, Popcorns, and Dates**

**Warnings: Standard Disclaimer Apply. OOC. SenRu.**

* * *

Rukawa stared blankly at his own plate of pasta with greens on one side. His eyes darted from his plate to the guy who simply smiled at him warmly as another plate was served right in front of him—and another. The said guy, rather, _waiter_ bowed before them and walked away graciously. Rukawa wanted to snort and rolled his eyes but he refrained himself from doing so. His eyes scanned the whole table now suddenly being filled with sumptuous dinner. For some reason, he found himself clutching on one side of his chair, his hands fisting on the sides—feeling a bit helpless and... _annoyed_ at the same time. How Rukawa hated himself for a number of reasons. How he hated himself at the fact that he insisted on returning his goddamn jacket and how he hated himself for being easily manipulated into thinking that he could possibly win _in_ the propose game. Rukawa's eyes widened on their own as his memory flashbacked on what happened moments ago right before he found himself sitting across a fancy restaurant and was being suddenly treated dinner for _free_ by no other than...

'Kono yarou...' Rukawa could not help but curse to himself.

"You can eat now, KD." Sawakita flatly stated as he sat comfortably right across the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl. He has his legs crossed on top of one another as his right arm is stretched on one side of the table. His other hand reached for his own glass of water and found himself sipping onto it. Silence. The aforementioned name simply said nothing. Sawakita would have chuckled aloud if only, but for some reason, his own emotions is too much for him that he is simply refraining himself for actually standing up and probably expressing his own gleefulness as his so-called _soul mate_ (as he put it) sat right in front of him!

"Dont you like your food? We could get out of this place and-?!" But he was cut. Rukawa's brow furrowed a bit as he slightly shook his head. Enough with the hullabaloos; he actually didn't _want _any of this. All he wants as of the moment is to go home and sleep. "Its not..." Rukawa started, suddenly feeling blank, suddenly not knowing what to say. Sawakita raised his brows in query as he waited for the latter to continue but heard nothing. The Sannoh player simply shrugged, and started digging onto his food. "I highly recommend you try their roasted ribs here, its one of their best sellers." He stated as he found himself slicing onto his own plate.

Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and with all the guts he could muster, found himself holding onto his fork as well—suddenly feeling all too hungry; the game obviously taking a toll on him. They remained silent for about ten minutes, only the soft clanking of utensils onto the porcelain plates making a sound. It was a not VIP restaurant, but _fancy_ nonetheless. One in which guys would definitely take their girlfriends with them to dine out after a movie or something. Rukawa felt uncomfortable—truly. Its not that he feels dumb to be inside a restaurant, thing is, his attire for example is way too off. He was simply wearing a plain shirt (which he has just sweat on) and a pair of shorts—plus his kicks. And oh, he was wearing his _anger_ as well—thing is, he just lost a simple game with this Sawakita guy. He felt his fingers clasps tighter on the knife, feeling disbelief at the fact that he _wasn't_ even able to get a ball in. Sawakita was just simply defending—and yes, he did try for a steal in which he was successfully able to do so. What probably irked Rukawa the most is the fact that he lost in a span of ten minutes only. Clearly, it showed his skill as being too _amateur_ that he himself, felt sore at his lousiness on the court. He did try for a three but for some reason, the ball just kept on bouncing off; his jump obviously lacking more elevation. Rukawa munched in the food with no sign of feminism as he munch and crunch at whatever his fork stabbed upon. He did it on purpose just so he could _turn off_ the guy before him—but, it seems that Sawakita wasn't even looking at him. The guy simply ate in his own way a bit rather, formally. Rukawa fumed as he slowly munch on a green leafy vegetable, eyes a bit bug-eyed as one tiny hem of a leaf dangles outside his mouth. Then Sawakita looked up. Their gazes met for the briefest moment and Rukawa felt his mouth formed an invisible smirk. 'Lets see if you like dating girls who eats like a goat.' Sawakita simply blinked his eyes and smirked. Rukawa was dumbfounded. He almost swallowed his leafy food and coughed—choking a bit on the process. Sawakita gape and instantly stood up and went beside Rukawa to pat him on the back. Rukawa was more stupefied—he froze. 'What the?! Is he not?!'

"Are you okay?" A pause. "You should chew your food well." He snorted and smirked. Rukawa glared as he gulp on his water and soon after, a waiter approached him to refill on his glass. Rukawa tried to _get_ away from the soothing hand and frowned. "I-I'm fine. Its okay." He cleared his throat and soon after, Sawakita went back to his seat. He saw the Sannoh guy smiled and shook his head. "Im glad you're eating with much gusto." He paused. "Maybe we should go here more often." Rukawa froze and accidentally found himself pounding on the table earning him a surprise look from Sawakita and from a few other people.

'Kso…ksoksoksokso… nyarroouu!'

"What's wrong?" Sawakita asked.

"Eh? N-nothing, there's a _fly_ on my table." Rukawa sweatdropped.

He frowned and kept his silence. They continued to eat in silence for a few more until Sawakita broke it to hopefully start a conversation. "So, how long have you been playing basketball?" Rukawa paid no heed as he continued eating his dessert, too fucked up to answer and wanting to just get out, go home, and sleep. He shrugged. Sawakita thought he was not heard and so he asks again. "I'm asking how long have you been playing, KD?"

Rukawa shot up a look and twitched his lips. "Since 7." He plainly answered. He saw Eiji raised both brows and… smiled. "And you said you're fifteen now. That's quite long enough—for a _girl_." Rukawa frowned. "Why the doubt?" Sawakita chuckled. "Well maybe because, with your _looks_, I would expect that you'd rather be playing _volleyball_ or possibly be… _modelling_." Rukawa somewhat felt his ears heat up but he masked it at bay. Did Sawakita just _praised_ him? He simply ignored and shrugged, no having specific response anyway. Sawakita smiled though. "Ive been playing since I was 5…" Rukawa looked up wordlessly and tried to listen. Sawakita shrugged. "My father trained me. I figured, I got talent for this and so I went on—eventually _beating_ almost everyone I met." He snorted. "Its not thrilling anymore—this so called… _game_." A pause. "Everyone seemed… _weak_."

For some reason Rukawa actually felt a part of him boiled. Is this Sawakita guy simply insulting the one sport he loved so much? He clacked his tongue and tried not to mad. Had it been in his _real_ form, Rukawa swore he would have made Sawakita _eat_ his own words.

"Do you have any siblings, KD?" Sawakita asked further as he spoon onto his dessert. Rukawa frowned. He wondered why the hell this guy would want to know. It's none of his business anyway. "None of your business." He found himself muttering. Sawakita blinked back his eyes in surprise and somehow the coldness did not fazed him. He simply smirk. "Where do you go to school?" Sawakita asked this time. Rukawa gasps, now this is certainly a direct question—and he would have to look like an idiot if he answered the same as before. Its not like Shohoku is _his_ property to not tell. He gulped involuntarily and wondered as to _how_ he is going to answer.

"I'm from Sannoh Tech Institute, in Hiroshima." He heard the latter guy. He looked up and stared. Sawakita smiled. Thing is, Rukawa doesn't _want_ him to know where he's studying, even if there's no school at all-because he thought that his current situation is high class information and he doesn't want to get in trouble. He was thinking that this Sawakita guy seems to be giving him the creeps- the guy seemed a little straight forward for his own good and that… well, Rukawa is not dumb not to know that maybe, Sawakita _feels_ something for him…well, for _his_ girl form—KD, rather. Rukawa almost shuddered. He wondered on one point if he should just tell him everything and make him promise to let it be just a secret between the both of them but he figured, Sawakita seemed not to be that type of guy…

'He's _not _Sendoh…' Rukawa found his eyes widening! He just remembered Sendoh and the fact that he _left_ him on the pier. Rukawa gape and clenched his fist, his eyes wandered and caught glimpse of Sawakita's wristwatch. "Uh, what time is it?"

"Its 8PM. Why? Do you need to be some place?"

Rukawa hurriedly ate his dessert and scoop everything in the cup, amusing Sawakita. Rukawa fished something in his bag and count a few paper bills. "Uh, look… I… gotta go. I forgot something and… I just gotta go." He placed a few thousand yen on top and started stuffing his things in his bag. Rukawa was about to pushed back and stand up when he froze just because he found his hand under Sawakita's bigger ones! Rukawa went bug-eyed. He shuddered. 'What the fuck?!'

"Hey, why the hurry." Sawakita calmly asked. Rukawa stared from the hand that sits atop _his_ to the said owner of the hand-he felt his brows furrowed as he pulled his hand that is under. "I gotta go." Sawakita pushed back the paper bills and shook his head. "I told you its on me."

"I don't want to owe you."

"But I insist." A pause. "I _won_, so I get to treat you."

Rukawa felt a vein popped. Does Sawakita have to stressed the fact that he outdo him in a fashionably way a while ago? Gawds, the nerve of this guy though. Rukawa simply clacked his tongue and snatch back his money. "I… uh, thanks. So, I gotta go now." Sawakita wasn't even listening to him-the guy simply fished out something from behind his pocket, called on the staring waiter, and paid everything in cash. "Keep the change." He heard the Sannoh player whispered—the waiter immediately smiled and nodded graciously. Sawakita heaved a sigh and pushed back his chair and stood up as well. Rukawa frowned. "Uh, look, you're not done eating yet, you didn't have to."

"No, I'm fine. Let me take you home."

Rukawa went bug-eyed. What the?! For some reason, the word _annoy_ seems to be attached with him since the day he met this persistent guy. Cant Sawakita see that he's being somewhat pushed-off? Rukawa snorted and tried to harden his gaze. "No, I'm fine. I'm going someplace else." Rukawa gasps, thing is, he just dug his own grave when he saw the almost amused look on Sawakita's eyes. The latter smiled. "Oh really? That's good then, let us go there, now."

"No—I can go there by myself." He snorted and frown, feeling his hand form a fist. "I can go there. Alone. I want to be alone." Rukawa made his statement clear. Sawakita paused in his actions and stared right back at the raven-haired, blue-eyed girl that has been keeping him awake for the past 48 hours. For some reason, they seemed to be _locked_ in each other's gaze. Rukawa tried to muster all the glare he could possibly create just to let Sawakita know that he is damn serious and he not need to fuss further. He heard the taller guy snorted and twitched the corner of his lips.

"Fine. But let me call a cab for you." Only then Rukawa let out a sigh.

Sawakita stared at the cab for a while just outside the restaurant, for some reason he found himself yielding at KD's request, but he found himself smiling nonetheless, eyes suddenly full of a known glint. Thing is, he _knew_ that the girl seemed to be _evading_ him, but the thing is—Sawakita is a guy who _loves_ the challenge and the _chase._ There is a certain thrill in a game when a predator _hunts_ its prey. After all, Sawakita Eiji is the type of guy that just won't be labelled as _average_.

'KD, I always like challenging myself, and pushing myself into the unknown. And it seems to me that you are _my_ current unknown.' He smiled to himself.

* * *

Rukawa hop off the cab as it sped away leaving him jogging back to the pier. He took note of the time in his phone to be 830. He jogged and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the pier dark, dimmed with lamppost lights and…_empty_. Sendoh's not there. He heaved a sighed and wander his eyes for a while. Of course Sendoh's not there! He left him two, almost three hours ago. How could he expect the spiky to be _there_ to wait. He felt a pang of guilt washed over him as he kept his stare onto the edge to where they were a few hours ago. He kept walking for a few more steps and stopped on the nearest wooden bench to sit. Of course its to be expected, Sendoh probably thought that he is not coming back anymore and what's worse is that he didn't even bother to inform him. Rukawa gasps—why the concern now? Why is he suddenly feeling that he is _obligated_ to inform the latter, they're not… _together_ in the first place? Are they? Or aren't they? Rukawa sighed and buried his face onto his palm.

Rukawa found himself wondering the kind of _relationship_ has with Sendoh. Truth is, they lacked that so-called _label_. 'We're not teammates.' That is a fact. Rukawa furrowed his brows. 'We're supposed to be _rivals_…' He paused and seemed to think further. 'But… cant rivals be _friends_ as well?' He found himself pondering longer on the second question. There's nothing wrong with being friends—and so, Rukawa thought that maybe, _indeed_ they are _friends_—somewhere along the ruckus that has happened on him and the fact that he found himself confiding on the one person he never thought of saying, maybe, just _maybe_\- Rukawa found his first _friend_. What's next? Rukawa snorted and clenched his fist. Thing is, that seems to be about him and Sendoh Akira. They're just friends. No more, no less. Acquaintance. Friends. True, he sort of pretended to be _his_ girlfriend for a while, and while its also true that _they_ are still somewhat playing the _role_ of being lovers and all, they both _know_ the truth.

'Sendoh is _not _in love with me. He is _not_ my boyfriend. He doesn't see me as…'

Rukawa gulped and somewhat felt his throat tightened. Their so-called being 'together', it doesn't have name—it doesn't have a _label_. And while its true that the so-called feelings of the heart often needs a _label_, Rukawa begged to differ. 'Labels are for _filing_. Labels are for _clothing_. Labels are not for _people_… or emotions.'

He sat there, a few minutes more—and when he was getting ready to leave, he heard a poofing sound that made his eyes wide as saucers. 'What the-?!'

"WAAZZAA!"

Rukawa was surprised. It was _Broomhilda_. The old lady was once again, for the third time, before him—perched on her flying broomstick, with her usual appearance and a that crooked smile. Oh how Rukawa wanted to wipe off that crooked smile of hers. He felt his hand form a fist as he stood up abruptly and knotted his brows. "Kso, Broomhilda!" He snarled. The old witch shuddered and hop off her broom, snapped a finger and instantly the broom disappeared. Rukawa was not taken aback at this, seeing everything that has happened before him and all.

"Eh! Don't shout at me you weirdo! I'm here to ask how you doing." She paused, looked at Rukawa from head to foot and smiled. "Ehhh… why you looked more dashing as each day passed by. You looked prettier! Zazaza!" She hop and soon after wards is floating in the air beside a glaring Rukawa. "Look, I'm here to visit you and probably checked up on you, see how you're doing…"

"Ch, teme! Urusai! Turn me back now!" Rukawa demanded, a vein popping on his nerves. What's with saying hi and hello anyway? This lady sure got the nerves. Broomhilda shuddered and backed away a few and went bug-eyed. "You still hate me, huh. Zaza…" She pretended to sniff. Rukawa snarled. "Oh I don't just hate you, I _despise_ you!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Hey! What happened to your attitude of not giving up til you turned into a boy!"

Rukawa gnarled and glared. "Stop chiding me with that bullshit attitude-scheme of yours. I demand to get back now. Turn me back, I need to be a guy now!" He fumed and almost felt his eyes welled-up. Thing is, Rukawa has had enough. Its been quite some time now and its true as well that for him, he thinks he has suffered enough and that he _knew_ already his lapses. He felt his hand shake as he sat back down on the wooden bench, head cast down and seemingly tired. Broomhilda sighed and flew a bit closer to the forlorn girl and peeped. She clacked her tongue and muttered in her hoarse but somewhat _low_ voice that made Rukawa's head shoot up and stare at her. "L-look, well, as you can see… I really am here because I wanted to _turn_ you back already. I realized that I made a mistake as well and that holding a grudge to someone is like drinking poison but waiting for the_ other_ to die." She chuckled softly. "But the truth of the matter is…" She paused as her eyes darted far away, her orbs seemed a bit unsure and somewhat scared to say the truth. Rukawa waited in what seemed to be an eternity. He waited patiently this time.

Broomhilda suddenly wailed and cried-Rukawa was surprised and sweatdrop as she saw the witch flopped down on the ground and started wailing and crying as if a toddler. "Zazazazaa… I can't seem to turn you back! My powers haven't been fully restored yet! And I don't know as to when I can get them all back! It took me weeks to try to regain everything but I can't get the same energy back! And if I try to turn you back _now_, I might end up doing worst! Zaaahhh!" She wailed and kick and pounded on the wooden ground.

Rukawa was… well, he was dumbfounded at what he heard and felt his teeth grit against each other, his hands forming a fist and a look of resentment in his eyes. What the-?! So does this mean that he gets to be a girl for the rest of his fucking life? He stood up abruptly and in as much as he want to grab the old lady to her collar he reminded himself of the reality that he is a _man_ and that the old lady is _still_ an _old_ lady. Broomhilda cried and wailed. "Zaaaaa~ I'm so sorry…!"

"Sorry won't bring the real _me_ back." Rukawa hissed. He sighed deeply and gulped involuntarily. Looks like he would have to carry on with his _mission_ to get _him_ to _love_ him and… _kiss_ him. Rukawa snorted, eyes ablaze as he started walking off the opposite direction. Broomhilda sniffed and looked on to her surprise. She hop onto her feet and started running behind the taller lady. "Zaaa, tell me you're making progress!" She muttered. Rukawa simply snorted. "The only progress I'm getting is having incumbent stares from _guys_ like hoards of maniacs." He frowned, then he remembered Sawakita Eiji and felt his eyes widened. Well, there seems to be _that_ another type of guy that… well… Rukawa felt his chest raced a bit. For some reason, this so-called Sawakita guy seemed to have taken an _intense_ liking at his current _form_ and…

Rukawa snorted, not liking the fact that he is indeed getting worked up and that he has been pre-occupied lately with hundreds of thoughts that doesn't even make any sense. Rukawa paused on his steps and glared back at the old witch. Broomhilda jumped off surprised and back off a little. "Look here witch, I don't wanna hear and see you from now." He knotted his brows. "This may sound stupid—but I am still awaiting at the fact that the next time you appear before me, you _would_ have that necessary energy or whatever it takes to get me back." Broomhilda felt her teeth jittered a bit—as she miraculously found herself nodding in return. Rukawa turned the other way and frowned. "I'm holding on to _that_ only way you told me." And with that last statement, Broomhilda could only watch to where she was as the accursed guy left her there.

'Zaaaa~ you're allowed to scream…you're allowed to _cry_ but…" She sighed and looked on as if she was really resenting the fact that he turned the stoic rookie into a she. Somehow, Broomhilda also thought of resolving her doings. She snapped her fingers and instantly her flying broom is in sight. She hopped on it and with a determined look she nodded; and found herself promising as well to _help_ the younger kid get back.

'…just don't give up, _yet_, Rukawa-kun!'

* * *

Akito looked up when he saw the door opened, he was busy making something in the kitchen when hesaw his younger brother come in. He was about to greet him when he noticed that Akira was rather looking a bit pensive and… _serious_. "Yo." He greeted nonetheless. Akira looked up and nodded wordlessly, then went straight up his room. Akito took notice of the two fishing poles his brother has been carrying and wondered. 'Never thought he's _into_ fishing too much—he needed two poles?!' Akito sighed and went on making some blended fruit drinks. He took note of the time to be past nine in the evening already.

Akira carefully placed his two poles back to their place and went to open his cabinet to get ready to freshen up and probably, sleep already. For some reason, he suddenly found himself feeling tired. He was about to go inside the washroom when the door to his room opened and in came his brother. Akito walked in with two glasses of what seemed to look like fruit shakes in hand and handed one to his taller brother. Akira gape a bit, said nothing and nodded his thanks.

"Cheers!" Akito joked. The younger Sendoh simply nodded and sipped onto the shake-still silent. Akito, after sipping looked up and clacked his tongue. "What the fuck-?! Did you just went mute or something? Say anything you, cow!" Akito hollered and tried to smirk. Akira blinked back and smiled wistfully, now that's a reaction finally and sat down on the edge of the bed, forgetting about taking a bath. Akito pulled on one chair and sat as well.

"Where'd you go?"

"Pier." Akira answered shortly. Akito rolled his eyes. "You went fishing by yourself?" Akira sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah. Sort of." Akito snorted. "And you used _two_ poles? What'd you caught? I don't see you bringing any pail inside."

Akira scratched his cheek and shrugged. "Weeds. More weeds. I got a lot of them." He answered back with disinterest. Akito chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Seriously otouto?" He sipped onto his shake. "You love fishing that much you needed two poles to get all the fish in the sea?! Hahahaha! Yet you ended having caught none?" He laughed some more. Akira simply smirked a bit and rolled his eyes. Akito snorted and went back to being the brat older brother. "I don't believe you a bit." Akira looked up quite surprised at his brother's insightfulness.

"Where's KD?"

That did Akira. He looked up at his brother and placed the shake on his table then stood up. "I… I gotta freshen up first, I think." Akito frowned. "Oi, I'm just asking where KD is…" Akira for some reason found himself a bit—just a tiny a tiny bit _annoyed_ as he knot his brows. "I don't know. She left. She left me on the pier, I don't know where she went." He shrugged then and started walking towards the washroom. Akito gaped and blinked. So that's probably it, _girlfriend_ left his brother and never came back, and Akira is suddenly _mad_. He could almost smirked to himself but decided not to prod further, lest he started a fight with his younger sibling.

"Did you call her?"

"I did." Akira muttered back, choosing what to wear in his cabinet. He got one plain blue shirt and a pair of old Ryonan shorts and went inside the washroom, closed the door and soon after, only the sound of water splashing from the floor can be heard. Akito blinked and pout a bit. 'Wow, never see him getting _that_ worked up. He acts as if he's been… _cheated_ or something.' Akito felt his lips formed a smirk as he shook his head and got up to leave the room. He decided, he is going to let his younger brother sort things up for himself. 'After all, he's a big guy already.'

Akira sank down on his own bed after taking a bath, eyes a bit unfocused but awake. He took note of the time to be 11PM already. Then his mind wandered back to where he was a while back. The pier—then his mind went on further to his _sudden_ realizations. His feelings. Emotions. The so-called feelings of the _heart_. He came to acknowledge the fact that one day, he's already _falling_ for the accursed rookie from Shohoku—more like, he has already _fallen_. The thing is, while it may be deemed as something supposed to be wonderful, he is but, _afraid_. He felt _fear_. Suddenly the risk for _happiness_ is pressing him. Fear that they're actually both _men,_ Sendoh knew this of course, fear of society and the judgement it may bring, fear of his own teammates and the unacceptance he may render when everyone found out… it seems generic, but it is reality itself. And most of the times, people are blind to reality and only see what they want to see.

A wonderful realization indeed but its better to keep silent than to tell _him_ how he feels, because Sendoh is afraid of _rejection_—and the cliché when they say that because it will only hurt you when you know they can _hear_ you, but they _cant_ understand. He consciously placed one hand atop his eyes in attempt to cover them.

'Rukawa, I would rather feel the disappointment that comes with the realization that we are _incompatible_, than to feel the pain and _betrayal_ that comes with finding out that you _don't_ actually feel the _same_ way…'

* * *

The next day…

Rukawa lazily searched for his phone that has been constantly ringing—he reached over the table top beside him with half-lidded eyes and a frown. Pressing the button with disinterest, he hoped the caller would understand that 6AM is NOT the appropriate time to be waking up, especially when you have no classes. "Hello." He mumbled in his low tone, and a loud response made his eyes wide as saucers. "Ruuukkawaa-kkkuunnn!" It was Ayako. She chuckled. Rukawa snorted and placed a hand on his face, not his kind of morning but, well, Ayako is very much tolerated. Rukawa slowly hoisted himself up and scratched his head lazily. "Senpai." He muttered.

Ayako chuckled and continued with their conversation. "Rukawa-kun, I've got something important to say today. I demand we meet up."

"Today?" Rukawa echoed back, somewhat thinking already if he has something to do but coming up with none. Ayako agreed. "Yup. Today. Later perhaps? At the mall?" She grinned at the other line. Rukawa sighed. Truth is? He wasnt really on the mood to go out, he'd rather stay at home and ponder things over. The past few days and weeks has been hectic and—well, especially last night. Rukawa honestly thought of… he was actually planning on meeting Sendoh Akira instead. Yes, he wanted to meet him today and probably… just probably…

Rukawa felt his chest raced a bit, as he partly opened his lips. Thing is, he _felt_ for his older companion. The enlightenment of his feelings for the other _boy_—that love is a sudden realization that something or _someone_ rather, other than oneself is real. He has been _attached_ to him since day one and that alone is the strongest link to awareness itself. "Rukawa-kun, are you still there?" Ayako chirped back. Rukawa clutched his sheets and cleared his throat. "S-senpai… can I ask…" A pause.

"Hm? Look, I still gotta cook something—let us meet later, alright? What time will you be available?" Ayako hurriedly asked. Rukawa sighed audibly and flopped back on his bed—his blue eyes gazing atop the ceiling, his hair spread out on the pillow. "I-I'll just message you I guess, senpai…" He softly whispered back. He heard Ayako muttered back something and after that their call ended. Rukawa stayed sprawled on is bed for thirty minutes more, eyes focused on nothing, his mind, wandering. He would occasionally dart his stare on the window and sigh. Getting finally the picture and the boredom, he hopped off the bed to start freshening up and probably… meet up with Sendoh Akira.

'Today is the day…' Rukawa knotted his brows and clenched his fist. 'Today is the day, I decide to _court_ you like a man, Sendoh Akira!' A pause. He sweat drop. 'Okay, court him like a… _girl_ perhaps. Ugh, But how do I do THAT?!' Rukawa went bug-eyed, shook his head and prepared for his mission.

After an hour and a half, Rukawa found himself on the train station—he is on his way Ryonan. That day, he decided to wear something a bit… _fancy_. He honestly felt like puking.

A bit of a flashback…

Rukawa actually rummaged onto the clothes he purchased with disdain and cringe when he saw the one thing he never thought he would have… a simple yellow short-sleeved dress that is just two inches above the knee. Well, since he's about pretty tall, it looked a bit _shorter_.

Rukawa pound his hand on his cabinet, threw in a few expletives and wore the goddamn dress with disdain. He ruffled his long locks of hair, tied them up, loose them again, tied them up again, and since he cant decide how to style it, he decided to just _loosen_ it up like he used to.

Rukawa stared himself at the mirror and felt a bit horrific—the thing is, he actually thought his the girl version of himself looked quietly… _stunning_. He gulped and shuddered. "Kso! This isnt me! I am not this freak! I cant be falling for myself. Ugh." He cringe and coughed and rummaged further—thing is, he doesn't have any other shoes and so he paired it again against his all-time loyal red sneakers. Rukawa seethed and sweat drop. That feeling when you're not sure if what you're wearing is actually _okay_ or not? Yeah, that very much describe his current emotion. Thing is, if he were a guy, he would have settled with his usual plain shirt and some worn out pants and it'll all be cool as heck. Rukawa took a final glance at himself and with his poker face on, decided to _practice_ a few lines he vowed he would say to Sendoh.

"Uh… hey pest! What's up?" Rukawa went bug-eyed. 'That isnt so me.' He shook his head and closed his hands. "Hey Sendoh, uh… so… what do you think about my… my… dress? Its cool, huh." Rukawa sweatdrop and gritted his teeth and kicked his cabinet—it hurt a bit and he found himself rubbing the sore spot. "OW! Dammit!" Rukawa sighed and slumped on the floor. He clacked his tongue and paused for a while. He cant be all-cool with Sendoh, not that since he just openly left him like an idiot last night. And he hasn't even mailed or called him since then. Rukawa gasps, and as if remembering, he hurriedly looked for his phone and saw some voice mail messages indeed from last night—it was from the older guy. He pressed the receiving button and heard that…

'Sendoh… you really _did_ call…'

Rukawa slowly got up and with renewed zest decided that it is now or never. Time is flying by and he feared that the more he waste it, the more he is going to stay at his current body—and he wouldn't want it either. Summer vacation is about to end four weeks from now, meaning, somehow, he has to get back to being a guy! Shohoku has games that has already lined up, and he was more than glad that so far, with the past month, no practice game has been elicited and for some reason as well, the team seemed not to still know _anything_ that has happened with him. 'I hope this is the luck I am getting in exchange of this horrific situation.' He puffed out a sigh and decided to step out of the house.

'First things first…'

* * *

Back to the train station…

Rukawa is not dumb at the fact that the incumbent stares he has been getting is getting on his nerves, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and as soon as the train arrived, hopped inside with his usual poker face on a slightly sluggish walk. He yawned and felt his eyes getting droopy—sensing that there might be no more seats available, he immediately stood up and held on one subway handles and stared at nothing in particular, clutching a small paper bag on one hand. 'Seven stations away from Shohoku…' He sighed and shrugged lightly. He was more than surprised though when he slowly looked to his left and saw a few _men_ standing up and seemingly offering their seats on him! They all had that _hopeful_ looks—hell, even one old man in his sixties seems to be keened on standing up! He went bug-eyed and immediately felt annoyed.

"Uh, hey Miss, maybe you'd want to sit here…"

"Here, you could take mine…"

"Please do sit…"

Thing is, when you're _this_ physically powerful—you get these perks but at the same time, you get horrendous stares as well from some other _girls_ your age. Insecurity sure has no cure. Rukawa clenched his fist tighter on the subway handle as he stiffly shook his head like a robot. The men were surprised though as they could only went back to their seats and sighed. 'The fuck is wrong with these people, had they know the truth, they would vomit inside this train. Ugh.' Rukawa went bug-eyed and clacked his tongue.

The train ride went smoothly with the train getting an occasional fill-up in some stations and getting another breather at the next. Rukawa never minded that he stood up the whole trip. He walked a little nearer to the door and leaned on one corner, his long and slim legs crossing on the other—he stared outside with his usual scowl. Truth is, he was feeling a little anxious. Anxiety is kicking in. He doesn't actually know how he should approach Sendoh Akira. They didn't fight of course, but the realization that he has truly _fallen_ with the guy whom he entrusted his biggest secret is something so grand that even he, himself is adamant at the fact that he will be able to pull through.

'The problem with falling in love with you is that… I _can't_ talk to you about it—and even if I wanted to, I could only do it in a way that…' Rukawa's felt his eyes widened at his own train of thoughts. He gulped involuntarily.

Rukawa almost felt his eyes sting but he kept everything at bay. Life is unfair alright but life is also about adjustments, between your feelings and reality, at every stage, sometimes one has to quit ones feelings and accept the reality that maybe… things are not what they seem to be. But he refused to be beaten, this Rukawa knew of, he knew he could progress and that he knows what he needs to do. He remembered Master Shenzu's words and somehow, he believed that some people think, that to be strong is to never feel pain. However, the strongest people are the ones who have felt pain, understood it, accepted and learned from it.

Rukawa felt his eyes widened as he saw the word _Ryonan_ _Station_ outside. The door instantly opened and he wordlessly stepped outside—his mind still wandering but his eyes a bit in focused. He gulped and started walking towards the exit.

'Sendoh why is it… why is it that sometimes when I say I'm okay, I want you to look me in the eyes, _hug_ me tight, and say… I know you're _not_.'

* * *

Akira yawned lazily as he rubbed an eye and went down the staircase only to be greeted by the aroma of coffee and great breakfast awaiting him. He felt his stomach growled as his older brother energetically hooted in the morning. "Morning lazy dork! Hahaha! Its freaking 10 AM already." Akito jeered as he prepared the table and motioned for his brother to come and sit beside him already. Akira simply snorted softly, shrugged and nodded his head. He was only wearing his boxers since its summer already and its getting quite hot in as early as 7 am. Akira sat down, eyes a bit blank and he was being quiet too. Akito munched in a bacon and stared at his brother. He frowned. "Are you sick?" He muttered. Akira simply got some eggs and a piece of bread and shook his head. "No." He replied back monotonously. Akito furrowed his brows and quitted the dillydally as he proceeded with his query. "Did you two had a fight or something?"

Akira did not pause in munching his bread as he stirred his cup of coffee, eyes never leaving his plate. 'Fight? Me _and _Rukawa? No bro, not really.' Akito clacked his tongue and nudged his younger brother to Akira's surprised. "Oi, I'm asking you, did you and KD had a fight?" Akira shot up a stare and shook his head. "No, not really." He paused-seemingly thinking. Now, the thing is, he is now very much aware of the fact that he is harbouring this certain _feeling_ for his distant guy-rival-turned-girl from Shohoku. Akito simply stared, clacked his tongue and shook his head. "Uh look, I'm going out today. If you aren't then…"

"I'm just staying home." Akira muttered- he looked up and put up a wry smile, eyes a bit hollow but seemingly focus. Akito wondered but he nodded. "Oh. Alright." A pause. "Hey, if you ever plan to change your mind, I will be at the Café, down Fifth Street late in the afternoon? You could drop by." He waved his goodbye to his younger brother to which Akira simply nod his head off.

* * *

Rukawa paused on his steps as he came across the street to where Sendoh lives. He was about to continue walking when he saw Sendoh's older brother stepped out the house; his eyes widened a bit. He was about to turn around and pretended not to see him when Akito saw him first! The older guy beaming up instantly and Rukawa remained glued on the spot. "Hey! KD!" Akito called out and jogged towards him. Rukawa clacked hsis tongue and simply leaned back against the wall as his eyes peeped from beneath his fringes, hands clutching on the paper bag. Just his luck. Its not that he hates the older guy, its just that he isnt in the mood to be dealing with the other Sendoh as of the moment. Akito approached him with their Sendoh-grin and stopped when he was merely three steps away. Rukawa could actually feel the stare given to him as he pretended not to notice and kept his face remained blank. "KD! Good morning, its very nice to see you. How have you been?" Akito greeted with utmost zest. Rukawa looked up a bit and nodded wordlessly. He took note for the other Sendoh to be simply wearing something casual—just a pair of black slacks and a neatly tucked plain blue polo shirt rolled up to his elbows and with two buttons opened up. Akito has his usual clear eyeglasses on but his darker shade of blue eyes is evident and his resemblance to the younger Sendoh as well, albeit a bit mature but the infamous Sendoh trademark smile is ever so present. His slightly longer hair is dishevelled stylishly and with fringes on one side. Well, thing is, he looked… _nice_.

"I haven't seen you in what? Two weeks or so? Hahah!" Akito continued. Rukawa simply snorted softly and nodded. "Yeah." He muttered back. Akito paused. "Hey, are you visiting Akira? He's inside you know, you could go directly and my… you're quite early." He winked back and Rukawa honestly felt that he is indeed early as he gasps in surprised and felt his ears burned up a bit. What the heck anyway? He *is* early indeed! Rukawa sort of felt panicky for a while as he uneasily fidgeted and clenched and unclenched his fists. Akito simply chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey KD, look, I would love to chat and stay but I gotta go."

Rukawa, finding courage to speak up finally… queried back. "Older Brother, where are you going?" He managed to speak back, albeit softly—but it was firm. Akito sweatdrop when he hears how he is being addressed and almost slumped his shoulders. "Uh well, I got an early meeting with a client. Basically, office related." He grinned.

"On a Saturday morning?" Rukawa added. Akito simply nodded. "Yup, need to close in a deal or some sort." Rukawa remained wordless, Akito sweat drop. "Well, lets just say you'll get to these kind of stuff when you start working, eh?" He winked to which Rukawa simply nod his head off. The older guy chuckled softly and started to turn. "Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you sometime soon?" He paused. "Oh! I told Akira that I will be at the downtown café in the afternoon, maybe you guys could follow?" He grinned. Rukawa isnt sure if he wants to go and so he simply shrugged. "I… I don't know, older brother." Akito simply sighed resignedly and waved his goodbye one more time at the stoic lady. "Bye for now… and oh, you absolutely looked radiant today! Your dress suits you." He grinned and winked. Rukawa gasps in surprised as he simply felt his chest raised a bit and went bug-eyed at the laughing Akito. "Doaho." He muttered softly. In the corner of his mind though, Rukawa wondered… will he ever tell on Sendoh Akira's brother of his true identity and mishaps? One part of his mind wants to, because he knew he cant keep lying to _them_ like this forever, another part of him is having second thought, truth is, he doesn't know what kind of impact will this news bring to everyone… or even, his very own team, which up to now, still has no vague idea or some sort.

'Except for you, Ayako-senpai…' Rukawa wordlessly pushed himself off the wall and started trudging his feet towards Sendoh's residence—he felt his hand clutch tighter on the paper bag as he neared the house of the guy he knew he had _fallen_ in love with. 'What's that thing called when your crush happens to like you back?' He paused just right when he was in front of the house, Rukawa heaved a heavy sigh and pressed the doorbell button twice. He slightly fidgeted and peeped right in between his ebony fringes. He felt his eyes widened though—when the door opened, and revealed a very half-naked Sendoh Akira, with only his boxer shorts on. Is he seeing things? Or probably _imagining_ things? Is this Sendoh-the-freaking-Ryona- dude-Akira? Why does he have to _look_ that way? Does he have the right to compete with the _hotness_ of the brightly lit sun? Nope, Rukawa thought he doesn't.

'Oh yeah… _imagination_.'

Rukawa saw the instant surprised in the older guy's eyes and he gulped involuntarily—his chest pumping right into his ears, as he searched for something to say. Truth is? It was his first time seeing his rival from Ryonan like this. Half-naked and… well… very much _bare_. Rukawa knew he shouldn't be _feeling_ that way though, but from the way he instantly felt his cheeks heat up in the wee hours of the morning certainly sent his blood pumping organ _doki doki _inside his ribcage. And by some unknown miracles, the raven-haired guy instantly found his voice, albeit a bit _hoarse_.

"Uh… um… eh… h-hey there!" Rukawa almost choke as he nodded like a frozen twig. Silence. What the heck? Is Sendoh mad at him?! Well looks like it, because the guy was simply leaning on one corner, staring at him as if he doesn't know him—although, Rukawa could partly tell that Sendoh's eyes were fixated on him and that his blue orbs held an unknown glint of _something_ Rukawa doesnt want to get his hopes up for. Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Uh, its me. Rukawa Kaede." He monotonously stated in his deadpan voice. "G-good morning." He stuttered like a fool. Finally, a response. Sendoh blinked back his surprise and snorted softly, he closed his eyes for a while, finally being able to overcome his stupor of surprise when the person that has been pre-occupying his mind last night suddenly appeared right in front of his gate looking all too… looking… looking all too _girly_ but….

Sendoh gulped as he was able to get back on his usual self. He snorted and scratched his nape lazily and stepped down to walked towards the gate and open it. "Yeah, I know its _you_." Rukawa heard that and what do you know, he felt his lips slowly tugged upwards. "G'morning, too." Sendoh muttered back in his deep voice.

And to Sendoh, well, of all mornings… its just got to be one of those. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damndamn. I saw you like for three seconds and I can't stop smiling. I _hate_ you rookie.' Sendoh opened the gate and lazily stared at the raven-haired lady before him, and probably, just probably to make Rukawa's situation worst, which is unbeknownst to him by the way, he unleashed his drop-dead Sendoh smiled and grinned lopsidedly. "So, what brings you here?"

Truth is? Rukawa felt his ears heat up and almost snarled back. But he kept his usual glare on and tried to remember the main purpose of his visit. 'Court. I _need_ to court you now.' Rukawa cleared his throat and shrugged. "I brought you… this." He stretched his hand to Sendoh's surprised. Rukawa snorted. "It's a Belgian butter flavoured popcorn. Breakfast." He heard the older guy chuckled a bit. "A popcorn?" Rukawa nodded. "Yep." Sendoh almost rolled his eyes. "For_ breakfast_?" Rukawa nodded again. "Yep." Sendoh scratched his head and nodded, got the package and stepped on one side. "Sure thanks. Come on in." Rukawa nodded and stepped inside as Sendoh closed the gate.

They both stepped inside the house and Rukawa was about to say something when Sendoh beat him to it. "Look, I'll show you what _real_ food is." He smiled and urged for the other to come over the dining room. Rukawa simply followed back and stopped when he saw the table filled with the real deal. He felt his stomach growled a bit. Soon after they were both seated on the dining table. Sendoh remained silent for most times, occasionally staring at his slowly eating companion and taking a sip onto his cup of coffee. He just finished eating and so it was only Rukawa who was now taking the time to eat while he stare ahead of him at nothing in particular. Truth is? Rukawa's mind was in turmoil as of the moment. He was actually trying to find the right combination of words. And Rukawa isnt dumb, and he knew that he probably owe the older guy as well an explanation from what he has done last night, leaving the Ryonan Ace by himself on the pier as he dashed off to return a stupid jacket from some stupid jock who effortlessly beat the nick out of him in basketball.

He wondered if he should tell on Sendoh about this so-called guy called Sawakita whom he just met at a local convenience store. But Rukawa knew, there are probably more important and pressing matters than telling the older guy about his stint against the Sannoh player. 'What the heck Rukawa, I bet Sendoh doesn't even know someone named Sawakita. Ugh.' He went bugeyed and slightly fidgeted on his seat. Silence still and more of it.

"Do you like your _dinner_?" Sendoh asked, while had a cup on his mouth, but his eyes were that of mirth. Rukawa blinked back and furrowed his brows. "Dinner?" He echoed back. Sendoh snorted and placed down his cup of coffee and grin a bit. "Because you brought me _popcorn_ for breakfast." He muttered back rather lowly, but his lips were smiling now. Rukawa simply snorted back and shrugged. "Doaho." Sendoh simply grinned back. Well, its not really so bad now, isnt it? Rukawa cleared his throat and tried to start the conversation.

"Look… I… about last night… I… I'm…" Rukawa started but was cut off when Sendoh placed his cup down and cut him short. "Its okay." Sendoh said firmly. He wasn't smiling nor was he feeling mad either. He honestly thought that its not probably a big deal anyway. The sudden realization that he has now feelings for the accursed guy from Shohoku brought him a dawning awareness that after admitting to himself that he more than _likes_ the younger guy, no matter how much he probably feels a bit disappointed at him, the latter still makes his heart skip a beat though and the other most important thing? They are friends. Rukawa sighed and decided to speak up a bit firmly. "L-look, I don't want your _okay_." Sendoh looked up and saw the equally stare of the younger lad before his very own stare. "I mean, I'm _sorry_ for not coming back last night. Its rude of me." He paused. Sendoh waited. Rukawa decided to continue. "I… I really _enjoyed_ fishing with you, you know."

BADUMP. BADUMP. Yup, Sendoh felt his chest raced a bit there… felt his eyes widened a bit as he grabbed his cup once more and sipped onto it. "That's… good to hear then." A pause. "I'm glad." Sendoh smiled back. Rukawa nodded but he was much more relived this kind of statement from the older guy. Silence. "Last night was fun." Rukawa said and he slightly fidgeted on his seat. Sendoh gasp a bit, surprised at the statement but nodded as well. He smiled. "Yeah. It was." He snorted. Rukawa sighed and got up, gathered his cup and plate. "I got this. I'll wash that one as well." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice. "Uh, you don't really have to." Sendoh stood up and tried to get the utensils from the raven-haired guy. "Rukawa, why don't you just watch TV instead…"

"No. This is the least I can do. Plus I insist." Rukawa muttered back as he summed up the plates and cups and started at the kitchen sink. Sendoh snorted and almost rolled his eyes. He paused and stared at Rukawa whose back was facing him. He took note that the kid from Shohoku was practically wearing a yellow dress and in as much as he wanted to laugh and annoyed the younger lad, thing is, he could not, just because it was his first time seeing him in _that_ outfit and Sendoh must admit that the younger kid looks way too… _attractive_. He gulped involuntarily. "So… you came today because…" Sendoh started as he walked towards the kitchen sink—still a space between them and placed his own cup and plate beside to which Rukawa grab and started to rinse.

Rukawa could actually feel the thumping in his chest as he tried to remain indifferent and stoic—but he sure hell was aware at the fact that the tiny space between him and the half-naked guy sure is creating a stir, making his ears burned a bit. "I came because I want to…" Rukawa trailed off. He did felt his heart went doki doki. He gulped and rubbed the sponge on the plate. "I mean, I came because I wanted to…"

"Play basketball?" Sendoh butted in. He leaned his hip on the kitchen sink, arms crossed as he stared at the top of Rukawa's head—he had a wistful smile on his face though. Rukawa nodded. Feeling deaf for a while. "Yeah, basketball…" And felt his eyes widened. No! No nononono! That is NOT true. He shook his head and clacked his tongue, he almost went bugeyed. "Ugh, no! That is not what I came in for!" He almost hollered and shot a stare to his right. Sendoh blinked back and chuckled softly. He wasn't expecting that vindication but he honestly thought Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku looked cute back there. "Oh? Well, that _is_ new alright." He grinned a bit. Rukawa frowned and was surprised when he found himself staring right into Sendoh's well-chiselled chest! He felt his face flushed. Sendoh saw that and simply smirked. Rukawa snorted. "Ch, why the heck are you naked anyway?" He sneered. Sendoh rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm wearing my boxers." He grinned. "What? You feel embarrassed having me naked in front of you?" Sendoh jeered for some reason, eyes hinting an unknown glint of naughtiness that it send Rukawa blushing. "Arent we _players_? We changed our clothes in front of each other, don't we?" Sendoh laughed though. Well, at least the air around them lightened. Rukawa felt a vein popped. "Doaho. Why would I feel embarrassed around you, you must have forgotten that I'm a…"

"Man! I _know_. I never forget." Sendoh smiled and chuckled. He pushed himself off the sink and walked away. Rukawa found himself following the older guy though. "I kinda missed the real _you_." Sendoh muttered- his back against Rukawa who did not misheard that of course and he sure was certain that he felt his cheeks heat up. Sendoh snorted and sighed. "The real you was savage on court, you know." He trailed off. Rukawa gulped as he blankly do the dishes, now rinsing them. Thing is, he do missed his very own self of course, more than anyone in this world. "You were probably one the many able players I have encountered and who had the valour to play one on one with me." Akira smiled as he felt a mini flashback on the back of his mind. "I thought you were phenomenal." He snorted then turned to face Rukawa who was now drying the plates. "You sort of change my game." Sendoh muttered. Their eyes met for the briefest moment. Silence ensued.

Rukawa knew that the words he has just heard sure ignited something inside of him—like fire, warm and very much cozy. He knew what it was of course. Rukawa sighed softly as he leaned is back on the sink, done with everything. "I actually hated you." Sendoh's eyes widened a bit. Rukawa's eyes stared for a brief moment before fixating on the table in front of them. "My team lost to yours on our first practice match and I hated it." He continued. Rukawa shrugged a bit. "You were actually better." Sendoh softly sighed and shrugged. "I don't think that I was…"

"I knew you were_ the_ better player." Rukawa butted in, his voice was low, and a bit soft but he had this soft smile on his lips. "But I thought it was okay. At least, I would want to push myself harder in order to beat you one day—that was I was aiming for. But, when I came to be like this and I got the opportunity to know you… I thought…" Rukawa's eyes widened on their own. He was quite surprised at himself for trailing like that. He gulped and shot a stare right up at Sendoh Akira who was standing on the opposite side, just merely looking back at him.

"…you thought what?" Sendoh rallied back in his low voice. 'You were nice and ugh, you looked nice. Rukawa mentally thought and almost wanted to bang his head on the table.

Rukawa felt his hand clutch on the corner of the sink. "I thought you… were a _bad_ person." Silence. Rukawa cleared his throat and nodded. "A really _really_ bad person." Rukawa went bug eyed. Sendoh blinked back. Rukawa sweat drop. "Uh, I mean… you are a _bad_ person—on court." He nodded. "But you are actually…. _Nice_." Rukawa felt his ears heat up, suddenly aware that he was mildly complimenting the Ryonan Ace. "From the first time I told you that I've been _cursed_… you've been good and…" A pause. "Even if I am a _guy_ indeed, you've been accommodating and uh… nice and…" He almost trailed softly. "I honestly thought that you don't have to _act_ as if you're… but you weren't really and so…" He paused. What the heck? He's not yet confessing now, or is he?

Sendoh chuckled a bit, seemingly surprised and baffled at what the heck is Rukawa implying on. Rukawa pushed himself off the sink and gulped involuntarily. The thing is, he need to set his motives straight. If he needs to be noticed within Sendoh's radar, he has to be _in_ it. Sendoh laughed a bit before scratching his head and turning back. "You're weird _today_, Rukawa." He simply smirked and walked towards the living room. "Weird _and_ cute." Rukawa thought he felt his face heat up. Sendoh simply chuckled. "Uh, hey, TV is free if you wanted to watch and yeah, I got an Xbox so, you might wanna play too if you like…" Sendoh trailed off and started going up the stairs to freshen up and change his clothes when Rukawa followed into the living room. He gulped and clenching his fist.

"Hey look, Sendoh _of _Ryonan." He felt his chest thumped as he braced himself. "I-I'm so sorry again for last night." He gulped and almost stammered. "The reason I came here is that because I thought I wanted to see you…" He gulped again, feeling very much his organ leap inside. Sendoh felt his hand grasp on the staircase. He waited in awe and seeming fascination. He wondered… deep inside, he was really marvelling very much. Rukawa looked up. "I was wondering if I could…" A pause. 'Here goes nothing!' Rukawa inwardly screamed.

"I wanted to make it up to you for last night. So, I was wondering if I could asked you _out_." BADUMP. BADUMP. Sendoh's eyes widened a bit. "Asked… me out?" Did Rukawa just…? Rukawa nodded and stepped forward. "Y-yeah, a _date_." Rukawa felt himself being suddenly thrown a bucket of cold water on top of his face. Sendoh was dumbfounded. Did Rukawa Kaede just asked him out on a date?! He felt his hand held tighter on the stairs but he kept his cool. Thing is, he knows he also liked the guy but Sendoh is surprised at the fact and could _not_ possibly believed the fact that it was the latter making the first move! Is Rukawa even aware that they are _both_ men? Silence. Oh wait, of course he _is_ aware. The younger guy has been indignant about it. Sendoh sighed and was seemingly contemplating.

"So, uh… do you wanna go out… with… me?" Rukawa muttered back- his voice a bit soft but it was clear. Silence. Rukawa wanted no more but to just ran out of Sendoh's house and throw himself on his very own bed and bury himself there until forever when Sendoh wasn't answering. The heck! Maybe the older guy thought he was simply bluffing? Or maybe he thought he was drunk or some sort. Rukawa fidgeted slightly. He can feel a sweat trickling at the side of his face and his hands getting a bit clammy. More silence.

"L-look, its okay if you don't want to. I m-mean, of course you wouldn't want to, I mean…we're b-both… _guys_ and I…" Rukawa honestly thought he felt a bit embarrassed back there. Heck, he suddenly wanted to really ran away and disappear. Damn. Talk about being physically attractive to _everyone_ but not to _this_ particular person you've found yourself falling for. "S-Sendoh of Ryonan, I… I'm sorry for saying stupid things… I guess, I'm going _home_ now. I lack sleep so you could forget everything…" Rukawa muttered softly as he bowed his head and started walking towards the door when a hand caught his harm that made him turned around and wide-eyed as well.

"Wait, Rukawa of Shohoku." Sendoh held his stare for a couple of more minutes. "You _need_ to stop." Rukawa felt his throat tightened._ Rejection_. He felt he clenched his _jaw_ tighter as his eyes wouldn't tore away from the older guy's darker orbs. Rejection doesn't mean you aren't good; it means the other person failed to notice what you have to offer. Rukawa gulped and slowly bowed his head. This day might be the worst for him. He nodded slowly and smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I know. I _should_ stop…" He muttered back softly. Rukawa tried to pull his hand away and he next thing he wanted very much to accomplish is ran away as far as he can and… _cry_ probably. Cry of his stupidity and misery and unworthy cringe of false hopes and idiocy. He _still_ has basketball the least, and that the only he lost when he got rejected is the man who probably doesn't want to be with him. "I…" Rukawa started, his voice suddenly being a bit hoarse.

"You should stop being… _adorable_."

Rukawa's eyes widened. And maybe, just maybe for the nth time that day. He thought he had gone deaf, but actually _didn't_, because the next second he looked up to see if what he heard was true or not, he saw Sendoh Akira looking back at him, his _usual_ smile on his face and that grin that speak of…

"Its really weird." Sendoh started, letting go of Rukawa's arm slowly. Rukawa stepped back a little but very much into _the_ current situation. Sendoh bowed his head a bit before looking up once more. "Sometimes, I caught myself smiling for no reason—only to realize I was thinking of you." Well, Rukawa sure felt his face heat up a bit, but he was quite relieved to hear that. He was actually speechless now. Maybe because, just a while ago, he found himself having the answer to the question as to _what_ do you call a _crush_ that happens to like you back to be as—_imagination_. And suddenly, here they are… hi and Sendoh. Rukawa honestly doesn't want to get his hopes up, it can get pretty crushing but he today and as of the given moment, he honestly wanted to give a tiny glimpse of it as to… maybe, just freaking maybe, Sendoh _might_ actually like _him_—yes, the real _version_ of him, too.

"Doaho." Rukawa muttered back as he stepped back and peered beneath his fringes—he could almost feel his lips tugging upward. "So, is that a _yes_ or a _yes,_ Sendoh of Ryonan?"

The taller guy simply chuckled a bit. "Well, isnt this a bit awkward? I mean, you're a _girl _and you're asking me out?" He grinned. Rukawa simply snorted. "I don't intend to stay in this body forever. I'm _not _a girl." Sendoh simply laughed a bit, eyes turning cheery. "Yeah right." Well, to be honest, he's kind of feeling awkward. "Why are you _smiling_ for?" Sendoh jeered to which Rukawa simply stepped back to lean on the wall with his arm crossed. "Because I know you're going to say _yes_." He shrugged. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and laughed. He started walking towards the stairs and held his hand up in _five_. "Give me five minutes to dress up."

"Uh, Sendoh of Ryonan, do you want chocolates? I'll buy you. Or flowers?" Rukawa hollered down stairs and the only thing he heard was a laugh coming from Sendoh as he walked thru the hallway, and probably some snide remarks. "Gimme a break, Rukawa of Shohoku, I _should _be the one _asking_ you that." Rukawa simply snorted back. Well, trying to court someone sure is… _fun_ somehow. "Idiot, I'm a guy, remember?"

"We're _both_ guys so drop it." He heard the older hollered back.

"How about a teddy bear?" Rukawa purposely tried to coax but, albeit trying to _annoy_ a bit. Sendoh for all reason, simply rolled his eyes upstairs and snorted back. And to Rukawa? Nothing beats the feeling of making the move of asking your crush out and eventually claiming a yes. He knew, because he suddenly has that big smile on his face. 'Sendoh of Ryonan, I wanna be the reason behind your smile, cause surely you are the reason behind _mine_.' And just another forethought as well. 'I'm gonna make you l_ove _me, Sendoh of Ryonan. Uh-huh.'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is solely dedicated to Khoka. LOL! ****J**** Sorry for the delay, dear. Yeah, I know you're mad! But I made it long. Hahahah! Hey guys, I know this is long overdue, but my hectic schedule sure is killing me alive. I haven't started writing the second part of When In Osaka yet. Do forgive. I got teaching, a thesis which I haven't started yet, and a ****_wedding_****. Yup. I'm getting married—early next year so, I'm kind of juggling a lot of things. Stress has been kicking in and tbh, I don't know as to where this story is leading to, now! LOL! I know, I'm sorry. But, yeah, as promised, I will try to update whenever I can. Just NOT that regularly as before. Thank you for the endless PMs, Views, and Visits! And oh, the requests as well! Hahah! Its fun to read a lot of unique ideas as requests, really… it helps a lot! Hugs to everyone!**

**A/N: So like, I have this Instagram account, its not really my *main* account but, I created it for the fic-writing-self in me. Its under my pen name as well, I decided to put it up because I wanted to probably just share a few bits and pieces of me as well—as a non-pro writer who finds enjoyment in writing stories and plots such as this. Haha! :D I guess, some of my other readers *knew* me already because I happen to be a member of the SenRupH group as well in Facebook. Lol! *Waves* Hey there guys! :D**

**Addicted to SD: Not from Manila, from QC actually. ****J**

**Ekaeka: Oh, you're Erika? Pretty name! That was very random. I wasn't thinking much when I typed 'Erika' but, haha, glad you're still around in the Osaka-fic. I gave a listen to 'Everything' by Michael Buble, (b/c I don't know the song, hahahah!) and hey, it really is a sweet song! I'll see if I could squeeze it in the Osaka fic! *winks* Thanks!**

**To Everyone: Hugs you all! Love you all guys! Thank you! ****J**** See you again in the Osaka fic soon! *winks***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Hello, Everybody!**

**Warning/s: Standard Disclaimer Apply. SenRu. Typos. Grammars. No Beta-reader. Unedited.**

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?"

Sendoh blinked his eyes twice as he fished his pocket for his car keys. Standing at the other side was the _girl_/_ guy _that had just ask him out. Yep. The accursed Shohoku rookie that has brought him popcorn for breakfast and washed his dishes, then asked him out like some whambam. Sendoh wryly smiled and shrugged. "I think I should be the one asking you that." He paused, then lopsidedly grin. "So, where do you wanna go?" Rukawa tried not to _fall_ for that since he honestly thought that Sendoh Akira looked mightily cool and _suave_ as he asked _him_ that simple question. It was unnerving. He knew, he was supposed to be the one who should basically do all the _moves_. Well, it seems like he has been doing it _well_, just so happened that Sendoh would seem to do it a tad bit better than him and that… sucks. Rukawa clacked his tongue and crossed his arms. "I asked you first." He frowned. Sendoh chuckled and placed his arm atop his blue car. "Look, Rukawa-kun… why don't we just… drive around for a while and then decide which place." He smiled. Rukawa thought he felt his face heat up and cleared his throat so as to create distraction—obviously it was a good idea. He nodded. "Fine." Sendoh simply grinned back and soon after they hopped inside and was driving around downtown Kanagawa.

Silence was evident on the first few fifteen minutes and Rukawa was wracking his brain cells to come up with something that would signify his motives. Sendoh was silent, well, he was randomly speaking for a bit and Rukawa finds himself listening to the older guy's voice, whom he finds amusingly _calming_ and very much comforting. He would nod and answer and then their conversation would stop. Its not like so much before where it was quite spontaneous, today it was more of… _measured_. Like, both of them were very much trying to carefully _choose_ the right words. Rukawa wondered if it has something to do with him asking his older companion out randomly. He clutched on his sides and cleared his throat again. But Sendoh was fixated on the road. "Ehem…" No response though. 'What the heck? Is he still mad at me for last night?' He almost sighed audibly.

"A-are you mad at me?" Rukawa suddenly blurted out. Sendoh heard the latter alright but since they are driving on a highway, he knew best than to avert his gaze somewhere. "Why would I be mad at you?" Sendoh muttered back, eyes not leaving the road. Rukawa furrowed his brows. "Because I left you on the pier." He said a bit softly-suddenly having small flashbacks from last night—the fishing, him returning the jacket, the loss to Sawakita, and the dinner treat… then Broomhilda…

"Where'd you go by the way?" Sendoh finally asked when he noticed Rukawa suddenly being silent. He stepped on the brakes just as the lights turned red finally. Sendoh placed a hand on the stick and slightly turned to his right. Rukawa looked up and twitched his lips. "I sort of returned something to someone." Sendoh's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded nonetheless. Well, that was quite very much simple. It wasnt really something he was expecting. He honestly thought that it was much graver than that. Like, an emergency probably or some sort. "Oh." He replied back. Silence. "So, what about it?" Sendoh queried more—seemingly gaining a bit of an interest. He really _wanted_ to know. Coming to the realization that he liked the younger guy already, Sendoh knew that it was only natural that he gets to be _acquainted_ with him more—and on a personal level. And Sendoh might never admit it openly, but Rukawa, inviting him out, he sure found himself getting a bit _jolly_ because it is probably something that he never thought of that would happen.

Rukawa fidgeted slightly and wondered—he wondered if he would just tell on Sendoh. But, this isnt what he has in mind! He is supposed to make his move. And it seemed that he is not making progress, heck, Sendoh didn't even bother saying something about him and his… yellow dress. He almost went bug-eyed. He snorted and shrugged. "Its nothing really, I just happened to return a jacket that I borrowed." A pause. "I mean, _he_ said he needed it by 4pm and so I ran back to hand it over." Rukawa missed the slight surprise in Sendoh's eyes. "He? A guy?" Rukawa nodded. Sendoh was about to ask something more when he heard a honking sound from behind, signalling that the lights just turned green.

* * *

After an hour and a half of driving, they decided to stop at a nearby town just almost outside the skirts of Ryonan. It was rather peaceful and quiet and the two decided to step outside and enjoy the view of the whole of Kanagawa atop. It was summer indeed but the air was cool enough. Sendoh and Rukawa walked towards the path where it would lead them to hike eighty-steps about just to view the whole town above sea level. There weren't many people around and they don't usually find themselves in this certain part of the city. The cool windy air blew along as both players sat randomly on a bench while munching in Sendoh's popcorn. The view was majestic and there was something in the air that almost made Rukawa speak randomly of to which he simply held back. Truth is, he almost wanted to confess the reality behind him turning back into his very own gender.

"Its so peaceful here." Sendoh said as he munched a few corns- they're sitting side by side a space between them. Rukawa simply nodded. "Good thing I brought your popcorn." Sendoh said and he grinned. Rukawa simply tugged the corner of his lips and shrugged. "Yeah. Did you like it?" Sendoh nodded back. "Yeah, this tastes good. It seems expensive. So, how much?" He jeered. Rukawa shrugged and playfully answered sarcastically. "So costly you can't even afford it even if goes on sale." He joked. Sendoh simply snorted, wryly smiled and playfully threw in a corn on Rukawa who glared at the older guy. Silence.

"So, have you thought of a place after this?" Sendoh asks suddenly, eyes never leaving the view in front of him. Rukawa sighed and shrugged. "I was the one who asked you out." Rukawa accentuated. Sendoh simply chuckled and almost rolled his eyes. "Look Rukawa-kun, I don't really have a specific place in mind, anywhere is fine by me." A pause. "As long as I'm with _you_, its fine." Sendoh said audibly. Rukawa felt his eyes widened as he stared at his right only to have their eyes met. The taller guy was simply looking back at him likewise a bit passively and pensively. Truth is, he was in deep thoughts. Sendoh sigh a bit and stood up, placed the popcorn bucket down, alerting Rukawa. He walked a bit on the railings in front of them and leaned to inhale the fresh air and absorb the wide view angle from atop. Its been crazy. Because he doesn't even remember when Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku the _guy,_ became suddenly so important to him. Its like he never thought he'd find himself liking the quiet and stoic freshman from a distant school that much and never planned to have him on his mind—this _often_. It all went down further when he became cursed, was turned into a girl, they became quick friends, even pretended to be together, hanged out often as well and then went fishing and then… voila! One day, he found himself liking him immensely that he does not even have the _nerves_ to _admit_ it. Because of fear. Sendoh cleared his throat and turned around.

"So, any place you want to…-?" And was cut in the middle. Rukawa stood up and with that almost steeled determination in his eyes, "City. Lets go back. Mall. I'm hungry, its nearly lunch time anyway." A pause. "I'll treat you." Sendoh blink his eyes twice, gape a bit and muttered. "But we just got here." Sendoh grinned a bit. "Besides, I'm still a bit tired from driving. We should rest for a bit more." Rukawa frowned. "You look forlorn though. I don't think you liked it here." Sendoh chuckled a bit. "Well, someone's concern." He almost jeered back. Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit but ignored it nonetheless. He sat right back.

"I liked it here. The view is nice. Place is quiet. I feel like I could just stay up here and… just enjoy the moment." Sendoh started, eyes afar. Rukawa stood up and started walking towards the taller guy and leaned on the metal railing as well, a space between them. The soft cool air blew by sending Rukawa's long locks flowing through one side as he squinted his eyes, unbeknownst that he was being stared at.

"I met the old lady too last night." He paused. "I went back to check on you if you're still around by the pier. But you weren't already so…" He stopped. Sendoh simply nodded and said nothing. "I figured you weren't coming back so I left." Sendoh said straight forwardly—almost tasting a pang of bitterness since Rukawa did came back and somehow, it uplifted his mood, knowing the person he _likes_ came back for him. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Well, I wasn't expecting you'd still be there." Silence ensued between them.

"So, what of the old lady." Sendoh queried back. Rukawa simply fidgeted. "She said she cant… _turn_ me back yet." He felt his throat tightened. Sendoh looked at his left and felt a bit worried. Yes, he was worried. "But why?"

"I don't know. I don't get it too. She lost her powers or magic or some sort…" Rukawa clutched his hand tighter on the metal bar. "But she did say she will be return to turn me back, but for now…" Rukawa paused. "I would have to settle at her own _terms_ and conditions."

"And that is?" Sendoh followed up shortly. Rukawa gulped and turned to his right to meet the gaze of the Ryonan Ace player. Suddenly, there was the loud thumping in his chest. Rukawa suddenly felt as if he was on the verge of spilling it out when he once again _hesitated_. He opened his mouth to say something when Sendoh beat him to it. "You said before that you needed a _guy_." A pause. Sendoh turned around to lean his back on the metal bar and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned both elbow on the side. "Supposed I am _that_ guy you need, what now?" Sendoh said every word as if he has been sure all his life. Rukawa gasps, quietly unprepared for that as he looked for the right words to say.

"I… well…"

_ 'The problem with falling in love with you is that… I can't talk to you about it—and even if I wanted to, I could only do it in a way that…will make you truly liked me back and not because I told you to.'_

"Well?" Sendoh muttered softly. Rukawa clenched his fist and sighed audibly, surprising Sendoh. "Well, I _forgot_ what she told about me." Rukawa _lied_. He smirked. "All I can remember is about the guy." Sendoh sweat drop. Rukawa went bug eyed. "And yeah, the good thing now is that I have a _guy_ now, and that is… _you_." Rukawa had the valour to say that, although he knew he felt his heart skip a beat. He gulped nonetheless. He side-stepped to his right and patted Sendoh on one arm. "Yeah, you're _qualified_. You're a guy." Rukawa nodded like a robot. Sendoh blinked back his confusion and scratched his nape—then he snorted.

"So that's it, huh. After all this time, you only needed a guy." Sendoh almost smirked back and felt himself chuckling a bit. Rukawa gape a bit. "L-look, I _would_ tell on you, okay, if I remember. And yeah, I'd probably asked her if we meet again." Rukawa nodded as he put both hands on his slim waist. He continued nodding his head off. "For n-now… just s-stay there… I m-mean, just _be_ there… for me." He said nonchalantly. "Just stay put and be _that_ guy, alright?" He almost said aloud while stammering a bit. Sendoh continued blinking back his confusion as he simply put a hand on his lips and chuckled, eyes turning in inverted crescents.

"You… hahaha…" He laughed. Rukawa frowned. "The heck are you laughing, pest?" Sendoh shook his head and pushed himself off the metal bar. "You're really weird and…_ cute_." Rukawa thought he felt his face heat up but almost lift the corner of his lips up. He playfully tag along Sendoh's words though. "I know right? I mean, I am _cute_. Tsk. I hate it actually." Rukawa even shook his head as an after effect. Sendoh looked back in surprised and laughed and Rukawa? Well, let's just say that he has been secretly congratulating himself for trying to be _that_ person, Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High would _love_.

'I don't know if I'm making progress, but lets just say that seeing you _happy_ makes me… happy too.' Rukawa somehow found muttering to himself.

* * *

"So are you still tired?" Rukawa asked as they walked back to Sendoh's car. Sendoh looked at his companion and tilted his head on one side. "Huh?" Rukawa shrugged. "I'll drive us back." Rukawa boldly stated back. Sendoh snorted and leaned one hand on top of his car, brows raised a bit. "You _know_ how to?" Sendoh almost smirked back. "No." Rukawa deadpanned. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes. "But _you_ can teach me, can you not?" Rukawa almost rallied back albeit implementing something. Inside, he can almost see himself punch his fist in the air. 'Yaa-tta!'

And of course, minutes after, one can see a blue Mitsubishi lancer GTA car swerving malevolently on the empty road as Sendoh distinctively held one hand on the wheel while trying to teach one super rookie to drive, but he was even more dead tired because it was after all, Rukawa's very first time behind the wheel. He almost shouted at the younger guy who's eyes were at blazed, determined on making the car fly on the road—after all, he is very much a guy and he wanted no more less than to be at par with Sendoh Akira, not only in basketball, but even on driving.

"No, no, no, no…. turn a bit here on the right-damn it!" Sendoh commanded, brows knotted and was very much not the Sendoh Akira everyone knew of. "Don't shout at me, you pest. You were supposed to guide me!" Rukawa hollered back.

"I AM guiding you! Okay, it's a swerve, slow it down-?! Why aren't you slowing down?!" Sendoh yelled back. Good thing they were both in seatbelt. "I can do this, just trust me. I know what I'm doing and… get your hand OFF the wheel, too!" Rukawa snarled back as he batted Sendoh's left hand.

"Ouch! What the-?! Hey, EYES on the road!"

"I AM looking!"

"No you're NOT!"

"I have EYES on my temples- I'm a GOD!" Rukawa snarled. Sendoh rolled his eyes. "What the-!? That is stupid, and NO you're not a God!"

"I'm a basketball God_ and_ God of the road!" Rukawa argued back.

Sendoh could only sweat drop and can only exasperatedly sigh. "We're going to die, get out, pull over and I'm sitting in, pull over_ now_, Rukawa-kun!"

"We are not going to die! I AM not pulling over, just sit there and… what the, I said, get your hands off the wheel?!"

"I CANT, you're unconsciously swerving to the left—?!"

"We are NOT going to die?!"

"Oh yes we ARE!"

"No we're not, I'm not a BOY yet, I can't die now!"

Well, so much for inner peace, nonetheless, for some reason, they were able to make it back to the city just in time and Sendoh looked really harassed the moment he stepped out of his car, his hair was dishevelled and he had the worn out expression already as he momentarily looked at his companion who has that wide-eyed expression on his face, as he has both hands in a tight clench, Sendoh went bug-eyed as Rukawa almost smirked.

"I DID it! I now _know_ how to drive!" He nodded and for a stunningly attractive girl who now has eyes like that of a devils and a smirked that can par with a grinning fox. "I'm so great." Rukawa added and chuckled a bit at his companion who simply waved him off. Rukawa tossed the keys to Sendoh who almost failed to catch it but was able to do so.

"Ha-ha, told you, I'm a fast learner." Sendoh simply chuckled back and shook his head. "Yeah right."

* * *

Inside the mall, both decided to stroll for a few more minutes, going in and out of shops before deciding to finally eat late lunch. Rukawa was aware of the fact that walking side-by-side with Sendoh Akira, his rival from Ryonan was quite unsettling in a way, since he is _in_ his current form, he found himself looking up to his side discreetly and came to wonder, why is it, that when probably in _his_ male form, he actually thought that it must have been a tad bit… _comfortable_ to be with him so? He sighed inaudibly and scratched his head, his other hand forming a fist, also aware of the fact that he has been receiving a few head turns as they both walked randomly inside. He cleared his throat and decided to speak his mind. "Uh hey, so, maybe we should eat already." He muttered. Sendoh partly looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, where'd you want to eat?" Rukawa simply shrugged. Feeling the slight growling of his stomach. "Anywhere is fine." A pause. "Hey wait up, I was the one who asked you first. You choose." He almost squinted his eyes and frowned. Sendoh blinked and chuckled a bit, wondering why the _heck_ Rukawa seemed to be _vent_ on the fact that _he_ is the one who should be _in_ control.

"I don't mind eating anywhere. What'd you want anyway? Thai food? Chinese? Japanese? Korean? Vietnamese food… what else, _Filipino_ cuisine?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa went bug-eyed and twitched his lips. Well, Sendoh sure seemed to know a lot of dishes. He shrugged. His eyes widened a bit though, partly remembering the dinner he had the other night with the Sawakita guy; but abhor the fact that he actually thought about it. Rukawa clacked his tongue. "Uh, maybe Korean." He muttered lowly. Sendoh simply smiled and nodded. "Great, I _know_ this certain place. C'mon lets go." Sendoh started walking towards when he paused and looked back to see Rukawa unmoving. "Now what?" He muttered. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Nothing." As Rukawa started following the taller guy from behind.

'Sendoh, the truth? I like you. Somehow you make me… _happy_. Somehow, when I'm with you, I tend to forget that I am _in_ a situation wherein I don't know what's gonna happen the next day. You're smart. And you're _different_. And I liked you for _that_. A lot.'

Rukawa somehow found himself wondering those small thoughts. Sometimes he would hope that telling someone 'I like you' doesn't come with a lot of risks, because it feels as good to say as it does to hear. How he only hoped that Sendoh would not just _hear,_ sometimes he wished he'd try to give it a _listen_.

Rukawa stared in wonder when they came in front of a Korean restaurant that read"행복한 시간". Rukawa looked at his companion who was now busily talking with the lady in front. Seems like the place was full of patrons since its lunch time as well and they have no choice but to wait outside. Sendoh walked back at him who was standing stiffly, eyes looking around inside. Well, looks like it isn't bad either because Rukawa saw a lot of seemingly satisfied faces from people as they eat. "We have to wait to be seated. They're full today."

Rukawa nodded. "Have you eaten here before?" Sendoh nodded, eyes looking a bit afar. "Yeah, I have…" Rukawa simply nodded and shrugged. "You with your team or something?" Rukawa wasn't thinking when he asked that, and Sendoh doesn't seem like he _is_ lying when he answered, either. "No, not really. It was…" A pause. "I was with _Kate_ that time. We sort of dine out and…" Sendoh felt his eyes widened. He honestly did not see that coming. He found himself looking at his right to see Rukawa passively staring back at him. Sendoh gulped and found his eyes looking down a bit. He honestly _felt_ a bit _awkward_ and he doesn't know why.

"What?" Rukawa muttered. Sendoh shook his head and wistfully grinned. "No, nothing." Rukawa pocketed both of his hands and stared at nothing in particular, his eyes seeing the people passing in front of him but he seems not to be paying attention. Silence. It was Sendoh who broke it off. "So, do you want to _try_ another place?" Rukawa slowly averted his eyes to his left and looked up. To Rukawa, it may seemed like Sendoh almost looked like a wet hen. He could almost wryly smiled if he were the type. It was _nothing_ really, well to Rukawa at least. So what if he dined there with _Kate_? Its not like it's a big deal, isn't it? Or… is it? Rukawa furrowed his brows, somewhat feeling a tad bit confused back there.

"No. Here is fine." He paused, missing the surprised look from Sendoh. "Besides, it seems like a good place to eat." Rukawa added firmly and stared right back up at Sendoh. "What is the _name_ of this restaurant anyway?"

"Happy Times…" Sendoh muttered back lowly but clearly, wondering why Rukawa _had_ to ask. Sendoh for some reason, felt his race thump a bit when he saw Rukawa ever so lightly put up a small smile right back at him. He didn't need to know why… he was just surprised—that Rukawa Kaede could actually looked _wonderful_ on point and without anything on his face the least. Sendoh knew that while Rukawa is a mess of gorgeous chaos and that he can see it his eyes, behind that pair of beautiful blue eyes lay a persona, deeper than the mysterious sea perhaps.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr Sendoh Akira, sir?" The lady in called unto them after a few minutes more they are now eating some leafy greens and side dishes. Lunch was indistinctively quiet. Well, not as boisterously loud as one would expect but it was more of _measured_ and Rukawa seems to be much more wary of the fact that the boy sitting in front of him pretty much did cause a change in his heart.

Rukawa thoughtfully chewed on some noodles, looking at his own chopsticks meaningfully before furrowing his brows. Sendoh looked up from his bowl and wondered. "Something wrong?" Rukawa shook his head. "No, these… they're good." Sendoh smiled and snorted. "Its Korean _glass_ noodles, I think they called it _chapchae_." Rukawa blinked back at the information and nodded wordlessly to which Sendoh simply grinned. Silence ensued. Rukawa partly stretched fidgeted on his seat and looked at nothing in particular as they continue to have their lunch in peace.

"So, where to after this?" Sendoh started. Rukawa blinked back his surprise, look up and wondered. If he's not mistaken, he should be the one asking that. He frowned. "Doaho, have you forgotten that I was the one who asked you out?" Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Here we go again, alright…" Rukawa simply twitched his lips and finished his plate of noodles and side dumplings. "So, where do you want to…" Rukawa trailed off.

"Bookstore." Sendoh said curtly, earning him the _look_ from the Shohoku rookie. Sendoh chuckled. "I'm looking for something."

"Like a book…?" Rukawa almost dumbly asks. Sendoh rolled his eyes and grinned. "No, I'm looking for a pair of boxers _in_ a bookstore." Then he merrily laughed, earning a few stares from the nearby table. Rukawa clacked his tongue and playfully kicked Sendoh beneath the table, but the older guy simply laughed some more. "Bakaryou…" Rukawa muttered, but he, too, found himself tugging the corner of his lips upward.

Soon they were out the restaurant and well, they almost fought again on who will pay but since Rukawa insisted more, he won the heated argument.

"So like, did you enjoy lunch…" Rukawa muttered softly and pouted a bit. For a while he felt skeptic asking the taller guy that but since he is on his way to make a massive _impression_, he thought that he should give it a go. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, it was good. How about you?" He looked at his shorter companion and smiled. Rukawa somehow felt his chest raced but ignored it right away. "Y-yeah. Of course. No doubt. Very. Immensely. Absolutely." Laughter. Rukawa looked at his right to see Sendoh Akira chuckling.

"Hahaha, wow, that's a lot of adjectives. I'm touched." He sniffed playfully. Rukawa simply twitched his lips and playfully elbowed the taller guy. "Hn, you should feel _proud_ to have eaten lunch with me…" He goaded playfully to which Sendoh simply rebutted playfully. "Oh really?" Rukawa somehow snorted as he felt the corner of his lips tugging upward.

"Well yeah, you're with a good-looking _person_, after all." He shrugged his shoulders and Sendoh could only laughed and ruffled his hair to his annoyance.

"Hahaha, I know, can we head now to the bookstore?"

"As you wish." And Sendoh could only laughed a bit more. Rukawa simply smirked and inwardly congratulated himself for a well-delivered line.

* * *

Rukawa wanted to actually asked what kind of book is Sendoh looking for, but the moment they both stepped inside, it feels like everyone started staring at them, of course they'd both ignored—especially Sendoh, he walked as if there weren't really people inside… girls, most especially looking at him as if he's some Hollywood star. He passed by a few shelves and in as much as Rukawa wanted to follow suit, he decided not to. Somehow, he honestly thought of giving Sendoh his little _privacy_. Rukawa doesn't really want to come in strong—but in reality, his mind is in a disarray, he was curious as to know how is he faring in terms of getting intimately close to the guy? 'He didn't give a dam about my dress for the record.' He clacked his tongue and stomped his feet towards a random shelve.

Books. It is often said that books are magical things that lets you travel faraway places without even have to leave your chair—and Rukawa believed that. Just so happens that he wasn't the bookish type. He was surprised that Sendoh could actually take the time to _read_ a book, lest alone, _buy_ one. 'Maybe that's the reason why he seemed to know a lot of things and is street-smart.' Rukawa carefully thought. He sighed to himself. He never liked reading, well, he _do_ read—only his textbooks in school though, and the sad part of it all, he only reads them not because he wants to, but because he is _forced_ to.

Rukawa exasperatedly sighed and randomly scanned the shelf, hoping to find anything interesting the least. From time to time, his eyes would dart on the faraway right side to see Sendoh standing, his back against him, and is seemingly reading something. Rukawa kept walking slowly, eyes still on the Ryonan dude… step by step, when he _literally_ bumped onto something _broad_, and hard.

Rukawa was taken aback as he threw in a few expletives. He cursed under his breath and glared beneath his fringes, ready to face whoever stupid is standing blatantly on the center.

"Kso…" He muttered.

The said _back_ was a guy to boost and when the said person turned around, Rukawa Kaede _knew_ that his chest went tripled and his blood-pumping organ somersaulted three times. He felt a rush of blood on his face and the way his eyes widened as he gape in sheer surprise is a clear indication that he _wasn't_ expecting _this_ person of _all_ people…

"What the f…" Rukawa almost felt his lips quivered.

The guy was surprised too, probably wasn't expecting anything at all that day. He had always kept the mantra on to never expect, never assume, never asked, and never demand; just let it be, for if it's meant to be, it will _happen_. And things seem to be falling into place, well, at least for him, or so he thinks. He almost felt his lips tugged up in that smile as he adjusted his cap, while pocketing both of his hands in his white jacket that Rukawa was _damn_ familiar very much.

Rukawa must have stared for too long, he just stood there, gaping a bit. He doesn't actually know what to say. He wanted very much to just nod his head and turned around as if nothing happened but it feels like he's stuck right then and there. He felt his hand form a fist as he waited for the latter to greet first. He wasn't disappointed though.

The problem with him is that, he may not looked like it, but he's the _dreamer_ type. He doesn't give a damn about the opinion of other people, let alone what they think about. He believes in _fate_…in a different way though. It may sound peculiar and un-manly but for some, but he believes that destiny is not a matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. Its not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be _achieved_. And right now, standing right before his very eyes is the one person he thought he _wanted_ to win.

"KD." A pause. He smiled. "I cant believed you're here… its good to see you."

And Rukawa could only nod his head like a puppet. "Sa…Sawakita." The taller guy smiled and shrugged. "Its _Eiji_. You can call me Eiji." Rukawa simply stared and said nothing. 'Eiji? He wants me to call him by _his_ name? Like, really?'

"So, what are you doing here? Buying something?" Rukawa snorted a bit and straightened himself up, backing a good two steps behind. "N-no…" He muttered back softly. Sawakita raised both brows. "Oh. What then?" Silence. Sawakita still smiled though. "I'm really _glad_ to see you…"

"Well, I'm _not_…" Rukawa widened his eyes in disbelief, he's got the nerves to be speaking blatantly like that and he almost wanted to bang his head on the nearest shelf. Sawakita thought he heard it right and blinked back; he was about to say something when KD beat him to it. "Uh, I… I mean… I'm _not_ glad to be here…" A gulp. "…in a bookstore." Rukawa deadpanned. He sweat dropped, hoping his sly excused would slide off easily. He saw Sawakita thought for a while before closing his eyes and shrugging.

"Its okay, I understand. The bookstore isn't really a _romantic_ place to begin with anyway." A grin. Rukawa honestly thought he wanted to cringe. He shrugged though. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sawakita asked. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged, determined now to turn around and walked away. "Nothing. Just… walking around." He muttered a bit lowly, as he turned his back to walk away and probably looked for one certain Spiky-haired boy who might have constructed a page review already for staring at a book.

"KD wait…" Sawakita stepped forward and had the vigour to actually reached out an arm and held onto the latter's smaller frame. Rukawa was surprised at that as he glared back. "Why don't we hang out? I don't think you're here just because you wanted to, anyway." He grinned.

'What the fuck? He wanted to hang out? Like why?' Rukawa had these morose thoughts in mind. "Why don't we eat out?" The taller guy invited. Rukawa shrugged. "No thanks, I'm full."

"Coffee then?"

"No…" Rukawa muttered back. Sawakita paused for a while then snorted. "Why do I feel like, you're pushing me away?" Rukawa gasps a bit as he felt his ears burned at the blatant statement. "I-I'm not really…" And he was loss for words. Damn this guy, but he really has that certain kind of insight. Sawakita took notice of the girls discomfort and settled for a low chuckle. "Look, I know I'm like haggling you but, I just want us to go out like some sort of a… _date_." And Rukawa could not have been redder as he found himself gaping and spatting out the word a tad bit loud, earning him a few looks from the nearby people.

"A D-D-DATE?!"

"Yeah. Like, now. Let's go out." The former coolly replied back; at the back of his mind he knew this was the right thing to do. Rukawa went bug-eyed and snorted. "You're kind of senseless." He mumbled. "There's only one person right now that I feel crazy about." Rukawa felt his ears burned and went stiff. "Ugh. You are silly." Sawakita simply shrugged and grinned back. "We are all _born_ crazy. Some of us remain that way."

Well, Rukawa knows that everything happens for a reason, but most of the times, he wish he knew what that reason was; like, _why_ the heck life seems to go crazy around him? The fact is, one cannot simply cure _crazy_, you have to beat it with a stick every now and then—just like now, he just wished he had a stick with him so that he could beat the Sannoh player and probably asked him if he has gone nuts. 'So he really, really likes me?! For real?! The heck?!'

* * *

_The Japanese Kitchen. Japanese Cooking: A Simple Art. The Just Bento Cookbook: Everyday Lunches to Go To. A Cook's Journey to Japan. Washoku: Recipes from Japanese Home Kitchen_…

…and a whole lot more of Japanese recipes books. Sendoh stared at each every book as if he's seeing them for the first time. The truth is, he wanted to actually _buy_ one. Or maybe two. He sighed and randomly got two of his main choices, he momentarily scanned the pages and feeling satisfied with his two choices, tossed the two inside the small basket he's been carrying. He was never the 'chef' in their household, it was more of Akito who does most of the cooking than not, and the reason he bought these recipes is because it _is_ his brother's birthday a few days from now. And he remembered that Akito has been wailing nonstop about the release of new recipe cookbooks in English—although they're a bit pricy, Akira decided that it will probably the death of his brother since Akito is very much an aspiring chef. 'Funny bro, you did not end up being one. Ugh.' Akira somehow found himself thinking. He turned around and walked randomly on the shelves, eyes scanning at nothing in particular.

He walked through the aisles of History, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Documentaries, and even Social Sciences. Sendoh isnt really a wide-reader, but somehow, when he's not really into practicing, the Ryonan dude would randomly read a book online or anything really that will catch his attention. And un-Sendoh like as it may seem but he does believed the fact that the books we read answers questions that we didn't even know existed. Sendoh paused on one shelf to see a mainstream author and randomly grabbed the paperback to scan its synopsis. He wondered though, if Rukawa Kaede is interested in books. He momentarily gasps and thought of him for a while. 'Oh shoot, I am _with_ him by the way!' Sendoh almost forgot the fact that he's with the accursed guy and turned around to start looking for his blue-eyed, long-haired companion.

His eyes searched and scan the vast bookstore, occasionally pausing on to stare at a few people flocking on one side and started walking towards wherever his companion maybe. For some reason, he found himself getting engrossed on one corner that he nearly forgot about him! 'Damn, if he was a kid, he might have been lost by now. I'm not technically a great baby-sitter.' Sendoh seemed to think those silly thoughts. He stopped for a bit when he thought he saw Rukawa from afar; the said rookie seemed to be _talking_ with _someone_…

Sendoh tried to squint his eyes, he took note first and foremost that Rukawa _is_ conversing with someone _taller_—a _guy_ to be exact. For some reason, Sendoh thought he was glued on the spot, he was neither near nor far, he was probably just about five shelves away and Sendoh _wondered_ who Rukawa is talking to. 'Maybe its his teammate?' Sendoh paused… and gasps! 'It cant be his teammate, no one knew of what happened to him, except for one… Ayako that is.'

For some odd reason, Sendoh Akira thought he felt a bit panicky back there for a while. Yes, that is what he initially _felt_. A bit panicky. More like, hasty. He was unsure, and he doesn't know why. Truth is, he wanted to approach the accursed rookie and probably… just probably… _interrupt_? Sendoh thought for a while. Interrupt seems not much of a positive word. Its like interjecting or… more like, _disturbing_. These seemingly weird thoughts seems to be getting at him as he thought of further, and so, steeling himself, he let on a resolve that he knew best. 'Well, he _is_ my companion after all, I think I do have a _right_ to know and _walked_ over anyway.' Sendoh decided to approached Rukawa and… the _guy_. Other than wondering on who the heck is the Shohoku rookie talking to, for some reason, Sendoh actually thought he felt the dire need to be a bit _protective_ and responsible for the younger lad. After all, he might spill on his little secret and voila, that'll be a disaster.

'Maybe its his relative…' Sendoh thought—and frowned to himself. 'That cannot be, he cant even visit his grandmother.'

Four more shelves left… Sendoh took on his usual and casual steps, his face passive, and eyes staring behind the taller guy who has his back on him. He took note that the said guy is probably two inches shorter than him, but he seems a bit _buff_ and judging from the way he dresses, a cap and a varsity jacket—Sendoh can tell if a person _plays_ or not.

'He's tall. Is he playing…'

Three shelves left. He cant see the full face of the said guy though… but he can see Rukawa and his dead-pan looked as the younger lad is simply leaning on the shelf behind him, his lips in a frown. Jitters. Sendoh doesn't know, but the more he approached, the more butterflies flutter in the pits of his stomach, he unconsciously raised his left hand and placed it on his firm abs, only to clutch his shirt. 'Odd… this is getting weird. Why the heck am I feeling…'

Anxieties. Its like that nervous feeling one gets when you talk to someone you really _like_ on the phone for the first time. Its like all a coming of all his sudden emotions, ringing right through his very ears. His very own emotions that he has come across with a few days ago. It is often said that most emotions are caused by our thoughts, anticipations, and expectations about the possible future consequences of our actions. And Sendoh Akira wondered, if his decision to approach and sate his curiosity to know _who _the person Rukawa is talking to is going to be enough to put a period on his query.

_Two_ shelves left…

Sendoh can now fully see Rukawa and stared at the lad who seemed not to be _seeing_ him as he approached with almost measured steps. The Ryonan Ace simply darted his eyes from Rukawa to the _guy's_ back and almost gape when he saw the white varsity jacket, the letters bold and clear and the name emblazoned on it. He gulped involuntarily. He wondered and paused walking for a bit, when he was about six steps away. Sendoh walked with easy steps to approach the two, eyes looking at Rukawa so that the latter would know that _he_ is approaching, but the rookie seemed unaware and has his eyes on the other side, probably staring at nothing in particular.

Three steps away…

Sendoh cleared his throat, just in time when Rukawa chose to stare behind Sawakita, the younger guy's eyes widened as his and Sendoh's cobalt blue orbs briefly caught each other's stare. Sendoh partly opened his mouth to speak when he was taken aback; his right arm pulled back and he was made to turn. "H-hey…" He muttered under his breath. He was surprised though.

"Akira!"

It was Kate. _Kate_. Of all people. It was her. Sendoh's eyes widened instinctively on their own, he was about to say something when he was literally hugged with much fervour. "Akkkiirra… Oh my God, I missed you! Its you!" Kate squealed as she unabashedly showed her affection by hugging the much taller guy to a few people's amusement. Sendoh was stunned, more like, he was stupefied.

"What the- K… Kate? H-hey!" He almost stumbled a bit back. Surprised and pretty much dazed. Kate grinned and squinted his eyes as she looked up. "I knew it was you, I could never mistake you for someone else. Gosh, its been awhile. How have you been? I really missed you, aww…" She squealed and giggled and Sendoh could only sigh and roll his eyes. The Ace nodded and tried to smile though. "Y-yeah. Hi. How are you, true, its been a while." He muttered back as he gently pushed her away, aware of the fact that they have been getting a lot of attention from the people around.

"What are you doing here?" Kate smiled and clung herself at the player's right arm, head resting instantly on a bicep; feeling all too homely and comfy there. "I was just… I'm actually _with_…" But Sendoh was cut. "Akira, c'mon, we should go somewhere, pleeeaasse? Pretty please? I mean, I haven't seen you for like two weeks or so and then we bumped into here, without having any messages or mails, this means…"

"This means what…?" Sendoh asked back. Kate grinned. "It means _destiny_! Fate! I'm sooo happy!" Ugh. 'Oh brother.' Sendoh thought. He snorted a bit and scratched his nape. Well, trust Kate to be _that_ type of girl to be putting up a lot of meaning onto seemingly senseless things. Sendoh let out a hollowed laugh. "D-destiny?" He shook his head. "K-Kate, I don't think…"

"I _don't_ either!" Kate clung tighter and squeeze Sendoh's arm. "Akira pplleasse, what are you doing here in the bookstore anyway? C'mon lets go somewhere, snack perhaps?" Kate literally tried to pull Sendoh out of the bookstore to the latter's somewhat hesitation. "Akira, c'mon… let's go…" Kate insisted. Sendoh tried to pull back a little.

"K-Kate, w-wait, I cant okay?" Sendoh reiterated. Kate frowned? "Like why?" She snorted. Sendoh sighed and wondered as to how he is going to say it.

* * *

The moment Rukawa saw Sendoh walking behind Sawakita, he _knew_ he was thankful because finally he could cut the conversation with Sawakita. Wait. He was _thankful_? Rukawa tried to think if he was really feeling thankful. 'Well, I guess _happy_ should be the right word.' Rukawa was glad Sendoh was there but he was taken aback though when he saw his companion being pulled back by none other than…

Rukawa took a few steps forward, somewhat budging onto Sawakita in the process, surprising the Sannoh player. It was her. That…_ clingy_ friend or whatever of Sendoh. Rukawa gulped and stared for a while, feeling a bit amused and… _something_ else he couldn't quite comprehend as he see how _she_ brazenly _clung_ onto the Ryonan Ace like some leech while talking with him. Rukawa averted his gaze from her to Sendoh who was simply standing there and probably listening to her as she yak about the mundane things. Rukawa saw Sendoh trying to somewhat probably get 'out' of the situation but the Ace is just too nice to push her away.

'Its none of my business anyway…' Rukawa somehow finding himself thinking of that. Although he very much wonder, if Sendoh would just… _leave_ him and be with… _Kate?_ He stared for a few more. "_Jealousy_ only eats up your beauty." And Rukawa thought he had gone deaf! He felt his ears heat up and instantly turned around to see Sawakita somewhat leaning on one shelf, a hand on his jacket pocket, eyes straight up ahead… "You _got_ something that other people don't anyway." Sawakita spoke of firmly.

"Excuse me?" Rukawa muttered back and with a glare. "I _am _here. You got _me._" A smirk. Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Ex-cuse _me_." _Sawakita_ shrugged and twitched his lips towards where Sendoh and _Kate_ are supposed to be. Rukawa gape a bit. Did Sawakita just thought that he's feeling envious? Rukawa mustered a glare and almost snarled at the guy behind him. "Ch, you don't know what you're saying." The rookie hissed. Sawakita shrugged. "I get it. He's with you? You should have told me you're with someone." Rukawa snorted. 'Like duh, I _was_ trying to tell you.' Sawakita pushed himself off the shelf and stepped forward. "So, is he your brother?" Rukawa snorted and shrugged—turning the opposite way instead. 'Bro-ther? Ch. The fuck.' "Heck no." He muttered back.

"Your _twin_?"

"Twin? Ch, what the… No." Rukawa guffawed almost. Him and Sendoh Akira… _twins?_ Seriously? He went bug-eyed. _Sawakita_ almost chuckled. "Oh. Neighbour then?"

"No."

"Classmate?"

"Ch, no."

"Your _uncle_?" Sawakita's lip twitched a bit as he slightly snorted and almost chuckled lowly. He was just pulling the girl of course.

Rukawa looked back and went bug-eyed. Sawakita sure is a grade-A idiot. "Dumbass. No."

"Hey wait up." Sawakita stated. Rukawa paused and mildly looked back. Sawakita was simply standing there, eyes looking passive. "Is he your… _friend_?" Silence. Rukawa thought it was just a simple question— but why does it seemed like he _doesn't_ know the _answer_?

"I-I'm going. I remembered something that I must do." And he started walking towards the opposite direction with Sawakita simply looking back, eyes devoid of anything. "That's it? I thought you're going to walk over and say something." Sawakita stated passively as he too started walking—having the intent to follow the girl; but he was ignored as he watched the long-haired girl, clad in a yellow dress walked farther away and almost at the exit.

Rukawa clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he heard everything that Sawakita said. It was kind of annoying really. Annoy. The word synonymous to the word _irritating_. Seeing Sendoh Akira and _her_ was kind of… _weird._ He felt like as if he's been aggravated. He knows Sendoh seemed not to be doing anything, still he felt something akin to him like being… _infuriated_.

_Jealousy only eats up your beauty_…

The fuck does Sawakita means? Jealousy? Him? Jealous? Just because he saw Sendoh with _Kate_ all cozied-up… does that made him feel _jealous?_ More like, did he feel _jealous_ a while back? Rukawa clacked his tongue and snorted. 'I cant be jealous. Fuck, I am NOT jealous.' He furrowed his brows. If there's one thing he should be feeling, is that… he is _mad_. More like, he's angry. Today is supposed to be _their_ 'date', or so he thinks. He asked him out first, and they went out. They lunched out, went to a bookstore and that's it?

Then there's this Sawakita freak and _Kate_ and now… well, hallelujah. Where is the _he_ in _them_? Where is _he_ in the scene? Rukawa glared and started walking a bit fast while throwing expletives under his breath.

'I am NOT jealous. I _cant_ be jealous. She's a _girl_\- a true female… and I'm…' Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit. He paused on his tracks. 'Kate is a _real_ woman. She doesn't need to wear fancy clothes to make her look _attractive_. She could _directly _say what she wants when she wants it and be herself whenever and wherever without being judged. While I…' He felt himself gulped involuntarily. It is often implied that envy is the art of counting another's blessings instead of their own, while in reality, _jealousy_ is but a form of hatred built upon _insecurities_.

Insecurities. And the truth of it all? It is such an ugly thing. It makes him hate certain people he doesn't even *know*. "KD, wait up." Sawakita strode faster, almost catching up with the blue-eyed girl. He caught up with her and was able to grab her by the arm, causing for Rukawa to turn around with that infamous scowl. Rukawa tried to pull away but Sawakita somehow proved to be resilient as well. "Let go off me." He almost hissed. Sawakita barely heard that as he stayed unmoving. "Hey look, why don't we get out of this place, I don't think that…"

Rukawa clacked his tongue in annoyance, feeling the strain and pressure somehow. Suddenly, his mind were clouded with a train of thoughts, confusions, questions, and the whatnots. Suddenly he's in a place wherein he doesn't know if he would just face Sendoh head on or scampered away like what he did. It's the so-called emotions of the heart. Its those feelings he has been carrying around him for the past few weeks. And in his mind, it has been troubling enough—as if there's an unending tug of war between keeping it at bay and saying what needs to be done. Its like when they say that the worst battle you have to fight is between what you know and what you _feel_.

* * *

"I'm with her…" Sendoh stated, his thumb jabbed behind him. Kate simply furrowed his brows, frowned and looked past behind the taller guy. She squinted his eyes and clenched his fist. Sendoh sighed. "Look Kate, its really good to see you too. But, I'm with _Ruka_\- I mean, _KJ_!" Kate frowned. "Huh? Who ya with?" She seemed confused back there, she actually thought she heard a lot of names.

Sendoh cleared his throat, eyes widening in sheer surprised as he was just about to have that slip of the tongue. "Er, I mean, _KD_! KD… yeah, _KD_." He did felt his chest raced a bit back there. 'Sheesh, did I just call him _KJ?!_'

The thing is, it has been quite some time since he called Rukawa of his chosen nick, ever since he realized he actually felt something _deeper _to the younger lad, he made it sure to call him by his true name; plus Sendoh actually thought Rukawa's name sounded better off his lips.

He sighed deeply and looked thoughtfully as Kate's big and brown hazelnut eyes stared right back at him with that hint of mischief. "Kate, I- I'm sorry, I have to go now. We're sort of hanging out together and I…"

Laughter. Kate _was_ laughing. She playfully batted Sendoh's arm and kept on laughing. Sendoh felt a bit confused there. He was about to say something though when Kate beat him to it. "Haha, Akira you are cute. Look, if you're making this up to make me mad—it isn't working. I am _not_ mad, got it?" She grinned. Sendoh stepped back and shook his head. What the heck is she saying anyway? The Ryonan Ace looked behind him to get a good glimpse of Rukawa Kaede only to find him _gone_! 'Oh shit.' Sendoh thought. He walked over to where the rookie was and scanned the whole area only to come across again on Kate who was staring at him as if he's the most fascinating guy ever.

"Akira, c'mon lets go, I think you need a snack." She grinned and giggled. Truth is, the moment Kate heard he was with _KD_, she felt her blood boiled. She was rather readying herself to probably nit-pick at her once again and win it this time, but the moment she saw no one behind Sendoh, Kate _knew_ he was acting lame and was too cute.

"K-Kate, I… I was with her…" Sendoh stated. He clacked his tongue and felt Kate clutching one of his arm to which he gladly pulled away from. Kate this time, frowned. "Akira what the heck?" She started. Sendoh shrugged. "Look, I really cant go out with you… I _am_ with her, she probably left when she saw us-?!"

"Then its much better! Look, maybe you were together, but you're not _now_, I suggest we get out of this place and find someplace quiet."

"No thanks, I cant… Kate, please understand. I cant go out with you. I… I gotta go." Sendoh started backing up and that is where Kate started fuming as well. She stomped her feet and walked towards Sendoh who was alternately walking away while looking behind him to see Kate following him! Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Look, I really got to go…" But Kate isn't buying this time. "Akira, will you please stop? Are you deliberately making me chase you?!" She almost hollered, earning a few looks from some people. This made Sendoh stopped. He could have honestly run if he wanted to, but this—this sort of foolish _pride_ of his, not wanting to look like as if he is being _nasty_ to a lady is keeping his feet in shackles and he almost hated it. He turned around to make one final attempt to settle things between him and the fiery cheerleader from Ryonan.

"Kate, I am not…"

"Akira… will you please stop mentioning that… that… lesbian-looking freak's name?!" Kate stated as a matter of fact. Eyes showing no remorse of what she said. If Kate was a guy, Sendoh knew he could have done something horrible but then, Kate _isn't_ so that made her lucky. Akira gulped involuntarily and kept his straight face on. "K-Kate, stop saying that…" A pause. "You don't know _her_. You can't be saying awful things to people just because you wanted to." Kate was baffled—but she kept on. "Like you _know _her well enough! _I_ have the freedom to say whatever I want, _whenever_!" Sendoh almost cringe but he kept his patience at bay. "I _know_ her of course." For the past few weeks, Sendoh saw that side of Rukawa he never knew of. He never thought that his younger rival from a distant school is actually… _guileless_ in nature and that he actually thought he'd like that side of him. Sendoh felt his chest thumped a bit as his minds began to cloud again with that _feeling_ he has been trying to keep to himself. 'I'd actually never thought I'd _like_ you Rukawa Kaede… I wasn't _prepared_ for this.'

Kate clacked her tongue and clutch at the hem of Sendoh's shirt. "Are you even hearing yourself? I know you're not _with_ her. You're just making this up!" She paused. "I know you probably just met her someplace unimportant and then suddenly you're going out with her? I don't even think that she likes you back, if I'm not mistaken, I feel like she's just hanging around with you because she badly needs something and not because she wants to!"

Sendoh gasps at that as he almost held that stern gaze, his patience, slightly waning there for a bit. Kate held both of his arms to Sendoh's surprise. "Akira, I _care _about you a lot. I don't see any other better person being with you other than-?!"

"Kate, will you please _halt_ saying all of this. I have told you countless of times… that I only see you as a…"

"No—I don't want to hear it. You don't say another word." Kate rebutted back, eyes staring in steel glaze and his teeth almost gritting together, she was of course furious. Not very much accepting the last statement. "Akira, what the heck are you… why are you siding with that-?!" She was about to go at it again but this time, Sendoh has the last word.

"Kate stop this." Sendoh stated in his low tone, somehow Kate felt _it_—and she almost shivered. "You know, maybe days are happier if you give people a piece of your heart rather than a piece of your mind." Kate gasps, she felt her fists clenched. Sendoh knew it wasn't his intention to say these things but somehow, he is being provoked. And maybe, just maybe… he just want to speak up for the accursed rookie who was fighting a battle only he knew about.

"Your wealth and status… they _don't_ make you. Sympathy _and_ character does." Sendoh stated _monotonously_—as he turned around and started walking away. He knew that in this world, everyone he meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has _lost_ something. He isn't mad at Kate, he is just… disappointed. And he almost hoped that she would understand that kindness doesn't have enemies; for compassion has no limit.

* * *

It wasn't probably his day. Nope. The heavens must have hated him for some reason; or probably the old witch Broomhilda is cooking something again in her clay pot of doom. Rukawa's eyes widened as he came across a group of _guys_ clad in that infamous red and black jacket, letters emblazoned in Rockwell font and the moment he saw and read the word, Rukawa knew he was glued right on the spot; his lower lip quivering in sheer surprise. Shohoku. It was _his_ team. _Team Shohoku._ Right in the flesh. His Captain Akagi, Kogure-senpai, Miyagi-senpai, Mitsui-senpai, and, the self-proclaimed Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi. He felt his hand form a fist. Rukawa knew he'd be damned if they saw _him_—or _her…_ him, her? Rukawa sweat drop, heck even he is now confused as to how to address himself in situations such as this. 'I feel like banging my head on the floor until it cracks open and swallows me whole!' He inwardly screamed. _He_ almost wanted to back away and scamper like a scaredy-cat.

'No. No. No… I gotta get away. Move, Rukawa Kaede! Run. Get out before anyone of them sees you.' But he remained glued on the spot. He knew that he was probably about ten-twelve steps away, but given the height of his teammates and Akagi-san's imposing stature, they are hard to miss. Rukawa gulped his apprehension and tried to back away one foot, causing for him to collide against a _sturdier_ chest. He felt his ears burned, as a palm made its way onto his back—Rukawa almost jumped off. "Kso!" He muttered—feeling a bit alienated against another _man's_ touch. He wondered though very much, would he have reacted that way if it was… _him_? Sendoh Akira?

"Hey, easy there. What's the matter?" A smirk. It was of course, Sawakita. He shrugged. "You've paled than usual, you saw a ghost or something?" The Sannoh player asked. Rukawa alternately looked from Sawakita to his team who's about to start walking now in their direction after probably looking at one store. He nodded lamely. "Y-yeah." Sawakita raised both brows. "Oh. What about?"

Team Shohoku started walking already, their looks straight ahead and automatically the people seemed fazed when they saw five tall high school students, each with menacing looks—except partly for one bespectacled boy who has that soft features; they instantly gave way, as if _parting_ like that of the red sea. Of course, Sakuragi remained oblivious as he kept his infamous smirk and cunny expression at bay. Rukawa clacked his tongue for the nth time and is now determined more ever to get away from both Sawakita and his very own team. "I-I gotta go. It was nice seeing you." He deadpanned at Sawakita who partly opened his lips to probably say something but Rukawa jog off the other way around, leaving a bewildered player from Sannoh. He actually wanted to follow her still, he knew he could actually outrun her if he wanted to, but for some unknown reason… Sawakita chose not to, because he began to slightly wander the beautiful complexity that is… _KD_.

'KD, eh? Why do I get the feeling that you are _more_ than just your _two-lettered_ name…?' Sawakita snorted to himself and smirked a bit. Sawakita knew that in life, what you really want, will _never_ come easy. But he knew best as well that great things never came from comfort zones, and so he's up to the challenge.

He found himself leaning on the wall as nameless people made their way in front of him-he was getting ready to leave as well when his eyes caught off five tall high school players, passing by right in front of him. He remained unfazed, and his trained eyes only followed one certain redhead player who momentarily held his gaze as well. He thought the redhead guy would actually stopped in front of him for a moment, for some reason, Sawakita had expected for that to happen, but nothing actually _happened_. But somehow, he did hear them talking about… something.

"No, I haven't contacted him, have you asked Ayako?" A certain buff-looking and ape-looking guy asked.

"I did, she said he went on a vacation. America or something? She didn't confirm." The guy with the glasses replied back.

"Abroad? He seems like a rich kid anyway." A certain small guy with a curly haired muttered, eyes looking menacingly but he seemed like a patient man.

"Its unlikely of him to be skipping basketball practices." The bespectacled boy spoke off. The taller Captain simply shrugged. "I don't really mind if _Rukawa_ chose to spend summer in a foreign land. As long as he comes back for the qualifying rounds."

"Ch! Teme Gori! Its all good that the stupid _kitsune_ is not with us, anyway! Nyahaha! I, the Tensai will take care of everything! He is not our loss. Nyahaha!"

"Yeah right. You're always taking care of everything anyway, huh." A certain scar-faced dude butted in and sneered. The redhead seem to fume a bit and threw in a fit but he went back to his normal state nonetheless. The five players walked passed by him as if they never saw him.

They were probably talking about… _someone_. Their _teammate_ perhaps. Sawakita could only wonder. 'Shohoku.' He actually never heard of the school, but somehow, a smirk found its way on Sawakita's lips, because for a while, he actually thought of them as… _interesting_. After all, challenges are what makes life more…remarking. He never thought that the small town of Kanagawa still has schools that caters varsity players in basketball; and when it comes to the sport, Sawakita knows that he isn't someone who would just be labelled in terms of skill as… _average_.

* * *

Koshino tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned on one steel railing, brows furrowed as he randomly glanced on his watch. He heaved a sigh. "So like, how long are we gonna wait? I'm hungry." Uekusa who was simply standing behind him filled in his query. "They should be here by now. Right, Capt?" Uozumi Jun simply nodded and looked at his right side to see a sea of people randomly milling about. Well, its true that they have been waiting for about ten minutes but then, it shouldn't be something to feel terribly mad about. Hikoichi stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes in boredom. "Hohumm, senpai… do you know where Sendoh-senpai is?" He asks Koshino lazily. The guard simply scowled and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Like why are you asking me? Its your job, isnt it Hikoichi?" Uozumi overheard the two and began to wonder as well. "Speaking of, does he know that we are meeting with Team Shohoku today? Hikoichi, maybe you should phone him and tell him we're here at the mall. That lazy prick. Where is he now?"

Hikoichi exasperatedly sighed, too accustomed to this kind of situation-well, its always like this. They don't hate Sendoh, heck they *cant* hate Sendoh. They all knew _who _Sendoh Akira is and while its true that he is a constant violator of time, they knew as well that he is probably the most honest and *able* member of them all in terms of skills on court. "Alright, I'm gonna ring him now." Hikoichi informed them as he started dialling onto his phone. Koshino could only mutter something under his breath. "Maybe he is on a date with his _girl_friend?" Ikegami butted in, a smirk on his lips. Koshino rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you mean the _girl_ from Hikoichi's phone?" Ikegami simply nodded back. "Yep. Well?" Koshino simply clacked his tongue and crossed his legs as he leaned back. "I don't know and I don't care. He should be here anyway." From one corner, Fukuda simply choose not to say a single word as he simply stood there with his headphones on.

* * *

Sendoh continued walking randomly, as he looked for his companion who probably decided to stride off without him. He was kind of agitated a while back but what matters now is that he _has_ to find Rukawa and probably… explain to him or some sort. There is that certain dire need to elucidate on the events that has happened a while back—while it may be true that Rukawa may be the type of person that doesn't give a damn, Sendoh felt like expounding though. He felt his phone vibrated inside his back pocket and instantly reached for it. "Yeah?"

"Senpai, its me? Where are you?"

"Mall, why?" Sendoh said as he kept walking inside the department store, eyes on lookout for any sign of Rukawa. He wondered why Hikoichi called though. "We ARE too! Great, why don't you come and meet us, senpai?" Hikoichi wailed with excitement. Sendoh stopped and partly gasps. Seriously? His teammates are at the mall too? Like, now? He suddenly felt a bit panicky as he turned his head from left to right, wondering as to _where_ they are specifically. "No kidding Hikoichi? But what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, we are supposed to meet Team Shohoku. We're going to have a summer outing, it's the beach, two days from now. Hey, I mailed you about this, Sendoh-senpai, like five days ago? You weren't checking mail, weren't you?" Hikoichi deadpanned. Sendoh went bug-eyed and sweat drop… but truth is, he felt like banging his head on the wall. Beach?! Mail? Like really? How come he didn't knew of this? He clacked his tongue as his eyes widened and placed his palm on top of his forehead. "Uh, right… so, mail, huh… I didn't know. I was busy and I didn't have the time to…"

Sendoh wasn't able to finish his sentence when he caught a glimpse of a seemingly paranoid lady clad in a yellow dress with a black collar and three black buttons in front looking behind her as if she is being followed as she walks in Sendoh's direction. The Ryonan Ace's eyes widened in surprise, barely hearing Hikoichi's voice on the other line. "We're here at third floor, right in front of that sport's shop? Come up here, senpai, we'll be meeting with Shohoku, I'm sure…" Hikoichi continued yakking on the other line, but Sendoh almost heed no attention.

Rukawa walked briskly as is he was being followed and was scratching his head in sheer disappointment, surprise, and annoyance. Today's events hasn't been on his side. The day did not cooperate and now, he has lost Sendoh. He formed a fist and was now determined more than ever to just probably go home and sulk. Frustration. He felt it. He knew what it was. Its like he suddenly realized you aren't really as important to someone as you thought you actually were. And Rukawa _almost_ honestly thought he _meant_ something to the older guy from Ryonan. He felt his chest race though as he involuntarily gulp.

'Get over it, Rukawa. Disappointment is just the action of your brain readjusting itself to reality after discovering things are not the way you thought they were… ooff!' He was taken aback as he felt yet again his left arm being somewhat _gripped_ for the nth time. And because he is feeling fed up too much lately, he let out his wrath. "Hey watch it scumbag!" He almost hissed menacingly and Rukawa-lingly like, accompanied with that spiteful stare.

"Hey!" Sendoh's eyes widened in disbelief. This is probably the first time he saw KD/Rukawa act like a true _guy_ as if picking for a fight. Rukawa's eyes widened on their own as well—it was him! The person whom he was having these insane thoughts of for the past days…weeks! Sendoh.

"S-senpai, are you still there?!" Hikoichi wailed on the other line.

"I'll call you back, Hikoichi." Sendoh muttered as he pressed the button and pocketed his phone. "Rukawa, where on Earth did you go? I have been…" Sendoh stated, hand still clutching on the skinny arm of the latter. Rukawa tried to pry away from the taller guy's grip but to no avail. "Hanashite…" Rukawa muttered lowly. Sendoh aversely released his hold and rolled his eyes. "Hey calm down, I swear you seemed like your _true self_ back there." A frown was what he got. "Ch, I am always my true self."

"Where did you go?" Sendoh asked with a bit of conviction. Rukawa frowned. "I was supposed to ask you that, doaho." Sendoh shrugged. "I was in the bookstore…"

"Well, I _was_ too-but you seemed _busy_." Rukawa hailed back, stressing the word. Sendoh was about to say something when Rukawa beat him to it. "You seemed busy with _someone_, ch." He mumbled. Sendoh sighed a bit. He knew of course what Rukawa was yakking about. "Oh. Her. Kate, yeah…" Sendoh mumbled back but the tone of his voice suggested that it wasn't probably a good topic.

"Well… why did you… I mean, what are you doing here…you could have… gone off with her or something." A pause. "Ch, maybe you need to be someplace else and I wouldn't really want to… _intercept_ with your _other _plans…"Rukawa lamely trailed off as if he doesn't know specifically what to say.

But Sendoh did _not_ answer him. Rukawa took note of this, he wondered though what happened. Because Sendoh was _alone_ now. And he did seemed as if he was stressed for a bit. Rukawa blinked back his confusion and kept his passive face on—the he felt his eyes widened…

'Could it be that he _left_ her for…' BADUMP. BADUMP. '…for _me?_' Rukawa honestly thought he felt his heart went dokidoki back there but he kept it at bay of course. 'Okay Rukawa, maybe before you _assume_, try this crazy method called _asking_.' He berated himself inwardly and went bug-eyed. Sendoh sighed and smiled. "What are you saying?" He paused. "Hey look, I'm really _glad_ to find you, you know." Silence. Rukawa seemed stuck in the moment as he simply stared up at his taller companion, the people walking around them seemingly diffusing into nothingness, as if there's just him and the taller guy from Ryonan.

"I thought you actually left me already…" Sendoh stated. He shrugged. "I mean, I guess I'm sorry for _not_ paying attention…" A pause. "I'm sorry. I hope you're not _mad_…"

BADUMP. BADUMP. Well, seems like someone's chest has been racing for the second time. Rukawa looked hard and said nothing. Sorry for _not_ paying attention? He wondered what Sendoh meant by that. But somehow, today, Rukawa did learn a thing or two about _being _a girl. He realized that a girl needs you to pay attention, because that attention reassures her that you're still interested. She need you to put in some effort, because maybe that effort reassures her she aint the only one who's trying… _Nonetheless_, he found himself snorting. "I'm not really the _type_ to…" Rukawa somehow instead found himself saying back, unsure and hastily. 'Doaho Sendoh, I'm not going to fight for your attention because if you… by any small chance… _feel_ something for me, I _shouldn't_ have to.'

* * *

For some reason, Sendoh felt his brain seeking for words—it is often said that intimacy is not who you let touch you. Intimacy is giving someone your _attention_, when ten other people are asking for it. Intimacy is the person always in the back of your mind, no matter how distracted you are. And for the past days, he knew the _person_ who has been pre-occupying his thoughts for most of times. He partly opened his lips to say something, in hopes of expounding something more… when they were both taken aback because the music store to their right blasted their speakers with some… _song_ that was rather… meaningfully _awkward_.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal…_

Bug-eyed and sweat dropped. If there's more reactions to be fulfilled, Rukawa swore he could have lifted off the shop's speakers and threw them away—good timing is invisible; bad timing sticks out a mile and for today, timing is way off. He honestly thought they were talking something about _serious_ and all and then… the goddamn _song_ suddenly blasting off as if _implicating_ something. He snarled and glared at the shop to his right and was about to curse loudly when he heard Sendoh chuckling a bit. He looked at his taller companion and looked on passively. "Oi, nani?" He exclaimed rather monotonously. Sendoh shook his head. "N-nothing." A pause. Sendoh cleared his throat. He straightened up. "H-hey, I actually got news. My team's here at the mall."

But Rukawa was barely hearing Sendoh, his ears were clouded with all of _Mr. Brian McKnight's_ soulful voice. He was alternately looking from Sendoh to the shop beside them. Sendoh saw this apparently and he did not hesitate to grab the latter to his arm and pulled her away with him to a place much quieter probably. Only then Rukawa sort of came back to his senses. Soon after they were on one corner. "Much better now, eh?" Sendoh grinned, suddenly looking a tad bit more charming than before. Rukawa tried not to fidget much. He snorted. "I guess. You were saying something, pest?" He started. Sendoh nodded. "I said, my team's here… Ryonan. All of them. They were saying something about meeting up with your team…" But Sendoh was cut in the middle of his sentence. "Mine too. I saw them. Akagi-senpai and the others." Sendoh's eyes widened in surprise, he saw Rukawa's apprehension. "I was actually running away from them when you saw me." Rukawa mumbled softly. Sendoh's gaze softened, he smiled. "I understand…" He paused and furrowed his brows. "Uh wait up, why are you running away anyway? Its not like they _would_ recognize you. You're a _girl_ now." Rukawa felt his eyes widened. Well, Sendoh _has_ a point. Maybe panic got the best of him that is why he barely had time to think. 'The pest is right, there's probably no way they could have…' Still, Rukawa frowned. "Maybe. But then, we can never be sure. You said once that I _do_ looked a lot like my real self." A pause. "Do… Do I r-really looked like my _real_ self? I mean, the _guy_ me, of course?" He hesitantly asked. Sendoh stared down at the girl in front of him. They were both leaning on both corners, facing each other.

For some unknown reason, Sendoh Akira found himself pushing himself off the wall to Rukawa's surprise and gradually leaning over to the shorter person to brush off the fringes off her face. And as for Rukawa? He didn't actually know that his blood-pumping organ could do a triple somersault. He wanted to push the taller guy away but he was frozen. Sendoh didn't know what forced him to _do_ that. All he knew off was that given moment, and the mantra in his mind that spoke of, if you have _chemistry_, you only need one other thing—_timing_. And life is all about timing, or execution. It is when the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable become _available_, the unattainable… _attainable_.

Sendoh gasps as he just realized what he has been doing. He gently pulled away, seeing the confused look on the accursed rookie. Did he just thought of… He involuntarily gulped and nodded his head softly. "Y-yeah, you looked like _him_." A pause. Rukawa kept his surprise and silence. Sendoh slowly looked straight to the latter's equally blue eyes and smiled his usual. "H-hey, I'm sorry again for what happened a while back. I know you were the one who asked me out and all… and I really appreciate it." A pause. "I mean, I'm glad that we _went_ out today." Sendoh gulped and pocketed one hand while the other clutched at the hem of shirt.

'Think Akira… what are you trying to say anyway. He looks way off confused.' He inwardly scolded himself. Sendoh knew that feelings are things that you have no control over. So you can't control who you fall for. When you fall for someone, you feel every single emotion… just like now, it's like he has been feeling total happiness, sadness, excitement, disappointments…its like when they say that they are indeed like waves. One cannot stop them from coming, but one can decide which ones to ride.

"I guess I just want to…" Sendoh started trailing off. Rukawa can actually hear his own chest thumping, it was loud enough to have him deaf. If he hated himself for assuming a while back, he aint hating himself now, for now, he is a hundred percent sure that he _is_ indeed assuming that Sendoh Akira the _pest_ of Ryonan may actually _like _him back…

"Sendoh? Sendoh its you!"

Rukawa heard an unfamiliar voice and it feels like a boulder just dropped itself off on the both of them as they both went bug-eyed for the nth time. Sendoh was more than stupefied to look at his right and see the weird looks from no other than…his freaking _teammates_. And in that given moment, Sendoh could only gape and blink his eyes in surprise. Rukawa could only sweat drop and fidget like a robot but he, too, felt panicky the moment the guys from Ryonan looked from his taller companion to… _him_.

'What the fffffffuuuccckkk….its these guys from Ryonan who beat us! They saw me! They SAW me! They saw meeee! In thiiisss ffooorrmmm! I want to hyperventilate now!' Rukawa inwardly harangued.

"Sennpaiii! It is you! Wow, we're happy to see you. We saw you walking from the third floor and decided to go down here and…" Hikoichi continued yakking, oblivious to the fact that he was the only one talking.

"S-Sendoh what on Earth and who is…-?!" Koshino started as his eyes darted from his teammate to Rukawa who remained frozen and bug-eyed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here… haha, good to see you Sendoh and..." Ikegami sneered in and grinned. Uozumi stared at his Ace then to the shorter girl and almost _gasps_ in surprise. Rukawa gulped, he didn't like the way Uozumi looked at him; and no, it wasn't _lust_. It was… more like sceptical. Fukuda remained unfeeling as he only looked on but his small eyes moved from his teammate to the long-haired girl wearing a yellow dress. Ukeusa simply grinned and went cheery-eyed. "Why are you guys in the _corner_, anyway?"

Sendoh could honestly feel sweat trickling at his back. He was being stared right at by his captain, Uozumi, Koshino, Ikegami, Fukuda, and Uekusa. He gulped and grinned nervously as he raised a hand. "W-well… hi _everyone_…" He felt stupid and lame as he greeted every one of them awkwardly. Well, so much for the lame ass timing. Its like everyone is saying; its all about having _good_ timing with the right person. Albeit, Sendoh reckoned that its bad timing now, but for some reason, he is sure he's with the _right_ person.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:** Aghh! I died and was resurrected! Lol! The longest I have written! 22 pages! Just because I know its been sometime and that this is soo late! Nonetheless, I hope to hear from you guys. Thank you! :D Hugs! –JP

**Notes2:** Don't worry, I know what I'm going to write in CH15! I promise that it'll be one long chapter too!

**Dedicated to: **AddictedtoSD, Jamie011, fly_away_with_me (Merche; my IG friend from Spain! ^_^) I am so thrilled to see MyGirl translated in Spanish! Whoah, thank you Merche! To Khokha dear, and everyone else… hugs!


	15. Chapter 15

** CHAPTER 15- My Girl/Of Moonlights and Goodnights**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

Ten minutes. Only silence and gazes were exchanged as seven people stare right at one another—on the aisle of second floor, just right about around the corner. Rukawa, for all that matters, stood there like a mannequin doll, barely moving, fidgeting only when he feels like it. After all, this is the first time he has personally _met_ all of the Ryonan Team in the flesh… in his _female_ form. So much for all the firsts. He even barely knows what to say. He was reluctant to say anything that would be turned against him and… Sendoh. The bigger matter is, he was more than afraid he would have that slip of the tongue and tell them the dreaded truth instead; after all, every one of them has but one thing in common-and that is the orange leather. And when it comes to the sport, Rukawa knew, that as a player, nothing comes close to basketball. Nothing. Not even some measly secrets or anything. He gulped involuntarily as he darted his eyes from nothing in particular to Sendoh Akira who, in fairness, stood right beside him. Well, at least someone had now the audacity to break in the uncomfortable silence.

Uozumi cleared his throat. "Sendoh. We have been looking for you. We will be meeting up with Akagi and his team. Let's go now." The biggest of them all stated in his deep and collective voice, Uozumi immediately eyed each and every one in his team and as if having the authoritative power, he was able to make the guys nod back at him and soon after everyone was walking towards wherever the rendezvous maybe.

"I guess, I gotta go now…" Rukawa somehow found himself mumbling lowly. Sendoh looked at his companion; the others have gone off to follow Uozumi and when it was only the two of them left that is where Rukawa decided to speak. "Go where?" Sendoh prodded back. Rukawa shrugged. "Home." Silence. Rukawa slowly cast his head down and felt a bit… _angry_ for some reason. Maybe because, things didn't quite turned out the way he thought it should be, and that alone kind of put him down. This was supposed to be a _date_—his date with the Ryonan Ace, unfortunately, one event led to the other and so on, causing for their 'day' to be… _ruined_.

"What if I refuse?"

Rukawa looked up and stared at Sendoh's cobalt blue eyes. He wasn't really expecting that response. "What do you mean?" He muttered back instead. Sendoh sighed. "Look, I don't think that it'll be a lot better if you wouldn't _come_ with me… I mean, obviously they saw you now. They would threw in a lot of questions that I don't think… I can answer on my own." A pause. "Besides, we'll be meeting up with your team."

Rukawa frowned. "All the reason I would want to go home." Sendoh sighed yet again. "Hey, don't you at least want to know what's going on with them? Maybe they're partly worried about you already. Furthermore, aren't you interested to _see_ them for _what_ they are…when you're _indirectly_ not _around_?" The last statement rang a bell at Rukawa and he was made to stare at Sendoh who held that usual gaze and that seemingly charming smile. The pest has a point, yet again. Besides, his team, will never know.

And so he agreed. Soon after, both of them were just two steps behind Koshino and Uekusa. Koshino, specifically would turn around from time to time to catch a glimpse of the two who was at the back. He would occasionally threw in a meaningful glare at Sendoh who would catch him looking at them then to Rukawa who would simply stare back passively, face devoid of any emotion.

Koshino furrowed his brows and twitched his lips. The thing is, he is not the one to pry a lot with regards to mundane matters, but the mere fact that Sendoh Akira, their Ace is _with_ a girl who suspiciously looks way too… _appealing_ is something so odd; and for some unknown reason, Koshino wonders why is he feeling a bit strange at the fact. 'Weird. There is no doubt that Sendoh could actually _magnetized_ all the women out there. Heck, they'd be literally throwing themselves on him but… this _girl_… tsk. I'm not quite sure. She seems way too _enigmatic_ that I cant seem to get a hold on to.' He paused. Koshino clacked his tongue earning him an inquisitive stare from Uekusa.

"Something wrong Koshino-san?"

"Nah… just thinking." He frowned. Uekusa shrugged. "You seem to think a lot." Koshino snorted. "Uekusa, can I ask you something?" The latter nodded. "Yeah sure, what about?" Koshino partly walked a bit closer to Uekusa and whispered in his low voice. "I've been having these weird _notions_…" Uekusa nodded, urging him to continue on. "Notions? Big word…" A grin. Koshino frowned, not liking the way Uekusa seemed to be taking him not seriously.

"Ch. Shut up Uekusa. There's something weird with _the_ girl on the _phone_…"

"The girl on the _phone…_"

Koshino nodded. "Yeah…" Uekusa's brow furrowed a bit before smiling. "Oh, _her_! Sendoh-san's girlfriend?" Koshino sneered and gnarled. He partly elbowed Uekusa, still keeping his voice low. "Ch, idiot, we're still unsure if she _is_ indeed Sendoh's girlfriend. But yeah, as I was saying… she seemed… sort of… _familiar._" Koshino then went bug-eyed. Uekusa blinked back his confusion. "Oh? You mean, you _know_ her?" Koshino sweatdrop. Uekusa can be naïve and annoying most of the times. "Grr, idiot. I meant she looks somewhat _familiar_. I feel like I've seen her before and I just don't know _where_!" He kept his voice in minimal as Uekusa nodded in affirmation. "Hmmm, well, as for me, this is the first time I've seen her so, I cant really tell." A smile. Koshino decided to give up, after all, it just could be his hunch. He shook his head and impaled one last glance from his behind and was surprise to see Sendoh _smiling_ almost genuinely—as the taller guy listened to the girl beside him; the lady obviously pointing something from the other side. For some reason, Koshino actually thought that Sendoh _sincerely_ looked… relaxed and _happy_.

'Sendoh, you…'

* * *

They decided to walk inside a fancy restaurant and exchanged baffled glances. Uozumi turned around and smirked at them. "Chill boys, this happens to belong to my uncle who's originally from Hokkaido." Sounds of _oohs _and_ ahhs_ were simply returned. The team seem to relax then. Sendoh scratched his forehead and sighed audibly, then looked at Rukawa who was simply standing to his right—an obvious space between them. "I cant believed we're eating again." He chuckled. Rukawa simply nodded. "Yeah. If stuffing food right inside my stomach could actually _bring_ me back, I'd eat this whole town." Sendoh laughed at hearing that and was amazed at the fact that the Shohoku rookie has indeed his very own sour sense of humour, but it was effective; for him it _was_ though.

"Hey, you two, aren't you going inside?" It was Uozumi, looking a bit sternly but he isnt mad. Sendoh simply bowed and nodded back. "Aye, Taichou." Rukawa was partly surprised at Sendoh. This is probably the first time he _saw_ the current object of his affections showed _humility._ And…well, he thought it was really _nice_ of the Ryonan Ace. Rukawa isnt dumb to see that Ryonan _is_ a team _only _because of Sendoh. His team has battled with them during the practice match and its true that amongst all them, Sendoh maybe the _only_ one who is capable. His unparalleled skills on court is truly something not to be reckoned at and Rukawa is sure about this, because he had his own dose when he battled Sendoh in his male form and was defeated. Sendoh looked at his companion and cocked his head, signalling that they should go inside. Rukawa was reluctant to go inside, he has a funny feeling that he will probably have a hard time getting out of the place, but, what to do? Its not like he had a choice either, and so…

"Hey, c'mon now." Sendoh muttered. Rukawa followed suit.

It was a typical Japanese restaurant. Sushi restaurant to be exact. It was very homely and cosy and the floors were designed of tatami. There were a few patrons inside and of course they had to leave their shoes and put it inside a designated shoe rack made of cherry wood that is placed at the entrance. Sendoh easily removed his pair of Dockers and looked at Rukawa who was doing the same thing, the lady obviously untying his shoelace. He heard a chuckle though. Rukawa frowned as he untied his other shoe. "What are you laughing for, pest?" Sendoh shrugged. "Sneakers to go with your dress, eh…" Sendoh smiled. Rukawa gasps a bit and looked up, done untying both shoes. "What's wrong with that?" He frowned though. "I remembered, I wanted to actually look for a pair of cargo shorts." Sendoh nodded. "Sure…" Rukawa slightly fidgeted though; for some reason, there was something in the way the taller guy was looking at him that made him feel uncomfortable. Rukawa shrugged. "W-what?"

"You really looked _nice_ today. I mean… you looked… _stunning._" Sendoh mildly cleared his throat as he lift a hand up on his lips—an obvious tinge of flush across his face and Rukawa was dazed at that; he did felt his chest raced a bit too, surprised at the fact that Sendoh _finally_ noticed _him_ and that… the taller guy actually blushed as well. Well, it felt a bit bizarre at the moment, but Rukawa chose to believe that _weird_ is the side-effect of awesome. And so, he felt splendid… _wonderful_ to be exact. Or so he thought. Dokidoki. Badump. Badump. He nodded back like a robot. "T-Thanks, I guess." He mumbled back lowly. Silence ensued between them. Sendoh cleared his throat once again and decided to turn around and get inside—aware that he, as well, felt a bit giddy back there. "Uh… so, umm, yeah, we should probably go inside."

The problem with Sendoh is that he _knew_ to himself that he _is_ in love with his younger rival—and that he is simply feeling anxious to tell him about it. More like, he doesn't know_ how_ to. Because of the latter's current situation. Sendoh went inside leaving a partly dazed Rukawa; the rookie blinked back his surprise…

'I can't believe… He _noticed_ me. He _finally…_ noticed… me.' For some reason, he felt like pumping his fist on the air, but instead, he chose to vent out his delight just like when he first met Hanamichi Sakuragi on the rooftop.

KICK! THUD!

There was some sort of a loud blow coming from the wooden shoe rack and Sendoh had to peeped back inside to see what has happened, all he saw is Rukawa, bug-eyed, and who was kind of bent down and was sort of massaging his right foot. "Rukawa… are you okay, I thought I heard…" Sendoh queried in his low voice. The rookie simply nodded back and shrugged. "Uh, I'm f-fine… its okay, no need to worry. I'm good. Its all good. I'm coming."

Sendoh nodded unassumingly anyway. "Oh. Okay then. Well, come on in, then."

* * *

They were seated in a long table, right across each other as tea is being constantly served to each and every one of them. Sendoh decided to seat across Rukawa instead of beside him, with Koshino to his left side. Rukawa, luckily was seated right beside Uekusa—who seemed harmless. Rukawa also took note that the guy seemed not the type to barge in questions which he isn't interested to answer also. He nodded as his own tea was poured in front of him. Rukawa was about to get his take a sip on his own cup when he was taken aback.

"So, what's your name?" It was Uekusa! Ugh. So much for assuming he aint the questioning type. Rukawa partly gasps as his eyes darted from Uekusa to Sendoh who looked back at him, passively. Now, everyone seemed to be looking at their direction. Rukawa gulped and held on his cup, eyes on the tea that quietly reflects his very own image.

"Her name's..." Sendoh started but was baffled when he was cut off.

"Rukawa."

Collective gasps and puffs with matching widened stares switched at his direction and for some reason, Sendoh was so stupefied, he dropped his cup on top of the table—good thing it was empty. He felt his chest race. He didn't know. Sendoh could not believe what he heard… could not believe as to _why_ he did it… The Ryonan Ace tried to catch the latter's stare and he was not disappointed. Their eyes met—his and _Rukawa's_ cerulean orbs. To Sendoh, his look were questioning all the WHYS in heaven. He felt his hand form a fist and was demanding an answer…

"HUH?!" Collective gasps and surprise puffs of air was directed against his direction. Even Uozumi adjusted on his seat since he was at the end part; he was rather surprised and curious. Sendoh cleared his throat and tried to reach for Rukawa's hand—the latter surprised when for the first time, he felt the taller guy's hand on top of his own… for some reason, he felt his ears flushed and his chest thump. Rukawa reluctantly pulled his hand away; wondering slightly why he felt _bad_ by doing so.

"Oo~kay, I don't get this." Koshino started and furrowed his brows. Rukawa stared back meaningfully at Sendoh and nodded to Sendoh's confusion. He then, faced the whole of Ryonan team.

"I'm Rukawa… Rukawa _KD_." A pause.

"I'm actually… Rukawa Kaede's… _cousin_." A smile. "Hello to all of you…_doahos."_ And he… _grinned_.

They all gape… like a goldfish and then six heads deliberately fell flat on the table—they went bug-eyed and of course, they sweat dropped. Someone they barely _knew_ just called them _idiots._ Koshino almost snarled as a vein popped on his forehead. "Agh, I knew it that is why I thought you looked somewhat familiar! You're that brat's cousin? Us?! Doaho?! You… you…" He squinted his eyes.

Uozumi too, felt like thumping his chest like King Kong. "This _brat_ kid…" Ikegami somehow found a way to laugh it off.

Hikoichi fell off his seat and went crazy. "UUUUWAAHH?! Sendoh-senpaiiiii, you're going out with Rukawa Kaede's cooouusssiinn?!"

Sendoh held his head up and was in dazed. Truth is, he thought he had a mini heart attack back there, he actually thought… Rukawa _intentionally_ admitted the truth to the whole of his team.

'Rukawa Kaede, you'll be the _death_ of me…' Sendoh inwardly mused; but deep inside he knows he'll probably die happily.

* * *

If there's one thing Sakuragi's feeling right now, is that… he is _pissed_. Well, he aint sure if _pissed_ is actually the correct term. He found himself sitting right beside no other than Sendoh Akira the moment he saw him and just moments ago, he learned that there's another character inside by the name of Fukuda whom he just met a week ago in a distant court and he felt instantly annoyed with the way he looked at him; Fukuda deliberately made him eat dust when they went for a small showdown inside the court that time and to Sakuragi, it was foul. Now though, he honestly thought that he could enjoy this summer's stint by the beach with Haruko and his teammates, only to find out that they're going out together with team Ryonan and that… that… a vein popped on Sakuragi's forehead as his eyes darted right across him to see a bug-eyed girl looking monotonously at him, only to find out later that…

"How have you been so far, Sakuragi-kun?" Sendoh asked good-naturedly as he eats his own dish. Sakuragi was partly surprise at the sudden conversation initiated by Ryonan's top player but being his own Tensai-self, he regained composure. "Ch, nyahahaha! Oh, you know. This genius is always in top form." He laughed and everyone sweat dropped. Sendoh simply grinned back and said nothing. Truth is, he honestly think Shohoku team isnt so bad. They're actually one heck of a team and he honestly thought that they're pretty cool too.

"Tensai?" Rukawa muttered back. Well, everyone seem to look back at the _only_ girl seated amongst them on the table. Sakuragi frowned, for all that matters, he very much wondered—but his inner gut tells him otherwise; thing is, Sakuragi doesn't know but the _girl_ very much annoy him and he has yet to know why. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Well, the moment Shohoku team entered the restaurant, there were mixed reactions. At first they all sent that glare towards one another then after a few minutes, they sat there as if they have been friends since last year. Miyagi and Ryota initiated the random conversations that would send the whole table in frenzy and the rest simply followed. Mitsui was busy laughing as he conversed with Kogure beside him, unaware at the fact that he sat right beside Rukawa—only then he noticed _her_ when he turned to his right to look at the other Ryonan members. He blinked his eyes and looked a bit down to see the lady looking back at him beneath his fringes, a chopstick at hand.

"Hahahah… uh…" Mitsui paused. Sendoh's eyes widened as he observed right in front of him as to how the scene would most likely to unfold. Mitsui then stared and blink, Rukawa too, simply stared back and blinked but said nothing. Mitsui back a little then looked at Kogure and the others who was now looking at him. He stared right again at the girl beside him. Rukawa, for all that matters, want no more than to just stand up and leave the hell out of this place, it was probably the worst day, or so he thought. He did felt his chest raced when he saw his whole team enter the scene as if they didn't actually noticed him! He was rather amused by that, but thirty minutes had pass since then and still no one dared to give a damn, not even Sendoh who was now occasionally chatting with Sakuragi and the others. It's like… he's suddenly _out of place_! He felt like pounding himself to the ground for agreeing to come inside.

Mitsui kept on staring, before he finally came to his senses; the whole of Ryonan team suddenly looking at him as if he's the eighth wonder of the world. "Uh… since when…" he started—his chopsticks pointing at Rukawa who was beside him. Uozumi cleared his throat. "Since _we_ came here. An hour ago." Akagi too, was a bit stupefied as his eyes remained glued to where the girl was—beside Mitsui. The three-pointer of Shohoku nodded like an idiot and stared right at Sakuragi who also has his bug-eyed expression. The redhead simply snorted and said nothing. Miyagi partly leaned over to also look and smiled. "Hey there! Who is that, your _new_ member? Ahhh! Ite!" A lump appeared right on top of Miyagi's head, care of Akagi. The captain cleared his throat and nodded at Rukawa who was perplexed. "Sorry bout that, _miss_." Then they all went silent.

Mitsui cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit before turning to his right; aware now that he is indeed seated beside a stranger. "Uh, so… hey there, yo!" He grinned. Silence. All eyes are on him and to the girl who was simply staring back at his senpai. Rukawa blinked back, quietly dumbfounded as to how to reply. He nonetheless shrugged and nodded his head wordlessly, feeling alienated at the way his senpai greeted him.

"I'm Mitsui Hisashi." He extended his hand to Rukawa's surprise, the rookie instantly looking at the hand to Sendoh Akira who was staring back, amused as well. The Ryonan Ace smiled though and nodded as if, there's nothing wrong with acknowledging. Rukawa sighed inaudibly and shook his senpai's hands; he almost shuddered. 'Ugh, Mitsui-senpai sure is… weird.' He inwardly mused. Koshino clacked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Like you guys don't know her?"

The Shohoku team stared at the irate player from Ryonan and blinked back. Koshino snarled. "Duh, don't give me that look? She just said that she's the cousin of…" And was cut when one by one, the boys from Shohoku team suddenly wants to be introduced; to Sendoh's surprise and Rukawa's… _horror_.

"Hey there, Ryota Miyagi here." A grin. Rukawa sweatdrop but took the hand nonetheless. And Kogure, and even Akagi himself. Rukawa was bug-eyed and kept his deadpan expression at bay, barely responding and simply nodding in return. When everyone thought it was Sakuragi's turn, the redhead simply stared and frowned. Rukawa frowned back. Sendoh looked from the rookie to the guy beside him and felt the need to _intervene_ as he cleared his throat and introduced the two.

"Uh, Sakuragi-kun… this is actually…"

"Rukawa Kaede's _cousin_." Koshino barged in, everyone looked at him and gape.

* * *

"Oi Hanamichi, are you done yet?" Ryota hollered as he looked behind the taller red head who was still zipping his shorts. The power forward simply hned and followed the shorter guy. They just went inside the men's room to pee and…

"You looked like you've been sock-up on the face by a wrestler, Hanamichi." Miyagi snickered as the two walked back to where the others are. They finished eating at the Boss's Monkey's restaurant and after an hour of plain random talking, bullying, and the whatnots, both teams agreed to meet up the day after tomorrow at the train station and head on to the beach for that very much needed summer hype. "Teme Ryo-chin, who would have thought." He frowned. Miyagi furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Thought about what?"

Sakuragi clacked his tongue and almost wailed. "Teme, that _that_ girl is the kitsune's cousin! Teme! And the goddamn Smiley bastard from Ryonan is going out with her? Argh!" Sakuragi finally fumed. Miyagi went bug-eyed. He cant see the reason as to why would Sakuragi even give a damn. "Okay, what's wrong with that? I don't see anything wrong with that Smiley bastard going out with Rukawa's cousin." He shrugged.

"Teme, but did you know that he has a cousin?" Sakuragi sneered back.

"Nope. Just today." Miyagi muttered back; seemingly unaffected. A pause. "But damn, Rukawa never mentioned that he _has_ a cute cousin." He snorted and almost chuckled. Sakuragi almost guffawed and puked. "Nyahahha! Don't tell me Ryo-chin, you finally gave up on Ayako-chan~…" Sakuragi giggled like the madman he is. Miyagi fumed of course. "Oi, I did not say that! It is still Ayako-chan for me, nothing will change that of course! She is my only one! Hear that?!" Miyagi countered, a tiny blush on his face to which Sakuragi simply laughed his head off.

Soon enough, they were reunited with the others who were randomly standing outside the restaurant, talking casually. Sakuragi strode with confidence right at Sendoh Akira who was leaning on a railing. The Ryonan Ace immediately acknowledging him so. "Hey Sakuragi, you're back." A smile. Soon, Uozumi and Akagi called on them and the others started following their Captains. Koshino stopped midway to looked back to see Sakuragi talking to their Ace, but walked away nonetheless.

"Oi Spiky!" Sakuragi muttered. The aforementioned name instantly looked up and saw the tall power forward of Shohoku approaching him with that smirk. The redhead cackled a bit before standing in front of the Ryonan Ace, a hand on his hips. "Teme you bastard, you didn't tell you were going out with the Kitsune's cousin? Ahahah!" He laughed as if there was really something amusing. Sendoh blinked back and partly gape; not knowing as to what to say. He settled for a soft snort though and shook his head. "Sakuragi-kun, its not that…" A pause. Sendoh's eyes caught the sight of the approaching accursed rookie who just arrived from the washroom. "…simple." Sendoh finished off his sentence.

"Ahahah! What do you mean not simple? The tensai sees with his very own eyes, it is simple… you're going out with his…?! Uh?!"

Rukawa stepped just beside the redhead and the two boys paused. Sakuragi partly snorted and fumed a bit. Rukawa looked from Sendoh to the redhead. "What?" He deadpanned; aware at the fact that the redhead was there. Sendoh simply shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. We gotta go… Sakuragi?" The tall forward snorted and looked down at the accursed rookie who was simply staring back at him passively. He smirked. "Ch, well, let me guess… you're in junior high?" Honestly? Rukawa wanted no more than to sock up Sakuragi on the face—but then he decided to just ignore the now taller guy. He shrugged and started walking away from the two.

"Oi Sendoh of Ryonan, your teammates left you already." He deadpanned. Sakuragi was baffled, this so-called cousin of the little prick kitsune has the nerve to actually command Sendoh "Spiky" of Ryonan blatantly just like that—it's like, it's like… they've been friends all along. Sakuragi felt a vein throbbed as he saw the two walked off; he gnarled in annoyance and stomped his feet to follow them. "Hn! TEME you two, how dare you turn your backs on the Tensai, I aint done with you yet, you little nincompoop!"

Rukawa must have heard taboo as he stopped and turn with a glare to his teammate. Sendoh sighed audibly in resignation, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seriously? Sakuragi has the _guts_ to pick up a fight on a… _girl_? 'Yare yare, KD isnt really a true female anyway, still… Sakuragi-kun is just too…'

"What do you want?" Rukawa muttered back. Sakuragi sneered. "Well, no wonder I sort of have this feeling that I kind of _disliked_ you, nyahaha! Now I know why. Oi _small kid_, where the heck is that kitsune?" An evil smile. Rukawa thought a vein popped on his head as well as he felt his fist clenched. The nerve of this redhead to address him as _small kid_. "Ch, who _are_ you anyway. Why are you talking to me?" Sakuragi froze. Sendoh puffed out a sigh. 'Oh brother.'

"Teme, you don't know me? Nyahaha! You miss half of your life kid."

"I'm not a kid—and you're not even worth half."

A vein popped. "I just happen to be Shohoku's secret weapon, kid. I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi. Power Forward and the leader of the Shohoku Basketball Team. Nyahahah!" A pause. Rukawa frowned. Obviously he didn't liked it. "Oh, didn't you know? I am a teammate of your cousin who happens to be a not-so great player in our team. Uh-huh, he drags us down, terribly. Hahahah!"

"I couldn't care less of who you are, much more, your name." Rukawa went bug-eyed. Clearly this has to stop. The redhead is indeed picking a fight and the funny thing is, even in his _female_ form, him and Sakruagi could not seem to be appeased. Its like its been given already that they _stay_ that way.

"Okay, that's enough… please, both of you." Sendoh tried to butt in but seems like he is being ignored.

"Nyahaha, its actually good that he's not around, come to think of it, he's probably hibernating his ass somewhere, oh well… that happens actually when you're not one of the best players…hahahah!"

Rukawa felt like smirking as he put on his equally evil personality. "Oh, I remember you now…"

Sakuragi fell for it and instantly grinned back— "Nyahah, I told you, your cousin must have told you already that there is this great player who trashed him and the gorilla, hahahah!"

"Come to think of it, he _did_ mention of a loud, obnoxious, horrible, number _ten_, and _lousy_ player from his team." Sendoh was stupefied as he gape at Rukawa's choice of words. "I remember now. He told me, once upon a time there was _jerk_ named… _you_." Rukawa even _grinned, _to Sendoh's surprised—he thought the rookie looked cute back there. But c_learly_, this isnt what the word peace is all about. He saw fire in Sakuragi's already red hair and soon after the two are already locked in an endless game of stare as blitz of lightning cackled in between their glares. Sakuragi fumed and was now mad.

"Why you junior high imp…teme, why don't you slip into something more comfortable… like a _coma?_ Nyahaha!" He dared say aloud, earning him looks from a few people. Sendoh was aghast as he almost let out a hollow laugh at Sakuragi's almost ingenious insult. "Haha-h-hey, Sakuragi-kun, _KD_, stop it, both of you…"

"Shut up!" The two simultaneously berated him- Sendoh was puzzled and bitterly sighed.

"How dare you insult the Tensai…"

"I'm not insulting you… I'm _describing_ you!"

"Teme! Didn't your stupid cousin ever told you not to insult an alligator until you've crossed the river?! I bet he didn't, did he?" Sakuragi childishly exclaimed. Rukawa frowned. "Well, apparently he _didn't_. But he did told me that everyone has the right to be stupid—but you're obviously abusing the privilege."

"Kso! Why you! You're only in Junior High, you should respect your senpai, teme!"

"Who says I'm in junior high, you doaho!"

Sakuragi fumed as he put his hand on his hips. He froze on the spot, Rukawa too seemed surprised. He had that slip of the tongue and did felt his chest raced back there. "Teme, you and your cousin's favourite word, how dare you call me a doaho! You are not even going to get to high school, I bet you're so stupid like that kitsune who doesn't know a thing but sleeping and drooling on his desk, nyahahah!"

Rukawa's brows furrowed. Clearly Sakuragi Hanamichi is pestering him off; he would have rebutted but decided to not so. Sakuragi, keen on still having a verbal dispute on the long-haired girl was about to say something else when he felt a looming presence from behind him. Sendoh blinked back his amusement, stepped back and waited. "And I thought you were supposed to be right behind me?" It was Akagi and his menacing look. Sakuragi gnarled and scowled in sheer annoyance, clacked his tongue and simply turned his back to walk away. Akagi went bug-eyed and simply sighed in resignation. He stared at Sendoh and at the girl who claimed to be a cousin of their Ace.

"Sorry. I hope he didn't trouble you much." Stern and straight-forward. Akagi is the type not to dillydally anyway. Sendoh simply shrugged. "No, its okay. No harm done, Akagi-san." He nodded back. Akagi turned to look at the quiet and passive-looking girl and cleared something. "Uh, you said you _are_ a cousin of his?" Rukawa seemed to have snapped back when he finally saw who's talking back at him in a much civil way. He didn't know what to react at first but he nodded anyway. Akagi nodded back—and smiled. "Its nice to meet a relative of his. I'm the Captain of the Shohoku basketball club." And he extended his hand for a shake.

Rukawa looked puzzled for a bit, wondering if he should take the hand or not. 'Ugh. I know right, Akagi-senpai—and its me, Rukawa Kaede, your small forward!'

Still, he grab the much larger hand and wordlessly nodded.

Akagi sighed inaudibly, in his mind he did confirm that his Ace and _this_ girl might be blood-related after all. 'Ugh. Almost the same looks. And they don't speak much. Yup. The Rukawas.'

* * *

4 PM. Rukawa wordlessly stared at the group of guys randomly roaming inside the department store. Since the group has just finished talking about the would-be summer stint they would be having two days from now, the guys made sure they bought the necessary things they would be needing in the beach. Rukawa, in all honestly, felt panicky and unsure. He very much would love to decline because it is after all… the _beach_! Its not that he's not a water-person, its just that he thinks he has other important matters to accomplish to; like… making Sendoh Akira _love_ him. Just today, he wasn't able to technically do something about it because of the unwanted events that happened, what more if they're at the beach? How could he do it if everyone's out there? He sighed and clacked his tongue as he sat on one small couch, brows furrowed and very much in deep thought. It seems to him that nothing seemed to work. And summer vacation will be almost over in three weeks! How can he explain the fact to his team that he is indeed their rookie, the stoic Rukawa Kaede in the flesh without traumatizing everyone first? A shuffling to his side and he was made to turn. It was the handsome Sendoh. Oops. Did he just thought of him now as totally… _handsome_? Charming, maybe? He felt his chest fluttered. "Wanna go get something for yourself? You don't belong here… currently." A small snort from the taller Ace. "You might wanna check out the women's section." He grinned. Rukawa simply shrugged. "I'm not buying. I don't have money." Sendoh simply chuckled and nodded. "Right, you of all people doesn't have money." Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Okay, I'm trying to be frugal." Sendoh simply laughed a bit and shrugged. "Okay. Point taken." A pause.

"Look, I'm sorry it has to end this way. I mean, I know you don't want to meet your team or mine." Silence. Sendoh decided to continue. What gives? Sendoh must admit the fact that he, too, wasn't expecting the day to suddenly go bonkers on them, he honestly want to spend the rest of the wee hours with the accursed rookie. He thought… it would be probably be nice and… _romantic_ perhaps? He brushed off those thoughts and mentally shook his head.

"Hey you two, aren't you gonna get something, Sendoh?" It was Koshino. Sendoh simply looked up and smiled. "Nah. Have you got anything for yourself?" Koshino simply lift a small paper wrapped bag and grinned. "Hitting the beach yo, we need to be prepared!" He then look at the staring Rukawa Kaede and gulped involuntarily. "Uh, how about her, Sendoh? Maybe you should accompany her to buy something or…" Koshino trailed off, quite unsure of what he's trying to say. Sendoh simply shrugged. "No. She aint buying, right KD?"

Rukawa simply snorted and stood up, alerting the two. Honestly? He just wanted to go home, he had enough ruckus for the day. He should call it quits then. And the beach? He might not be tagging along. He planned on finding Broomhilda instead to talk to her about returning back.

"I… I'm going now, I guess."

Koshino frowned a bit. Sendoh was surprised as he, too, stood up to see if there is something wrong. "H-hey, are you serious? Its just about 430pm." Sendoh was surprise to see Rukawa staring at him as if giving him the _look_. Silence. "I gotta go. I'm tired." Rukawa lied instead.

"Tired?" Sendoh echoed, although hinting a bit of concern back there.

"Yeah. Tired. Exhausted. Beat." Rukawa reiterated back, a bit bug-eyed but he frowned nonetheless. 'No Sendoh, you don't get it. I'm not _tired_ as in… tired. I'm just _tired_ of this… not seemingly able to get into you, not seemingly gaining anything from you—emotions and all. You don't seem to…_like_ me back.' Those thoughts trailed off his wandering mind as if they were the most natural. Rukawa wasn't able to held them off, not this time—not when he has been accursed for the past month and seemed to be getting nowhere to reality. Rukawa was about to say something else when he felt his eyes widened.

Sendoh sighed and nodded, walked away to approach his team to Rukawa's surprise as well as Koshino's. He saw Sendoh scratching the back of his nape apologetically to Uozumi and some of Shohoku's teammates. Rukawa felt the dire need to take a step forward and stop Sendoh from probably waving off goodbye.

"Sendoh you…"

Koshino furrowed his brows and voiced out his thoughts. "Are you two… _together_?" Rukawa's attention snapped back from Sendoh to Koshino beside him. "I mean, does your… cousin knew of this?" Koshino prodded further, he has the right to ask. Or at least, he thinks so. Rukawa kept his silence, truth is, he doesn't know what to say-more like, if he should pretend or tell the other guy the truth which was of course, a _no._ Koshino shrugged. "Well…?" Silence still. He puffed out a sigh and shook his head. "Uh, okay, look I'm sorry for being nosy. Its just that, Sendoh Akira is Ryonan's Ace, that is if you're not aware, and with all due respect, we need him to stay focus so…" Koshino stated almost like mother-henly.

Rukawa wanted no more than to probably kicked-box Koshino on the face; what the heck was that all about? What is the prick trying to get at? Its like he's being way too meddlesome with their Ace's personal life. Rukawa honestly thought that if he has a teammate such as this guy, he would have made him chew his rubber soles. Ugh. Rukawa clacked his tongue and crossed his arms on his chest—he frowned.

"I don't think you're in the position to be snooping around his personal life." He started. Koshino was a bit stupefied, he gasps. Rukawa fidgeted for a while—his eyes came upon the Ryonan teams Ace. "Hey, I'm not snooping here, Snow White, I'm just saying that Sendoh has a big responsibility to our team and we cant afford to have him lose his focus on a girl who happens to be the cousin of his rival from another school-?!"

"I am _not_ with him. So I suggest you shut the hell up." Silence. Rukawa felt himself grit his teeth. "Happy now?"

"You are not with-?!" Koshino was surprised, he was about to retort something when he was cut yet again by the feisty accursed rookie. "If you don't know the situation, then you don't have the right to an opinion." Silence. Rukawa could honestly feel his own blood boiling as he clenched his fist tighter. He gulped involuntarily and started stepping away from the scene. "Make somebody happy today. Mind your own business."

Sendoh partly saw Rukawa leaving already and walking away from a seemingly bewildered Koshino and he instantly followed suit. "Hey Kosh, what happened? KD? KD, wait!" Koshino simply frowned, and scowled on the spot. Thing is, he thought he was actually trashed back there. 'She truly is the cousin of that obnoxious freshman… they both sure are gutsy. Ugh.'

* * *

What the heck is wrong with Sendoh's teammate anyway? Rukawa huffed and scoffed his feet off where the other guys are, he was determined to go home and sulk the rest of the night when a hand caught his arm. He was taken aback. A smile. "Tell me, why do you have to walk away and why do I always have to follow you like this?" Rukawa thought his ears heat off. "Doaho." He muttered instead. Sendoh simply chuckled. "Hey, what's wrong? Did Koshino ticked you off or something?" Rukawa simply snorted. "Its not a big deal." Silence. "Hey Rukawa-kun…"

"Nothing really… he's just worried that you might lose your focus on basketball because of…" Rukawa somehow find himself pausing. Dared he say it?

"..of you?"

Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit as he partly gasps. He dared looked up. Sendoh smiled back. If his teeth could kill, Rukawa would have been chopped to pieces; still he nodded. "Well… yeah. But I told him that…" And he was cut to his surprise. "You don't really need to explain yourself to him or to anyone, Rukawa…" Sendoh paused—but his eyes shows a glimmer that Rukawa thought he saw. "You are important. Your feelings matter. Your _story_ matters. Your _life_… matters." A smile. Deep inside, Sendoh has something else he would actually wanted to say, 'Rukawa, you have no idea how important you are to me, and I have no idea how to explain to you.'

Rukawa was startled. He wasn't expecting that—of all lines. He gulped yet again, unable this time to meet the gaze of his taller companion. All he can think of at that moment is that there are perhaps seven billion people in this planet, and that this planet probably doesn't need him… until today. A while ago. That seemingly small moment and the words that flung out of Sendoh Akira's wilful lips.

* * *

"I can walk from here." Rukawa muttered. They decided to head home after strolling for a few more minutes. Sendoh did not meet up with his team anymore, and funny, Rukawa hasn't seen his teammates since then. He was partly worried but decided to denounce his apprehension as well. The last minutes they were together at the mall was kind of quiet and a bit awkward. But Rukawa paid no heed to it as if everything is as plain as it should be. Deep inside, he knew the weight of Sendoh's words—and he dared not give himself false hopes that the older boy _might_ after all liked him already back in return! Still, he knew he has to _do_ something—probably confirm it at least. He sighed to himself as he paused from walking, a small space between them.

"Uh, did you… enjoy my company today?" Rukawa honestly thought he could have asked in a more fancy way. He wanted to chuckle because he is the straight forward type. Sendoh blinked back in surprise but he smiled nonetheless, eyes looking at the other side. "Yeah, today was fun." A pause. "A bit up roared but it was okay." He paused then looked at the long-haired girl. Rukawa was frowning. Sendoh lifted one corner of his lips. "What?"

"You sound fabricated." Sendoh let out a hollowed laugh. "Rukawa, you are… hahaha." A pause. "No, I am being serious. It was a bit chaotic, seeing you converse with my team and yours, them not knowing its actually _you_, but I guess you pulled it off and what matters now is that, the day ended well, or so I… think." He darted his eyes at the younger upon his last statement. Rukawa stared at nothing in particular, leaning on the wall behind him instead, crossing his legs on top of the other as he stood. What gives? Well, he wasn't really satisfied with his _date_ with the Ryonan Ace, and so…

"Can I _date_ you again?"

Sendoh, who was actually chewing a gum, almost choked. But he did felt his ears heat up a bit. He coughed. Rukawa sweatdropped as he stared at the guy in front of him. "Are you okay?" He deadpanned. Sendoh coughed twice and rubbed his temples a bit. Rukawa honestly congratulated himself and would actually wanted to have confetti's thrown at him. He felt like smiling a bit and so he did, no matter how small it can get. "Ru..Rukawa-?!" Sendoh almost hollered back, but he was partly grinning and shaking his head. "You wanna choke me to death or something?" The older guy asked.

"You think this is a joke?"

Sendoh coughed up still a bit and lopsidedly grinned. "You mean, hang out?" Rukawa frowned. "No, this isnt a joke. I want to date you. Can I date you again?"

BADUMP. BADUMP. Well, that certainly isnt Rukawa's chest thumping. "Like seriously?" Sendoh almost rasped out. It took all of Rukawa's courage to nod—deep inside, his surging emotions are in turmoil. Sendoh went silent a bit. "I…well, sure. Okay." The taller guy felt his cheeks flushed a bit, quite embarrassed to be the one being asked but he shrugged everything off. Rukawa honestly thought he felt… _glad_. Silence ensued between them. It was a little past seven in the evening, too early to call it a night and as the soft cool breeze blew by, Rukawa somehow found himself initiating a small conversation. Sometimes, he, too keeps on surprising himself. Its like he wasn't expecting himself to gain something from this but over the past few weeks that has gone by, he has become accustom to the senior player from Ryonan and that he honestly felt a bit at _home_ and comfortable when he is with him.

"Hey Rukawa…" Sendoh's voice started, it was low, clear… but very much calm. Rukawa slowly tore his gaze off from the sky to his left.

"Tell me… _why_?"

"Why… _what_?"

Sendoh sighed to himself and stepped right next to the accursed rookie, leaned back as well on the bricked wall and pocketed both of his hands in his cargo shorts. "Why _date_ me? Why… all _this_?" He almost smiled back, but in reality, he was just being curious. "Is this also… part of Broomhilda's condition? You need to date or something?" A pause. Rukawa felt his eyes widened a bit but he shook his head. Certainly its not about Broomhilda's condition. Sendoh cant be saying that. For Rukawa, it runs deeper than that, and he has yet to make the older guy understand.

"I…"

Sendoh looked at his right to stare at the shorter person right next to him.

"I really appreciate you." Silence. Rukawa sighed yet again and shrugged. "I feel like you've seen every side of me. And you can tolerate me. You know how to calm me down, cheer me up, or keep me… smiling." He heard a chuckle. Rukawa looked up. Sendoh laughed a bit. "You barely _smile_ you know." Rukawa pouted and frown. "Idiot." Sendoh grinned. "But yeah, I've seen you smiled… twice I guess?" Silence. "You should be arrested." Sendoh muttered a bit jokingly. Rukawa deadpanned, a bit bug-eyed. "Tch. Like why?"

"Because its _illegal _to look that good when you smile." A chuckle. Sendoh laughed as he felt himself being kick on the shin. "Am I supposed to be impress?" Rukawa muttered back. "No-no, I'm being honest. Seriously. You should smile more often, Rukawa-kun. I know its hard to be in your situation. But I salute you for being sturdy enough until this point in your life. Seriously. You looked good too." Dokidoki. Sendoh honestly thought his heart somersaulted back there. He found himself biting his inner lip.

"Doaho." Silence supervened until Rukawa found himself continuing to where he thought he left off. "As I was saying, I appreciate you because you didn't walked out on me, when I know other people would have." Silence. Rukawa yawned a bit, this did not escaped Sendoh's observant nature. He faintly chuckled though. "You must be tired already." Rukawa snorted and rubbed his eyes like a child. Sendoh smiled well naturedly as he refrained himself from actually… doing _something_, other than just standing there.

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, night. The faint wind brushed against his face and as the sun has gone to rest, the moon takes its place as the darkness begins to surround him. "Rukawa-kun, I…" Sendoh thought his chest would burst upon hearing tons of compliments coming from the person he deemed of as essential now in his life. They say that life is but a game of attention. You can't hope to win it, or hope to understand what is best for all. Your only hope, if you ever do well, is understanding how you did well at all. Take the sky for example. It isn't ever truly the same. Come day, it is bright and alive with all kinds of features, some of which remain, some of which do not. But come night, some features are the most interesting of all.

There is something in the night that is making Rukawa Kaede, the stoic and introverted player from Shohoku talk his heart out. Its not that it is something apocalyptic that would want to make Sendoh run for his life, its just that Sendoh honestly thought that it is refreshing and that he thought, he would enjoy having these late night conversations with his younger rival. Now, he cant truly wait for Rukawa to get back to his original form.

If only the younger guy would be _more_ specific. If only he would tell on Sendoh everything, if only Sendoh would have the guts to actually reach out to him, cup his face inside his larger palms and bring his face closer to him… if only… if only, he weren't doing all of the thoughts in his head…

Rukawa's chest was beating furiously inside his ribcage. He wanted to push the older guy away. He wanted very much to shove the taller guy… 'S-Sendoh…what are you?!' The anticipation was a nervous kind of energy. It tingled through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering his toes. Sideways, he looks at him, his eyes glistening in the darkness. Rukawa knows what is coming and glance away, then shyly look back at him. Sendoh's hand reaches under his hair just right below his ear, his thumb caressing the Rukawa's cheek. Suddenly Rukawa saw it, Sendoh Akira's eyes revealing more than his words can express…

"S-Sendoh of Ryonan…_what _are you…" Rukawa almost shakily asked.

For some reason, the aforementioned name seemed to have been taken out of his reverie. Sendoh's eyes widened on their own—his mouth gaping at the severity of his current situation. Tilting his head, Sendoh looked at the younger one from the corner of his eye. The world around him blurs as he looks into Rukawa's seemingly confused azure orbs. To Sendoh, Rukawa has a kind understated beauty, perhaps it was because he was so disarmingly unaware of his own looks; and that is what makes him looks more attractive.

Rukawa could feel his own blood-pumping organ jumping like crazy, he could feel his palms getting a bit clammy and as Sendoh leant forward, his pulse raced. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of my cheek, but with one swift slide of Sendoh's thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into his eyes, Rukawa saw deep pools of blue that displayed his soul. Sendoh's lips touched his _cheek._ Time stopped. His heart came to a halt. Rukawa's breath got caught in his throat. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of Rukawa's face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through the younger raven-haired rookie. He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own.

Silence supervened. The clouds seemingly parted, giving way to the soft illuminating light of the moon. Sendoh knew that all it leaves is a little wet mark- shallow pool of saliva on the latter's cheek. But when he planted the kiss there, he felt warmth spread through his limbs and his mind feels a pleasant buzz. Every good thing seems possible, likely even. And then he knew he has found what he has been looking for… someone to show him what it means to be happy from the inside out, so that his smile can be real and not just a mask.

"Goodnight…Ruka- _Kaede._ I…I'm _sorry_." He whispered almost huskily. A small smile and a pat on the younger's head. Rukawa thought he has gone deaf and seemed to have a mini heart attack. Did Sendoh just called him by his… _name_? He was made to look up and saw the retreating form of the older guy—he was still smiling as he waved his right hand to him, his mouth forming the words, '_I'll see you_…'

'So…sorry? But…_why?_' He wondered.

To most, a kiss on the cheek would be a sign of friendship, or a polite way to greet a stranger of the opposite sex. But Rukawa know that a simple peck can convey as much meaning as a full-on kiss. Simple though it may be, a kiss on the cheek is special in its own, unique way. Rukawa must have stood there for a few more minutes, eyes darted as to where his companion used to stand. Only then he found himself slowly looking down at the palm of his hands that has held his right cheek after Sendoh Akira _deliberately_ kiss him _goodnight_. It wasn't a full-blown head-on kiss, but he felt his heart fluttered as his face flushed with the memories flashing right back at him.

..and in that inky blackness of the night, when the darkness seems to smile an unseen smile and all looks lost, Rukawa comprehended the fact that there is this boy, and the way he laughs, makes him smile, and the way he talks gives him butterflies as well, and that everything about him makes him… _happy_.

'Tonight...as long as we are under the same moon, maybe… I'll feel close to you. Goodnight too.'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Aloha! Kumusta! Ola! I'm soo alive and kicking! Well, probably not kicking because I just had a minor surgery on my leg yesterday, ugh! Yep. No big deal, I can still walk though, although I am limping a bit. *sulks* No long notes for now, I'm just glad to be back! Haha! This immensely late chapter is very much credited to a Filipino band called 'Up Dharma Down' and their equally wonderful song called "Luna". It was my inspiration and my LSS for the past four hours that is why I was able to write this rubbishy piece. Still, I hope you liked this one! 3 3 3 Ugh. Pls don't kill me now. I promise to update as soon as I can. Osaka is on the works! Very much under heavy construction. Rest assured, I'm trying my best! *winks* Hugs to everyone! Love, JP


End file.
